Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond: The Trilogy
by mariodeleon59
Summary: Behold a thrilling trio of tales from the world of Blood Blockade Battlefront! Along with returning characters you all know and love, the spotlight shines on a group of newcomers as they tackle reality-bending theaters, short-fused Blood Breeds, lunatics, gods, and family issues. Brace yourselves for the insane! Set two years after the start of the anime series.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond: The Trilogy-Equinox Part 1: New Agents

HellSalem's Lot, the sprawling intersection between the human world and the Alterworld, or more commonly referred to as the Beyond. Formally known as New York City, of the United States of America, this bustling metropolis engulfed in a massive mushroom-shaped fog bank serves as a maddening haven for humans and otherworldly creatures alike. Here they live side by side, indulge in each other's fascinating cultures, make new memories, and so much more all while random acts of danger and insanity occur on a daily basis mixed with the remarkably impossible that happens anyway, in short, this is the city where madness and miracles can both be found. Five years ago, a catastrophic event simply known as The Great Collapse occurred and thus, the city of insanity and wonder was born, and the entire world completely changed. Within the depths of this crazy yet wonderful cesspool exists one of the most powerful yet mysterious organizations in the world: Libra. A secret society of super-humans operating from the shadows, they serve one purpose only, to preserve the fractured balance between worlds. Despite being mainly based in HellSalem's Lot, many operatives of Libra are scattered all over the globe, yet the full scope of the organization is unknown. No one outside Libra, even many well-equipped and knowledgeable societies that serve magic and science, big or small, can seem to come close to acquiring even a fraction of what this society has to hide or offer, thus Libra is considered by many to be just an urban legend surrounded by rumors and speculation, some true, some not so true. Yet this doesn't stop some curious minds from seeking them out, for personal benefit like thrill seeking, or some lofty ideals such as the typical being a hero for the people and stuff like that.

This is what leads to six unique individuals being called out by Libra itself after their own relentless search for this shadowy group catches their attention, and join their ranks. These six aren't true master hunters or fighters, but they aren't a bunch of helpless rookies either, their amount of experience vary, but they've all been in this line of work/adventuring after The Great Collapse five years prior. Just outside of the city, sits the HL Airport, beyond that lies the massive bridge leading straight into the city, the only physical means of entering since the massive fogbank that's engulfed the city keeps any conventional means of firepower and transport from reaching it. Only one jet lands in the airport at this time, pretty fancy as well, Libra spared no expense here, and once it makes contact with the runway, a stairway is put in place with the door, and upon the opening of the door, six people start coming out, only two of them are basically adults, observing their surroundings in awe or interest. The first is an American boy hailing from South Dakota named Rhys Jordan, age fifteen, been into the paranormal for two years now. The boy has short, deep blue hair with some weird thin white band in the shape of an X on the lock on his left, light brown eyes, a deep orange short sleeve shirt with two thin red lines going down from the left side of the collar to the bottom of the shirt on the right, and wearing a hard gray long sleeve shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up below the elbows. He's also wearing red sweatpants with a white stripe going down both sides, and wearing gray lace-less sneakers. This young man can alter his size to that of an ordinary little eraser with blinding speeds, this is especially handy when he mixes it with the superhuman strength and agility that come with it. This guy learned of the good Libra can do for both worlds, and has always aspired to be a part of something bigger than himself, and help people while he's at it, basically the kid's a regular aspiring hero, but he's the likeable type, and with a good heart to add in.

Behind him is a little girl from Dublin, Ireland named Nora Ni Chorrain, age eleven, doing paranormal stuff for two years as well. She's got short purple hair with the ends cut straight and neat, deep orange eyes, wearing a, ice blue hoodie, underneath it, she's wearing an orchid colored short sleeve shirt with a fist-sized four-leaf light green clover on the chest and the words "Lucky Me" highlighted in the same color as the clover. She happens to be wearing some kind of sweat pants, same color as the hoodie, with the bottoms of the pant legs curled in a bit and ending just above the ankles, and wearing simple black strap-on sandals without socks. The little one is able to turn herself invisible, even whatever she's wearing disappears as well, and can do the same to about three others, whether or not they can make contact with her, she can also project a powerful force field and can wield it in some different ways, such as form it into orbs and toss them like projectiles, put up a barrier around her and anything or anyone within ten feet of her, even engulf herself in it, like she's wearing some invisible and mighty suit of armor, very handy in close-combat. The girl came to join Libra to be of help to others, but also because she wanted to see what creatures this city has to offer, being from Ireland, she was always interested by the creatures that she encountered, friendly or not, and always carries a scrapbook categorizing all the big and little beasts she met, and wanted to meet some more and expand her horizon, despite that, she's a nice kid like the boy.

After her, we have a youngster all the way from the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan, Jyoji Nishi, age fourteen, two years of the supernatural for him as well. The lad is sporting deep green spiky hair and eyes of the same color, even the hoodless coat he's wearing is the same color, but the short sleeve shirt he's wearing is of a lighter green though. He's also wearing blue pants that would end just above the ankle but he's had them rolled up to end just below the knees, and even wearing short, light brown boots, no sign of him wearing socks. His power is water manipulation, you get the gist of it, but not only can he turn himself into water and produce a lot of it, his power is quadrupled when he comes into contact with large enough bodies of water, even a small stream will suffice. This boy is great as well, but at his core, he really loves thrills, all the monster fighting and hunting he was doing, it made him feel like being in a video game, a feeling nothing else can give him, and upon hearing rumors of Libra, he knew he'd hit the jackpot joining them, he'd find the ultimate thrills and adventures working for them, and had to go for it.

Next is a young lady hailing from Germany, but is actually half-Japanese herself, the girl's name is Aiko Schmadel, age fourteen, three years of fighting paranormal forces. She has short red hair, a condition leaving her left eye light blue, the other one gray, wearing a skin tight black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves ending halfway down the forearms, and wearing a plain white tank top over it, even wearing a thin wristband with a small red jewel on both wrists. She's also got a black mini skirt on, with indigo-blue pants underneath, with the pant legs ending just below the knees, and wearing red and white sneakers, no sign of socks as well as Jyoji though. She possesses a very strange and potent power, she's a blood user, though they're not abundant, there are many who've trained in the ways of using the very essence of their own being as a means of combat and defense, some require specific equipment specially made for some certain forms in order to draw out that power, and this girl is no different. The girl has trained in one of the best forms of blood combat, known as the Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique. A brawling type of blood combat, her common means of fighting involve having her blood pour out those wristbands of hers before it hardens like crystal, and takes the shape of two large and scary looking swords in the form of demon-made crosses, both the size of her whole body, and that's just one way of fighting for this kid. As one would figure on their own, she's pretty energetic, extremely positive, and always looking to make a new friend, even if they happen to be absolute jerks, aside from wanting to come for some fun, there's another reason for her wanting to join Libra, but that's for later.

Then there's Jennifer Amy Ford, age 25, originally from humble Ontario, Canada, been fighting paranormal beasts and such for about five years, specifically she got her start a few months after this city was formed. She's got lovely medium length silver hair tied in a ponytail going straight down, purple eyes, wearing a teal-colored jacket-like shirt, skin tight, the sleeves being a bit puffy and ending just above the wrists, and the shirt is just tied up at the bottom, which would be too revealing, were it not for the red tube top she's wearing underneath. She's also wearing light brown jeans along with short high-heeled strap-on boots of the same color. She's also a blood user, but was able to study the basics, and pushed herself to create her own form, called the Righteous Blood Scourge Style, in which she forms a three tailed whip from her blood, which can stretch up to a mile away, and inflict massive damage even on structures. This one is cheerful herself, and quite polite, but not just that, if there's a commotion, she can be trusted to be the voice of reason and try to resolve things with minimum trouble, but won't hesitate to fight if all options are exhausted, she's pretty trustworthy to sum up. She joins Libra because she's always loved the idea of traveling, and see this job as a way to explore a world she's never truly explored before.

Lastly, we have Gandolfo Montini, all the way from Venice, Italy, age 25 like Jennifer, and started getting involved with paranormal craziness around the same time as her, about five years now. The guy's nearly skin and bones, yet pretty well, short black hair that looks slicked back with gel maybe, bright yellow eyes, a plain short sleeve white shirt with an open black vest over it. He's also wearing black jeans with black laced shoes. A blood user like the other two, did the same thing Jennifer did, but being a baseball fan, he chose to have his blood fighting form pay tribute to the sport, as such he dubbed it the Power Hitter Blood Art, he can form a crystalized blood baseball bat and use it for close combat, and given this is baseball we're talking about, makes sense he'd use it for long-range attacks as well, he can summon up to a dozen-at-a-time baseballs from his blood, and have them float in front of him so he can send them flying fast and hard enough to break through pure stone, talk about a home run, sorry about that, silly I know. This dude, helps others but isn't crazy about being all close and friendly with everyone, he can be a hard-ass at times, makes one wonder how he's been able to survive this whole time, besides his skills, and the fact that he's always looking to blow off some steam doesn't help much, and because he's heard of Libra causing all kinds of havoc in that city, he decided joining them means he'll always have something to use for batting practice, and make it very painful.

As the six get off the plane and pick up their luggage, fortunate they each brought either a backpack or a standard traveling case meaning less to carry, they all take a look in the distance to take in the lovely view of the city of madness and miracles.

"Can't deny that trip was well worth it you guys. Look at that, it's amazing, and this is just a peek from the far side", said Rhys as he looked in awe.

"Then let's quit standing around and throw ourselves into a taxi already", said Gandolfo rudely, which Rhys responds in a nervous chuckle of embarrassment.

"I'm gonna need another scrapbook, I'll meet so many creatures I'd wanna add, even some citizens", said Nora as she adjusted her backpack, referring to her scrapbook, which was nearly full by now no doubt.

"While you do that, I'll be looking for something to shake things up and get me pumped", said Jyoji with determination.

"So excited, been waiting for this for a really long time, you guys have got to be as excited as I am no doubt", said Akio like she's bouncing with joy and anticipation.

"Pretty sure we're all looking forward to our new lives here. Oh look, there's a taxi already, let's go everyone", said Jennifer as they all hopped in, and started making their way across that huge bridge, and straight for HellSalem's Lot. Upon entering the city, the group arrives in Town Square, either baffled, interested, or stunned with their surroundings, a literal melting pot of many cultures from our world, and beyond. We have otherworldly beings of different varieties normal sized, tiny, and some pretty big walking alongside humans like it's just that normal and likeable, like one little street band performing for spare change and their drummer is this gray-colored fella with tentacle arms playing the drums and playing up a real storm with the others, one Beyondian with small beady eyes and a fish-like mouth taking a smoke from a cigarette, breathing it out and tiny fireworks were crackling in the air, even this guy and a few Beyondians stepping out a bar pretty drunk and singing dumb stuff about driving into cliffs and pranking the police. As if the people themselves weren't interesting enough, there's also the architecture of this city, many buildings are reminiscent of the old New York City, but most either around the very top, or from top to bottom, inside and out, are merged with otherworldly décor from what one would expect creatures like these to add in to this place, even signs of plenty of shops and restaurants either owned and operated by a Beyondian, or even a joint operation between them and humans, even some of the vehicles driving by are merged with weird supernatural designs, some like literal monster trucks. The group wanted to really explore and take in so much of what HellSalem's Lot had to offer, but they not only needed to try to familiarize themselves with the cityscape, they first had other priorities to attend to first.

"Incredible, this place is really lively, not to mention bustling, wish we could take the time to get to know this city right now", said Rhys as he turned to his new friends after taking in the sights a little more with awe.

"Yeah, can't forget the reason we came here in the first place, if I remember from the slip we were handed, our contact is supposed to meet us at Agony 54th Street at 8:30 AM, and it's already twenty past", said Jennifer as she briefly looked to the slip she referred to before looking at a street clock close by.

"The map says it's about seven blocks just west of here. Hope our guide isn't too upset over waiting for us, well guys, onward and upward", said Rhys with some positivity after looking at and stowing the map of the city back in his case and led the charge and everyone agreed as they marched on. The group spent just about a few minutes walking through the streets of this fine city, still taking in the sights while en-route to their destination and their guide, fortunately for them the sidewalks weren't really crowded at this time, plenty of elbow room for them all, but this peaceful walk would take a turn for the strange, starting with Gandolfo briefly glancing back to the case he's dragging behind him and notices something off, the zipper to the second area of the case was opened just enough to stick a fist in there. Gandolfo stops for a bit to inspect the case as he kneels down to look closer.

"Hey Dolf, what's the deal? Can't it wait until we meet our dude first?", asked Jyoji as he and the others stopped to look back at Gandolfo before gathering around to see what stopped him.

"No it can't Nishi, this zipper, it wasn't open a few minutes ago", said Gandolfo as he continued inspecting the case without taking his eyes off of it.

"Aw, looks like Dolfo has a tiny memory problem (laughs briefly)", said Aiko jokingly, but Gandolfo wasn't really having it.

"Can it Weird-Eyes, I know this was closed before we got off the jet, and I would've noticed someone try to mess with it", said Gandolfo in a snap.

"Alright easy there tiger, just take your time to think back to when it could've possibly been opened", said Jennifer reasonably, but then…

"Guys? There's a tiny, bug-eyed monkey staring at us and sitting on the ground a couple feet from us, and it's holding some old watch", said Jyoji as he got the group's attention to what he was looking at, and he clearly wasn't exaggerating about what he saw when the others saw for themselves. Sitting on the ground just two to three feet away from them, is a white and gray puny monkey with big deep yellow eyes the size of golf balls, staring right at them. And As Jyoji pointed out, it is holding a very old watch, looks to be from the early 1900s, and then suddenly Gandolfo pops right up and points his finger right at the little guy, looking pretty steamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?! That's my watch you got there!", shouted Gandolfo seething with rage, then Nora steps in just a foot away from the little guy and kneels down for a closer look.

"So cool! I've seen some Beyondian hybrid animals before, but this is the first hybrid monkey I've seen! This is definitely going in my scrapbook, hey there little guy, don't worry, I won't hurt you, it's okay", said Nora as she calmly tried to earn the monkey's trust, while it looked curious and did a sound to add in.

"Is anyone else, super creeped out by this? No, just checking", said Jyoji responding to all this.

"He's such a cutie pie, he's a boy by the way, I'm calling it guys!", shouted Aiko in joy, but someone wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! That freaky little flea-picker swiped my friggin' watch! Now hand it here ya little snow-colored turd!", shouted Gandolfo as he approached the monkey furiously, then the little guy exits his staring trance and panics, jumps around a bit before taking off in the direction they were already going.

"Why'd you do that?! You scared him off!", shouted Nora upset at Gandolfo's actions.

"Dolfo calm down, I'm sorry for your watch but I'm sure you can always replace it", said Rhys trying to help ease things a bit, but Gandolfo wasn't going for it, and surprisingly for a decent reason.

"The hell I will! My old man's old man got that from his wife and we've had it since! No way am I giving it up! ESPECIALLY to some freakish primate!", shouted Gandolfo to Rhys before he ran straight after the little guy, "Get back here monkey!"

"Ack! I didn't realize it was a family heirloom, I'm so sorry! Hang on Dolfo, I'm gonna take care of this!", shouted Rhys as he followed after him.

"I'm right behind you Rhys! And don't you dare hurt that monkey Dolfo! I still need its picture for my scrapbook!", shouted Nora as she followed suit.

"Soooo….do we follow them or not?", asked Jyoji before Jennifer gave him a harmless yet stinging flick to the forehead in response, "Right, stupid question".

"Everyone! We're supposed to stick together! Just hang on a second!", shouted Jennifer as she, Jyoji and Aiko went after the other three. The chase was going on for a full minute and thirty seconds already, and not only is that little monkey fast, but despite not being filled to the brim, the pedestrians on the sidewalk weren't helping much. Seeing that they're not making much progress, Rhys decides to mix things up.

"Rhys, the hell are you doing?! Pick up the pace or we're gonna lose him! And you'll lose your legs if that happens!", shouted Gandolfo as it seemed like he was starting to lose track of the monkey.

"Don't worry! I got this, he's not gonna see this coming!", shouted Rhys as he made a small leap and shrunk in the blink of an eye, though the others could still see him, despite him being the size of a small eraser. Upon landing on the ground, Rhys leaps pretty high enough to land on top of a lamp post before getting the monkey back in his sights, the watch strapped around its tiny body. Rhys leaves a small dent in the post before leaping off and starts running and jumping on the side of the buildings to their left, once he finds himself just above the monkey, Rhys makes a strong dive straight at the little guy, and grabs ahold of the monkey just as he grows back to normal size, while bumping into a newspaper machine and keeps running, he'd stop but he's just too caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Yes! I got him now!", shouted Rhys in joy as he held the monkey high up in the air like a trophy, but that moment's gonna fade real fast as two missiles fly by behind him and blow up, sending him and the monkey flying and landing about a few feet away and into the street, both a bit dazed before Rhys turns to see what happened. Another missile was about to hit him, but once the others catch up, Nora extends her left hand, and suddenly the missile is wrapped in an invisible force before she sends it upwards as it flies high in the sky and detonates safely.

"Rhys, are you okay?!", shouted Nora as she ran up and hugged Rhys nice and tight for a couple seconds, with Rhys returning the favor, no doubt she sees him as a big brother despite only knowing each other for a very short while.

"I'm fine, thanks for that", said Rhys as he, Nora, and the other four, still several feet away, try to get a grasp of the situation.

"Holy moly!", shouted Aiko in surprise.

"The shit just happened?", asked Gandolfo as the smoke cleared from what appears to be a bank just across the street from them, and standing in there with the window shattered, is a hulking Beyondian with small white eyes, his mouth looked to be mostly covered by his own flesh, and his right forearm in the shape of a six-shot missile launcher. Before they knew it, the brute picks up a couple busted ATM machines and hurls them right at the group.

"Righteous Blood Scourge Style!", shouted Jennifer as she summoned a three-tailed whip out of her blood, swung it upward and knocked one machine out of the way.

"Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique! Form 06: Doppelquerlamellen!", shouted Aiko, with the last part meaning Dual Cross Blades in German, as blood quickly poured from her special wristbands and took the shape of her two demon-cross looking swords, leapt at the second machine and sliced it to pieces with little effort.

"We've only been here like ten minutes and this city's already trying to kill us?!", shouted Jyoji as the bank robber steps out onto the streets, and readies his missile arm launcher, locked onto the group.

"Finally, something to hurt", said Gandolfo cracking his neck a bit, ready for action.

"Heads up guys!", shouted Jennifer as the robber fired all six shots at them, but none hit their mark as Jyoji lets out a big bust of water from his arms and erects a wall and entrapping them all and lets them go after the water clogs up their insides, making them stop, and the drop to the ground completely harmless. The robber, frustrated with this interference, opens up the center of his missile launcher, and readies a seventh missile, a bit bigger than the others.

"So you wanna play paly? Well get ready to hit the bench because you're so out of here. Power Hitter Blood Art!", shouted Gandolfo as he forms his baseball bat out of his blood, and positions himself much like he's in a real baseball game, and not a moment too soon because the robber finally uses his trump card and fires that big missile. Gandolfo, with a grin on his face and determination in his eyes, waits a second, and at the right moment, swings a solid home run, and the missile is sent flying back right into the robber, who ends up engulfed in a small explosion from his own weapon, and Gandolfo briefly rest his bat on his shoulder before he has the weapon dissipate, same with Jyoji and his water, and Aiko and Jennifer with their swords and whip. Once the smoke clears up, the robber is lying on the ground in agony, but still intact, and the group was pretty pleased with themselves.

"Now that's some serious baseball dude", said Jyoji in awe as he and the others enjoy the moment, but it's ruined yet again when Rhys and Nora, still in the street, hear footsteps behind them, they turn to see who it is, only for Rhys, still on the ground obviously, to find a white shoe planted against his face, leaving his left eye and part of his mouth uncovered. That's when the others notice, and what they looked at was a tall slim guy like Gandolfo, with light brown skin, snow-white hair, white skin-tight pants with a skull for a belt-buckle, while shoes, a black shirt with a while jacket on top of that and stops halfway down the torso. He had a cigar in his mouth, one hand in his pocket, a set of pictures of the group in the other and a ticked off look on his face.

"Thanks for blowing me off, ya friggin' bunch of noobs! The name's Zapp Renfro, you know, the guy you were supposed to rendezvous with almost half an hour ago? But I guess you idiots were too busy screwing around like mindless tourists and almost getting yourselves killed to even bother meeting me at the checkpoint like you were supposed to", said the guy called Zapp as he took the cigar from his mouth, blew out the smoke, and looked down at Rhys, looking back at Zapp with some confusion and the others were still a bit stunned to say anything yet.

"The next time you want someone to pick you up, you just call your mommy instead, okay Jordan?", asked Zapp as he lifted his foot off from Rhys, who's still staring in confusion for a few more seconds before barely speaking.

"Uh….come again?", asked Rhys.

"WHAT'S THAT?!", demanded Zapp quickly.

"Gah sorry about that! We didn't mean to be so late!", shouted Rhys in a small panic as he briefly bowed to Zapp in an apologetic manner, Zapp himself is a bit confused at first but laughs it off a little.

"(chuckles) You're kind of a pansy aren't ya Jordan? You and your pals here sure you got the balls to work for Libra?", asked Zapp as he took another smoke from his cigar and stuffed the photos back in his pocket before Rhys lifted himself back up, and before he could really respond to that, he notices the little monkey they were trying to catch, just recovered from its spill, and the watch he stole still intact.

"Oh that's right, almost forgot about you little guy, sorry but that watch isn't yours, could we please have it back?", asked Rhys kindly in which the monkey stares for six seconds before he complies and hands the watch over to Rhys, then it jumps on his shoulder before he gets back on his feet.

"Hey there little fella, glad to see you're doing fine", said Nora as Rhys leans down briefly for her to be able to rub the monkey's head a bit before jumping onto her shoulder and Rhys stands straight again, followed by the little guy getting closer to Nora's face and rubbing his head against it, basically cuddling with her, and she's happy with it, "(laughs) He really likes me".

"Oh, so you ran into Sonic and he stole from you, that it?", asked Zapp.

"That's his name huh? But why Sonic? And do you know him by any chance?", asked Rhys.

"Yeah he's with one of my teammates, that there's a Sonic Speed Monkey, don't know all the details, don't really care enough to know, all I know is that those things are crazy fast most of the time, the human eye can't keep track of them, hence the name they got", explained Zapp while he took another smoke.

"So you're called Sonic then? Nice to meet you Sonic, my name's Nora, can't wait to get to know you. I hope you're owner doesn't mind me spending some more time with you though", said Nora as she scratches Sonic behind his ear, who's giddy with joy.

"You'll have to take it up with him, my partner's no jackass but not like he'll let just anyone take care of that mangy primate", said Zapp rudely, just when the others join up with them.

"I don't give a damn if his name's Donkey Kong! Little bastard stole my watch and has some nerve acting like nothing happened", said Gandolfo angrily as he reclaimed his watch from Rhys.

"The monkey has a nasty habit of stealing from other people from time to time, get used to it", said Zapp.

"Fucking perfect", said Gandolfo upset before Sonic disappeared from Nora's shoulder, and pops up suddenly on top of Gandolfo's head smoking Zapp's cigar, surprising everyone a bit.

"You really are that fast Sonic, amazing", said Rhys in awe, but obviously not everyone's so impressed.

"Hey get off me you fleabag!", shouted Gandolfo as he tried to shake Sonic off of him, but then the little monkey finds himself in a bind, and a blade in his face. That blade, looking pretty slim yet fierce, and made of crystalized blood, came from Zapp himself, which amazed yet shocked the others and Gandolfo held still so he doesn't risk inadvertently splitting his own head open like a watermelon.

"Quit messing around ya turd wallet, now hand it back, you forget I don't let anyone mess with my Cuban cigars", said Zapp pretty fiercely as Sonic nervously shook his head in agreement as he popped out a half second and back, then Zapp finds his cigar back in his right hand and takes a smoke before the blade dissipates and Sonic breathes a sigh of relief before returning to Nora, who hugs him a bit to comfort him.

"You didn't have to threaten him like that, poor little guy's frightened stiff", said Nora as he rested Sonic back on her shoulder.

"I didn't have to play nice either", said Zapp simply, not caring much.

"That was a blood technique right? Like what Aiko, Dolfo, and Jenny can do?", asked Rhys.

"Exactly, it's called the Big Dipper Style Blood Technique, some attacks let me even control and make fire, pretty nasty moves you don't wanna be on the receiving end of", said Zapp in a joking manner that seemed like he was threatening Rhys, who didn't get the joke at first yet was a bit taken back.

"I'll keep that in mind", said Rhys nervously.

"So I take it you're our contact?", asked Jennifer kindly.

"Like I said not three minutes ago after that little show you guys put on, yeah, I'm your guy, and your little pussy ringleader here already apologized, but you still took way too long to get your asses here, and that's not counting your playtime with Sonic The Pickpocket, and that bank robbery you stopped just now", explained Zapp while Nora and Aiko were both messing with Sonic.

"I really am sorry we were late, but we're here now, so no problems then? We don't mean to be an annoyance for you guys", said Rhys while he briefly bowed to Zapp for forgiveness and readjusted himself, while Zapp looked unimpressed.

"Yeah sure, you guys are alright with our chief so I couldn't send you packing even if I wanted to, but I totally would if I could, based on the shitty first impressions I got from you posers", said Zapp that seemed to be a compliment at first, but then quickly turned into an insult.

"If somebody's gonna try to stop me from killing this jerkoff when the time comes, I'd like it if you didn't", declared Gandolfo with a hint of irritation in his voice. At that moment, the whole area was swarmed by the HLPD, HellSalem's Lot Police Department, and as the robber was trying to get back up and escape, he finds himself pinned down and handcuffed by four officers clad in big and bulky yet easily mobile mech-suits, overkill sure but come on, a city like this, overkill is the new casual. Overseeing the arrest, is Lieutenant Daniel Law, with short brown slight wavy hair that covers his left eye, clad in a light brown trench-coat. A high ranking officer of the HLPD, and he also happens to be the liaison of Libra for the rest of the HLPD, not a member himself of course, sometime after Libra was formed, the HLPD didn't really tolerate them, seeing them as vigilantes causing as much trouble as the crooks of this city. These days though, the HLPD find themselves working alongside Libra more and more often, eventually calling each other allies. As the officers were dragging the robber into an armored truck, Daniel takes notice of Zapp and the recruits and walks over to greet them.

"Well Renfro, didn't expect to see you around here", said Daniel smoking a cigarette.

"Same to you Law, then again it's no surprise, before you ask, this wasn't my work", said Zapp as he took a smoke.

"I figured, it's you bunch, newcomers huh? Nice to meet you, Daniel Law, Lieutenant of the HellSalem's Lot Police Department", said Daniel as the group, minus Zapp of course, shook hands with him and introduced themselves one by one.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Law", said Rhys.

"Pleasure's all mine kiddo, welcome to our freaky and cozy cesspool of a city", said Daniel with a chuckle.

"(laughs nervously) Weird choice of words", said Rhys a bit weirded out.

"Oh yeah, this guy's also a liaison between Libra and the rest of his department, us and the police are basically partners", said Zapp.

"Oh nice, must be interesting with you and the police working with Libra isn't it?", asked Jennifer.

"Eh more or less, not like we braid each other's hair or stuff like that, but we don't wanna tear each other apart, so take the good with the bad and stuff like that", said Daniel.

"Fair enough", said Jennifer in response as Daniel took a smoke.

"By the way, just to be clear, you guys aren't with Libra yet right?", asked Daniel.

"Actually we're not yet, but we're gonna be for sure", said Jyoji with confidence before Daniel spoke something that briefly sent chills down the spines of the group, again excluding Zapp.

"Well just checking, because we're fine with Libra since they and the force are working together, but if you guys were operating on your own, not only would you be way too reckless for your own good, as newbies of course, but newbies or not, we'd go and arrest you guys", said Daniel with a menacing smirk and the group were a bit frightened over this.

"That's uh….good to know, w-we appreciate the warning Mr. Law, thank you very much", said Rhys nervously on behalf of the group, and not even Gandolfo wanted to get one in.

"Just wanted to fill you in on how some things work here, nothing personal", said Daniel taking a smoke.

"Felt pretty darn personal to me", said Jyoji.

"Anyways, we done here Law? I gotta take these guys to see the chief se he can initiate them already", said Zapp.

"Yeah yeah I got it, hate to keep the big guy waiting right? Well newcomers, see you around, look forward to working with you later" said Daniel.

"Right, well thanks again Mr. Law, catch you later, and have a nice day", said Rhys as he and the others waved Daniel off with Zapp leading the charge, but not before they realize their stupidity when they remember they left their luggage behind before they ran back to grab it all, and then let Zapp lead the way.

"You newbies better pray to your personal gods you'll survive in this crazy city", said Daniel with a smirk. About fifteen minutes pass since that moment, and while admiring the sights, the group were mindful to keep a pretty fair distance from Zapp thanks to his cigar smoke, but not so much that they won't be able to hear any extra information needed for the job.

"So as you newbies might've guessed already, this city's infested with loads upon loads of scum-suckers, some who go and blow up a whole city block or two for some cash, or those who wanna go and take over the city or even the world with whatever's around that can do just the trick, and it's our job to take care of those dickheads, keep the peace and shit like that. Just so we're clear, we don't need anyone slowing us down rookies", said Zapp walking slowly while slouching a bit, and the group understanding the position they're in and what to do here, while being just a bit offended with that last remark.

"Of course, that's what we're here to do, in a natural sense that is. We know better than to be a nuisance to you guys, whatever we have to do, we'll get it done right", said Rhys with confidence and no regret.

"Nice one Rhys", said Nora, with Rhys briefly patting her on the head in response.

"Don't go answering him like that, looks to anyone as if you're trying to suck up to the guy, he's a total douche, and way worse than me", said Gandolfo with his voice lowered a bit so Zapp couldn't hear.

"Calm down Dolfo, we haven't even been initiated as real agents yet, we can't go giving Zapp more of a reason to try to convince his boss not to bring us in", said Jennifer in the same way, but this wasn't enough.

"Well, good to know SOME of you newbies know better to respect your superiors", said Zapp in a jerk manner while briefly looking back to the group with some irritation in his eyes before facing forward again.

"I seriously hate this guy", said Gandolfo upset.

"Yeah same here", said Jyoji as another couple minutes passed before they go down this alleyway and are facing a lovely golden door with some otherworldly looking version of the scale, something that definitely shouldn't belong in an alleyway, especially like this.

"So this is the door that leads to it all huh? Well what are we waiting for? Let's head inside", said Rhys eager to go inside until.

"Huh? That's weird, like it's stuck", said Rhys as he jiggled the doorknob a bit more.

"Oh you are kidding me", said Gandolfo in frustration.

"If he is, I'm totally into it!", shouted Aiko with joy, while Jyoji steps in.

"Step aside Rhys, I'm all over this…(huh)?", said Jyoji as he really tried to twist that knob.

"Need some olive oil to help with that Keiki?", asked Nora jokingly, but Jyoji definitely wasn't really up for this.

"Yeah thanks you're solid now", said Jyoji as he continued with the knob before Zapp pushes him to the side and grabbed it himself, suddenly, a scanning sound was heard, and the door opens, revealing an elevator inside,, which surprises the group.

"Libra members only geniuses, you ain't in just yet, once you are, you'll have access, let's go. Oh and I swear to Christ Almighty any of you dipshits fart in there, I'll gut you before the elevator even reaches the top", threatened Zapp, and everyone automatically adjusts their gaze at Jyoji, who looks surprised and tries to feign ignorance.

"I'm honestly feeling fine you guys, not like we're walking straight into Chernobyl or anything-(quick fart sound). You can't prove anything at all", said Jyoji with slight blush, still trying to act innocent even though he's well aware that won't work, while everyone stares at him for a few more seconds in awkward silence.

"Let's just go already", said Zapp in minor annoyance as everyone stepped inside the elevator, looking pretty nice with red felt on the walls, lined with some gold, like something ripped from the Victorian-era, and then once the doors close, the elevator heads straight up fast without putting them all through some kind of roller-coaster. Upon reaching the top floor after a full minute, the doors open, and Zapp leads the group through this small waiting room of sorts, then opens the doors at the other side, which reveals a huge and impressive office.

"Nice digs, more like a lounge than an office", said Gandolfo pretty impressed like the others, and he wasn't wrong at all, this office might as well take up the entire top floor, standard colors of brown, two big X shaped ceiling lights hanging from up there, far across from them is a small library with a seating area there and some lovely plants, along with two big doors separate from each other to other places, a set of doors leading to somewhere else to their right with a heavy-looking brown desk five to six feet in front, and not far in front of them is another seating area, one large gray couch, a mahogany table, and two big chairs of the same color with a small red carpet underneath. Light is coming in through four really big windows on the left that tower everything in there and the floor is checkered color from the windows to the brown desk, the two window furthest from them is right behind a smaller yet plenty spacious office closed up by a glass and wooden cubicle-like box for privacy and a big television attached up high on the side of that office, with someone in there working, they couldn't see him well though since his back was facing them. Then there's a big thick gray desk between the window closest to them and the bigger seating area, nothing on it except a 1990s type computer, with someone sitting there working on something but they couldn't see him well due to the bright morning light from the window covering that whole area.

"This really is something else, amazing architecture", said Jennifer in awe of the office's design.

"We're gonna be a part of Libra and you're obsessed with some office? Damn you're weird Jenny", said Jyoji jokingly.

"Hey Chief, picked up those rookies already, see them for yourself", said Zapp as he waved off his boss while he walked away from the group and reached the smaller seating area near that library and kicked back before dumping his finished cigar in the trash. Not wanting to bother the boss while he's on the computer, the group simply takes some steps forward, and close to that bigger seating area, ready to present themselves to the head of Libra himself.

"Um, excuse me sir? I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but as you already know I'm sure, we're the ones who've been trying to reach out to you and then you invited us to join your ranks. Again, my bad for bothering you while you work", said Rhys as he tried to introduce himself and speak on behalf of his friends, but no immediate answer from the boss as he's still typing away. Ten more seconds of silence go by before he finishes typing at last and speaks.

"No need to apologize Mr. Jordan, I was finishing things up myself, shame I wasn't able to wrap things up before you and your friends' arrival, one moment please", said the boss as he turned off his computer and got out of his seat, walked around the desk and stood just barely in front of it, and stood there for the group to see, but the light was leaving them to look at nothing but a silhouette, until the light from outside is briefly blocked out by a cloud and they could see their new boss as clear as day and are stunned to find what they're looking at: a large and buff red-haired man, possibly in his early thirties, with green eyes, pointed sideburns, small glasses, wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie under a black waistcoat that's red on the back, black dress pants with brown dress shoes that have a small cross design on the top of both. But outfit aside, what surprises the group isn't just his size, but also the seemingly angry gaze his eyes are giving off despite the gentlemanly manner he was speaking in a moment ago, add in the sideburns, and even the distinctive under-bite he's got, and you got one intimidating fellow, but in the case for Jyoji, scary is more like it.

"Holy shit!", shouted Jyoji as he unleashed a cyclone of water from his right hand right at the brute, and the others briefly panicked to move aside so they don't get hit as well.

"You moron! Warn us next time!", shouted Gandolfo angrily as Jyoji's attack calmed down, and he had good reason to be so.

"You dudes saw that right? The face he had, looked like some freaky reverse vampire that was gonna drain us dry and tear the rest apart!", shouted Jyoji.

"That was nuts! Keiki, you just attacked the guy who's supposed to be our boss!", shouted Nora.

"Damn right! Now we're never getting into Libra because YOU acted like such a little pussy!", shouted Gandolfo as he and Jyoji quickly butt heads before Rhys got them to stop and look at something.

"Guys, you might wanna take a look at this", said Rhys in awe as the others turned and saw what he meant, and are surprised to see for themselves. The boss was unharmed by the attack, more so, because he had blocked it off with little to no effort, as the group sees him in a defensive pose with his left arm extended, and in front of it is what really stunned the group, it was a garbage can-sized demon cross made of crystalized blood.

"That's…the same blood technique as Aiko, but different", said Jennifer in awe as well, then the demon cross turns into liquid blood and is sucked back into this red and silver cross-shaped knuckle guard that looks to be concealed in the sleeve, easy weapon to carry around.

"Exactly what I thought", said Rhys still in awe.

"An impressive and well-formed attack there Mr. Nishi, however your execution was off by 0.023 seconds, allowing me to easily counter it on the first try. I'd recommend some much needed practice should you encounter an opponent who may be much quicker than even I am", said the boss as he had the knuckle guard stow itself back into his sleeve before he regains his composure and repositions himself to before, while Jyoji looking a bit dumfounded.

"Y-yeah sure, I'll do that, and uh, my mistake by the way", said Jyoji while looking a bit embarrassed.

"Nothing to get upset over mind you. And Ms. Chorrain, thank you for your concern, but I'm not the leader of this organization for nothing, you understand", said the boss.

"Oh sure, you're welcome sir", said Nora looking a bit embarrassed herself while Sonic, still on her shoulder, pats her on the cheek to make sure she wasn't sad or anything.

"Now that we have that cleared up and am pleased to make your acquaintance, I believe proper introductions are in order. I am known as Klaus Von Reinherz, the leader of Libra, the youngest of four, young head of the Reinherz Family, and just so happens, to be a close friend, of the royal Schmadel Family. It truly has been a long time, Princess Aiko, it's good to see you once again", said the boss addressing himself as Klaus while putting his hand against his chest and bowing properly, but upon hearing that last part, everyone in the group turns to Aiko in surprise, and she's looking pretty giddy about this whole thing.

"Heh, guess the surprise is out. Anywhoo…Klaus!", shouted Aiko as she darted right past the others and gave Klaus a big hug, and not nearly enough to engulf him in her love, though he returns the favor, while the others were still dumfounded before coming to their senses.

"PRINCESS?!", yelled everyone in unison as Aiko jumps down from Klaus.

"Allow us to explain please, the Reinherz and Schmadel families have been trusted friends and allies for generations, spanning back since medieval times, over a thousand years ago", explained Klaus before Aiko chimed in.

"Though Klaus's family got into simple aristocratic stuff, my family decided to build our own kingdom, hidden deep in Germany", explained Aiko gladly.

"As for the Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, neither families invented the technique, but we've worked diligently to perfect it, making it quite remarkable and above the highest grade in the world. Though in fairness, Aiko has yet to perfect the technique herself for the time being", continued Klaus.

"Yeah, ha, I mean I haven't been doing this long like you guys, so it's pretty tough on me to say the least", said Aiko.

"Wait so, you're half Japanese, and yet you're family's been German for over a thousand years? I'm guessing it's the case of different cultures crossing, right?", asked Rhys as he and the others were getting out of their shocked state while still a bit stunned.

"My grandmother was Japanese actually, so the mixed nationality stuff hasn't been going on for too long, she came to Germany and had a crazy chance encounter with my grandpa when he was still in his late teens' like her, and it was love at first sight. Our family's had some Japanese in us ever since, and as for Klaus here, I met him back when I was six, he showed off to me some of the special moves of the Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique that I doubt even I would've been able to figure out on my own for a long time. It wasn't just lessons though, he showed me a really good time, super nice and I was blown away with how strong he is, like the time he helped put in our new huge bird fountain all by himself. Eight years later, my friend is the same super tough gentleman I met when I was a cute toddler", explained Aiko with giddy as she playfully bumped her fist against Klaus in the gut with no effect.

"Yes, I greatly enjoyed my brief stay at the Schmadel Castle back then, and teaching you some of the necessary skillsets that would greatly benefit you later in life. In addition, I am deeply sorry I couldn't visit you more often since then Your Majesty", said Klaus as he bowed to Aiko for a bit, such genuine passion this man possessed.

"I knew it, you'll never change, that what I love about you so much big guy! And though I did miss seeing you, I heard all about what you've been doing, even I never would've guessed you'd be the leader of something like Libra of all things", said Aiko.

"Indeed, much has transpired in the past eight years since our last encounter, pardon me for a moment, I need to tend to my plants", said Klaus as he stepped away from Aiko to grab a watering can from underneath his desk, then walks over to the set of plants just close to that smaller glass office, but as he waters one of the plants, Zapp springs right out of his seat at the library and comes dashing right at Klaus.

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO MEET YOUR MAKER, CHIEF!", yelled Zapp as he jumps high into the air with a crazed look in his eyes, spins and tries to land a downward kick onto Klaus, but instead, the gentleman brute blocks the attack with ease with his left arm, while still holding the watering can in his right hand, and in a flash, he looks as though he quickly snaps Zapp's back with use of his elbow and left knee, rendering him unconscious, then resting him on the floor. Klaus then resumes to watering the rest of the plants while the group was staring in utter shock with what had occurred.

"What the fuck just happened?", asked Gandolfo in shock.

"Same here dude", said Jyoji as Klaus straightened his waistcoat from the collar after he was done with the plants and notices everyone's shock, confused at first, then realizes why and explains.

"Oh this? Nothing to be concerned about, Zapp is always trying to land an attack on me whenever he believes I've left an opening for him to exploit. It's no act, he's sincerely trying to pummel me into submission in order to prove he's much more stronger than I am, it can get hectic at times", explained Klaus as the group was still reeling from this moment while Zapp regains consciousness.

"That's good to know", said Rhys.

"Yeah, very….enlightening", said Jennifer as Zapp get on his knees and smacks at the floor in frustration.

"Fucking hell! Every. Single. God. Damn. Time. He always get me!", shouted Zapp right before the group is shocked by the sudden appearance of a young woman, literally popped out of nowhere, and she just casually lands on top of Zapp's head, making him hit the floor and stays there a bit. The young woman looks to be about the same age as Zapp, who happens to be twenty-six, with short black hair in a somewhat bob-cut manner, deep purple eyes, dressed in a black suit with similar colored dress shoes, a white shirt underneath, but no necktie.

"This woman here, happens to be Chain Sumeragi, an invisible werewolf of the Lycanthrope Agency, one of Libra's partners, her ability to disappear, add in her light-as-air agility, and it all serves to help her work as our reconnaissance agent", said Klaus as Chain finally looks at the group, with a bored, stoic expression on her face, and waves at them before she speaks.

"Hey, nice to meet you, new guys. Hope you don't mind me dropping in, even if I had to step in a giant piece of trash to do so", said Chain while the group was reeling in again, and finally got their composure together again, in a way.

"Well, it was pretty unexpected, but this is your office as well so not like we have any objections in your arrival", said Rhys.

"Though we definitely don't mind the trash you were stepping in, sucks you gotta deal with THAT worthless thing every day here", said Gandolfo while slightly joking, and Chain seems to look as though someone truly gets her.

"Believe me, I'm aware of that sad fact all the time", said Chain as Zapp had reached his boiling point and leapt back on his feet while Chain effortlessly leaps, flips and lands across from Zapp, who's definitely pissed off now.

"HEY! You don't get to make me look bad in front of the newbies just when I was reigning them in on our way back here ya slut-wolf!", shouted Zapp while pointing at Chain, looking unimpressed.

"Right yeah, you were 'reigning' us in alright", said Jyoji sarcastically.

"Pretty sure you don't need anyone's help for that you turd-monkey, you've already got that in spades", said Chain simply with a hand on her hip.

"You know what I DO got in spades dog-lady? Tearing shits like YOU limb from motherfucking limb", threatened Zapp as he quickly summoned his blood sword, and in response, Chain pulls out a handgun and cocks it.

"We'll see about that, pretty-boy", said Chain with a small smile as Zapp readied himself, and Rhys, seeing Klaus not stepping in to deal with this himself since he's the boss, and most likely this has been going on for a long time and is easily used to it by now, speaks to the group about this.

"We should probably stop them before they kill each other", said Rhys a bit worried for them.

"Hey, 'bout time someone puts that prick in his place, I ain't gonna step in and stop him from getting what's coming", said Gandolfo as the group braced themselves for an inevitable clash, and then suddenly.

"That's enough you two, try to contain yourselves for a few minutes or so, we did bring these guys here to welcome them into the fold after all. No need to make them witness a silly feud between soon-to-be fellow agents now", said the man who was working in that small glass office with his back facing them. The man looked to be in his mid-thirties, short black hair, same eye color as Chain, small thin scar going over his left eye, small red markings on the left side of his neck, indicating a hidden tattoo, wears a deep gray suit and pants, with a yellow necktie, blue dress shirt underneath the suit, and light brown dress shoes. He's leaning against the door with a coffee mug in his left hand, and a small smile giving off a laid back vibe about him.

"Aaaannnddd….who the heck are you again?", asked Jyoji stupidly as the man took a sip from his mug before answering.

"First, how about you two do what I ask? Stand down already, no need for this right now", said the man as Zapp and Chain glared at each other before reluctantly disarming themselves.

"Thanks, and to answer you Mr. Nishi, the name's Steven Alan Starphase, I'm one of Klaus's oldest friends, and I serve as his second-in-command of Libra, I usually handle a bunch of stuff he doesn't need to worry about at first. Pleasure to meet the lot of you", said the man calling himself Starphase as he waved his mug at the group as a means of hello, and they all replied quickly.

"So you're the big guy's right-hand man huh? I'd say you don't look the part, but I'm pretty convinced already", said Gandolfo complementing Starphase's suit.

"I'll drink to that, thanks Mr. Montini, and to save on formality, call us by just our first names please", said Starphase as he took a sip again.

"Sure thing Mr. Sta-I mean, Steven, hope you don't mind me asking, but where is everyone else, no offense, but it can't just be the four of you right?", asked Rhys.

"Of course not, I already gave the go-ahead to the others, they should be dropping in any moment now", said Starphase right on cue, as one of the doors close to the library opens up, and stepping in the room, is a butler in his late seventies, no ordinary butler clearly. Sure he's dressed in a typical butler outfit, the black suit, the bow-tie, the white gloves and all that, but the man has he whole face wrapped in bandages, save for his hair, mouth, and light green eyes, which looks as though a demon cat clawed away to its heart's content.

"Cool butler, bandaged face is pretty strange though", said Nora.

"Thank you kindly Ms. Chorrain, my name is Gilbert Franke Altstein, professional combat butler sent from the Reinherz Family to assist the young master in his duties as leader of Libra. I am one of few to directly deal with our organization's intelligence network", said the butler calling himself Gilbert while bowing to the group.

"Wait, so you're some crazy ninja butler or something? Like what kinds of combat stuff you normally do?", asked Jyoji.

"You'll see for yourselves all in due time Mr. Nishi, be patient", said Gilbert as a woman pops up from behind and walks past him towards the group. The woman appeared to be in her late thirties, yet pretty gorgeous, very tall and slim, chin-length blonde hair, blue eye, I say eye because her right eye has a patch covering it, clad in a red trench-coat over a black crop-top, shorts and thigh-high high-heeled boots. She walks over to them and greets them one at a time with joy.

"Hello there! So you're the newbies I've been told about! Nice to meet the lot of you, I'm called K.K., my full name isn't of any concern right now, glad to have you all here", said the woman called K.K. before she spots Nora and kneels down to her level.

"Oh, aren't you just the one of the cutest little things I've ever laid eyes on? Yes you really are", said K.K. as she pinched Nora by the cheek before embracing her with a brief yet strong hug, followed by the same thing with Rhys, Aiko and Jyoji, and the kids were pretty embarrassed while the two adults with them were as confused as they were.

"Uh hello, K.K., sorry but did we do something to make you happy?", asked Rhys as he briefly scratched his head in confusion.

"No no, I'm the one who should be sorry, it's just that I have two of my own you see, one is about ten, and the other one is twelve, I just love kids so much because of them. And because you're such nice kids and new as well, let me give you some advice: don't ever completely trust that lousy black-hearted schemer over there", said K.K. as she gave Starphase a brief glare, and he feigns ignorance and acts a bit embarrassed to boot.

"Come on now K.K., it's not at all necessary to tell the newbies stuff like that about me", said Starphase as he casually takes a sip from his mug, while K.K. looks unconvinced.

"On some level, I think we both know it absolutely is, Scarface", said K.K, and Starphase looks ashamed for a bit.

"Is that everyone I assume?", asked Jennifer, then suddenly the other door close to the library is kicked wide open, stepping into the office, is a very muscular man, he has dark skin with messy, shoulder-length black hair. He's also wearing a dark winter coat over a white sweater, black pants and shoes, and dark sunglasses. Alongside him, is a thirteen-year-old girl, green eyes brown hair tied into a pony tail with an aqua-colored ribbon, dressed in a light gray baggy painter's suit with a yellow shirt underneath and brown thick shoes.

"What's up bitches?! Glad to be here to check out the rookies! Name's Patrick, I'm Libra's top go-to weapons guy, my handle is The Armory, pretty self-explanatory and junk. The little gal right here is my partner Neyka, don't let her looks fool ya, she'll fill you with holes before you'd even get 'adorable' out of your mouth", said the man called Patrick as he walked up to the group and gave Rhys a hug that could've snapped his back in half.

"(groans) Nice to meet you two, really, just take it easy on my back next time please", said Rhys as he was readjusting himself to make sure nothing was sticking out.

"Hey, hope you guys don't die on us", said Neyka simply.

"Some greeting, I've met fish that can do a hell-of-a-lot better than this girl", said Gandolfo.

"Yeah, bite me stick-man", said Neyka, which ticked off Gandolfo a bit.

"Why you-!", but Gandolfo was quickly cut off from Jennifer.

"Not the time Dolfo, relax", said Jennifer.

"(deep breath) Fine, whatever, just forget it", said Gandolfo trying to look "chill", then suddenly.

"Don't try to fool me mister, I know a grudge when I see one", said a man who stepped out the same set of doors Patrick and Neyka barged through. The man was tall, in his mid to late fifties maybe, short black hair, silver blue eyes, with a mustache and goatee combo, wearing a light brown overcoat with a suit and tie underneath, with light gray pants and deep brown shoes, and carrying a silver suitcase with three big holes on the side.

"And who the hell are you?", asked Gandolfo with attitude just when he was calming down.

"Call me Blitz Terrence Abrams, the world's best to turn to when it comes to all sorts of the arcane, vampires especially, though for some reason many seem to refer to me as 'Lucky', though even now I still don't have the damnedest clue as to why a nickname like that", said the man called Blitz as Rhys notices everyone but Klaus and Gilbert with this uneasy look on their faces, like they're waiting for something bad to pass.

"Wouldn't a name like Lucky mean you're just that good at what you do Mr. Abrams?", asked Rhys.

"Luck has nothing to do with my profession son, I'm just that passionate about my work. Besides, even if I were lucky, I honestly don't see why, seems like no matter where I go, I just can't catch a break anywhere, and this city is sadly no exception, I'll tell you that twice", said Blitz as he feels something on his head, checks and finds it to be dried bits of paint, then he looks up to the ceiling and notices a piece of ceiling the size of his case ready to come falling down. Rhys notices as well and takes action.

"Mr. Abrams watch out!", shouted Rhys as he rushed to push Blitz out of the way, who falls to the ground on his rear end, and very hard in fact.

"What the hell Jordan? The damn thing's clearly still there", said Blitz in an upset manner, while Rhys looked in confusion to the ceiling piece still there, he was thinking that the piece was gonna fall for sure, until the piece does come falling, but bounces off of part of the ceiling lamp where it was, and rather than falling to where Blitz was a moment ago, it's coming down on Rhys, who panics and quickly leaps out of the way, and the ceiling piece hits hard and breaks into a bunch of pieces. A moment of silence came in before Rhys and the group regained themselves regarding that strange turn of events.

"Wha-but, i-it was gonna fall on Mr. Abrams, why fall on me?", asked Rhys dumfounded, while Blitz gets back up and shakes some dust off his coat and picks up his case.

"Good God, you were smart to move when you did son" said Blitz.

"Ditto man, you'd probably get your skull cracked like an egg if it'd hit your head", said Jyoji simply while stunned.

"Seriously, what just happened? No way that would switch from Blitz to Rhys just like that", said Gandolfo.

"That's not important right now, I'm assuming three of us are missing right?", asked Blitz after rudely forgetting about Gandolfo.

"Yeah, Hummer, Luciana, and Zed aren't here right now, guess we'll get started right now then", said Starphase.

"Hummer, Luciana, and Zed, are they three other agents of yours?", asked Jennifer.

"Indeed they are, they must be preoccupied to join us this morning. We'll inform them and you'll meet them soon enough, I assure you, please have a seat, I'm sure you all are quite exhausted from your travels", said Klaus as he briefly pointed at the seating area in front of his desk and the group agrees to this, while still a bit stunned and mostly curious about what happened with that near-accident of Blitz. About ten minutes had gone by, and while Gilbert was cleaning up the mess from the ceiling piece incident, everyone else were gathered around Klaus's desk. Gandolfo and Jennifer took the two thick chairs of the seating area, Rhys, Jyoji, Nora, and Aiko all took the big couch, K.K. leans against the big desk from earlier, Chain and Zapp deal with sitting on the floor just leaning against the glass office of Starphase, Patrick and Neyka are leaning against this bookshelf behind Gandolfo and Jennifer, Starphase is sitting on Klaus's desk, Blitz pulls up a spare chair and sits the opposite side, Klaus takes the seat at his own desk obviously. During that whole ten minutes, Blitz and Starphase were going over the info on the group sitting before them, they already went over it before their arrival in HellSalem's Lot, mind you, but they wanted to run through it all again to let the group know what they thought of them in person, Klaus and the others were given the same info of course, so no confusion on their part.

"Going over your files, I have to say, for being still pretty much new to this whole monster-hunting work, you six aren't terrible. In fact, you've all done some good stuff quite honestly, much better than most in your positions, adding in the powers you've all developed and mastered", explained Starphase looking at some files on the group, while Gilbert comes and joins K.K., who looked pretty pleased with themselves.

"Well, I'm not one to brag, I've always had a mean swing, but now my power definitely makes me a real hit", said Gandolfo as he leaned back in his chair getting comfortable.

"Pun intended I assume?", chuckled Jennifer.

"Zip it", said Gandolfo in response.

"Even that scuffle with the bank robber from earlier this morning was an adequate example of you lot making great use of your powers, and despite only knowing each other for a short time, proved that you'll have little to no trouble working as a team", said Starphase which surprised the group a bit.

"Sorry but how did you know about it already? Did you see it on the news maybe?", asked Nora.

"It was actually Chain who saw the whole thing and reported the whole thing to us over her phone. As I recall Klaus already told you that Chain here does a lot of our reconnaissance here in the city, that's why she wasn't already here waiting for you when you showed up", said Starphase.

"No big deal at all", said Chain.

"Yeah right", mumbled Zapp to himself, but Chain could hear that and they briefly glared before regaining their composure.

"Not to mention your brief run-in with Lieutenant Law, heard he really gave you lot quite the fright", said Blitz.

"Yeah, that wasn't exactly a completely warm welcome he gave us", said Jennifer.

"Believe us, we know", said K.K.

"Well, we're honored that you're really impressed with our skills and traits, not that we're gonna gloat about or anything", said Rhys.

"Aw damn it", said Jyoji in response.

"However, one thing about you lot that honestly concerns me, like Steven said, your powers are formidable a force to be reckoned with, alone or together. But, even so, had any of you tried to put more time, patience and effort into your powers, whether the ones of shrinking/super strength and agility, water control, or force-fields/invisibility that Mr. Jordan, Mr. Nishi, and Ms. Chorrain picked up respectively, or the blood techniques Mr. Montini and Ms. Ford were able to create specifically for themselves, or even the very same blood technique Klaus has utilized that Ms. Schmadel now possesses. Point is, you all might've mastered your powers very well, but not to a razor's edge, in other words: you lot have yet to perfect your abilities to the point where your imagination is your only limit, simple as that", explained Blitz as the group looked a bit worried.

"What, dude no one's perfect, except me of course", said Jyoji in a gloating manner.

"Someone's feeling down in the dumps", said Aiko jokingly.

"Not helping", said Jyoji in response.

"It's not like we don't want to get so good that we're perfect, we've been trying our best and haven't had any luck", said Nora.

"Please calm yourselves, some who we've recruited in the past were in the same position as you were, yet as they progressed through their work and through the ranks, they began to find themselves changing into something else, something better. You all would be no different, you'll struggle, but if you can remain defiant of whatever obstacles are in your path and persevere, then in time, the six of you would undoubtedly find yourselves to be reborn as well-grown individuals with unyielding spirits, that I assure you", explained Klaus in what was like some improvised motivational speech, yet one that proves quite effective given how moved the group appears.

"That, was very moving Klaus, it really was", said Rhys as he looked to be choking up a bit, making sure he doesn't cry.

"Not gonna lie that was actually damn well amazing", said Gandolfo stunned.

"I actually agree with you for once", said Jennifer in response.

"So, now that we got that drama cleared up, when do we get started?", asked Jyoji in anticipation before Nora jabs his gut with her elbow, "Ow, just saying what we're all thinking".

"Power alone isn't the concern we have regarding your initiation into our fold, nor is it your methods and personalities. As Steven stated, you've all proven to be quite capable with your abilities and working with others, the exceptional display of teamwork this morning in regards to that bank robbery is an example of that determination. And as Blitz stated, you all still have much to learn and experience to fully better yourselves as agents, all in due time of course. Understand that inside or outside of HellSalem's Lot, even in the Beyond, there are those who know of Libra and seek to either profit or destroy us, which is why we rely heavily on secrecy to intimidate our enemies. The criminal underworld values even the smallest piece of legitimate information regarding us in the billions, sadly to say", explained Klaus as the group grew a bit concerned, then Patrick steps in.

"Bottom line is, that if any agent fucks up and spills even one clue at the wrong place or time, or both, any scumbags human or Beyondian will hunt your ass down and take that info and make a mint off it, doesn't matter if you're still breathing or not", said Patrick and the newbies really got nervous as they figured what they were telling them.

"One false step, and if you're not careful or quick, that the end of the line, sorry", said K.K., clearly not happy with telling this to new guys, especially since most of them are kids, capable and tough, but still young and lacking enough experience regardless.

"Well, good to know we'll be put on the chopping block if we open our mouths too much", said Jyoji followed by a nervous chuckle, and maybe a little sweat.

"I figured being a member of Libra would have its own set of consequences as there are benefits, but I had no idea they would that severe", said Jennifer.

"I apologize for this reveal, we didn't wish to frighten any of you. This needed to be explained to you all, our reasons for secrecy and the price to pay for failing to do so, and how that would eventually effect the entire organization. In other words, it was necessary to inform you of our secrecy and the consequences so we could confirm as to whether or not you still wish to join us", said Klaus.

"Wait, so we're not getting drafted in just like that?", asked Rhys.

"I'm afraid not, the six of you have been given very little to nothing on our operation, I'd hate to send you away after traveling a long way, but this is what's needed for your sake, as well all of Libra itself quite possibly. You are not obligated to join us Mr. Jordan, you or your friends here, there is time to leave before the final decision is made, and the choice is yours: either stay and work for us, or leave now, and you'll not be at risk. As I said, once you join, any slight misstep on your part, could prove to be fatal, I'm not suggesting to remain fearful of everyday life, simply remain on guard, rather than let any or all sinister forces prevent you from living your lives to the fullest and go towards the light. It's your choice, what will you decide?", asked Klaus after giving yet another seemingly improvised speech, which moved the group again, so much that Jyoji nearly cried and Aiko played with him on that. Once that was out of the way, the group sat there for a few minutes, with these thoughts rattling around in their heads about what to do next: stay or leave, they were thinking as hard as they could.

" _So we stay and maybe die, or leave and maybe wind up dying of regret?! Man, talk about a shitty choice!", thought Jyoji._

" _For fuck's sake, after coming all this way, that's what they tell us? I've seen some lousy deals before, but this one takes the top", thought Gandolfo._

" _I honestly didn't see this coming, though it shouldn't be a surprise given how shadowy Libra is", thought Jennifer._

" _(groans) I can here to be with Klaus again, now he tells me that it's be too dangerous here? It's not fair!", thought Aiko._

" _My biggest chance to fill my scrapbook with beings I'd probably never find outside this city, and I might have to let it go", thought Nora._

" _All our biggest dreams are gathered right here, in quite possibly the greatest city on Earth: HellSalem's Lot. But now, chances are we'll die if we mess up at our jobs here? That's a hard choice anyone would wanna question…I don't know, yet", thought Rhys._

The group thought hard about it for another minute or two, but then, something clicked.

" _I came to this city for a fricking great time! I'm sure as hell I won't let some gross-looking losers get in my way!", thought Jyoji._

" _This city's not only crazy great, but it's filled to the damn brim with scum I can pummel on to blow off plenty of steam! Am I really gonna pass THAT up?! No way!", thought Gandolfo._

" _HellSalem's Lot is riddled with various and marvelous sights to behold, and what I got was just a taste, I'd love to try the entire course", thought Jennifer._

" _I said I wanna be with Klaus again, and dog-gone-it, I'm not giving it up now", thought Aiko._

" _So many amazing creatures here and what I saw was just the beginning! I can't pass this up!", thought Nora._

" _I saw this place as the best chance to really make a difference between our world, and the Beyond, I know plenty would call me silly and thinking small and childish, and maybe they're right, maybe not. But either way, I've come too far to let this slide, whatever the risk, I'll do it", thought Rhys._

At that exact moment, the group looks to each other in synch, a bit surprised but the look on each other's faces clearly indicated that they came to a consensus, and Rhys stood up to speak for himself and his friends.

"Klaus, I'm sure we've all made our choice, and after thinking long and hard about it: we decided we'll stay and work for you, if you'll still have us that is", said Rhys with a confident look on his face, same with the others, while Klaus sat there, hands clasped and on his desk, with the same blank expression he's had this whole time, while the other Libra members glanced at each other and smiled in response, excluding Blitz and Zapp for obvious reasons, and after another fifteen seconds of silence, and a bit of sweat on Rhys's brow, waiting for an answer, Klaus closes his eyes for a second and leans forward in his seat, ready to speak.

"Very well then Mr. Jordan, Gilbert, please hand them the folder", said Klaus as Gilbert walks over to the table and leaves a typical light brown folder in the middle.

"Here you are young masters and madams", said Gilbert before returning to K.K.'s side. Rhys is the one to open the folder, and inside the group lays their eyes upon what appeared to be six small special I.D. card, nothing on them except a small picture of them, their names, and the organization's logo: their version of the scale of justice, and in the center of it, lies a man, arms crossed, the left wing is that of a demon, the one on the right, is for an angel. The group each picked up their individually marked cards and studied them a bit, a bit stunned.

"So, these cards…does this really mean?", asked Rhys in anticipation.

"Indeed my friends, welcome to Libra. I look forward to working with you all", said Klaus simply as the group was jumping up and down with joy in their own ways, finally now recognized as official agents of Libra itself.

"AW YEAH! WE'RE IN! WE'RE IN THE BIG LEAGUES NOW BABY!", yelled Jyoji as he jumped up and down on the couch and Aiko joined him.

"This is so awesome! I can't wait to get started", said Nora as she hugged Sonic who rubbed his head against her cheek.

"Thank you very much Klaus, I promise we won't let you down", said Rhys proudly.

"I know you won't, Rhys, glad to have you with us", said Klaus.

"Alright that's enough excitement for the time being, I'm sure you rookies are eager to get out into the field already, but sadly that's not the case today", said Starphase as the excitement from the group quickly faded away.

"What? That's dumb, this is HellSalem's Lot after all, last I checked loads of crazy shit happens here all the time", said Gandolfo.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that, as a whole, we go after every lowlife hanging around. We tend to go after mostly big deals, sometimes we'll be called in to help with said matters, but not right now. That bank robbery you six stopped earlier was about as high level as things were going to get today from what I can tell, and you weren't even agents at the time", explained Starphase as he drank the last of his coffee.

"So, we don't have any assignments today?", asked Rhys.

"Afraid not, regardless, anything could come up, so the sooner you get settled in for the day the better. Now, about your supervisor-", said Blitz but was rudely cut off from Gandolfo.

"Whoa whoa whoa Blitz, we're not a bunch of toddlers, we don't need someone looking over us", said Gandolfo arrogantly.

"I beg to differ Gandolfo, you bunch are new after all, and the rest of us won't be able to look out for you and teach you what you need to know. That's why you need to be partnered and monitored by a senior agent", said Blitz.

"But if none of you are going to our supervisors, who did you have in mind?", asked Rhys.

"Someone you can almost certainly relate with. You can come in now", said Klaus as a door to a smaller room to his right opened up, and walking out of there and into the office is a young adult, possibly twenty-one or twenty-two, scruffy-brown hair, slightly loose clothes colored blue and white, the shirt is white for the whole torso leading up to around the chest area, while the sleeves and big collar are blue, the pants themselves are entirely blue, with blue and white sneakers with an oval-shaped bump on the tops of both. He's also wearing this pair of orange goggles around his neck, but the strangest thing for them, is that the guy doesn't have his eyes open, completely closed, yet he's clearly not blind, maybe trained himself to do that.

"This young man here is Leonardo Watch, he may not look like it, he happens to be one of our best operatives, as you'll soon discover for yourselves. For the foreseeable future, Leonardo will be your acting supervisor, you'll get along very well with one another", said Klaus as the young man called Leo, for short, walks over to the group, and Rhys specifically, and smiled a bit.

"Hey there, you can just call me Leo for short", said Leo simply.

"Uh, I-I mean…nice to meet you Leo, it's a pleasure", said Rhys before Leo extends his hand before he could.

"The pleasure's mine actually Rhys, looking forward to knowing you all", said Leo as Rhys gladly reaches out and shakes his hand, and the others seem to be taking a liking to him already. When they finished, Leo quickly notices Sonic on Nora's lap.

"Oh hey, you found Sonic, I figured he was out messing around per usual", said Leo as Nora took notice as well.

"Wait, so you're Sonic's owner? Uh, I'm sorry for keeping him with me, I should've let him find his way back to you", said Nora as she looked down on Sonic, who quickly popped out and suddenly on Leo's shoulder. At first Nora seemed a bit upset, but then she spots Sonic making gestures between Leo and her, and Leo seemed to get what he was trying to say.

"Hey Nora, seems Sonic wants to stick with you for a while, I got no intention of stopping him, but if it's alright with you, he'll be more than happy", said Leo as Nora's eyes brightened with joy and shook her head in agreement before Leo tilted his head a bit to let Sonic go off, who happily pops out and back in Nora's lap, and she smiled bright and wide for a moment as she and Sonic cuddled a bit.

"Thank you so much! I promise to be careful with him", said Nora happily.

"No worries, besides I'm partnered up with you guys for a while, not like I won't see him a lot", said Leo.

"Yo Leo, no offense to the pro, but since you're watching over us for a while, got any idea where we can crash for the day?", asked Gandolfo.

"Well as a matter of fact, I already thought of a place. You guys are gonna stay at my place for about a week or two depending, at least until you find the right place that fits", said Leo as the group was a bit stunned for a second.

"I'm not so sure, we can't just move in with a senior agent just like that", said Jennifer.

"Sleepover? I'm in!", shouted Aiko as she raised her hand jokingly.

"Well, the thing is Leo, we appreciate the hospitality, but it's true, we don't wanna impose on you", said Rhys trying to be gracious.

"It's no trouble really, my place has more than enough space for you guys, so you'll be fine", said Leo as the others were a bit stuck here.

"Thanks but, I don't know-", then Rhys was quickly cut off by Jyoji.

"Dude let's take it! Our supervisor's nice enough to let us crash at his place for a bit, we should take this while we can!", shouted Jyoji with joy and confidence.

"Plus, the day's probably gonna go by fast, so we'll need a place to stay anyway", said Nora holding on to Sonic, and Rhys sees Aiko, Jennifer, and Gandolfo were in agreement with Nora and Jyoji, so Rhys is stuck with Leo and his offer.

"(sighs) Thanks Leo, we'll take you up on the offer", said Rhys with confidence afterward.

"Good to hear. Hey Klaus, hope you don't mind us heading out now, it's about ten in the morning but I don't wanna lose a lot of daylight", said Leo with a light smile while Klaus nods his head.

"I'll agree with that assessment Leonardo, have a safe trip back home, and as for you and your friends Rhys, we're once again glad to have you amongst us", said Klaus soundly, and Rhys agrees to that.

To be continued…

Story Voice Cast Part 1:

Aaron Dismuke: Leonardo Watch

Ian Sinclair: Zapp Renfro

Monica Rial: Sonic

Robbie Daymond: Rhys Jordan

Apphia Yu: Nora Ni Chorrain

Dallas Reid: Jyoji Nishi

Todd Haberkorn: Gandolfo Montini

Cristina Vee: Jennifer Amy Ford

Christine Marie Cabanos: Aiko Schmadel

Phil Parsons: Klaus Von Reinherz

J. Michael Tatum: Steven Alan Starphase

Stephanie Young: K.K.

Trina Nishimura: Chain Sumeragi

Francis Henry: Gilbert Frank Altstein

Mike McFarland: Deldro Brody

Orion Pitts: Dog Hummer

Ray Hurd: Patrick

Alexis Tipton: Neyka

Mark Stoddard: Blitz T. "Lucky" Abrams

Chris Wekhamp: Zed O'Brien

Jusin Cook: Daniel Law


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond: The Trilogy-Equinox Part 2: Getting Started

Welcome Back, last we left off, the newest agents of the secret organization Libra, had just arrived in HellSalem's Lot, looking to get taken in already. After a morning chase and an incidental scuffle, the group, made up of Rhys Jordan, Nora Ni Chorrain, Jyoji Nishi, Gandolfo Montini, Jennifer Amy Ford, and Aiko Schmadel, finally find themselves in their city main base, greeted by the organization's top agents, and despite chances of them risking their lives every single day with whatever their actions are, the group agrees to those conditions without hesitation, and are welcomed as Libra's newest agents. Now, the rookies are introduced to Leonardo Watch, a senior agent who's been with Libra for two years now, and are put under his supervision, now to see how this veteran treats these rookies to this crazy mess of a city.

"Well guys, grab your stuff, we're heading out now", said Leo.

"Sure thing", said Rhys as he and the group got up and grabbed their stuff before Leo bid farewell to Klaus and the others and a few moments later, the group is back out on the streets of HellSalem's Lot, with Leo as their supervisor and guide as of this moment. Not long after, Leo and the rookies go and take a bus, and about five to six minutes later, maybe eight due to traffic, and he has them hop off the bus in front of this casual restaurant called Diane's Diner.

"'Diane's Diner'? Sounds nice and all, but why are we here Leo?", asked Rhys.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm pretty sure you guys haven't had the chance to eat this morning am I right?", asked Leo before a swift growl of Jyoji's stomach gave him his answer.

"Uh, guilty as charged", said Jyoji in embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm starving here too", said Gandolfo.

"I know you guys got your own money I'm sure, but since it's too soon for you guys to get paid by us, I'll cover this", said Leo as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Wait seriously?! Are you loaded or something?!", demanded Jyoji in total shock, then again, it is somewhat strange for a twenty-one year old guy to offer to pay for breakfast for six people, and himself to add.

"Let's not go into detail on that right now, point is I can cover you guys no sweat", said Leo casually and the rookies believed him.

"In that case, let's go for it", said Rhys as Leo nodded and led them inside the diner. The place looked slightly worn out, but in pretty good condition all the same. It looked like your typical diner, despite a few Beyondians mixed in with some human customers, though the place was mostly empty, still early in the morning, will most likely get busy later in the day.

"This is quite the place, almost feels nostalgic or something", said Rhys as he studied the surroundings while him, Leo and the others took a seat at the long counter table.

"Yeah, reminds me of this little restaurant back in Dublin, I think that was one of my earliest memories", said Nora as she let Sonic sit on the counter. A minute passes as Gandolfo and Nora were already, then this young woman comes out from the back, maybe the same age as Leo, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a red baseball hat backwards, white short sleeve shirt and blue jeans with a green apron over it all, and red and white sneakers.

"Hello there, don't think I've seen you around here before, you must be new to Leo's workplace, he told me about you guys. Nice to meet you, I'm Vivian, and the big guy back in the kitchen is my dad", said the woman calling herself Vivian with a bright smile as the group introduces themselves, and her dad, with a stern look on his face, simply looks to them through the big window and waves to them without saying a word.

"Hello Vivian, glad you could have us here, pretty nice place. By the way, I don't mean to pry, but you and Leo know each other?", asked Rhys.

"That's kind of a silly question, I mean the guy has been living in this city for over two years now, three in a short time, and this is one of the several few places to eat where nothing's gonna straight up kill you", said Vivian jokingly, but this city? Pretty sure Rhys and the other rookies knew what she meant by that, "By the way, just so we're clear, I already know who you guys work for, (chuckles)".

"Gah! I-I mean, wait wait, you do?", asked Rhys nervously as he and the other rookies looked around to make sure no one's listening in, first day as agents and they're all smart enough to avoid screwing up so soon.

"Yeah, let's just say this diner's been put through the ringer quite a few times in the past thanks to Leo and the others, and by 'put through the ringer', I obviously mean it got torn apart", said Vivian as she gave a serious yet playful glare at Leo, who seems peeved about it himself.

"You don't need to remind me Vivian, what happened was all an accident, no other options then", said Leo in defense.

"Sure of course, 'no options', let's go with that. Try telling that to my back the one time I felt like it was gonna throw out", said Vivian harshly, yet not being a complete jerk as the rookies were sitting there awkwardly as this transpired.

"I said I was sorry, give me a break", said Leo.

"Pun intended?", asked Vivian with a smirk.

"(chuckles) come on now", said Leo before Jennifer got in there.

"Sorry to interrupt, but out of curiosity, have you always lived here before the Collapse, Vivian?", asked Jennifer.

"I did actually, a real miracle we even made it with all the craziness that went down that day. His place was actually named after my mom, Diane, she really loved this place as much as she loved me and dad, a lot. She got sick and died a few years after the place was opened up though, but she really wanted this, so then me and dad decided to keep the place going for her sake, and the rest is history", explained Vivian.

"Oh, sorry I asked, didn't meant to pry into that, I figured this place was named after your mother, but I wasn't aware that she passed", said Jennifer with respect.

"No problem, we still think about her anyway, so it's not like we don't miss her or anything. But, enough about me, I'm sure Leo brought you here to have a hearty breakfast with us, so we'll do our damnedest to make it worth your while", said Vivian with confidence and the rookies took her word for it.

"Trust me, you guys won't be disappointed, I'll just have usual blue-cheese burger with coffee", said Leo as the others look to their menus.

"Pancakes with an orange juice please", said Nora.

"Hot fudge sundae and milk please", said Aiko.

"We're having breakfast, not dessert, Aiko", said Gandolfo.

"Yeah, but I haven't had a sundae in a really, really long time! This reminds me, about the time I went head over heels at this crazy ice cream eating contest we've been holding for ten years already", said Aiko giddy with joy.

"Sounds boring, I'll have an omelette, mashed potatoes on the side, and a Dr. Pepper to drink", said Gandolfo before Aiko pouted at the guy for not caring about her small tale.

"A helping of biscuits and gravy and a large Peps if I do say so myself", bragged Jyoji.

"One large Belgian waffle with blueberries please", said Jennifer.

"And I'll have three slices of French toast covered in strawberries with two eggs on the side, and a medium diet Peps, thanks", said Rhys.

"You got it guys", said Vivian gladly, and she and that dad of hers must be true masters of the diner arts, as it only took about fifteen minutes to prepare everyone's food, and the rookies were blown away at the very sight of this bountiful breakfast.

"This looks amazing", said Jennifer in awe.

"You're really great at this Vivian, we're grateful", said Rhys in gratitude.

"My pleasure, considering you guys haven't gone and got this place trashed like a certain someone", said Vivian poking fun at Leo.

"Alright we get it", said Leo just to get this cleared up.

"Hey, can we eat already?! My stomach's gonna implode on me or something anytime now!", shouted Jyoji jokingly.

"Yeah, alright then", said Rhys as they all gave thanks in their own way, but then.

"Thank you God Of Chow!", shouted Leo in synch with what they did, but they could still hear him over their own voices and stared at him in confusion, while Leo himself sat there frozen in a readied eating position looking embarrassed.

"God of what-now?", asked Gandolfo.

"Don't worry, him and Zapp do this all the time", said Vivian in Leo's defense.

"Still though, I don't think something like that even exists", said Rhys, implying he's curious about this unknown God Of Chow.

"It's well…look it's complicated, trust me, that's something you definitely don't need to know. Anyway, let's eat now", said Leo as the rookies dropped it, weird as it was, and got to work on their morning meals, and savored the whole half hour they were there, no regrets whatsoever. After breakfast was done and the rookies bid farewell to Vivian and her father, Leo led them out of there and onto the next bus. About ten to twelve minutes later, they get off in front of this block of your typical apartment buildings, specifically the one that's a deeper shade of brown than most of them, which left them wondering.

"Is this where you live? It looks boring", said Jyoji bluntly.

"Actually, this is where two of my friends live, but if you really feel that way, you can tell them yourself what you think of their home", said Leo slightly irritated but mostly joking, but Jyoji was a bit stunned anyway.

"Alright, my bad, I take back what I said", said Jyoji.

"Anyway, I thought I'd introduce you to these guys on our way back to my place, and in case anyone's wondering, I actually DO have a life outside work", said Leo in a smug manner.

"I'll keep my mouth shut", said Jyoji looking a bit embarrassed.

"Smooth one pal", said Gandolfo harshly.

"You didn't have to go to the trouble to introduce us to some of your other friends, Leo", said Rhys being gracious.

"It's on the way, besides I was gonna have you guys meet eventually, might as well cross it off the list on your first day here", said Leo.

"Lead the way then", said Jennifer as the rookies agree to Leo, and upon entering the building, they head to the top floor, via stairs because don't be such pussies man! Seriously, once they reach the top floor, Leo leads them to the end of the hallway on the left, then they stop at the door on the right marked number 9, something like Cloud 9 or something, anyway, Leo was about to knock the door, but he hesitates and turns to the rookies.

"I have to warn you, these two, they're trustworthy, but they're somewhat…eccentric", said Leo cautiously as the group looked to each other in confusion.

"Eccentric how?", asked Gandolfo.

"Look, just don't worry, nothing serious, you'll figure it out on the spot. Well, here goes", said Leo to reassure as he gave the door four soft knocks and suddenly a voice was heard.

"Coming!", shouted a female voice form the other side and a split second later the door swings open, revealing a pale skinned girl, same age as Leo, with eyes as green as emeralds, long blonde hair tied into twin pigtails, wearing a white hospital-gown looking dress with dark cuffs and collar, an open slit starting from the knees ending at the bottom of the dress, which ends just above the ankle, and wears two-strap white sandals, no socks. The girl simply stood there looking dumfounded for a second seeing the rookies, who look dumfounded as well, but then she sees Leo.

"Hey White, good morning", said Leo simply before the girl called White simply breaks into a big smile.

"LEO!", yelled White as she hugged Leo tightly and gives him a big kiss on the cheek, much to the surprise of the rookies, Rhys, Jyoji, and Nora give off a strong red blush on their faces, Aiko and Jennifer are awed in response, and Gandolfo is simply shocked beyond thought.

"Take it easy White, looks like these guys saw a nightmare or something", said Leo jokingly as he kissed White back, which served to only double the reactions of the rookies.

"Y-you two are dating?!", demanded Jyoji.

"A nicer way to put it would be 'romantically involved', but yeah basically. Anyways, guys, this is White. White, these are the new guys I told you and Black about", said Leo as he introduced the two parties, one of which was still reeling from what went down.

"Nice to meet the bunch of you! I'm Mary MacBeth, but my nickname is White! Let's be very best friends!", shouted White as she shook the hands of all six of them, and at that time, they were able to get their acts together, but still a bit surprised.

"Seriously dude, you're dating?!", demanded Jyoji again.

"Pretty much yeah", said White simply.

"(grunts) Lucky bastard, I haven't had a shot since high school", said Gandolfo to Jennifer.

"I actually think it's sweet, even a bit jealous to boot, but thankfully I don't feel like pummeling someone over it", said Jennifer, while Jyoji imitates vomiting.

"Good to meet you White, sorry about the way we behaved", said Rhys in a usual friendly manner.

"No need to apologize, I was hoping for some excitement anyway. Oh, that reminds me, before you guys tell me your names, I have to show you to my brother first! Come inside, and welcome to our humble abode", said White as she and Leo lead the rookies inside, and upon entering the apartment, the rookies find themselves someplace quite warm, the whole place was lit in warm deep autumn colors, inside they find a spacious place, one door led to the bedrooms, the others to a closet and bathrooms, to the right of the living area is the dining room with a kitchen, not too big mind you. As for the living area, it was lit by a couple wall lights, a big table lamp, on top a medium-sized dresser, a wooden chair in front of that, a big window to the far left with a small table and lamp on top and some flowers, next to the window is a beige colored comfy chair, to the left of that is a fireplace, with a small series of vases lining the top, a big flat screen television on the wall over it, a standing lamp to its left, a wooden floor with a fairly big red patterned rug on top, in front of that wooden chair from earlier, a small black coffee table, in front of that, a cozy beige couch big enough to fit four to five people depending.

"Damn, this place is off the wall! How'd you afford a place like this? Scratch that, how the hell does this place even got a place like this? Ain't this an apartment complex?", asked Jyoji in surprise and the rest of the group were checking things out themselves.

"I'll let my brother tell you himself, hey Black! Black! Come on, Leo's here, and we've got guests!", shouted White to her brother Black, who happens to be sitting at that beige chair near the fireplace, reading a book, and appears completely oblivious to the small crowd in the living area. The boy is also the same age as Leo, has short blonde hair, eyes as blue as sapphires, a black hoodie over a plaid shirt, wearing deep blue skinny jeans and blue and white thin sneakers. Slightly annoyed, White pouts a bit before walking over to her brother, still buried in his book, but rather than shout at Black once again, White playfully slams the book closed, right in his face.

"Gah! White! Don't startle me like that! Nearly had a heart attack", said Black simply after catching his breath and White takes the book from him, looking a bit upset but not in a bad way.

"You were buried in your book, I had to do something! Leo's here, and he's brought those new guys with him", said White as she laid the book on a table and Black readjusts his glasses to get a better look at their guests.

"There were better ways though", said Black in his defense.

"Not really", said White jokingly in response, which bugged him a bit.

"Figures, anyway, nice to see you again Leo, and hello to the rest of you, you've met my sister Mary, or White as she's called. I'm known as William MacBeth, and as you've been informed already, Black is my nickname, it's a pleasure", said Black, first hi-fiving Leo to greet him as usual, then meets with the rookies, who now properly introduce themselves to the twins.

"Same here, thanks for having us in your home, Black and White, still pretty cool nicknames. I don't mean to ask, but I wonder, since there's no point in acting like it's nothing, how do you two know about Libra if Leo can't tell anyone outside about it?", asked Rhys and the other rookies look like a light bulb lit up over each of them.

"Come to think of it, I didn't realize that until Rhys brought it up", said Nora.

"Same here", said Gandolfo.

"Okay, fess up, how'd you two figure it out? Because I'm friggin' sure you couldn't BEAT the info outta Leo, you two are practically skin and bones", joked Jyoji, though that didn't win him any favors from Black and White, looking a bit upset over that inadvertently harsh fact.

"Nothing in the rules keeping you from sharing your job place and some stuff like that from friends you can really trust, drawback is that most of what we do still has to be kept in the dark, our secrecy is one of our strongest weapons after all, won't be long before you guys get a taste or two", said Leo, and this made Rhys wonder a bit.

"I understand, guess that means you really trust these two that much", said Rhys.

"Without question", said Leo in response and the twins stood close to him to show their appreciation, then something catches their attention from the kitchen to their far right, first was this weird little thing, a Beyondian apparently. Looks three feet tall, white, mushroom shaped head and design, tiny black eyes, a skin-tight black suit, and a burger in his left hand, half eaten in fact, the rookies are a bit surprised to spot this little guy.

"Dude, the hell is that?", asked Jyoji feeling clueless here, understandably.

"I'm not really sure here", said Rhys in response.

"Yeah, this is another friend of mine, don't know what he's doing here though", said Leo before the mushroom guy budded in.

"Excuse me, but can one of you nice people give me a burger?", kindly asked the little mushroom Beyondian in an echo-like girly voice while extending his free hand, and the rookies were a bit confused, most of them anyway.

"You're begging us?! You can't be serious you little mushroom punk! Do we look like walking talking fast-food joints to you?! And why even ASK us for a damn burger when you ALREADY got one in your hand there?!", demanded Gandolfo as the mushroom guy looks to his half-eaten burger for a second, then back to Gandolfo and shrugs while replying, "I don't know, I want one is all".

"Oh! A Beyondian that looks like a mushroom! That'd make for some great camouflage in the wild!", shouted Nora as she approached the mushroom guy and Gandolfo looks a bit more pissed being ignored like that.

"Well I guess I'll go fuck myself and no one'll care much", said Gandolfo to himself, though a few people could hear him, don't know how to answer to that though.

"Hi, my name's Nora, but you probably already know that, what's yours?", asked Nora before Leo, Black and White tensed up a bit.

"I'm known as Amagra-", then the mushroom guy was interrupted by Leo.

"Whoa there, trust me you're better off not knowing, his full name is a real tongue twister. Nej is what he's called for short", said Leo setting things straight.

"Well then, good to meet you Nej, I hope we can be friends", said Nora happily.

"Same here, and I hope you'll get me a burger the next time we meet", said the mushroom guy called Nej in response, but Nora doesn't mind much.

"Sure thing", said Nora simply.

"Again with the damn burgers", said Gandlfo in irritation.

"Yeah sorry, that's his thing, Nej really loves those things. No surprise since I gave him one, first meeting after he got hit by a truck", said Leo simply as the rookies were a bit startled.

"WHAT?!", yelled Jyoji in shock.

"But he's fine, those like Nej have no skeletons so they're hard to hurt or break, so he can bounce back like nothing", said Leo casually.

"Hey, can I take your picture really quick? I really want to add you to my scrapbook right away", said Nora as she puts down her backpack while pulling out her blue and sticker-covered scrapbook, definitely looking a bit worn out, along with that type of camera from the 1980s.

"No problem, if this means I'll get a free burger sometime in the future", said Nej as Nora laughed a bit, had Nej get into the right position, snaps a clean and perfect picture, and shows it off to Nej and the others before putting it in a free spot, and admires her handy work a few more seconds before putting it back in the back.

"You like taking pictures too? Nice, so do I! That one of Nej and some of the ones I saw were really something", said White as she patted Nora for doing great, and likes it.

"Yeah, I've liked these creatures for a long time, so I take pictures to look back and admire them in all their glory", said Nora with some joy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Nej here showed up on our doorstep with a box full of burgers and wanted somewhere quiet to eat. And get this, he even brought those two here with him", said Black as the rookies look toward the dining room across from them and spot two figures playing chess. The guy whose back is facing them, notices them and turns to present himself proudly and happily, he's a tall and extra slim dark-skinned man in his late 30s, very deep blonde short hair with light blue eyes, wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, light blue skinny jeans, and white and purple sneakers. He's blocking the guy he's playing with but we'll get to that in a bit.

"Hi there! Great to meet you, new guys! I'm called Dog Hummer, but you can call me Hummer. Funny thing, I'm a member of Libra too!", shouted the man called Hummer with much enthusiasm, and the rookies aren't complaining much.

"Incredible, great looks and great manners, he must be pretty popular at the office", said Rhys amazed by exactly what Hummer exhibits.

"He definitely is, with a lot of the women there", said Leo in response, but some aren't too impressed with his looks.

"Come on, guy's nice and all but he's not that amazing, looks wise anyway", said Gandolfo, looking a bit rivaled by Hummer's own "charming face", but some are still pretty blown away.

"This guy's just too adorable I don't think I could stop looking for hours", said Jennifer in awe.

"He's so dreamy, I wish he and I were the same age so I could go out with him", said Aiko looking a little star-struck, much to Gandolfo and Jyoji's dismay.

"You guys too? Seriously?!", shouted Jyoji in disbelief, then a voice from nowhere pops up.

"Believe me, this guy's one odd bastard", said an echo-y voice that the rookies couldn't figure out who it belonged to, they figured it wasn't the other guy at the table.

"Who said that? Is someone else hiding in here?", asked Rhys.

"Not exactly, just wait and see", said Leo as Hummer slightly raised his right hand.

"Come on out Deldro, don't want to keep the new guys waiting", said Hummer as the rookies were a little confused, then that turned to surprise when a small ping-pong ball sized blob of blood came from Hummer's wrist, a thin line coming from the wrist, and the blood blob took the form of a demonic-looking face and a small sharp-teethed jaw.

"The shit is that? Looks like something out of a cheap horror movie", said Jyoji.

"Watch it runt, you're no winning blue ribbon yourself, the name's Deldro Brody, I'm with Libra like you guys, but as one would guess, I'm literally THIS weirdo's blood, I know I know", said the blood creature called Deldro, and the group was still taken aback by this, but nothing like when they meet the other guy at the table in the dining room.

"So, you're Hummer's own blood?", asked Jennifer.

"Pretty much yeah, though if I'm being honest, if I was gonna end up like this no matter what, least I'm stuck with this guy. At least he won't piss me off", said Deldro.

"Thanks a bunch Deldro, I'd totally hug you right now", said Hummer gladly.

"Don't get lame with me now Hummer", said Deldro harshly in response.

"But how can someone turn into living blood, and live inside someone else for that matter? Just seems too bizarre to understand", ask Rhys.

"I'll explain later Rhys, don't worry", said Leo.

"I kinda think we should dude. By the by, who's the loner dude you're playing chess with?", asked Jyoji.

"Hm? Oh right, that's Zed, Zed O'Brien is his full name, come on and introduce yourself man", said Hummer as the rookies realize he was another one of the three agents absent from the welcoming from this morning. But as this Zed guy gets up without a word and walks over to the rookies they are really stunned by what they're looking at: Zed's not just a Beyondian, but he's like a merman from the Beyond. As a merman, he has yellowish white eyes with no pupils, blue skin with black markings adorning his head & wrist-blades that extend backwards like fins. He wears a black, sleeveless muscle-shirt, finger-less gloves and green cargo pants with metal sneakers. Zed appears stern and quiet and utters no words before he introduces himself but mostly gives Jyoji a piece of his mind for that rude comment from just now.

"Word to the wise, try to refrain from dispensing such disrespectful comments on other people, if you know what's good for you, human", said Zed in a very serious demeanor, but while most of the others were respectful, Jyoji does the exact opposite, and suddenly shoots a stream of water right in Zed's face like spit, then proceeds to collapse on the floor, curled up and laughing his head off.

"(laughs very loudly) Oh man! Sorry pal, I didn't know literally looked like something out of a tuna can from a hundred years ago! HA! I mean, majorly tough luck for you! You know you know?! You remind me of that weird dessert I always had back home! What was it called again?! Oh wait! Sakuramochi! That's it, a walking sulking sack of the stuff!", shouted Jyoji while riling on the floor in laughter. The rookies and everyone else looked to each other anxiously, Leo, Black and White, Deldro and Hummer more so since they know Zed, and the rookies stand there awkwardly as Jyoji continues his laughing and ranting while Zed, with his head turned to the left and his eyes closed, slowly wipes the leftover water from his face and stands there a few seconds more. Then suddenly, Jyoji finds himself cut off from his laughing binge as something stabs the floor just two inches from missing his face, slowly looks up to see it to be a trident made of crystalized blood, and Zed is the one holding said trident, and he's got a pretty fierce look in his eyes.

"YOU are impulsively, intolerably disrespectful, and extremely so", said Zed angrily while looking down on Jyoji, now a bit shaken from that close shave.

"Yeah, we already figured when we first met him", said Jennifer in response on Jyoji's behalf.

"Zed! Easy with the trident! It's not so easy buffing out holes from a wooden floor!", shouted Black looking like he just had a panic attack, but White tried to calm him down a bit.

"It really isn't", said White.

"Someone had to make a point on this boy's disrespect, no pun intended. After all, he reminds me too much of one Zapp, as I'm sure you've had a glimpse of his sour personality, as his other partner, my apologies on behalf of both of us", said Zed as his trident dissipates and Jyoji sits up fast and looks irritated himself.

"Yo! Don't go comparing me to that asshole! Dude's WAY worse than I could ever be!", shouted Jyoji in defense, and not even bothering to apologize for his earlier behavior, but Zed doesn't seem to care about that right now.

"Perhaps, but you need to work on your people skills all-the-same", said Zed.

"My people skills aren't sucky Fish-Head", shot Jyoji in response.

"Sure they aren't", said Zed.

"Excuse me Zed, but what was that just now? A blood technique I know, but what form?", asked Rhys.

"You've no doubt had a taste of Zapp's Big Dipper Style Blood Technique, well I learned the same technique as him, difference besides our choice of weaponry, is that, regarding he no doubt neglected to tell you himself, his ability to control fire is the result of learning the Kagutsuchi branch, I was taught of the Shinatobe branch, granting me manipulation of wind itself", explained Zed.

"I get it now, but why split the technique into two branches in the first place? Control over both fire and wind seems pretty helpful in an uphill fight if you ask me", said Rhys.

"That's…something you don't need to know at the moment, it's for the best", said Zed simply, Rhys was pretty curious about what he meant, but he was new like his crew so he had to let it go for the time being.

"Sorry Zed, but if it's not too much trouble, could I get a picture of you for my scrapbook too?", asked Nora before she pulled out her book and camera again.

"By all means, be my guest", said Zed as Nora takes a great shot and slaps the picture in her book.

"Thanks", said Nora in gratitude.

"My pleasure", said Zed gladly while remaining stern.

"By the way, I forget our game, did I win?", asked Hummer.

"No, you were crushed easily", said Zed simply.

"Damn, figures", said Deldro.

"Now that that's been cleared up, White and I will get you guys something to drink and some muffins. Will you be staying long?", asked Black.

"Only for a couple hours, and some of us might not want muffins since we had breakfast, thanks though", said Leo.

"Muffins?! I want one!", shouted Aiko.

"Yeah I'll take one, just one", said Gandolfo.

"N-not that we wanna impose on you guys that is! This is your home after all", said Rhys being gracious as usual.

"No worries, you're our guests and Leo's new workpals, it's nothing to be upset about. Alright, Black and I will whip up the tea and you guys can get comfy", said White with joy as she and Black spent about ten minutes on the tea for everyone and pulled out some blueberry muffins for anyone to munch on if they were feeling it, and when they were pouring cups for everyone, Black nearly spilled his own drink, and laughs about it in a nervous manner, aware of his own clumsiness while White pokes fun at him about it. Aiko went and devoured most of the muffins before Jyoji and Gandolfo stopped her with Zed helping out, and for about two hours, everyone there spent the time talking about different topics and some everyday life in HellSalem's Lot, and a little about each other, some more confidential stuff was to be told by Leo to the rookies when they reach his home. That time seemed to fly by way too fast and it was already around three in the afternoon, and Black, White, Nej, Deldro and Hummer, and Zed, bid farewell to Leo and the rookies, with Nej and the other senior Libra agents wanting to be with Black and White for a while longer. Upon stepping onto another bus, this ride for Leo and the crew lasted about twenty minutes thanks to afternoon build-up and all that, but once they arrive at their destination, they're stunned by what Leo shows them: a twenty-four floor white and gray high-rise apartment complex with plenty of space between the couple other buildings close by.

"L-Leo, is this…REALLY where you live?", asked Rhys without choking.

"Yeah, I know, pretty big to take in at first", said Leo, but he was cut off before he could continue.

"DUDE! HOLY SHIT! YOU ARE LOADED MAN! WHOOO!", yelled Jyoji almost to the top of his lungs, fortunately almost no one paid attention thanks to some noise from the cars that passed by.

"Take it easy pal, I'm not as loaded as you'd think, we get paid a whole lot sure, but I regularly send most of my money back to my family, I sometimes work delivering pizzas to cover some or other costs if I have to", explained Leo and then everyone's, even Jyoji's, excitement died down a bit to grasp this reveal.

"But then, how do you afford to live here? Even with whatever money you have left-over from your pay, and even with how much you save up from your other job, doesn't look like it's nearly enough to cover even the most affordable apartment here", said Jennifer, making a good point.

"Anything's possible in this city, and something like affording a place here is no different. True this is a high-quality high rise building, but this place has its rates brought down to less than even the least expensive apartment you can think of, it's like the extreme opposite of the first of a couple places I lived in here in the city during my first several months into the job, that place was renovated into a five-star hotel and I had to leave", explained Leo casually.

"So basically, this place is crazy stylish, but the rates are the same as the most run-down shitty apartment building you'd find in any town? That does sound nuts", said Gandolfo.

"So, you said a place like that was the first place you stayed in before, what about the other place? I honestly can't believe the same thing happened to you twice", said Rhys.

"Oh, my other place went and blew up", said Leo casually, but Rhys and the other rookies were a little surprised understandably.

"It what now?", asked Jyoji confused.

"Sounds like you had it hard living here", said Nora.

"Well it is, but there's a saying here in the city: if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere. You put up with everything and anything HellSalem's Lot throws at you and come out on top, then everything and anything the rest of the world throws at you is gonna be a simple walk in the park, THAT I can promise from experience", explained Leo, and the rookies were amazed by the dude's maturity and confidence, not to mention a hint of wisdom.

"You're something else Leo, really", said Rhys in amazement.

"Maybe so, but I had a hand every now and then, figured I give you guys a hand so you'll be even better off than me when I first started. Anyways, let's not stand around all day like a bunch of loiterers, let's head inside so I can show you around the place", said Leo as he led the rookies inside the building, and upon entering the main lobby, they head off to the elevators to their right after saying hello to the security guard at the front desk. The elevator takes the crew up all the way to the top floor, upon arriving, Leo explains of how most of the tenants who live here usually find a spot around the fifth to seventeenth floors, while very few reside around the top, meaning a much more quiet living space. Leo leads the rookies to the apartment marked "Floor 24-Room 4", and upon unlocking the door and heading in, the crew was treated to quite the home as Leo showed them around. The décor and appearance was simple and quaint, the paintjob was a quiet soft blue and white, the space is neatly square and plenty big, really big, just after entering through the door, there's a small kitchen to the right, the usual stuff, with a small counter connected to a small pillar there, the floor was soft beige carpeting, four small yet strong round lights on the ceiling perfectly spaced apart. Just past the kitchen counter is a short black and long coffee table with a small blue radio sitting there, with two long sofas of the same color on either side of the table with a door to the bathroom to the left upon entering, and there's a small amount of space between the sofas and a television with a game system. To the TV's left is a double bookshelf leaning against the wall, filled with some various reads and movies and games, to its right up on the wall is a small series of pictures, more on that later. Just behind the TV is a glass window where a wall would be, and to the right is a sliding door leading to a terrace with some plants lining up against the small walled edges, the terrace comes with a small table with seats for two, a lounging chair, a grill, and a hell-of-a-view of a big chunk of HellSalem's Lot, the terrace even has a glass door leading to the room to the right, which holds only a nightstand, a closet, and a huge bed for four, though it looks rarely unused, turns out Leo doesn't feel too comfortable having that bed all to himself, so he usually sleep on one of the sofas, which is plenty comfortable for him.

"(whistles) Nice digs man, almost hard to believe hard to believe this place is that easy to afford", said Gandolfo.

"Dolfo's right, this place is incredible", said Rhys.

"Yeah well, I try not to act all smug about it and all that. Any-who, go on and make yourselves comfortable and what's wrong Jyoji? ", asked Leo when he and the rookies notice Jyoji getting all starred-eyed, then as if he were in a trance, slowly walks over to the television, drops his backpack there, and drops to his knees as he stares in awe of the game system Leo owns.

It's…i-it's it's it's an….X! X-STATION! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!", yelled Jyoji in pure joy as he shoots up, and crosses his arms above his head in the shape of an x while jumping like he's paying tribute to the appropriately named X-Station Leo has, while Leo and the other rookies look on in confusion, joy, or just disappointment in the guy for doing something so beneath one person.

"I think Jyoji just went crazy", said Nora.

"This is without a doubt the most amazing, fantastic, miraculous piece of video gaming technology, in all of Mankind's history! I've been waiting to get this bad boy in another few months! You even got Hard Dive 4 of all games?! I played this series a few years back, but not this release! Now I got both top-tier gaming masterpieces right in front of me! And I can finally play with both! YYYYEEEEESSSS WHOO!", shouted Jyoji with all his joy as he examined and hugged both the X-Station and that Hard Dive 4 game like nothing else mattered, not even oxygen or water.

"Someone's sure excited all of a sudden", said Jennifer playfully.

"Definitely is", said Rhys in the same manner.

"He looks like the happiest kid on Christmas Day", said Aiko in that manner.

"I don't think I've seen anyone happy like this, it's fun", said Nora following along.

"You kidding? Fricking sad is more like it. I can't imagine anyone, young or old, acting and looking like complete losers over a game console, it's just a real eyesore", said Gandolfo partly joking before Jyoji drained himself of his energy temporarily and was lying on the floor on his back like he's catching his breath, but Leo had this look on his face that appears he was in a similar position before, luckily for him he regained his composure before anyone noticed.

"Yeah, (chuckles nervously) can't imagine", said Leo casually while keeping himself composed before Jyoji shot back up, recharged.

"Hey man, I gotta play this! Like, right now dude! I don't care that I'm not old enough for this entry, I HAVE to play!", shouted Jyoji pleading for Leo to let him use that console, even got into a begging position on his hands AND knees.

"Seriously lame", said Gandolfo in response, pitying the young boy for not keeping his manhood strong while Leo looks to Jyoji a bit weirded out at this act, but he's not the kind of person to be such a jerk.

"Calm down Jyoji, I'm not a parent after all, go right on ahead and enjoy, you won't regret it", said Leo gladly as Jyoji looked to be on the verge of happy crying when he got his answer.

"YES YES YES YYYEEESSS! Thank you Leo, I love you man!", shouted Jyoji as he turned his attention back the X-Station, switched it and the TV on, stuck the Hard Dive 4 game inside, carefully mind you, and waited a moment for the whole thing to properly boot up and got right to playing, in a sense as if he's phased out everything around him for now.

"Jyoji's taking the news well, good to know", said Rhys in a glad yet weirded out manner.

"Anyways, I got a lot to fill you guys in on, but that can wait when we're having dinner. Make yourselves at home while I get things started", declared Leo yet some had different things to point out about this suggestion.

"Leo, you're cooking for us?", asked Rhys not rudely just wondering.

"You can't be serious pal", said Gandolfo a bit unpleasant like it was a bad joke.

"Very funny, I'm definitely being serious here, even I had to learn to make my own food, and I'm pretty good if I do say so myself", said Leo proudly.

"I'll be the judge of that", said Gandolfo rudely.

"Not speaking for Dolfo, we get your food is no doubt delicious, but you don't have to go to that trouble, you're already letting us stay here for a while, we don't want to impose", said Jennifer kindly.

"It's true, we can figure out something to eat for dinner, we're good", said Rhys in agreement.

"Like I said, don't worry about it, I told you I'd keep an eye out for you guys. You're my trainees but you're my guests too, only common courtesy is all", said Leo, and the rookies felt like there was no arguing with their supervisor when he's behaving in such a mature manner, so they give in.

"Alright, if you insist, thanks though", said Rhys and Leo nods in agreement.

"Gonna put some yummy food in my tummy later, yes I will, yes I will", sang Aiko weirdly.

"Have a look around the place, enjoy yourselves and get settled in while I cook", said Leo.

Not arguing with that", said Gandolfo with a bit of a smirk as Jennifer, Nora, and even Jyoji surprisingly, took off their footwear to get more comfortable and the rookies spread out around the place while Leo goes over to his kitchen and pulls out what he needs to get started, turns on the stove and goes to work.

Jyoji, as we know, was still glued to the TV playing that game like a kind-of madman, Gandolfo, keeping his distance from the kid, takes a peek at the double bookshelf, and while he's scoping it out, he spots a copy of "Go Set A Watchman", and wanting to read it for a long time, and yanks it from the shelf, goes over to the sofa next to the bathroom door, sits back, kicks his feet up on the table, and starts reading the shit out of it. Jennifer asks Leo about the little radio on the table, and tunes it to a jazz station, sits cross-legged on the sofa across from Gandolfo, and appears to be meditating to this smooth music. Nora goes to the bedroom and plays around with Sonic, trying to catch him at least once in her force-fields, even trying to grab him with her own two hands every now and then, but Sonic lives up to his name as the little monkey just pops all around the big room, yet he and Nora are having an up-roaring good time. Rhys and Aiko are poking around the terrace, with Aiko being her cheerful energetic self and looking at and playing with everything there, fiddling with the plants, the table and chairs, even with the grill and nearly burnt off her eyebrows, yet laughs it off like nothing. While Aiko was taking a quick break from her frenzy with enjoying the lounge chair, Rhys was taking in the view of this big part of HellSalem's Lot. At that moment, standing there looking over this part of the city of madness and miracles, Rhys felt like he was literally standing in the middle of an amazing yet surreal dream world. Like the other newcomers, he'd been wanting to seek out a chance to come to this city and follow his passion, and it was through joining Libra that he found it. Out of all the newcomers, he'd be considered the most idealistic of the bunch, Rhys won't deny that he most certainly is, but he's the type of kid whose been fascinated and inspired by all those superheroes you'd find in comic books, since he was little himself, he's always wanted to be a hero, helping the people out of any situation, getting himself those powers of his paved the way to his dream, but now, being accepted into Libra, a mysterious yet powerful organization dedicated to keeping the peace between two whole worlds, his dream had finally become a reality, and had no regrets at all.

Anyways, Leo had given the word to the others about dinner all set and ready, though Gandolfo spent five minutes trying to pry Jyoji from that game or risk him dying of starvation, or forgetting to go use the bathroom, which ever came first. Rhys, Nora, and Gandolfo sat at the sofa next to the bookcase, Leo, Jennifer, and Aiko sat at the sofa opposite from them, Jyoji took a pillow to sit on the floor next to Rhys. To get comfortable as well, Rhys and Jennifer decide to take off their footwear as well, though Leo and Gandolfo felt just fine the way they were. By the time everyone was seated, Leo had already brought them all, himself included, a plate of what he worked hard to make, which looked both delicious and odd.

"What the hell am I looking at here?", asked a dumfounded Jyoji looking at his food.

"It's lasagna genius", said Gandolfo rudely.

"Oh yeah? How would YOU know huh?", asked Jyoji offended.

"It's an Italian dish you ass, I WAS born in Venice, Italy after all, what I don't get, is why there's blue cheese in here. Never heard of a lasagna recipe that mixes blue cheese in the whole thing", said Gandolfo as he studied the blue cheese lasagna, self-explanatory of course.

"I just so happened to had a thought about this when I first tried making one, I figured no one's tried putting a different variety of cheese in the lasagna, and the first thing to come to mind was blue cheese, the rest is history", explained Leo.

"This was pretty creative of you Leo, not bad", said Jennifer.

"I think so too, have a try and let me know what you think, and be honest I-", then Leo was cut off when Aiko gets up and sticks her empty plate up in the air.

"All finished!", shouted Aiko as she waved her plate like she's in a school cafeteria.

"SERIOUSLY?!", demanded a surprised Leo, and the others were just as surprised as he was to see her having finished that chunk of lasagna, that's when.

"Seconds please!", shouted Nora as she extended her empty plate with both hands.

"THE HELL?!", exclaimed Leo as he nearly lost his balance while Rhys looks to take a bite from the dish himself. As Leo regains himself, Rhys savors the bite and looks quite pleased.

"This is amazing, I never would've guessed blue cheese would make lasagna better than it was already", said Rhys stunned by the flavor as Jennifer, Jyoji, and Gandolfo take a bite as well.

"Wow, it is amazing", said Jennifer stunned.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but this is SO much better than the lasagna in half of the places back home", said Gandolfo in agreement.

"Damn dude, I take back the shit I said about your cooking! Wish there was something like this back where I came from", said Jyoji.

"Exactly right!", shouted Aiko.

"That was what we thought too! It's some of the best food I've had", said Nora as Leo is glad to see his food was a hit to the newcomers.

"Nice to know you all liked my recipe so much. Hope you guys like a good story or two to go with that", said Leo as the rookies were a bit confused on the matter.

"A story, what do you mean?", asked Rhys.

"I figured I'd share with you guys some of what I did when I first started here back then, hear it from my perspective so to speak. Besides, I told Klaus I'd fill you in on what you need to know about him and the others, so this'll be a history lesson in a sense", explained Leo as the others agreed in a sense and Leo got started with telling of the other high-ranking agents of Libra.

There was Klaus, which the rookies already know had perfected the Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique that Aiko uses, who only mastered it for the time being, and that he uses it in a real brawling manner compared to Aiko who mostly slices and slashes with it. What they didn't know was that he and his whole family through the ages had effortlessly perfected the blood technique with the added boost of all of them having half the genes of Blood Breeds, some of the most vicious and dangerously powerful beings from the Beyond, who happen to be just the strongest type of vampire there is. How the family got its start when an Elder-class Blood Breed fell in love with a woman whose last name was Reinherz, both believed a family of human-Blood Breed hybrids would help to further close the gap between the two races, and the rest is history there. Of course, all those in the Reinherz family, young and old, know better than to rely on the Blood Breed within them alone, and Klaus is a perfect example of how their seemingly unmatched mastery of the Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique is amplified by not just the genes they carry, but also their unshakable will power, being an aristocratic family that is and had all underdone intense training physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Turns out Aiko knew this as well, wanted it to be a surprise, and even reveals herself how her family's perfected the technique in their way if their genes aren't mixed with that of Blood Breeds, when it seems they themselves developed a tolerability of the strain the technique would put on those who would seek to overexert themselves with too much power, those differences aside, both families worked tirelessly to perfect the technique as it is today.

And Klaus was just the start of what to know about the other senior agents. There's Starphase, who'd perfect the technique known as the Esmeralda Blood Freeze Style, which allows the user to instantly decrease the temperature in their blood to the point in turns to ice. Starphase is able to perform various ice-based moves but focuses on kicking, using the custom shoes he wears, as the bottoms of the shoes have a special silver cross located at the toe and heel areas. The attacks range from pillars and spears of ice, to freezing his opponents and even sliding on trails of ice for travel and erecting huge walls of ice for defense. So Starphase is an expert on ice basically.

K.K. perfected the technique called the 954 Blood Bullet Art, which allows her to execute powerful electric-based moves using custom dual heavy-pistols and rifles. Being the Libra organization's top shooter means K.K. never messes up her job, her mastery over electricity allows her to stun, fry, or paralyze her opponents with two to several shots, she can even cover a whole three city blocks in her electricity with a couple shots.

Chain is called an "invisible werewolf", but that doesn't really mean she simply stops at turning invisible, she's a being who can literally erase herself from existence to different degrees, this power can be very dangerous for the wielder which is why they have "tokens", a reason to come back into existence no matter what, if not, they'd disappear from reality permanently. In addition to being able to make herself phase through objects and living things, she also carries a gun herself, as we saw before, but she's not a great shot like K.K., so she only uses it up close.

Blitz isn't called the Greatest Vampire Hunter in the world for nothing, same goes as to why he's called "Lucky", and real luck has nothing to do with it. Being the hunter and expert he is, Blitz had to head to head with many vampires, even the Blood Breeds, but over the years he's been the victim of many curses placed on him, so many that it reached a point where they all cancel each other out, rendering him unharmed from any hazards around him, but those around him are affected easily by that which was supposed to be for him. In short, he's called Lucky because he's a walking, talking bad luck charm for everyone except himself, he's even completely oblivious to his own luck, believing he's as unlucky as everyone else.

Leo then moves on to Deldro and Hummer, the two-in-one member of Libra, he left out who was behind it, but went on to explain that Deldro was a criminal before, then he was crushed and liquefied into living blood, drained Hummer of all his own blood, and replaced it all with Deldro in his new blood form, and this creeped out the rookies quite a bit and even nearly made Jyoji puke. It wasn't a fully bad deal though, true they can never live separate lives again, but the two actually don't mind each other's company, the best example of that is their ability to perform Exocrimson. This ability allows Hummer to use his blood to create a powerful exoskeleton armor that provides him with immense strength and durability. Hummer is able to poke his head out of the exoskeleton (though this is shown to be dangerous in certain situations and slightly difficult to do) to communicate more personally with other members of Libra. Deldro is more in control in this form as the roles he and Hummer play are switched when using this power.

The rookies already knew what they needed to know about Gilbert, Patrick and Neyka, same with Zapp and Zed, as for the one called Luciana, they've been told to wait until the right time to meet her, since she's also busy at the Bradbury Phantom Ward. Leo even goes on to tell them of Black and White, how they come from a family of Psy-Users, those with immense psychic powers, yet White has no powers like that, and that Black is a member of the Caster Association, a group of magic users who were the ones responsible for keeping the Great Collapse from spreading to the rest of the planet, though Leo felt some stuff about them didn't need to be told. Along with all this, he shares with the rookies a few stories of his adventures here in HellSalem's Lot, the good and the bad, and they were pretty stunned and blown away. Nighttime was already upon them as Leo finds the time to be around six, he didn't think all that info and story-telling would take all that time, but it did, the rookies were really having a good time there, but then something Rhys says that urges Leo to finally share what he can do.

"Hey Leo, I'm sorry if I'm prying, but I couldn't help but notice one of the pictures you got hanging up there, that girl with the long brown hair, is she your sister?", asked Rhys, and Leo looks a bit serious for a moment, then Rhys felt a bit bad about it, "Sorry, I didn't know it was a sensitive subject".

"No it's fine, you guys know plenty about the others already, only fair I tell you about myself as well. Yeah, she's my sister, my little sister Michella Watch, she's already eighteen, and turn nineteen next April", explained Leo as the rookies looked at the picture of Leo's younger sister Michella, blue eyes, long light brown hair with a black ribbon tied in the back, wearing a deep blue warm coat with brown gloves, a green dress with a lap blanket over it, and brown boots, and is seated in a wheelchair, and smiling no less.

"Your sister's really pretty, and she seems nice", said Nora.

"She always was, no question about it", said Leo.

"And the wheelchair? If you don't mind", said Jennifer.

"Michella's been paralyzed since birth, unfortunately", said Leo, and the rookies felt a bit upset for bugging him about her.

"We didn't know, our bad. But there must have been a way somewhere it the city for you to help her walk right? You could still help her if you try", said Rhys ever the optimist.

"It's not that simple Rhys, yeah I found a way, but…there's more to it than that. First off, I need to share with you all, what I can do…brace yourselves for this", said Leo as he stood up in front of the TV for the whole group to see, and he simply opens his eyes and the rookies were stunned with what they're looking at: Leo doesn't have HUMAN eyes, the eyes he has appear to be neon blue and the pupils are more like round markings that have an alien/mechanical look to them, and even emitting some strange low echo sound.

"Holy crap!", shouted Jyoji.

"Amazing", said Nora.

"What the shit am I looking at here?!", exclaimed Gandolfo.

"Those eyes…you weren't born with them were you Leo? What are they exactly?", asked Rhys.

"These are called the All-Seeing Eyes Of The Gods, and for a really long time they've been a mystery. Turns out I can use these eyes to see through anything and everything I want, from tracking a person or thing's location so long as I've seen them once, to being able to see right through any illusions no matter how strong they are. I can even see a person's aura, it's through their aura I can see their strength, and who they are as a person. Along with being able to see key events in the past and future, I found out lots of other tricks", explained Leo as the group tried to take in all in.

"Like what?", asked Jennifer.

"Like encasing myself in a strong bubble and move around in it", said Leo as he activated his eyes and suddenly he's inside a neon blue bubble, stunning the group before he dissipates it.

"I can even shoot lasers to stun or take out my targets, that kind of thing", said Leo as he fired a blast from both eyes at this empty beer can Gandolfo left on the kitchen counter and it made a perfect ricochet into the trash bin.

"That's really amazing", said Nora.

"I was gonna throw that out anyway", claimed Gandolfo.

"No you weren't", said Jennifer.

"There's also the fact that my vision control can work on machines as well, and there's more than what I've told you", said Leo.

"Dude's seriously OP like in a game or something", joked Jyoji.

"Those eyes are pretty though", said Aiko.

"I get that this is an amazing power you have Leo, seems like it's practically flawless, but this doesn't look like your eyes are really connected to what you're telling us about your sister", said Rhys, then Leo lowered his head a bit in disappointment before he closed his eyes, and walks over to the glass window wall behind the TV, looking out to the city while the rookies wonder what's going on his mind right now, clearly it's THAT sensitive of a subject for the guy.

"Yeah well, these eyes aren't exactly perfect you see, say if I kept using them for long periods of time without giving them a break, even for a minute, like I went an hour or two straight, they'll overheat and crack. They can't be destroyed though, but it's still annoying though. Of course that's not the problem, sure these eyes have been helpful, and I can do so much with them, for the people of this city, it's HOW I got these eyes that I don't like at all. I told you guys that Michella was paralyzed since she was born, for a long time, there was no conventional means of helping her walk, until HellSalam's Lot was born. Me and her, and our parents of course, we visited this city six months before I first joined Libra, we were on the edge of the city of course but still pretty close, we had heard all about what the city was capable of, and my parents had the secret hope that there was something, anything that could help Michella stand on her own two feet, I didn't feel convinced at the time you see. But then, one moment we were fine, the next, this almighty being, wearing a cloak, had these big and long rounded horns, covered in a bunch of eyes, he was called Riga El Menuhyut, everyone else around us had vanished for the time, it was just him, me, and Michella. He had the God Eyes in one hand, extended that hand close enough to both of us and asked us a question", explained Leo as the rookies listened in on this upsetting tale.

Which one of you, shall bear witness?

"We didn't know what it meant at the time, but it turned out, the one who didn't WANT to bear witness well…they would no longer be able to keep their vision", said Leo and that's when it hit the rookies with different reactions, none good.

"Hold on, then if YOU can still see, that means you sacrificed your own sister?!", demanded Jyoji as he shot up from the floor.

"That can't be true, it just can't", said Nora in denial.

"Well Leo, is it true or what?", asked Gandolfo and everyone, even Rhys, were waiting for some answer to that, then Leo raised a fist and pressed it against the window without looking at them.

"I froze", said Leo simply.

"What's that?", asked Rhys.

"I was frozen in fear, I wanted to say something, do something, but I was terrified, my body wouldn't listen to me no matter what. And before I knew it…Michella spoke up, and do you wanna know what she said?", asked Leo sounding like he was breaking up a bit but refused to cry.

Alright then. If you must, then take what you want from me!

The rookies were stunned with that revelation, they knew better that Leo wouldn't be the type of person to give up a part of someone they care about like it's nothing, but they were unsure of what happened, now it's clear. Leo never wanted those eyes in the first place, rather his little sister stood up to the being called Riga and gave up her own eyesight so Leo could obtain the God Eyes. Then, feeling more upset for Leo than before, Rhys spoke up quickly.

"It wasn't your fault Leo! I get what you're saying, but you clearly never wanted that to happen to your sister. Anyone in your place would get scared just as much if not more, Michella wouldn't want you to hate yourself for not saving her back then. So please, try to give yourself a chance to move on", said Rhys at his kindest, and the others were at a loss for words since they felt like they couldn't put it better themselves, but while he looks to have calmed down, Leo still kept his position, and everything was silent for a minute before he said something Rhys would be glad to hear but didn't see coming regardless.

"Thanks Rhys, I appreciate the sentiment, but believe me when I tell you, that I don't need to be reminded. I won't hide the fact that I was guilt-ridden about the way I got these eyes over my sister's own vision, but then I really grew up. Michella never hated me over what happened, it was her choice and she doesn't regret it, even now, and I took what she told me to heart and forgave myself for it, but that doesn't make the memory any less painful", explained Leo, and the rookies were taken back a bit, they never would've guessed the guy was THAT dedicated for his own sake, and that of his sister.

"Well, okay then…but if that's the case, then have you found some way to get your sister's sight back?", asked Rhys as he and the others could easily see Leo's God Eyes opening up in the reflection.

"Trust me, I've been searching since that day, that's why I came to this city in the first place, why I first joined Libra. I haven't found much, but I've learned that I can't get rid of these eyes until I die. For ages, these eyes have been given to many before me to record some historic events for future generations to learn from, no doubt I won't be the last. I don't care that I'm stuck with these magic eyes until I grow old and die, but I know that what happened to Michella CAN be fixed, the answer is somewhere here or in the Beyond, I'll find it sooner or later, count on it", explained Leo with determination, moving the souls of the rookies, feeling like they couldn't ask for a better mentor, someone with that kind of drive to bring normalcy back into the life of his younger sibling, then Leo speaks again, "But, while I hated how I got these eyes, there's kind of a silver lining in this".

"Something good came out of it? Like what?", asked Rhys.

"What Michella did for me, giving up her sight for me, in a sense it's like she gave me her own sight. Every day…it feels like I've been looking at the world through HER eyes, not my own. Seeing all the pain, heartache, and anger, but I'm always seeing the beauty in this twisted world of ours, all the love, joy, and excitement. Having these eyes, really made me appreciate the world as it is even more than I did in the past, I don't think I'd be where I am right here and now if it weren't for Michella, so the least I can do for my amazing little sister…is make sure she can not only stand on her own two feet, but also to be able to see the world around her again like before. I want to repay her, by making sure she can live a happy regular life, because she's my sister, and I love her so much. Sorry, but I gotta step outside for a few minutes, I need some fresh air", said Leo as he opened the door to the terrace and closed it behind him to sit outside on the terrace for a little, leaving the rookies to contemplate on what they've been told as Leo looks out to HellSalem's Lot in silence and they look to him a bit.

"I gotta say, I didn't hate the guy when we met him this morning, but I didn't think he was anywhere near this damn tough", said Gandolfo.

"Leo's been enduring all that for so long, pretty sure none of us know what that kind of pain is like", said Jennifer.

"It's probably really hard on him, he doesn't deserve to deal with that", said Nora as she hugged Sonic, who returned the favor.

"His sister too, she can't walk, or see, it sounds like she's still pretty happy", said Aiko.

"Dude and his sister went through a lot of crap, and they're still walking tall, no offense and stuff, and taking whatever anything the world throws at them. Makes me feel like an ass for what I said to him just now", said Jyoji.

"We just didn't know the whole story is all, no worries. But yeah, they're amazing, both Leo and Michella I mean, they went through so much trouble these past two years, and they'll probably deal with worse, but they still keep going, they made it clear that nothing's gonna stop them from showing their love for each other. Leo got those powers not out of choice, and he's still using them to find a way to give his sister a better life, and helping lots of other people along the way. Maybe…maybe that's why he was chosen to watch over us, the biggest reason that is. The fact that he's went through so much in a short time working for Libra, and he won't stop no matter what gets in his way, and Leo won't let any of it make him change who he is and what he has to do. We'll no doubt face some tough hurdles and choices in the future, but with Leo helping us or on our own, we'll have to take a stand and do the right thing without giving up what makes us who we are. Point is, when all's said and done, I'm sure we couldn't ask for a better teacher", said Rhys with a smile as the others regain themselves and agree with him, understanding the tough times that they'll be facing from here on out, and Leo will be the one to have helped them rise up and face it head-on. During this, about five minutes had passed before Leo stepped back inside and Rhys stood up quickly.

"You guys doing alright?", asked Leo.

"We should be asking you that, and Leo…thank you, for being our guide", said Rhys gladly as this stunned Leo a bit and the same with the others, but then gets the gist of it and smiles a little.

"Same to you Rhys, same to you", said Leo as he extended his fist to Rhys, who gladly bumps it with his own.

"(yawns) Sorry, I'm pretty tried, I'm not always a nighttime person", said Nora as she rubbed one of her eyes.

"Same here, I'm getting sleepy", said Aiko as she stretched out.

"Well, in that case, you guys can decide which four will take the bed, as for the other two, I got some sleeping mats in the closet in case of guests", said Leo.

"How about letting the kids get the bed, they'll need it more than me and Dolfo here", said Jennifer.

"Yeah I don't like the idea of sleeping on the floor, but I guess there's no arguing there", said Gandolfo.

"Don't worry, you get used to it", said Jyoji speaking from experience of this sort of this back at his home.

"Guess it's settled then, by the way Leo, we got something we want to share with you. The others and I were inspired by your story, and so we decided to call ourselves Watch-Force, after you that is. Basically despite being new, we figured of making ourselves a team within the team, that sort of thing", said Rhys, and Leo sees the others backing up what he said and smiles a bit.

"Bit on the nose there, but you guys seem pretty sure of this, so it works for me. I'll let Klaus know as soon as possible so he'll make it really official, regardless, it's nice to welcome to HellSalem's Lot, Watch-Force", said Leo proudly as the rookies smiled a bit.

"Thanks a lot, we won't let you down", said Rhys confidently.

"I know you won't, anyways, Nora and Aiko may be tired but if anyone else wants to stay up a while longer that's up to you. Just making sure we're all well rested, tomorrow's Monday after all, and anything could come in for us, wanted to make sure you all were ready for anything", said Leo.

I'm actually getting pretty tired myself, think I'll hit the sack with Nora and Aiko after I wash up", said Rhys.

"Rhys, would it be alright if I slept next to you again, like back on the plane?", asked Nora.

"I don't see why not, sure", said Rhys as Nora's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Oh, I wanna read something like a bedtime story like when I was little, I miss those", said Aiko joyfully.

"Not to ruin the mood, but I'm gonna stay up a couple hours more, gotta get though more Hard Dive 4 before I crash!", shouted Jyoji with excitement before rushing back to the X-Station and getting the game started again, with the others reacting in different yet fun ways.

"In that case, I'm gonna take a bath after Rhys is done and maybe help myself to something warm to drink if you don't mind Leo", said Jennifer.

"Not at all", said Leo gladly.

"Since Nishi's hogging the TV again, I'll just listen to any baseball games on the radio. The local team here any good?", asked Gandolfo.

"Yeah, the Dodgers had it pretty rough last season, but they've been shaping up for a while now. I think they'll manage", said Leo.

"As long as they're not total losers, I'm alright with that", said Gandolfo as he grabs a beer from the fridge, kicks back on the couch and tunes the radio to the local game.

"Well, in that case, I won't be long in the bathroom you two, remember, off to bed when we're all done", said Rhys as they Nora and Aiko agreed. It wasn't long before they and Rhys had washed up, gotten into their pajamas and went for bed, but Rhys went and did those two a solid and found a book to read to them for kicks. Not too long later, they were asleep already, Aiko with her limbs spread out like nothing was around her, Sonic cuddled with Nora close to her face, while Nora clinging to Rhys a bit, who was awake for a bit, thinking back on Leo and his story, the God Eyes, his sister Michella, it was a lot to process yet not so complicated as well. Rhys tucks Nora in a bit more before heading back to sleep himself. A couple hours later, after gaming, reading, and radio-listening, Jyoji, Jennifer, and Gandolfo respectively, called it a night and went to sleep as well, with Jyoji just barely managing to get in the bed with the other three thanks to Aiko's limbs spread all over, while Gandolfo and Jennifer got settled in their mats, although Gandolfo was fidgeting a bit trying to get used to sleeping on the floor, since he expressed his disapproval of the idea, but he managed. Leo had the sofa set up to go to sleep himself, but he spent a few minutes sitting at the kitchen counter, a glass of tea in hand, thinking back on something earlier that same day, something he discussed with Black and White in private before he and Watch-Force left their place, and it sounded pretty serious.

Hey Leo, were you thinking about telling them about us? I mean, what happened with him and me and White?

Black has a point you know, if you wanna tell them, we won't hold it against you, they have a right.

…..

I know they do, but I feel like it's just not the right time. I'll explain it all to them later, not now….not yet.

As he got that thought out of his head, Leo gulped down all his tea and went to sleep, ready for the next day. And that day would be a sure-fire crazy time for Watch-Force, it's about 9 in the morning, and the morning light gleams across all HellSalem's Lot, by the time the sun comes in the room, it was just Rhys and Nora in the bed, but the light hits Rhys in the face and it was enough to wake him up. As he gets up and stretches, Rhys finds Nora under the sheets still clinging to his shirt, no Sonic in sight though, probably hiding somewhere.

"Rise and shine sleepy head", said Rhys with a little smile as he nudged Nora a bit.

"Five more minutes please", said Nora simply as she kept her eyes closed and buried herself in the sheets a bit more, but then she and Rhys smell something cooking, literally.

"Smells good, guess Leo must've cooked us breakfast", said Rhys as Nora sat up quickly.

"I'm up! Hey, where's Sonic?", asked Nora but then her answer was given as fast as she spoke when Sonic popped up on the bed with the two.

"Well that answer's that question. Let's get changed after we're done with our food", said Rhys as Nora hugged Sonic a little bit.

"Sounds alright", said Nora gladly as she and Rhys stretched out a bit before getting out of bed at last and exit the bedroom, and find Gandolfo messing with the radio, Jennifer reading a book, Aiko and Jyoji both messing with that X-Station again and sitting in front of the TV, all dressed up and enjoying their breakfast while they're at it. Leo is seen in the kitchen overseeing it all, and two plates of eggs and bacon with juice on the side to drink on the counter.

"Sweet, this is my favorite breakfast back home, thanks Leo", said Rhys in gratitude as he and Nora sat down at the counter to eat.

"Wow, this is really good", said Nora as she and Rhys savored the flavor.

"It's no problem, glad you all like it", said Leo.

"So how long have the rest of you been awake now?", asked Rhys.

"Leo's been up since around 7:00 AM, and the rest of us only just got up around half an hour ago, lucky me there's some decent games going on right now. Sucks that I can't WATCH those games since SOME PUNKS are keeping the TV for themselves!", shouted Gandolfo in frustration at Aiko and Jyoji.

"Hey dude, first come first serve, that and I called dibs before you could, tough for you", joked Jyoji without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I wanna watch him play, I'm not crazy about sports, sorry", said Aiko reassuringly, but this isn't enough for the guy.

"Screw off, both of you", said Gandolfo rudely.

"Easy there cowboy", said Jennifer to calm the fire.

"Well nice to see everyone's in high spirits, I don't get why you're all dressed up though. Are we going out later?", asked Rhys as Nora feeds Sonic a piece of bacon.

"Yeah about that, Klaus called me not too long before you all woke up, we got a job, and it's pretty something, not to mention big", said Leo simply and yet Rhys and Nora were stunned a bit.

"Our first mission as Libra agents?!", exclaimed Rhys.

"This is amazing! I didn't think we'd get some work so fast!", shouted Nora in joy.

"It's great news Leo, so when do we start?", asked Rhys.

"The cars we'll need to get there will show up in front of the building about fifteen minutes from now. I'll fill you all in on the details during the drive there. Better not take long with your food, and don't forget to change out of your pajamas you two, last thing you want is to head to your first job dressed like that", said Leo jokingly as Rhys and Nora look at what they're wearing and laugh it off a little. Once breakfast was done and Rhys and Nora were dressed up, and fifteen minutes had passed, everyone was ready and went down the elevator, out the lobby, and out the doors to find two empty cars waiting for them, ready to go, but much to their dismay, they find an unsightly eyesore by the name of Zapp, leaning against the first car with a cigar in his mouth, and clearly not looking to excited to see Watch-Force as much as they are.

"Well, guess we should be worried about losing our breakfast", said Gandolfo in a rude joking manner.

"That's hilarious, nice to see you posers too, by the way", said Zapp after taking a smoke.

"Good morning Zapp, sorry about yesterday again. So what brings you here?", asked Rhys.

"The hell do you think? I brought your rides, me and Chain, glad the bitch didn't stick around. Also, the chief wanted me to tag along with you guys, said this might be better for Leo if he didn't have to take charge of you and your first job on his own. Not happy about this, but I'm here anyways, so just suck it up", explained Zapp, much to the group's dismay.

"Well, glad to be having you along with us Zapp, doesn't hurt to have another pro showing us the way", said Rhys in an enthusiastic manner.

"I can already tell this'll be a train-wreck", said Gandolfo rudely.

"Ditto dude", said Jyoji in agreement.

"Come on guys, the more the merrier and stuff", said Aiko cheerfully.

"What Aiko said, let's not pout over what can't be helped", said Jennifer.

"Exactly that, alright everyone, saddle up, it's a half-hour drive to where we're going, assuming traffic doesn't build up too much. It's Monday so it wouldn't surprise me", said Leo.

"'Saddle up'? Seriously?", asked Gandolfo.

"Just get in already", said Zapp taking another smoke before ditching the cigar and everyone got in both cars and rode off in the city. Leo was driving the front car with Zapp riding shotgun, and Rhys and Nora, with Sonic as well, in the back. Gandolfo was driving the second car, Jennifer being her co-pilot, and Aiko and Jyoji in the back. About ten minutes had already gone by since they drove off, the group was stuck in some traffic on the expressway but nothing too serious. Rhys was sitting behind Leo, looking out into the city he's now made a home out of, admiring more of what it has to offer, but he seemed to have tuned out for a bit, because a few minutes had gone by before he had finally noticed something on his lap, which happens to be Nora sleeping on him, but of course while he'd appreciate her sleeping further down the seat, it was undoubtedly cute to look at.

"Hey now Nora, I get where this is going, but I'm not exactly someone's personal pillow you know", said Rhys happily as he patted Nora on the head.

"I know, but I'm still a little sleepy here. Besides, you're just so warm Rhys, it makes me happy", said Nora joyfully as she cuddled a bit in response to the patting. In a playful moment, Rhys decides to mess with Nora a bit. Next, Leo and Zapp hear laughter from Nora and turn to see Rhys casually poking at her lower torso essentially tickling her.

"(laughs loudly) Stop it Rhys! You're so mean!", shouted Nora joyfully as she was bombarded with tickling.

"Oh yeah? Funny that's not what you were saying just a moment ago", said Rhys as he casually continued with the tickling even for a bit after Nora finally got up, then suddenly.

"She's right Rhys, that's harsh", said a strange voice, then Rhys and Nora are stunned to find that voice came from Sonic.

"Wha-?! Sonic you can talk?!", exclaimed Rhys as Sonic jumps onto the seat next to Nora.

"Big time", said Sonic as Nora goes and cuddles with him out of pure joy.

"This is crazy, but I love it!", shouted Nora in joy, and the others in the second car overheard the whole thing thanks to this radio both cars have for smoother communication between the two.

"Seriously dude?! How the hell does the monkey talk now?!", demanded Jyoji in shock.

"Maybe Sonic's got TWO superpowers, super speed AND talking! Imagine that!", shouted Aiko in joy.

"Not really, Sonic got ahold of this thing, pretty common in the underground, it's called Devil's Tongue, and it can help a creature with no real vocal skills speak the same language of you, it was a while back though", explained Leo as the cars were still in that spot of traffic.

"So that explains it, I read about stuff like that, but a tongue though? Must've been gross", said Nora as she held Sonic.

"Not really, it's got different flavors and looks, I had the one that felt like eating a cracker, but it tasted like cardboard, worth it though", explained Sonic.

"Well that sounds about right. Sorry I panicked like that, you'd think a talking monkey would be the least crazy thing you'd ever find in the world we live in today", said Rhys as he scratched Sonic on the head a little.

"I get that all the time, no biggie", said Sonic simply.

"Alright, cool it you pansies, we're probably gonna be another twenty to twenty-five minutes to the place thanks to this damn traffic jam. Better pay attention to what we're gonna tell ya because I'm sure as hell not repeating it for you myself", said Zapp as he kicked back in his seat and raised his feet on the dashboard, opened the window and lit a cigar.

"Figures, so Leo, what's in store for us?", asked Gandolfo.

"Glad you asked, I'll get to that by first asking a simple question: during your time as monster hunters before joining Libra, have any of you heard of this place called, The Equinox?", asked Leo.

"Hmm…No clue", said Gandolfo.

"I ain't actually too into places and stuff, I forget a lot about that stuff they taught", said Jyoji.

"(chuckles nervously) Same here, sorry", said Aiko.

"If it were a monster I'd probably look into it, but I didn't, I'm sorry too", said Nora.

"I don't know anything either", said Rhys.

"I actually know a bit about it. I am into architecture after all, I heard that name pop up a few times and wondered what it meant. It's supposed to be this bizarre theater fashioned after what was around in the 1920s, but no one's sure exactly how long it's been around. This building disappears and reappears anywhere and everywhere for a certain period of time, never in one place. Are you telling us it's here in HellSalem's Lot of all places? When you think about where we are, it makes sense I suppose", said Jennifer.

"It's true, though thanks to the abnormality of this place, it's pretty much made a permanent home here since it fits. Thing is, Klaus visited that place once a year ago, that place, let's just say it's surreal even for the city, it's supposed to exist outside reality with a lot of the stuff that can go on in there. The Equinox is a home for creativity apparently, visionaries who practice different fields of the arts, novice or professional, are invited from all over the world and even from the Beyond. Once every one to two months, the creators who visit The Equinox spend about two or three weeks residing there. Most of that time is spent preparing and practicing their acts/exhibits centered on their craft, the weekend of their last week is spent having an audience and some outside critics observe what they have to offer. For pros, having their work displayed at The Equinox will gain more attention to what they work on, for rookies, same thing but debuting their work at that theater will send them right into the spotlight, gaining more followers that way, it's all for creativity over there", explained Leo as Watch-Force followed it all as best as possible.

"Sounds like any and every artist's best chance at rising in the art world. It could really bring them plenty of possible opportunities to become world-renowned. But it seems like this place is pretty great from what you've told us, so what happened over there?", asked Rhys.

"Well, the thing is, about a week ago strange things were starting to occur, strange even for the theater itself. At first it was just random things fall over and weird noises, then the security they have are found seriously injured or even nearly killed, and they never saw whatever attacked them. If that's not enough, the current creators in residence there are in a crisis worse than dying. All of a sudden they started to change, not just themselves, but their work as well, they and their craft just transformed out of the blue, like their lives were rewritten and their original take on what they aspired for in the first place, rendering their works into something terrible, in other words, they changed poorly and so did their passion, the form to be exact, and they can't even remember what they were working on originally.", explained Leo.

"That does sound terrible, I can't imagine what it's like to have something you're proud of changed into something it's not. But if it's that bad, how come they've never called it in and have it checked out?", asked Rhys, clearly this job's sounding pretty serious.

"Because before now, there was nothing to check in about, genius. This is a first for that place and they got no idea how or why this is all happening. And they don't want their place or the creators to get mocked by visitors and critics, you know how douche-y people can get what they don't get what they're promised", explained Zapp as he took a smoke.

"So we're called in to see if there's any chance of us fixing the problem before they open up for their big exhibit", said Jennifer to clarify.

"That's the idea, the exhibit opens up this Friday at 6:00 PM, they're hoping for us to help the creators and deal with the source of the disturbances, both before the exhibit opens", said Leo.

"Today's Monday, so not counting today, that gives us three days to solve this, Adding in the time we'll have on opening day, that's not too much to go with", said Rhys.

"Feels like we got the short end of the stick if we gotta deal with this in a few days in a place like that", said Jyoji.

"But we did, no point in bitching about it, kid", said Zapp.

"Not gonna completely agree with how he put it, it's true. Besides, you got Zapp and me with you sure, but Klaus wouldn't have assigned you guys this job if he didn't think of it as the perfect fit for your first taste of working for us", said Leo confidently.

"When you put it that way it's true, thanks Leo, we'll get this done, and we'll do our best", said Rhys confidently as well as the other members of Watch-Force agree with him. Finally traffic loosens up plenty and the crew takes off. That build-up took an extra six minutes to clear up, but they won't waste more time than they already have, as they drive along the expressway to the Eastern edge of the city. By the time they get there, about twenty more minutes had passed and as they're coming out of the expressway, they all stare in wonder and awe of their destination: The Equinox. As described, the theater looks as though it came straight from the 1920s itself, and certainly lavish and as big as two football fields. Upon parking in front of the building, it's big and certainly nearly empty parking lot, Leo, Zapp, and the rookie-crew that is Watch-Force step out of their cars and look on at the towering theater that's supposed to exist outside reality itself. For Leo and Zapp, no matter how strange it is, this is just a typical day for them. It's a different matter for Watch-Force, because this is their first job, and also a chance to really show their stuff as agents of Libra, now let it begin.

Hello there, and thank you for checking out chapters one and two of the first of three stories set in the world of Blood Blockade Battlefront. Let me just first point out that while the Watch-Force itself is my own creation, along with elements I'll be putting in, the world of B3 and the characters that already existed aren't mine, credit goes to Funimation, Studio Bones, author Yashihiro Nightow as such. Whether you already know or not, the setting of the first of the three stories is centered on The Equinox, and practically everything regarding it is from the game called The Black Glove, all credit goes to the company Day For Night Games, made up of former developers of Bioshock Infinite. The game was shelved for now due to a failed crowdfunding campaign that only got half as what was needed, regardless, that game will become reality one day, until then, I figured I'd honor its legacy by focusing on it in a special story with the world of Blood Blockade Battlefront helping make it all the more entertaining. As for the other two stories, they're definitely entirely my own, and they're each one chapter long but the content with be plenty yet not stretched out, while this story will be four chapters long. Before I wrap up, I have to say the thing with Klaus's family being half Blood-Breed since Medieval Times, along with Leo being able to use his God Eyes for offense and defense in such a manner, and the two year time skip, I thought it necessary for these stories. I also wanted to talk about the newcomers quickly, I love the cast of B3, but I've been desperate for some new characters for a long time now, so I took matters into my own hands and they fit perfectly in this world, and I'm damn well proud of myself right now. Well that's it for now, I'll be working hard with more of this for B3, along with the rest of Young Evolution, and a special Steampunk story I'll be getting started with as well, inspired by the first Elseworlds tale and also featuring an original story and characters included. Have a nice day

Story Voice Cast Part 2:

Aaron Dismuke: Leonardo Watch

Ian Sinclair: Zapp Renfro

Monica Rial: Sonic

Robbie Daymond: Rhys Jordan

Apphia Yu: Nora Ni Chorrain

Dallas Reid: Jyoji Nishi

Todd Haberkorn: Gandolfo Montini

Cristina Vee: Jennifer Amy Ford

Christine Marie Cabanos: Aiko Schmadel

Phil Parsons: Klaus Von Reinherz

J. Michael Tatum: Steven Alan Starphase

Stephanie Young: K.K.

Trina Nishimura: Chain Sumeragi

Francis Henry: Gilbert Frank Altstein

Mike McFarland: Deldro Brody

Orion Pitts: Dog Hummer

Ray Hurd: Patrick

Alexis Tipton: Neyka

Mark Stoddard: Blitz T. "Lucky" Abrams

Chris Wekhamp: Zed O'Brien

Alison Viktorin: Nej

Megan Emerick: White

Micah Solusod: Black

Lindsay Seidel: Vivian

Sarah Widenheft: Michella Watch


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond: The Trilogy-Equinox Part 3: Curtain Rises

Welcome Back, last we left, the new recruits of Libra were getting to know their new home in HellSalem's Lot, thanks to senior agent Leonardo Watch, who offered to let them stay at his place for a short while until they figure out a proper home. During their first night in, Leo shares with the new guys some info on the capabilities of many of Libra's other heavy hitters, he even went and shared with them his own story, his possession of the All Seeing Eyes Of The Gods, which happen to be one of the most uniquely beautiful and powerful artifacts in existence, along with the tragic origin of how he got those eyes, and the involvement of his younger sister Michella, which costed her own eyesight. The recruits were moved by Leo's determination to restore true normalcy to his sister, so they henceforth name their own group Watch-Force in his honor. The next day, they head out early in the morning accompanied by Leo and other senior agent Zapp Renfro, to investigate the strange happenings in the even stranger theatre for the arts, one that is said to exist outside reality itself, known as the Equinox. Now, the show begins.

After staring in awe of the place for a minute or two, the group finally decide to head in before.

"Hey, here's an idea, why don't we mark the occasion?", asked Rhys.

"Are you serious?! You're on your first job with us and you wanna take pictures?! Christ, you're such a tourist kid", said Zapp complaining about this act of enjoyment.

"Cool it Zapp, it's not like this'll get in the way of the job, we haven't even started yet after all. Better to do this now than risk forgetting later", said Leo as Zapp didn't find his siding with Rhys much appreciated.

"Some help you turned out to be" said Zapp rudely.

"Then it's a good thing we hate each other's guts then. Rhys, if you want the picture to look back on this day, now's your best chance", said Leo encouraging Rhys, who much appreciates the go-ahead.

"Thanks a lot! And you guys?", asked Rhys to make sure the others got a say in this matter.

"I'm fine with that, sure", said Jennifer.

"Alright alright", said Gandolfo.

"Sounds fun", said Aiko.

"Make sure to get my good side, i.e., all of them", bragged Jyoji.

"Don't forget to get me in the shot too", said Sonic.

"Great idea, I'll get the camera out", said Nora as she pulls out her camera, and sets it up real fast. Zapp reluctantly uses a thread of his blood like a tentacle to hold the camera a decent enough distance and everyone got in a pose in front of the place.

"Can't believe I'm doing this", muttered Zapp to himself, but refused to say it to anyone since they mostly wouldn't care. About five seconds pass and the camera flashes and the picture comes out the front. Once that was done, Nora grabs the camera from Zapp and shows the picture to everyone.

"I look like a boss", said Jyoji proudly.

"I look like a total douche!", shouted Zapp in response to his appearance in the photo.

"Like there's a day when you look like the complete opposite of a douche", said Gandolfo harshly to Zapp's dismay.

"W-well the important thing is that we'll remember this day for the rest of our lives. Glad we got the chance to do this guys", said Rhys joyfully as Nora stows the picture in her backpack along with her camera.

"We'll make some copies for everyone when this is all over, for now let's head inside, our client's probably still waiting for us", said Leo as they all got their act together, acknowledged the suggestion, and go straight inside the Equinox. Once entering, they find themselves inside this massive empty room with nothing in there except a door on the far side, and a poster with listings for the coming event. They start to wonder where their client, until he pops out from nowhere, which surprises them a bit. Dressed in an all-white suit with a yellow neck tie, near-shaved haircut, his left eye milky blue, the other all black, the man is walking backwards casually from right to left, with a cigarette in his hand, and somehow doesn't notice them yet.

"Sorry, we're closed for the time being. Not allowing any exclusives, oh, I see, you're not the press", said the man as Leo approaches him while the rookies figure out what was that.

"Dude, felt like I was getting some Twilight Zone vibes for a sec", whispered Jyoji.

"Did anyone else see him when we came in?", whispered Jennifer.

"No, and it doesn't look like there's any doors here, no way he's got invisibility", whispered Rhys as Leo greets the man.

"No, we're not the press, we're with Libra, and Klaus sent us. I'm Leonardo Watch, this is my partner Zapp Renfro", said Leo as he and the man shake hands while Zapp lights a cigar, since it's clear smoking indoors is alright.

"Figured as much, Hazel said you were due in, just got wrapped up in some other business so I forgot about you for a bit. Old Klaus told me about you and the tanned guy behind you, but what about those six behind him?", asked the man, referring to Watch-Force.

"Oh, sorry sir, we're actually new to Libra, just started yesterday, I'm Rhys, it's a pleasure", said Rhys as he shakes the man's hand while the others introduce themselves.

"Pleasure's mine kiddo, and by the by, no formality required, I'm Cribbage so you know. (echoes) Welcome, to the Equinox", said the man called Cribbage with his voice now giving off an echo when he apparently reversed-smoked from that cigarette of his, like he inhaled the smoke that came from the cigarette that was just floating above him.

"Did that guy just take a smoke in reverse?", asked Gandolfo.

"Uh-huh, neat", said Aiko like I didn't faze her much.

"Hey there, Zapp right? Wanna be a good sport and let me try that cigar of yours?", asked Cribbage.

"Hell no, I paid for these, I don't gotta share them with anyone", said Zapp rudely before Cribbage goes and manages to casually inhale the smoke from the cigar, much to Zapp's dismay.

"Mmm, Cuban, nice choice pal", said Cribbage after tasting the smoke.

"Hey! Don't go inhaling someone else's cigar smoke 'pal!'", shouted Zapp in anger.

"Just let it go already, it's pointless, not to mention how silly that would sound to most people", said Jennifer.

"I couldn't agree more darling", said a disembodied female chipper voice, in the tone that comes from a radio, surprising the group.

"The heck is that? A ghost? Or maybe this place is some killer mansion like in the movies?", asked Jyoji.

"You're wrong on all fronts sport, that's Hazel, my lovely co-host. I know 'lovely' is an understatement considering she likes to keep herself out of view most of the time, but trust me, by the time you see her, the men among you will fall head over heels with her, I guarantee", said Cribbage with a smirk on his face to further hint at what he was implying. The ladies of the group were interested/confused, while Gandolfo shrugs it off, Rhys and Jyoji blush in response since they've never kissed a girl before, Leo sees it as no big deal since he's already in love, but Zapp however.

"Heh, if she's that hot, I'd do her", joked Zapp with such arrogance it may as well be a stench of its own.

"Zapp! That's inappropriate! I'm sorry to had to hear that Ms. Hazel!", shouted Rhys in defense and apologies of Hazel, a woman whose appearance he doesn't even know of.

"Hazel alone works fine champ, and it's no big deal, I'm more than used to it by now. Joining up with our host Cribbage, we welcome you to our fine establishment", said Hazel as Rhys collects himself just before the door behind Cribbage suddenly opens up.

"Well go on, do drop in, everyone's waiting", said Cribbage as he leads the group through the tour and starts to give them a tour of the place for a short period. The group is led into this long yet spacious hallway, red interior, fine beige carpeting with black swirls, small spaces apart from one another with comfy chairs or couches with little tables and a lamp, with a merry-go-round style piece of seating furniture in the middle, beyond that, is supposed to be a small series of doors, some of them especially marked for the current creators in residence, a staircase leading to the next floor, and some strange paintings hanging high up on the walls.

"This place is much more impressive from what Klaus described", said Leo.

"Yeah no kidding, it's incredible", said Rhys.

It's really cozy too", said Nora.

"Trippy is more like it", said Jyoji.

"We get that a lot too", said Hazel through this strange small light apart from the lamps that was fading out like the bulb was dying then goes back to shining bright like nothing at all, no doubt to mimic Hazel's speech pattern.

"To think I'd get to visit the actual Equinox theatre, it's practically a dream come true for me", said Jennifer as she was in a bit of awe looking around her surroundings.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself here. Now, as I'm sure you're aware of our current 'predicament', if there's anything you need to ask or see, just come find me or even talk to Hazel or one of the staff here", said Cribbage as he reversed smoked.

"Actually I was wondering, since Hazel can practically see what's going on around here, think she's caught a glimpse of whatever's causing the disturbances around here?", asked Leo.

"'Fraid not sport, I'm no god, I can tell ya that much about myself", said Hazel.

"Figured as much, knew it'd be too easy. Anyways, before we look further into this, we'd like to meet with the creators you got here", said Leo.

"Sure thing, as you surmised, the Equinox has three creators in residence at present, an artist, a musical act, and a filmmaker", explained Cribbage.

"But they're somehow languishing", said Hazel.

"Dying on the vine", said Cribbage to finish that thought.

"See for yourselves, I've already told the staff here about you folks, so no need to talk it out with them", said Hazel.

"Take your time with them, and once you're done, feel free to check out the rest of the place to find anything that could help you in your investigation. Here's a map to help you find your way around here", said Cribbage as he reached for Zapp's jacket pocket and a map if the place is suddenly pulled out from there, much to the others' surprise.

"Nice trick", said Rhys as Aiko applauds like a cheerful toddler.

"Seriously? Couldn't do something original, like I don't know, make it come out my ears or nose? Maybe even make it pop up taped to my back?", asked an unimpressed Zapp as he takes a smoke.

"How 'bout you make him puke the thing out next time?", asked Gandolfo harshly to Zapp's dismay.

"Hey!", shouted Zapp angrily.

"Oh I know, maybe come in the shape of a bird and make a cute little nest on his head?", asked Aiko adorably.

"Shut the hell up already!", shouted Zapp.

"Maybe even have it move like a mouse and scurry around in his clothes", chuckled Nora as Sonic sat on her shoulder and just swung his legs.

"So you noobs like magic tricks huh? How about I abracadabra you sorry losers into the nearest trash bin?!", shouted Zapp losing his calm before Leo then uses his God Eyes to hijack Zapp's eyes and makes him slam his face into the wall to his left a few times and stops, leaving him drained for a minute before he gets back up and deals with his cigar, then looks to Leo, who's not okay with this shit from him right now, "For the record, I let you get that one in".

"Whatever you say Zapp, sure", said Leo as Watch-Force were a bit taken back from that act.

"That's…one way to stop a fight", said Rhys followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Well if that's that, I got other matters to attend to, good luck to you", said Cribbage as he walks past them and before they knew it, he's just gone.

"Sorry, he's got a bad habit of doing that around the guests. Anyhow, happy hunting", said Hazel as the group gets their act back together before they make their move.

"So Leo, what's next?", asked Rhys.

"It's obvious we gotta meet with the creators and see just how warped they and their craft are by now. First up, let's go see the artist, they were the first to undergo the sudden change in their self and craft", said Leo.

"Lead the way, 'o fearless leader'", said Zapp sarcastically.

"Still sore about that dude? Man you got a hard time letting go", said Jyoji.

"Go play doctor with someone else turd-wallet", said Zapp rudely.

"Whatever man", said Jyoji trying to not let Zapp get to him so easily again. Then going down the hallway, the first door the group spots is specifically marked thanks to this sandwich sign next to it.

"'The Equinox Presents Artist-In-Residence: Marisol, In Dead Man's Party'. Guess that's the artist we're looking for", said Rhys as he read the sign.

"You got some real talent for stating the fricking obvious, kid", said Zapp sarcastically and rudely, though Rhys just felt a bit embarrassed about the moment, and before anyone could react, the door is suddenly swung open by this man dressed in a black suit and bow-tie, the most unsettling thing about him, is the dark gold smiling theater mask he's wearing, which catches the group off guard a bit.

"Ah!-oh hey, sorry about that, you just startled us a bit. We'd like to see Marisol's exhibit please? (moment of silence) Uh, excuse me, sir?", asked Rhys as the masked man just stood there staring at them for almost thirty seconds before he just closes the door on them to their surprise and chagrin, "Okay, wasn't expecting that".

"Shy probably?", asked Nora.

"Hey you opera-loving prick! Don't go closing the damn door on us! We're working here!", shouted Zapp angrily.

"Alright cool it Zapp", said Leo.

"Why should I?! The guy just totally shut the door in our face! Literally!", shouted Zapp again.

"Leo's right, jus calm down, I'm sure it's just some misunderstanding", said Rhys trying to be the reasonable one here, but Zapp's not having it.

"Here's what ain't a misunderstanding: me kicking that door right in that guy's fat mask loving face!", grunted Zapp as he was readying himself for a heavy kick on the door before it just slowly opens up on its own to the group's surprise, even more so when the man is no longer standing there.

"He's gone", said Rhys stunned.

"Guess we can go inside after all" said Jennifer.

"The guy couldn't even stick around to lead us in? If that's not shit common courtesy I don't know what is", said Gandolfo.

"Guess that means no door-kicking huh Zapp?", asked Aiko cheerfully.

"Whatever, I would've held back", said Zapp feigning ignorance.

"I'll bet, let's go guys", said Leo as the others agree and follow him through the door, which reveals this huge room, with several various sculptures, all of them skeletons of dead men as the title implied, scattered around the place in various poses and situations, all of them made of candle wax. The first one they really spot is not too far from the door, with one skeleton placed on a small pedestal, panicking and shielding himself from the light of a candle. Another one involves two skeletons playfully sharing a cigarette, the candle one is holding to represent the cigarette, even one piece of three skeletons in a conga line, looking at the strange and not-too-dedicated craft, one thought was racing through the heads of the group as they examined the state and form and effort of these sculptures.

"The fuck is this, a high-society art gallery or a lame-ass kindergarten collage of bullshit?!", demanded Zapp harshly as it echoed around the room. Okay this was one way to put it, it's true though.

"Not so loud Zapp, stick with your indoor voice", said Leo fiercely.

"Yeah dude, bet your brain is way more shitty than this whole exhibit", said Jyoji.

"That's not any better Jyoji", said Jennifer.

"Yeah, but this does suck ass though", said Gandolfo.

"It's kinda nice but this doesn't really fit into a big time art show right?", asked Nora.

"Maybe not, but it's definitely colorful", said Aiko.

"This definitely doesn't look right, if this was made for something that actually fits it, then it would make sense, but it doesn't fit here at all. I bet this Marisol lady is really talented, there's no way she'd think something like this would really impress some big critics or the general audience right?", asked Rhys as Leo also takes a closer look at one of the sculptures.

"You're right, this isn't something an up-and-coming artist would use as her debut to the world of art, no matter their reasons", said Leo as they notice this one big centerpiece of the exhibit. The piece they're staring at is of a skeleton walking on stilts, all painted pink, but the real kicker is who's standing in front of the painting, a woman clearly in her late twenties, green dress suit, black dress shoes, short black hair, brown eyes, this happens to be the artist Marisol, speaking with a man in one of those opera masks, and not looking to happy about what she's hearing, ashamed is more like it.

Too arts 'n crafts-y, reminds me of something one makes at Summer Camp", said the masked man harshly, it seems like the Equinox has its own band of personal critics to be among the first to sample and examine the work of the creators before the general public gets the chance.

"I've struggled to find the right medium. Sadly, all this time spent, and the results of my efforts are still nowhere near what they should be", said Marisol in a French accent, looking very gloomy and self-conscious about the whole exhibit.

"Well if the artist herself admits to how pointlessly childish this whole thing is, then the visitors and big time critics will tear you apart come opening day this Friday", said the masked critic rudely yet he spoke the truth.

"I'm well aware, if I can't display any high quality art to my potential admirers, then I may as well not be fit to make strides in the world of artistry", said Marisol sadly, and the group saw this whole thing go down.

"Wow, she really sucks", said Zapp bluntly.

"Zapp, be nice", said Nora.

"Oh come on, you know it's true, chick's bound to fall flat on her face at this rate", said Zapp harshly yet again.

"Doesn't mean she should, she's obviously poured a lot of her heart and soul into her art, Marisol doesn't deserve to fail when she's barely gotten started", said Rhys.

"All the more reason to figure this out, otherwise this whole event will go up in smoke. We'll figure something out later, for now we need to see the other two creators", said Leo.

"I think we should check out the musical act next, I've really enjoyed music, even some jazz on top of it", said Jennifer.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that, I've listened to some decent songs back home", said Gandolfo.

"Yeah I heard about your country's type of music, ya sing a lot of goat crying back there?", joked Zapp, which irritated Gandolfo a bit.

"That's in places like Switzerland I think", said Jennifer.

"Oh my bad, sausage boy all worked up because I got the kind of music he listens to all wrong?", joked Zapp some more.

"Go fuck yourself ya walking tanning booth", said Gandolfo.

"We'll see who's the tanning booth here when I'm done", said Zapp as he and Gandolfo stare down on each other fiercely.

"Another rumble incoming", said Aiko.

"Anyway, the musical act follow up sounds great Jennifer. We should probably stop them before they ruin the exhibit", said Rhys worried about Zapp and Gandolfo lashing out.

"I don't think this gallery can get any worse dude", said Jyoji.

"Regardless, we should get a move on already", said Leo as he and Rhys worked to get Zapp and Gandolfo to break it up just when they were about to go crazy. That took a couple obnoxious minutes but they finally got back on track and returned to the hallway, where just four to five feet from Marisol's room, was a door specifically marked for the second creator.

"'The Equinox Presents Musical-Act-In-Residence: Many Embers', huh, that's a nice name", said Rhys as he read the sign next to the door.

"Well, if it sucks at least they picked a name that's actually original", said Zapp as he lights a cigar.

"That's a bit much, but the name is unique, that's for sure", said Jennifer as they head inside, and they find the room to be a typical layout of what you'd find in a regular bar, several tables scattered around, with most of them taken by more of those masked critics, and there's the stage, with a microphone in place for the star/stars of the act. Each table holds up to four seats, so the group takes two tables close to the middle of the room, and they all seat themselves in groups of four made up of the same teaming as when they first drove to the Equinox.

"Looks like the show's about to begin, glad we got some of the best seats in the house", said Rhys.

"Wouldn't hurt if they offered drinks at least, we don't even know how long this act is supposed to be", said Zapp as he took a smoke.

"Just be glad they don't care if you smoke indoors dude", said Leo.

"Wished they'd kick out a bitch like you", said Zapp bluntly, but Leo wasn't up for it right now.

"Hey guys, I think it's starting", Nora as the audience quiets down and readies for the show to begin. Ten seconds pass by before the curtains on the stage rise up, and standing behind the microphone, is the one-man-band of Many Embers, who choose to be called after his band, dressed in a blue suit, blue shoes, wearing shades, sporting a short and brown haircut, neatly combed, and the suit is covered in some Wild West designs.

"Thank y'all for coming, hope y'all are ready for a mighty fine performance here today at the Equinox! Now here goes", said Many Embers in a Western accent, then he starts singing a slow honky tonk tune while slouched, and slapping his right hand slowly against his leg at a steady beat to go with the music and the singing as well. The song's lyrics were something depicting the woes of disaster and catastrophe, but to practically everyone in the audience, the message wasn't able to convey with them because of the muse of Many Embers, which was way too laid back and cringe-y to gain a steady foothold on their interests. As this verbal nightmare of a hayride goes on, Leo and the others, who have various feelings towards this act, signal each other to get out along with a few of the masked critics. At last, they're outside, able to get a better handle on the situation.

"I felt like I was going deaf in there! This ain't no rodeo goddamn it!" shouted Zapp in frustration.

"I-It wasn't completely terrible", said Rhys awkwardly.

"Are you fricking high or something, kid?! We're not some outlaws coming in for a honky tonk after wrangling some stray cattle!", shouted Zapp.

"If that was some half-assed cowboy joke, it sucked", said Gandolfo.

"A for absolute downer dude, for sure", said Jyoji.

"I kinda liked it", said Aiko.

"You like almost anything", said Gandolfo and Aiko acknowledges this fact.

"Western musicians aren't uncommon, but somehow Many Embers wasn't making his muse the slightest bit enticing, despite his efforts", said Jennifer.

"I didn't like it too much either, but was he really that bad?", asked Nora.

"Yeah, he was", said Sonic simply.

"That's a bit much", said Nora in response.

"Sad thing is most people have a lot of tastes, country music isn't one of them. Let's go, there's still one more creator we need to check out", said Leo.

"Mr. Cribbage said the third creator was a filmmaker right?", asked Rhys.

"Exactly Rhys, let's check it out", said Leo as he and Zapp lead the group down the hall to the room for the third and final creator in residence.

"'The Equinox Presents Filmmaker-In-Residence: Avery Arnault'. This is it", said Rhys as he read the sign.

"I can't wait to see what we'll make of this mess", said Gandolfo as they head inside, bracing themselves for whatever they're going to see. Once inside, they find the room as a typical movie theater auditorium, half of the seats taken by those masked critics, the rest are empty. The group goes and finds some decent seats in the heart of the auditorium, once they're seated, a man dressed in proper attire, with black hair, green eyes, and a goatee, walks out from the left of the screen and into the center to greet the audience, no doubt Arnault himself, makes sense since he's the creator.

"What? No snacks? (thud) Ow! Not cool", said Jyoji as Jennifer reminded him to mind his manners as the show's already about to start.

"Hello everyone! And thank you for being among the first to sample my film debut! I promise this movie will not only provide quality entertainment, but also serve to be quite thought-provoking to boot, as is with most of the industry's finest movies. Now, sit back, relax, and please enjoy the show", said Arnault as he steps aside, walks out of view to who-knows-where, and the lights dim down as the film starts to roll.

"You know guys? I know things aren't looking too good for Marisol and Many Embers, but I got a solid feeling Mr. Arnault will have gotten his work right, I can tell", said Rhys positively as the film begins. It all starts with a brief introductory prologue, like most films, the prologue serves to hook the audience and get them wanting to see this through to the end credits, but what the group is about to see is the opposite of what was intended. The following is as goes:

 **In the world of tomorrow…**

"Invaders from Kepler 62-E have atomized Peoria, a major Mid-Western hub", said a news announcer with two other men. So far the group is intrigued.

 **Our only hope…**

 **Is a ninth-grade science class.**

THAT'S when they're caught dumfounded and stunned.

"We only have this class period, forty three minutes, to teach you every last detail about botany, or the Earth…is doomed", said the classroom teacher as the screen shifts from a teacher and his class, to a few pictures of chemicals interacting with one another, to a close-up shot of the planet which fades to black before the title shows up in front of an atomic explosion.

 **Biology Movie: The Movie**

The group was absolutely stunned with what they're seeing, and were no doubt thinking it'd be best to avoid seeing the whole movie, but it seems Zapp already thought of it when they spot him desperately sprinting for the way they came in, like his very life depended on it, easier for him since his seat was closest to the walkway. The rest of the group doesn't think twice as they follow his lead for once and carefully yet swiftly rush out the auditorium like they were escaping some serial killer. Zapp was halfway down this corridor by the time the others catch up to him, also trying to catch their breath as they pushed themselves way too hard just to get out of there, but they were a bit disturbed to find Zapp on his knees literally crying in mental agony.

"(ugly crying) OH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!", yelled Zapp in absolute frustration while gritting his teeth as the rest of the group collects themselves.

"Seriously?! Making a movie out of biology?! That's like the worst class I've ever had!", shouted Jyoji.

"Was it really the absolute worst?", asked Jennifer.

"Okay fine, somewhere in the top ten at best, but still hated it!", shouted Jyoji.

"I'm actually glad I didn't wanna watch a movie for once", said Nora as Sonic looks a bit dazed since clinging to her shoulder meant a lot of shaking when she jumps or runs.

"Funny thing you guys, I actually didn't think I'd wanna ignore a movie either, this is new to me, and I almost never hate movies", said Aiko like it's news to herself.

"Yeah no shit", said Gandolfo.

"I'm really sorry I spoke too soon, you guys", said Rhys feeling somewhat guilty for speaking too soon about their predicament.

"Well saying your sorry doesn't change the course of history! That was a motherfucking disaster on the silver screen!", shouted Zapp in a douche-y and angry manner at Rhys, who's feeling bad enough as is.

"He's right, this time at least. This just confirms it, something's going on that's literally changed the past of all three of those creators, making their craft into something it just wasn't supposed to be", said Leo as the group was finally getting their act together.

"Yeah, but what do you think it might be anyway?", asked Rhys.

"No idea, but whatever it was, it's not clinging to them like gum on a shoe that's for sure. I got a quick peek with my God Eyes, all three of them were clean, and meaning there wasn't anything standing out that would show signs of time manipulation. If there was, something like that would have left some trace no matter how perfect it was pulled off", explained Leo to the others.

"So whatever did this to them, was definitely some outside force?", asked Rhys.

"That's right, this gives me an idea. I wanna check out what they have for a security room and look over the footage of the disturbances and the times those staff members were attacked", said Leo.

"I see where this is going, you want to confirm the source of the problem definitely can't be seen on a camera, but you want to know exactly where the occurrences all went down", said Jennifer as the others were slowly stunned by this brief exchange between her and Leo.

"Yep, that way I can mark down those spots on the map Cribbage gave us and go scan them with my God Eyes to see if there's something left behind so I can get a better idea on whatever's doing this", explained Leo.

"Hold up man, with those crazy eyes of yours, wouldn't it be way faster if you use them to check the whole place out?", asked Jyoji.

"True, but I shouldn't be using them all over the place, just because we're guests here doesn't mean we can go poking around in the business of everyone else here, even if they never found out. Besides, I try to make a point of not having to rely on my powers too much, otherwise it becomes a crutch, and not a really good one either, if you get what I mean", explained Leo as this definitely clicked something in Watch-Force, as they know what it's like.

"Yeah, I think we do, thanks Leo, we'll be sure to do the same", said Rhys gratefully.

"No problem, speaking of which, Rhys, I want you, Nora, and Jennifer to stick with me as we go over that footage when we get there. Gandolfo, you, Aiko, and Jyoji, along with Zapp, I need you guys to check in with Cribbage, tell him what we already learned and ask if there's anything else we need to know about this whole problem", said Leo as they all acknowledge this until.

"Fuck that, I'm gone", said Zapp as he starts to walk away.

"W-wait Zapp, where are you going?!", shouted Rhys in surprise.

"After all that dumb shit we had to deal with? I'm taking a break, I snuck a peek at the map and now I'm on my way to the bar on the second floor to drown myself in some booze just in case I'm not going nuts", said Zapp like this is no big deal.

"For Christ's sake pal, we're on a job here, you don't see me up for a drink right now", said Gandolfo irritated.

"Yeah well it's a good thing I don't got my panties in a bunch like it's something fierce, unlike SOME people", said Zapp rudely, making Rhys, Nora, and Jyoji blush from embarrassment for obvious kid reasons, Leo, Aiko and Jennifer differ in how it's no big deal to them, Gandolfo is obviously on the edge of snapping back at the guy.

"Don't push me bitch-face", threatened Gandolfo while gritting his teeth.

"(nervous chuckle) Try to calm down Dolfo, just take some slow deep breathes, so we don't end up accidentally bring this place crashing down on everyone here if it's possible", said Rhys nervously as things were heating up a bit with Gandolfo.

"Look I'm not gonna go leave everything to you guys, I just need a drink or two, or three maybe, so I can feel like myself again", said Zapp.

"You mean a ginormous asshole? Doesn't take much", joked Jyoji.

"Piss off waterboy! I'll go get a drink, and kick back until you guys call me if you find something huge and I'll come running, happy?", asked Zapp losing his patience already.

"That's actually a good idea", said Rhys, then Leo steps in to reign in his partner.

"Yeah, I don't think so Zapp, you forget way too easily that I know you too well. That's not happening, unless one of us goes with you to make sure you don't go wandering around where you shouldn't", said Leo firmly, and Zapp didn't like this suggestion much.

"Unbelievable, you gotta go and take the fun out of almost everything I do, don't ya?!", demanded Zapp and a douche-y manner.

"Not really, but someone has to, might as well be me", said Leo in response before Jennifer walks in between them.

"It's alright Leo, I'll go with Zapp, keep him company and all that. Let us know when you need us", said Jennifer, which stuns Zapp a bit.

"Oh shit", said Zapp sadly in response.

"If you're alright with it, good luck to you then, and be careful, he's a real handful. Rhys and Nora, you're still with me, Gandolfo, Aiko, and Jyoji, you three still stick together. We know where to go and what to do, good luck", said Leo as the others agree and split up, leaving Zapp with Jennifer, much to his dismay. About ten minutes have passed since Zapp and Jennifer reached the bar, got a drink for each of them, Zapp offers to pay for hers this time, and were settled in, just enjoying some downtime until they need to act.000

"So, you gonna make a move or not?", asked Jennifer, sitting right next to Zapp on his right.

"Wait what?", asked a surprised Zapp.

"I'm only curious, I'm a year younger than you, that's one thing, but the fact that I'm a rookie agent, along with the others of course, shouldn't really stop you from trying to flirt with me since you're obviously a ladies man, a terrible one at best, no offense", said Jennifer trying to strike up some conversation with Zapp, an awkward and lousy one at best.

"You can't be serious, but I guess you are. There's plenty of hotties like you in the organization sure, but I don't ever bother hitting on them, I don't roll that way. And even if I did, Chain would go all wolf-bitch on me as usual and beat my ass senseless", said Zapp annoyingly as he takes a sip.

"Oh right, that Sumeragi lady, I mean Chain, sorry if I assumed wrong, a few guys almost like you tried to have their way with me once or twice, just needed to be sure you weren't gonna make a dumb move like that", said Jennifer as she takes a sip as well.

"I get ya, no worries", said Zapp.

"While we're on the subject, you and Chain really and obviously don't seem to get along too well. Think you'll ever be on real equal footing with each other?", asked Jennifer,

"No fucking chance in hell! That wolf-bitch has it out for me! I'd sooner sell my damn soul a million times over before I ever even TRY to get along with her! So forget it noob", said Zapp irritated.

"(sighs) I kinda figured as much", said Jennifer disappointed, though she knew something like that was too much to ask of from someone like Zapp of all people.

"Pardon me sugar face, but is this seat taken?", asked a woman who seems to be the same age as Zapp, medium length blonde hair, red eyes, wearing a red dress that ends just below the knees, full-open toed dress shoes of the same color, and an average yet decent sized bust, which it combined with her looks are what turn Zapp on instantly.

"Not at all hot stuff, ha huh, pop a squat right here", said Zapp with charm in a lecherous manner that was easy for Jennifer to figure out, as the red-dressed woman takes the seat right next to Zapp on his left, and takes off her shoes to get comfortable for now, and even more unusual about her is that, due to the size of the bar stools, the woman had enough space to sit cross-legged there like it's nothing. Hey, some people are just weird like that, "So sweet cheeks, ya got a name?"

"Jamie Burns is the name, but call me Jamie please. So, you two came in with that other bunch right? You're the guys they called in to help solve our problem", said Jamie casually as the bartender brings her a glass of vodka without her putting in an order, and no doubt it means she's a well-known regular here.

"That's us alright, don't worry about a thing Jamie, we're professionals after all, we'll get the job done and take good care of you, huh", said Zapp swooning a bit over Jamie, his womanizing instincts running the show as his gaze looms back and forth between her face, and her breasts, both at once in fact

"Pardon me, Jamie, but how did you know about that exactly? We didn't exactly announce ourselves and you couldn't be part of the staff", asked Jennifer.

"Quit brown-beating her already ya tree-green noob! Can't you see she's fricking sexy?!", demanded Zapp rudely.

Of course she is", said Jennifer sarcastically in response, almost forgetting who she's stuck with for the time being.

"No it's fine, I may not look it, but I do work here, I'm in charge of resources here by the way. I'm sure our host Cribbage already told you that he'd let the whole staff know about you guys so we wouldn't make some mistakes like kicking you out, so there", explained Jamie, still obviously casually trying to flirt with Zapp, to great effect no less, and just sits and takes a sip from her drink.

"Alright, thanks for clearing that up, sorry about that", said Jennifer.

"No problem, glad we understand each other now, so what about you big guy? Assuming you're not too busy, think if you got the time, ya wanna, get down and dirty? (chuckles joyfully)", asked Jamie as she really takes it forward with grabbing ahold of Zapp's left hand, and casually lets him rub her right cheek slowly, before then moving it down and letting him rub and even squeeze her breast a little, all while Zapp becomes all the more enticing, so much so that it's amazing he hasn't already tried to strip her and make out with her on the spot.

" _Good grief, hard to believe this guy's one of my superior's and the partner of one who's much better at his job than he is, no less. Better snap him out of it", thought Jennifer._

"Well, I'm n-not working right now, I'm game if you're up for it babe", said Zapp with glee and his hand still on her chest as the two were about share a kiss until Jennifer pulls Zapp out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Keep it in your pants Romeo, can't afford to get lazy while we're on the job", said Jennifer with a bit of a snarky manner, while Zapp looks very pissed, coming back to reality.

"Fucking hell! Don't bud in ya pansy!", shouted Zapp as he got back up, ready to get back to his moment, until Jennifer's phone starts to ring.

"Hello? (Chatter over the phone) Of course, we'll be right there, got it", said Jennifer before she hangs up.

"The hell was that?", asked Zapp.

"It was Leo, he said he's found something interesting. He wants everyone to meet up at the location he sent us on our phones", said Jennifer much to Zapp's dismay.

"That's bullshit, I was gonna get laid here with one of the hottest babes I've ever met! And why the hell did you get a call from him and not me?!", demanded Zapp.

"He figured you were gonna get drunk anyway, so he wanted to call me to make sure we weren't goofing around", said Jennifer, irritating Zapp some more.

"Un-fucking-believable!", shouted a frustrated Zapp.

"Hey now, don't blow a gasket over little old me big guy, I won't stick around here the whole time you're gone, but I'll see you again soon enough, and we'll get to have some real fun in bed when we're both off the clock", said Jamie flirtingly, which turned Zapp on again before Jennifer had to literally drag him off a bit.

"Let's go, time's wasting", said Jennifer.

"We'll finish this up next time we cross paths gorgeous! Count on it!", shouted Zapp as Jennifer dragged him off and out of the bar while Jamie sat there and waved them off before getting back to her drink, even thinking some more about Zapp.

"He's a bit rough around the edges, but then again, I've always loved men like him", said Jamie happily to herself as she took a sip. As they were walking off, Jennifer was looking to her phone for where Leo and the others are while Zapp is still feeling rather grouchy over what happened just now.

"Complete shit is what it is, cock-blocked when I was THIS close, fucking hell", said Zapp angrily to himself before he notices Jennifer with this look on her face like something is on her mind, "What's with you?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, it's about that Jamie lady", said Jennifer.

"I know, she's fricking hot, I'd do her a hundred times over if we can transcend the confines of space and time girl (laughs)", joked Zapp, but far from what Jennifer was really implying.

"Not what I meant, the way she was talking to us, it feels like we've heard it before, but I can't out a face with that kind of voice", said Jennifer.

"Come on, if we'd met that chick before I think we'd remember her. You're probably just being paranoid, can't say I blame you after the dumb shit we've already seen on this job so far", said Zapp in logical sense that's stunned Jennifer a bit but regains her composure.

"Yeah, sure" said Jennifer simply as she and Zapp continue to their destination. Following the directions given to them, Zapp and Jennifer reach this destination somewhere on the first floor, Leo and the others were already waiting for them there.

"Oh hey guys, glad you made it", said Rhys greeting them.

"Suck it punk, I was gonna make today a winner with some help from this chick, but in case you can't process it through those tiny brains of yours, let me put it this way. I was close to banging this super-hot babe I ran into at the bar until you morons go and ruin my fun, thanks a lot", explained Zapp as that clearer reveal makes the youngest of them minus Aiko blush in embarrassment, again for obvious reasons, while Leo just shrugs it off like a speck of dust on his shoulder.

"Anyways, we're here now, so Leo, what's up?", asked Jennifer as they all got together share their info.

"We checked out the security footage, and something did attack those staff members, most were still alive, but it wasn't a pretty sight either. I marked down the places where they all happened and was able to do a quick scan, even took my time with a couple places, except whatever did this could probably bend reality to its will in some way, just like the theatre itself, because the trace they left was either extremely faint, or there was no trace at all", explained Leo.

"We even went and talked to Cribbage, he and Hazel gave their best guess on how this is happening. Said something about some kind of games of skill and chance that can let you interact with fourth dimensional space", explained Gandolfo.

"Fourth dimensional space huh?", asked Jennifer.

"Sounds weird", said Zapp.

"Those two said that here all time exists at once, they just don't have what it takes to get a handle on it", said Jyoji.

"Makes sense in a way, those two are part of the theatre, but that doesn't mean they can control everything it can do. Then, there's these games they talked about, sounds like it's a surefire way to help the creators, and since they can't pull it off themselves, they no doubt figured any one of us might have a better chance than they do", said Jennifer.

"SO one of these games they talked about is down this stairway? Fucking losers can smoke in reverse, pop up where and when they want, set up all this art shit, but they can't win some LOUSY GAME?", asked Zapp irritated.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but when you think about it, I don't think they would've told us about this unless they were sure we could handle it", said Rhys.

"(chuckles) OR maybe they're freeloading off of us instead", joked Jyoji.

"Come on Jyoji", said Aiko.

"Hey I'm just pointing out the obvious", said Jyoji in his defense.

"Still seems too much", said Nora.

"Well either way, if this can help fix this change in the creators, we have to check it out for ourselves, let's head down there", said Leo as the others agree and they all head down this stairway that seems very long yet only took them about a minute or two to reach the end, once there, they see the entrance to the game room, marked as "Arcade" in neon above the entry way, and when they go inside, they find a not too big room with some purple neon lighting, and a power cable leading somewhere else. But the real kicker, is not only the strange black mirror on the way across the room, but the strange-looking arcade-style video game sitting right next to its right. Upon inspection, the group see this game implying a dark theme, bold and bleak colors with picture of several in-game monsters on the sides, and the title of the game reads above.

Maze Of The Space Minotaur

The group was a bit stunned with something like this, yet.

"A retro-arcade game in a 1920s theatre, yeah that makes sense", said Gandolfo sarcastically.

"Kinda surprised they even have something like an arcade game in this place, hey Dolfo, what did Mr. Cribbage say about this again?", asked Rhys.

"Not much, he was being vague in the sense, but he told me this thing just showed up out of nowhere, and they decided to make this into some unique addition to the game lineup they got here", said Gandolfo.

"How's this supposed to help us with the creators anyway?", asked Nora as Sonic was just lying on her shoulder.

"No idea, but it's the only lead we have at this point so we have to try it", said Leo as Zapp walks past him.

"Oh forget this, I didn't pass up get-laid time with that Jamie hottie, just to play some cheap-ass arcade game!", shouted Zapp in anger as he summons his Big Dipper Style blood sword.

"Wait Zapp, let's try to calm down!', shouted Rhys desperately yet Zapp ignores his plea as he makes a rightward swing at the arcade game, but upon making contact, the blade just bounces off, much to Zapp's surprise, he then takes a few more different swings at the thing, but to no avail.

"A warning would've been good ya dick!", shouted Jyoji as Zapp stops his onslaught.

"What the fuck?! This thing's still intact!", shouted Zapp in frustration and surprise.

"No shit Sherlock! Let me try", said Gandolfo as he summons his Power Hitter Blood Art baseball bat and wastes no time trying to smash the arcade game, but not a single dent can be found, "This thing's unreal alright".

"That was fun, let's do it again", said Aiko with joy.

"Yeah I'm thinking we cut back on the crazy stuff right now", said Jyoji.

"It's like trying to bring down a stone castle with nothing but a stick or a plain old sword", said Jennifer as she examined the arcade game.

"Hang on, Rhys, shrink down and look around the arcade game, see if there's a way for you to slip inside", said Leo as Rhys quickly got what he meant by that.

"Sure thing, I'm on it" said Rhys with confidence as he shrinks down and using his agility, he inspects the game from top to bottom, then he returns to normal size with bad news, "No go, there isn't a single panel or even an exhaust vent on this thing, it's not even plugged in so I can't get in from there, it's like this game is able to run on its own".

"I'd say that's pretty nuts, but considering where we are, it's not impossible", said Leo.

"Yeah no kidding, though I never thought I'd see an arcade game that could go on forever", said Nora as Leo steps up and runs a scan on the arcade game with his God Eyes to find out anything else about it, and the results he gets are definitely something else.

"Well, you were right about this thing having its own power source, I'm seeing a small but strong and steady flow of power coming from this thing, but it's very dark, as for what's inside that could be its power source or the key to solving this problem, there's nothing of significant value, no weird mods or anything like that, inside and out, aside from the bleak theme, physically speaking it's just a typical arcade game" explained Leo after he examined this thing himself with his God Eyes, and as he described, the game was giving off this dark aura of power, and was able to see inside like an X-Ray and took a close look at all the parts, nothing stood out as far as he could tell, he's no mechanic but anyone could tell what's supposed to belong in a machine such as an arcade game.

"Well considering the trashing it took, not to mention the fact that Cribbage sent us here, including what he told us, there's no way this isn't just a typical arcade game", said Jennifer going off of what Leo learned.

"So what's the plan then? Even if this piece of junk isn't normal, how's an arcade game REALLY gonna help those creators?", asked Gandolfo.

"The way I see it, our only real option here is to play it and find out for ourselves", said Leo as they others reluctantly agree without regret, most anyway.

"Can't believe we're playing some dumb game to save the day", said Zapp all grouchy.

"So then, if that's the case, who's gonna the one to try first?", asked Jennifer before Aiko and Jyoji zoom in front of the game in anticipation.

"I wanna play!", shouted the two of them in unison, then realizing the sudden singular move.

"Jyoji, please let me play?", asked Aiko kindly as usual.

"Tell me something Aiko, when's the last time you ever really played a video game. Scratch that, have you ever played a video game at all?", asked Jyoji.

"Well, there was this one time I was invited by one of our butlers to play at this old arcade in their old home town", said Aiko, like she's not done yet.

"But…?", asked Jyoji, waiting for her to finish.

"That was back when I was eight years old, heh", said Aiko like it's nothing at all.

"Oh, so when it comes to any video game experience, which of the two of us has that in spades huh?", asked Jyoji.

"It's you of course", said Aiko gladly.

"Exactly, so the way I see it, I should be the one among us to sample this fine piece of gaming machinery!", shouted Jyoji while puffing out his chest and acting all high and mighty, making Aiko applaud while the others, in their own way, stood there and didn't make much of a fuss about it.

"How about this then, just for fairness's sake, let's flip a coin, sound good?", asked Rhys as Aiko and Jyoji nod in agreement, and Rhys pulls out a quarter, flips it high in the air, catches it, and slams it on his hand.

"I call heads!", shouted Jyoji.

"Tails!", shouted Aiko, as Rhys reveals the coin did land on tails, which he chuckles about while Jyoji doesn't take this well.

"AW WHAT?! COME ON!", yelled Jyoji in frustration.

"Sorry Jyoji, rules are rules, Aiko, you won, so you get to go first", said Rhys as Aiko cheers in joy but pauses to pat Jyoji on the back as he freezes in shock.

"Don't worry Jyoji, there's always next time. Alright, let's go!", shouted Aiko with confidence as she starts up the game, which just took a simple button press as this thing doesn't even take money, another way of breaching the machine that Leo and Rhys couldn't find either. But not ten seconds pass before Aiko stumps the rest of the group when she loses right on the spot, "Aw I lost, well there's always next time".

"Doesn't ANYTHING phase this girl?", asked a dumfounded Zapp.

"I guess not, no", said Jennifer as Jyoji rushes in front of the game with a fire in his eyes.

"YES! MY TURN! Prepare to be amazed!", shouted Jyoji as he starts up the game right away like Aiko, and like her, he doesn't even bother trying to read the instruction manual section on the screen.

"Hey numb-nuts, don't ya think you should actually read the manual to find your way?", asked Gandolfo.

"Pfft, manuals are for amateurs pal, now watch and learn boys and girls!", shouted Jyoji with confidence as he starts playing and just tries to button mash his way to victory, but not too long after, he's left shocked in his crushing defeat with a seriously stunned look on his face.

"Well I guess we're amateurs then since that didn't take too long", said Nora.

"Yeah, you were as dead as disco", joked Sonic.

"Well uh, hey Jyoji, if it means anything, at least you lasted almost twenty seconds longer than Aiko on her turn", said Rhys trying to comfort his friend, but to no avail.

"WHATEVER! I'm just getting started", said Jyoji as his own brand of gaming arrogance wasted about five minutes of the group's time as he tried the same strategies over and over again, but no luck. At last he stops, again after five minutes, and cries in the corner in shame.

"Safe to say that was much worse than what I expected", said Leo.

"Yeah I'm calling some kind of bullshit, I mean who the hell ever heard of a kid who's played a ton of games lose to one a hundred and fifteen times in a row, in five minutes?! And yes, I counted it", said Zapp smoking a cigar as a couple others were wondering about that.

"Maybe a hundred and sixteen times is the charm?", asked Aiko.

"I think we'd all be better off if we didn't let that happen. Kinda felt like my brain cells were committing suicide one by one, wasn't fun", said Gandolfo as Nora was briefly comforting Jyoji with a pat on the back, who heard everything still.

"Not cool dude", said Jyoji as he resumed crying.

"Well, mind if I give it a go? I'm a decent gamer myself", said Rhys, and it didn't take long for the others to agree, better than letting Jyoji try another hundred times and fail.

"Alright then Rhys, go ahead", said Leo as he patted Rhys on the shoulder for a moment.

"Thanks Leo, you sure though?", asked Rhys.

"You ask me, it's a lot fucking better than the alternative, aka Mr. Joystick Fumbler", joked Gandolfo.

"Hey up yours ya jerk!", shouted Jyoji while still in a corner.

"Okay then, can't say I like the sound of that, but I'll do my best", said Rhys with confidence as he actually takes his time with the game and starts it up, and unlike those other two, he actually takes the time to read the opening introduction and instructions, of which the former was spoken a depressing and deep, hollow voice.

 **You are Ryker, sent on a mission to investigate a possible cosmic threat to a nearby solar system, and if possible, to eliminate said threat. But upon reaching the location given to you, you find yourself suddenly thrown into a trap, a strange labyrinth, home to some of the most dangerous and deadly cosmic beings in the whole universe. Now, you're forced to face these beings all on your own, armed with nothing but the tools at your disposal, and your wits. Now, you are in HIS world…**

 **LOSE YOUR IDENTITY, IN THE MAZE…OF THE SPACE MINOTAUR.**

"Well that's ominous, but no turning back now", said Rhys as he was a bit uncomfortable with such an introduction as the instructions appeared, including a list and specifics on the enemies to be encountered in the game.

 **The tools at your disposal require energy, your gauge contains six bars of power, and each weapon uses a specific amount.**

 **The Laser Sword is silent and self-charging, but it's weak. Requires no energy charges.**

 **The Blaster is powerful, but is loud and will attract some enemies. Requires two energy charges.**

 **The Teleport Pack will transport the player randomly across the maze, but it requires a lot of energy and could place you in a bad spot. Requires five energy charges.**

 **The Traps are explosive mines that blast outwards in all directions. Requires three energy charges.**

 **Now for your foes…**

 **Pinback: a silver massive near-cone shaped mechanical head with two clawed arms, four crab-like legs, small pink-glowing eyes, a small, frowning gapping mouth, and a glowing dome on top. He will either slash at you or blast you from a distance. Here he is blue and pink.**

 **Nebula: A silver metal fearsome, teleporting space steed, with red eyes, pointed legs, four large blades going down his head, and a bladed tail. Here is appears green.**

 **Marduk: A giant silver metal skull with big round red eyes, four spikes going down the back, a devil's tail, two hoofed legs, and dual lances on either side. He will attempt to charge at you after three seconds. He thirsts for the blood of poets. Here, he is dark blue.**

 **The Void: A flying silver metal enemy, with form of a pyramid-shaped dagger with bat wings, and a red eye in the center. It will attempt to blast you from afar. Here it is pink.**

 **The Space Minotaur: The worst of the beings and ruler of the maze. A silver muscular enemy, a bull-like humanoid who will charge at you instantly upon making visual contact and will hunt you relentlessly unless you are at a safe distance. Here he is red.**

"Okay that last part's gonna be tricky, here goes nothing", said Rhys a bit nervous but determined all the same.

The game begins, and it opens up to Ryker, who is yellow with a red upside down triangle collar, and his surroundings are revealed to be the maze itself, very large, almost Pac-Man based, then the foes appear, scattered across the maze, then the hit bars show up, each foe, including Ryker, has about three pegs in their bar, and three lives each, but the Space Minotaur is the lord of the maze so he gets six pegs in his bar, with six lives as well. Ryker first encounters The Void, flying around this one sector, and tries to stealth-kill it with the laser sword, but only gets two pegs and is forced to flee for the time being as The Void finds out and chases him while blasting him, missing each time, so Ryker is forced to use his blaster to finish off The Void right now and collects a shard of energy from where it fell, which reveals that each enemy has about fifteen seconds until they revive each time they die.

But it was a poorly desperate move on his end as Ryker alerted Marduk, which happened to be close by and Ryker was lucky enough to avoid Marduk as the enemy took three seconds to charge and attack, but as he makes his way through this one area, Ryker was found by Marduk this time, and Ryker decides to utilize the traps, and sets one up just as The Void returns and happened to have spotted Ryker. Ryker then sets up the trap and with it being set up in the middle of this long stretch-way, and sacrifices a peg from his bar when Marduk rushes in at last and lands a blow on him to lure him in, but then Ryker quickly takes out The Void with his laser sword after a few slashes and then uses the fallen energy shard to help fill up his teleporter and get out of there in time, winding up somewhere else in the maze, and takes out Marduk with the trap in one fell swoop.

But by the time he notices, and Marduk and The Void return, Ryker finds himself with Nebula, who had just teleported around that area, and takes two seconds to charge at Ryker, taking out a hit from his bar, so he desperately swings his laser sword at the steed, and was lucky enough to take him out and collect his energy shard. He then moves on and finds Pinback, who spots him right away and tries to shoot at him but misses. Ryker then attempts to sneak up on Pinback and hits him with his laser sword a couple times, and gets one peg out, but Pinback was able to land a blow on him, killing Ryker. Ryker then appears in the middle of the maze again, having only two lives left, but so does Nebula and Marduk, and The Void only has one left, but Pinback still has all three lives. And then trouble really rears its ugly head when The Space Minotaur finally stumbles upon Ryker, who was able to get in a couple quick blasts on him, but then had no time to dodge his charge attack and takes a serious hit. Ryker runs away and reaches a corner path in time to set up two traps at the end of this corridor and then lures The Space Minotaur into following him that way, but not before that Minotaur hits him, taking yet another peg from the bar, but then Ryker gets the Space Minotaur to charge at him and against the wall where the two traps were laid out, and around the corner, he detonates them, killing the beast, which, as suspected, took two lives from the big guy, really doing some damage.

Once he was dead, Ryker had the time to grab the two shards he dropped and recharge his weapons, so then he goes and deals with Pinback, and lays two traps as before with the Space Minotaur, and gets two of his three lives easy, and collects his two shards. Once fifteen seconds pass, Ryker goes to finish Pinback at last, he gets him to chase and shoot at him, but once he leads him down this part of the maze, Ryker hides around the corner and once close enough, he takes out Pinback at last with his laser sword, and after a couple slashes, Pinback was no more. Though victory was far from achieved, because after he grabs the last shard from Pinback, Ryker has no time to notice The Space Minotaur from across the pathway and charges right away, killing Ryker. Now Ryker revives, and with one live left to give, so he needs to tread carefully, or else all is lost. Ryker wastes no time in tracking down The Void, which starts following him and so Ryker takes a shot at it with his blaster, taking one peg, and then he manages to lose it, then ambushes from behind and takes another shot with the energy sword, rapidly slashing to finish it quick, and succeeds, The Void is gone. Now with that shard collected, Ryker tries to track down Nebula, but he finds him first, so he decides to use a trap for him once he gives himself enough time to dodge a charge, and shoots him from behind, taking a peg out, then sets up a trap and then Marduk shows up, which proves convenient for Ryker, as he instead goes and take out Nebula at last, then uses his last fallen shard to fill his energy bar, teleports out, then finishes Marduk in time with the trap.

Now The Space Minotaur is all that remains, and he won't be so easy to finish, as he accelerates his pursuit and wastes even less time hunting his target, but Ryker persists as he carefully makes his way to the fallen shard from Marduk, and narrowly facing death from The Space Minotaur, and finally reaches it. Once he does, he gets caught by the hunter, and sticks to his guns, literally, as he rapidly fire off at the beast, and with the gun alone, takes out his third life, but not before The Space Minotaur was able to take a peg out with that insta-charge attack of his. Ryker then collects the shard, then readies for his enemy's next move, which would come sooner than expected as Ryker tries to set a trap, then once that was done, he had made a poor attempt at slashing at him with the laser sword, but after a couple hits and loses a peg, the beast lands a hit on him, so Ryker tries to get away, and after some twists and turns with the beast in hot pursuit, he was able to set a trap, and detonated it, taking out another life from the beast. After collecting that fallen shard and the beast comes back, Ryker notices that he's moving faster and faster now, meaning less time to rely on the traps and the teleporter will put him in a bad spot if he has to rely on the laser sword alone, and it didn't take long at all for The Space Minotaur to find him after rushing around like a real mad bull, and so Ryker decides to place all his bets on his blaster and after some close calls, and some extremely narrow movements, Ryker is able to fell the beast with the blaster alone. Once collecting the shard, the beast returns for one last bout, and with one peg left, and on his last life, Ryker makes his bold move, and heads straight for the beast directly. Ryker first attempts to get a few slashes in the beast with the laser sword, and once he takes a peg out, he makes a mad dash and almost loses his life when the beast turns and charges for him, only to hit a dead end. Then Ryker goes for the killing blow and with a small barrage of shots from his blaster, thus he has finally defeated the beast at long last.

Then once the quest was done, the screen fades to black before these mighty words in bold green lettering appear with Ryker floating past them.

 **Feat Accomplished: Vanquished The Space Minotaur**

Turns out this was so strenuous and nerve-racking, it took Rhys almost twenty minutes to pull this off the way he did, and everyone else, even Jyoji, was impressed.

"I-I can't believe I actually pulled it off, I actually won", said Rhys still stunned over his victory.

"Way to go Rhys, nice one", said Nora as she held his hand.

"Yay! You did it!", shouted Aiko as she hugged him with such joy.

"Gotta say, didn't peg you for a kick-ass gamer", said Gandolfo.

"Even I couldn't've pulled it off like that", said Jennifer.

"Not world class, but still decent I guess", said Zapp sounding a bit jealous.

"You jealous or something Zapp?", asked Jennifer jokingly.

"In your dreams ya broad!", shouted Zapp in response.

"Nice work Rhys, I'm impressed", said Leo as he patted Rhys on the shoulder.

"Thanks Leo, it means a lot", said Rhys in response with a smile.

"The hell man?! How come I couldn't be that badass?!", demanded Jyoji in denial and shame.

"Because you rushed in?", asked Nora.

"Because you didn't read the instructions?", asked Aiko.

"Because you suck ass at arcade games?", asked Gandolfo rudely.

"Shut up! Not what I meant", said Jyoji sour about those answers.

"Easy Jyoji, I'm just as surprised as you are, I just got in the zone, and all that, sorry if I ruined the moment for you", said Rhys deeply.

"Fine yeah, w-whatever man, just be glad I'm such a good friend", said Jyoji blushing and a bit shameful again for his behavior, where Rhys smiles in response.

"So, now what? I won the game, but nothing's happening", said Rhys looking confused as he looks at the screen, which still says what he did, "'Feat Accomplished', I didn't even know there were feats in this game to begin with".

"Guess that's saved for when you actually win the game", said Leo.

"Yeah it could be that, but personally I don't see why it's a-", then Zapp was abruptly cut off when a quick flash of light from the screen caught the group by surprise, stinging Zapp's eyes while everyone else was able to shield their own, "GAHH! I looked right into it! It's like looking into a laser pointer, fuck I'm gonna be seeing spots later!"

"Geez, what was that? Maybe a surprise from the game?", asked Jennifer as the game returns to the start-up screen.

"(groaning) No, I don't so, but it was a surprise alright", said Leo as everyone was finally readjusting.

"Looks like we're all fine!", shouted Aiko.

"Yeah speak for yourself brat!", shouted Zapp, still a bit disoriented from looking right into the light.

"(laughs) Sure glad I ain't you buddy", said Jyoji jokingly.

"Well we'll see who's laughing when one of us is face flat on the pavement, and spoiler alert: It's not me who's eating concrete", threatened Zapp.

"Go ahead 'gramps', I'll wait for you to get your glasses on before we go at it, maybe even your contacts if they'll help better", joked Jyoji.

"Why you rotten bastard!", shouted Zapp in anger as he and Jyoji briefly butt heads while Jennifer tries to break them apart, and Gandolfo just shrugs it off, meanwhile.

"Hey Rhys, where'd that weird glove come from?", asked Nora as Rhys inspects his left hand when he collects himself, and then the others stop what they're doing and he finds himself wearing some kind of black leather glove with the palm exposed in the center like a perfect circle, but that's not the strangest part, as they'll soon find out.

"Holy cow! The back of my hand, I can see right through it!", shouted Rhys in shock as a few others react the same way, as the exact same circle-shaped spot is on the back of the glove, but Rhys can see right through it, as if that space in his hand was just gone with no trace. Rhys panics a bit while trying to figure this out.

"Calm down Rhys, this doesn't really mean anything bad, it's just the glove no doubt. When you think about, there's no other way your hand could be doing that", said Leo as Rhys took those words to heart and those who also panicked calmed down as well, and take a closer look at the black glove. Just in case…

(deep breath) Alright, just in case…", said Rhys as he tries putting his right hand through the hole, but can still feel something there that resembles that portion of his hand, "Well, I can still feel my hand even in this spot, so that's something. Thanks Leo, I'm not used to something THIS crazy".

"It's fine, I would've reacted the same way back when I was a rookie", said Leo to relate to his friend and trainee, who appreciates it.

"So what's this for anyway?", asked Rhys as Leo inspects the glove as well.

"No idea, but this is probably the means to helping those creators, maybe that mirror is part of the solution", said Leo as he inspects the mirror with his God Eyes for a moment, then has Rhys come closer to the mirror, "Hey Rhys, go ahead and move your hand like you're putting it up against a wall".

"Whoa, it's pretty", said Aiko in awe as Rhys had his hand positioned as so and with the hole from the glove revealing the symbol of an old camera in orange on the lower left of the mirror, which briefly read "Medium", then Rhys move his hand around and when he positions it at the top center of the mirror, he sees a yellow picture of a microphone that briefly read "Message", when he moves it to the lower right, it's a purple picture of a female face smiling, which briefly read "Muse".

"Dude this is far out", said Jyoji in awe.

"It's like some kind of trick mirror", said Nora in awe.

"Except it isn't, this mirror is kind of like a separate reality, only my God Eyes can see past the veil and look at what it's hiding. Well, not just my eyes, that black glove too from what we just found out", explained Leo as Rhys examines the glove again and has a look at all the different markings on the mirror, then he spots something else out.

"Hey guys, I'm not the only one seeing this right? That face at the top of the whole mirror?", asked Rhys as the others look up.

"No kiddo, you're not seeing things, I see it too", said Gandolfo.

"Same here, is that who I think it is though?", asked Jennifer as the face happens to be of someone they already know of.

"Yeah, it's Ms. Marisol, I guess this is for her, this glove could definitely be what we need to help them all with their pasts. Problem is, what exactly do we change?", asked Rhys as he uses the black glove to help everyone see what's on the mirror so Leo doesn't need to hack all their eyes, easy as it is for him, this method is much easier.

"Good thinking, we got no clue what about her past we gotta change, don't wanna mess it up", said Zapp.

"Here's an idea, the glove is showing us options between the medium, message, and muse. The art behind Marisol, her muse was acceptable, and the message was clear, the problem was her medium of course", said Jennifer.

"Oh yeah, that guy said Ms. Marisol's art was like something you make at Summer Camp, right?", asked Nora.

"Now that you mention it Nora, it's true. So if that's the case, let's hope this doesn't leave Ms. Marisol any side effects", said Rhys.

"Go for it Rhys, just watch yourself", said Leo as Rhys nods in agreement and he tries to figure out the way to activate the change like pressing a button, then he literally mimics his hand pressing a big button, and suddenly there's a bright flash like before, and everyone but Zapp was able to shield their eyes in time.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL?! AGAIN?!", demanded Zapp as he tried to fix his eyes, while the others recover in time to notice something different.

"Hey dudes, were those huge power cables lying there before we came down here?", asked Jyoji, and before anyone could answer, they hear some music upstairs.

"Are we close to Marisol's room? We're not anywhere near it", said Gandolfo.

"Well this theatre does exist outside reality, anything goes I guess", said Jennifer.

"Yeah, let's check it out", said Leo as the others agree, even Zapp once he got his eyesight back. As everyone treks up the stairs, they can see a faint light coming from below the door, and once they open it, they're surprised to find Marisol and her exhibit radically changed, from sculptures to multimedia, as the whole group sees her, and some others in the room with all sorts of boards and lamps, and special equipment taking in plenty of power all spread out. Now the exhibit is called "X-Ray Vision", appropriate I know.

"This really is X-Ray Vision alright, amazing", said Rhys in awe.

"It's so pretty", said Aiko in awe.

"It rocks", said Jyoji in awe.

"It's so damn bright, ah my eyes are still effed up", said Zapp in annoyance and slight agony.

"I wanted to show people a sight they've never seen! Their own skull, their own skeleton, ambulating, FULL OF LIFE! I thought, X-Rays! All perfectly safe! Tested it on the interns last night", said Marisol as she gave her small audience a brief rundown and demonstration of her craft, which proved to be more than remarkable.

"Indeed, very few artists could make use of X-Rays in the world of multimedia, let alone the art world. Marisol, I think you're gonna go far!", shouted a masked critic standing not too far from Marisol, then one figure notices the group and walks over to them.

"Well done champs, I figured you'd have the chops to fix Marisol's artwork", said the man who seemed familiar.

"Wait, Mr. Cribbage, is that you? I'm sorry, but with these X-Rays it's hard to tell who's really who exactly", said Rhys as the group inspects themselves and are amazed with how they can literally see each other's skeleton without use of Leo's God Eyes or any other certain types of equipment.

"I don't like how bright it is in here, but man, I'm totally tripping balls in here", said Zapp.

"This is fun", said Aiko as she and Nora played around a bit with this show.

"That's right my boy, thought I'd stop by and see this first hand. Glad you're impressed, in a way, this was your time as well, since you went and fixed what was broken in the first place", said Cribbage as he skeleton goes and reverse-smokes, which is a weird sight to see.

"Keep up the good work sluggers", said Hazel through a special lamp on a faraway table.

"Sure thing, we'll go and help the other two creators right away! See you in a bit", said Rhys as he and the rest of the group close the door behind them and return to the mirror.

"Alright, we started helping those three in one order, might as well do this in that same order", said Leo as Rhys tries something with the face of Marisol on the top of the mirror, and when he mimics pushing a button, the face changes to Many Embers.

"Huh, that was easy, so any ideas on what to do with Many Embers?", asked Rhys as Jennifer uses the black glove he's wearing to take a closer look at the symbols again.

"Going over what he offered, I'd say his muse was the only real problem he had", said Jennifer.

"Muse it is then", said Rhys as almost everyone on cue readied to shield their eyes, except Zapp of course.

"Hey wait I need a second-!", but Zapp was cut off when the bright flash of light indicating the change goes off and fries Zapp's eyes yet again.

"That wasn't so bad" said Rhys before this.

"YEAH SPEAK FOR YOURSELF YA BRAT! MY EYES ARE ROASTING HERE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!", yelled Zapp.

"Oh shoot, sorry about that Zapp!", shouted Rhys all worried.

"Yeah are you alright?", asked a concerned Nora.

"Sounds like someone needs some love", said Aiko cheerfully, then Zapp, with what little vision he had at the moment, got more furious.

"NO WAY KIDS LIKE YOU CAN BE THAT DUMB!", yelled Zapp in a manner that startled those three before Leo stepped in and handled things.

"Easy Zapp, you've been through worse, nothing some rest and actually avoiding any serious bright light can't fix", said Leo.

"Don't tell ME what to do ass-hat", pouted Zapp.

"Dude's dealt with worse than this? No surprise there", said Jyoji.

"Oh yeah, almost all the time, even more so with the women he spends every other night with", said Leo which makes Rhys, Nora, and Jyoji blush and feel embarrassed.

"Stop going around and telling other people my business Leo!", shouted an awkward Zapp.

"This is just sad", said Gandolfo.

"We uh-should probably go and check on Many Embers now", said Rhys trying to contain his embarrassment.

"Agreed", said Jennifer as everyone tried to get their act together and go up the stairs, now suddenly they find themselves in that open theater again, and with a small audience of masked critics gathered up, Many Embers appears on stage for a brief talk, except now he's wearing the same outfit but lacking in the cowboy extras and is red rather than blue.

"Hello Equinox! Hope you're ready for the cure to a bleak day, because it's time for an upbeat day with Many Embers!", shouted Many Embers as the music starts up, and as intended, it's a steady upbeat melody with drums and guitars, and the man starts singing this upbeat song with some strange lyrics that would sound pretty dark on their own or in any other form of music but with that cheerful tone and instrumentals they are made to work in all the right ways. The group was blown away with such a joyful performance and even Zapp almost danced away to it before he stopped to maintain his composure. After the song ended about three minutes later, the group closes the door and return to the mirror to discuss what they saw.

"Whoo man! Haven't felt that good after listening to a song ever", said Jyoji feeling very joyful.

"That was so stinking beautiful!", shouted Aiko overflowing with more joy than she usually is as she and Nora engaged in a brief celebratory dance.

"Reminds me of some of the folk music they played back home when I was a bit younger", said Gandolfo.

"How young exactly? Back in your elementary school days perhaps?", asked Jennifer jokingly, to Gandolfo's dismay.

"Can it", said Gandolfo in response.

"Yeah I thought this song would suck ass even more so than the last one, but I'm surprised I didn't feel like blowing chunks that whole time", said Zapp.

"Did Zapp actually say something nice about someone's work? That's a first", joked Sonic.

"Piss off fleabag", said Zapp irritated.

"That's not nice Sonic", said Nora gladly.

"Doesn't mean it's not true", said Sonic.

"Fair enough", said Nora as she pets Sonic.

"I hate that monkey so much", said Zapp even more irritated.

"This is going good so far, that leaves Mr. Arnault now", said Rhys as he took a look at the black glove again, impressed with how something like this piece of fabric even exists to peek into reality like the God Eyes that Leo has.

"Muse and medium were fine, now after seeing that opening scene for Arnault's movie-", then Jennifer was abruptly cut off.

"Which was totally moving cancer on the big screen", said Jyoji cutting in.

"Yes, that, it's obviously the message is the issue we have to deal with", said Jennifer.

"Alright then, time for a change in the message, get ready guys", said Rhys as he prepared to make the change or Avery Arnault once the mirror was set for him, then this happens.

"Hey, sweet score, mine no-", Zapp was about to pick up a quarter that one of the others must have dropped and got seriously blinded by the changing flash for a four time in a row.

"Alright, this movie better be good", said Jyoji in anticipation.

"Only way to know for sure is to see for ourselves, and risk losing our minds at best", joked Leo as Zapp was rolling on the ground and rubbing his eyes fiercely in agony.

"SWEET JESUS FUCK! AM I GONNA GO BLIND WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER OR SOMETHING?! FUCKING SHIT!", yelled Zapp as the others finally notice and check on him.

"That's a real miracle if you ask me", said Gandolfo harshly.

"Oh man Zapp, I'm so sorry! That wasn't what I meant to do, you okay?!", demanded Rhys as he knelt down and checked up on Zapp. But then Zapp pulls Rhys in close to his face by the collar, and stares at him with such fury, his eyes all red and watery from the light and the intense rubbing.

"I. HATE. YOU. SO. MUCH. You're gonna be so sorry rookie", said Zapp in such a terrifying manner that it filled Rhys and a few others with much fear, and Rhys, with a look of nervousness and dread on his face, remains frozen in that spot for a full twenty seconds after Zapp releases his grip.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm halfway there to making a huge mess in my pants right now", said Jyoji in fear.

"Not around me you're not", said Gandolfo as everyone takes a few minutes to collect themselves from that terrifying moment they've endured just now.

"(whispers) Uh Leo, think there's any chance Zapp will accept my apology?", asked Rhys quietly.

"(whispers) Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Zapp has a bad habit of never letting go of a grudge, all you can for now is wait and see if it's not as bad as you'd think, but speaking from experience, it's kinda overly hopeful thinking", said Leo quietly as he patted Rhys on the shoulder as if wishing him luck, clearly that's not too helpful.

"Oh boy", said Rhys nervously as he took a deep breath.

"Well, not that we got that out of the way, let's head upstairs and check out Arnault's movie", said Leo.

"If it doesn't suck, I'm taking the front seats dudes, calling it", said Jyoji with his hand raised with a couple others looking on in either uninterested manner or awkwardness before they head upstairs already. Once they open the door, they are now in the same auditorium as earlier, and they decide to take the same seats as before.

"If this blows, I'm barfing on one of these guys", said Zapp rudely referring to any of the masked critics around the room.

"Please don't", said Jennifer being the reasonable one, then Avery Arnault shows up with a brief introduction as before.

"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming for this exclusive screening. Now, I'm sure you're all well aware that some of the most unique films in the industry are those that prove to be quite provocative in their own way, in other words, movies that make you think. But in this day and age, some of those types of films tend to fall on deaf ears, no offense to certain individuals, but there are other ways to convey a message. Here, is one such example, enjoy the show, and thank you again", said Arnault as he steps aside and the lights go dim before the show starts.

"Brace yourselves, this'll probably be another crapper", said Gandolfo as Aiko quickly yet playfully shushes him before the show starts.

 **Down on Wall Street**

"Hey boys and girls, we got this new and booming chain of pharmacies just rolling in money thanks to its high quality and filled-to-the-brim stockpile!", shouted this one sharply dressed male employee.

 **Something big is brewing, worse than embezzlement**

"Sounds nice, and even sound like a huge capitalize market for a bunch of us! Emphasize on capitalize, for us of course! So, wanna talk it out?", asked a sharply dressed female employee.

 **It's none other than…a musical**

"I'll so you one better, we're gonna SING it out!", shouted the male employee as he and all the employees in the office drop what they're doing and all at once break out into a singing and dancing act.

"HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR SACRIFICE, BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR US TO CAPITALIZE!" sung the employees in unison as their dancing intensifies and the singing goes on for a moment.

 **Broadway On Wall Street: The Movie**

The group was a bit weirded out with this concept but it didn't make them wanna run out of their with their sanity intact, and so much so that, as promised, Jyoji took a strange interest, no doubt of the musical part, that he went and snuck to the front seats when the others didn't notice. The whole film was supposed to be an upbeat parody on the sometimes, if not almost complete, corrupt nature of those at the infamous Wall Street. On its surface, it's just a silly and convoluted and clichéd musical, but when one pays closer attention to what it is that's happening and going during the musical, amusing as it may seem at first, this exterior hides a blunt yet obvious message of those in stock markets and broker companies that will attempt to swindle and at times rob a veteran and especially novice business of much of what they make, forcing them to either close down or struggle desperately to keep up, when some would wind up being forced to close anyway. The group was surprised that they were able to figure this out, yes, even those like Zapp and Jyoji, I know right? In fact, by the time the credits rolled and Arnault comes out to thank everyone for their time, everyone present rose and gave him a round of applause, and he seemed extremely grateful for the praise. By the time that was over with, the group rushes for the door and close it behind them to make sure the masked critics and Arnault himself can get out and into the rest of the Equinox, and when they return to the mirror, they discuss what they've experienced.

"Wow, just wow, gotta say that was something else. It was definitely a movie that would make you think, no doubt about it. What did you guys think?", asked Rhys.

"I'm surprised I followed it as good as I did, and it was good", said Nora.

"For once, I watched a musical/documentary kind of movie that actually didn't make me hate the thing", said Jyoji.

"It was crazy catchy and stuff, really wanted to get up and dance", said Aiko.

"Let' just go with the fact it didn't turn out to be a steaming pile of garbage like last time", said Gandolfo.

"Blending informative with whimsical was pretty clever actually, anyone with the need to think and understand will want to pay close attention from start to finish", said Jennifer.

"Not enough bananas", said Sonic a bit disappointed.

"Yeah it was decent, sure as hell fifty or sixty times better than that shit show we almost watched the first time around, thank god we didn't stick around for that", said Zapp.

"True, I mean you were LITTERALY the first of us to rush on out of there before the real movie even started", said Jennifer.

"(laughs) Zapp was running out of there like me when I had my very first sugar rush when I was little", joked Aiko joyfully.

"Go to hell posers", said Zapp rudely in response.

"Too late, anywhere near you IS hell pal", said Gandolfo in response.

"Screw off", said Zapp in response.

"And you Leo, what'd you think?", asked Rhys.

"It was definitely a good watch, if I had to nitpick a few things, chief among them would probably be a few musical numbers where the songs were either too cheerful or high-pitched, stuff like that, other than that, it was great", said Leo.

"I know, I'll be blown away if it ever comes and wins an Oscar someday", said Rhys with confidence.

"You're hoping too much again Rhys, but the least is that it'll get nominated, that's something", said Leo with Rhys smiling a bit to that answer until the mood's a bit ruined.

"Besides that award show ain't worth watching a lot unless you need something to kill the time. That glorified piece of bait spends half the time giving awards to shit movies that don't even deserve some recognition in the first place, hell those piss-poor excuses for 'quality films' should've just been spat on and buried in some guy's backyard to begin with", explained Zapp harshly.

"Almost on point as it sounds, a lot of your input was a tad bit too much", said Jennifer.

"Some of those movies that they pick for the show do suck though", said Gandolfo.

"Exactly! That's exactly my damn point", said Zapp, glad someone agrees with him on this.

"W-Well, the important thing is that we were able to help those creators and get their work back together, and all of that in one day no less! I guess our first job wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be", said Rhys proudly as he looks to the black glove for a quick moment before he decides to hold onto it for safekeeping.

"Easy Rhys, we're not really finished just yet", said Leo before anyone could celebrate.

"I'm sorry Leo, but why not? We saw what was going on with those creators and with the black glove, we were able to fix the problem and get their lives and craft back together in time for the opening event this Friday", explained Rhys as he is left a bit confused.

"That's true, but that's just the easy part from what I could tell. The hard part is figuring out what caused these changes in the first place", said Leo as Rhys finds himself stunned with this realization, something that he forgot when Leo and Zapp briefed him and the rest of Watch-Force during the drive over to the Equinox.

"Oh yeah, felt like we forgot something", said Nora as she realized this as well.

"Oops, same here", said Aiko.

"Hard to believe some kids these days can forget stuff like that so easy", said Gandolfo rudely.

"Oh jeez! I can't believe I forgot something THAT important! Serious my bad you guys!", shouted Rhys in panic when he feels extreme shock and guilt over forgetting such an important detail from earlier today.

"Settle down Rhys, just take it slow, happens all the time, I've made mistakes like that so trust me, you're not exactly alone here", said Leo as he grabbed Rhys by the shoulders and stopped him from panicking so much, which got through to the kid as he stopped moving so much and took a couple deep breathes.

"(deep breath) Sorry about that, thanks Leo, I'm good now", said Rhys.

"Glad to hear", said Leo in response with a pat on Rhys's shoulder.

"Heh, pussy" joked Zapp.

"Yeah, dude's way too painfully earnest", joked Jyoji and Rhys blushes in embarrassment while rubbing his neck.

"In any case, that is a good point Leo made, the Equinox is unique but that doesn't always mean random chaos like the rest of HellSalem's Lot I gather", said Jennifer.

"Yep, remember that what happened with the creators was the biggest problem, but it wasn't the only problem. Their security staff did get hurt by some strange force that's able to leave little to no traces for my God Eyes to pick up on, and no doubt that black glove Rhys picked up isn't gonna be of any better help", explained Leo.

"So we gotta find the thing that started this whole mess or things are go south for Cribbage and everyone else here when the opening event kicks off in a few days", said Gandolfo.

"Exactly, it's getting late so we'll start looking around some more first thing in the morning", said Leo.

"After breakfast right?", asked Aiko with a pouty puppy-eyed look on her face, which made Leo flinch a bit, he's not used to cute stuff like that.

"(sighs) Sure Aiko, after breakfast", said Leo in response in which Aiko cheers for joy.

"Glad I wasn't the only one wondering about that", said Zapp.

"Same here dude", said Jyoji.

"Well Leo, how do you wanna do this?", asked Rhys.

"We still have no clue what it is we're looking for, or how dangerous it really is. So if anyone of us finds something that might be the culprit in this whole mess, then don't try to take it on all on your own, that includes you Zapp", said Leo with all eyes on the tanned prick.

"Don't go making me look bad in front of the noobs, scrotum face!", shouted Zapp in an angry response.

"One, these guys need to know not to follow every example we make, you more than me considering how much of an ass-hat you really are. Second, we both know it doesn't take much effort on anyone's part", said Leo in response, which only made Zapp angrier.

"You're the ass-hat, ass-hat", said Zapp in a lowly manner.

"Nice", said Jyoji.

"Look, all I'm saying is that no matter how tough anyone of us is, chances are whatever we're facing might be tougher, or they might some trick up their sleeve we might not stand a chance against. Just try not to take any unnecessary risks everyone, I'd hate for Watch-Force's first mission for Libra to go up in smoke", explained Leo with great concern for his new friends despite his calm demeanor, and Rhys and the other rookies acknowledge this.

"We understand Leo, thanks for looking out for us. We'll be sure to stay careful", said Rhys with confidence.

"I'll hold you to that then", said Leo with a small smile before he and the others head upstairs and see if they'll find themselves in the same area where they all first entered the "Arcade".

"Think this door's gonna bring us back?", asked Jyoji.

"This is the Equinox we're talking about, I'm sure this is nothing", said Jennifer as she was proven right when they open the door and appear to be where they were earlier, and Cribbage is there waiting for them.

"Impressive work so far everyone, now all that's left is to find the root of the problem", said Cribbage reverse smoking.

"I'd come on over and applaud in person, but it's still too soon, sorry sluggers", said Hazel through a special lamp.

"Mr. Cribbage, thanks for that, you and Hazel, but does this mean you know everything we've been doing and talking about?", asked Rhys.

"Lemme tell you something sport, even the two of us don't have total control over this crazy theatre", said Hazel before Cribbage finishes that thought.

"But that doesn't mean we're completely powerless in here either", said Cribbage.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess", said Rhys now clarified yet still a bit unsure of the specifics.

"Kinda like stalking if you ask me", said Zapp.

"Totally (shivers)", said Jyoji creeped out by that thought.

"Anyways, you'd better hope you'll manage against what's behind the scenes, whatever it is", said Cribbage.

"Just know that we'll be rooting for you champs", said Hazel.

"We appreciate the luck, thanks", said Leo.

"Alright guys, tomorrow, we're gonna find out what's behind the problem here in the Equinox, and we'll come out on top and make our first mission a success", said Rhys as he rallied the rest of the rookies, moving Leo, Cribbage, and Hazel of sorts, but Zapp had another way of expressing his thoughts.

"NERD ALERT! Seriously dude, that's just way too cheesy, clever, but cheesy", joked Zapp while ruining the mood.

"I really hate your guts", said an irritated Gandolfo as the group collects themselves and look for and get settled in their rooms for the night. The next day, the group splits up in various teams of two or three or four, or as a whole in fact, but despites coming up with a few possible leads, there was no trace, and no activity from the unknown force. The next day, same tactics, more effort, no luck, then most of Thursday was spent searching as well, and still nothing, the group was slowly beginning to have doubts over this unknown force, yet they know something attacked the guards and altered the pasts of the creators, so they couldn't stop just yet. It was around eleven thirty in the night, the others had gone to their rooms to rest for tomorrow, Friday, the opening day for the big event, and most of the hallways were empty as preparations from all involved were busy with other stationary tasks, but at this time, Jyoji was out and about, taking a stroll through the halls trying to find a lead or anything, but…

"Man this sssuuuccckkksss….three days and no action, no threats, no nothing. I'll be surprised the most fun we get tomorrow is some shmuck trying to rush the creators and force an autograph from them or some dumb stuff like that, ha", joked Jyoji as he was almost ready to return to the others, but about a couple minutes in and…

"Now that I think of it, when this is over and we head home, I gotta ask Leo if we can find some tea house around here and order up a few huge bowls of ochazuke (tea on rice), with some scallion toppings! Haven't had any of that since a week before I left home, man feels so long ago. Whoa…what's this freaky feeling just now? It's like, dread…like something from a video game maybe", said Jyoji as he was first thinking about food before suddenly being engulfed by this sudden feeling of bleakness and dread, not very pleasing feeling most would enjoy, then a voice in a mechanical and low yet menacing tone.

 **Marduk thirsts for the blood of poets.**

"'Blood of poets'? I'm not some poet man, and I ain't a vampire either, I'll get by fine without the 'blood of poets' (chuckles then stops abruptly). Wait…who said that?", asked Jyoji uncomfortably as he did a quick scan of the hallway he was in, and despite seeing nothing around him, this sense of dread still lingers with him, ever so persistent. As he's nearing the end of the hallway and about to reach this set of doors, and as he was facing the opposite direction making sure nothing was following him, Jyoji had a thought.

"Hang on, get a hold of yourself Jyoji, there's no stalker ghost around here, it's gotta be Hazel right? Yeah…yeah Hazel's probably watching me and messing with my head for kicks, that's it, you're cool, you're on top of things, you're a-okay dude", said Jyoji to himself to get his thoughts together, until his heart nearly skips a beat when he hears this whirring noise behind, him, of blown steam and soft growling, and the dreaded feeling intensifies even more so than before, then Joyji reluctantly yet automatically turns and standing seven or so feet from him, in front of the set of doors, is a familiar creature, Marduk, from that arcade game, easily looming over Jyoji yet not nearly big enough to engulf the entire theatre. Jyoji stands paralyzed in fear for a full two minutes while staring into Marduk's glowing yet lifeless eyes, looking back at him with such hate and death, then Jyoji speaks something mighty heroic.

"I'm so dead", said Jyoji in terror as Marduk lets out a screeching yet bloodcurdling roar, frightening Jyoji and forcing him to run for dear life as Marduk wastes no time going after him. Jyoji runs as fast as his legs can carry him, but Marduk is easily catching up to him, and a few times he even tries to skewer the kid with those huge lances of his, the kid even tries shooting some water balls at him the size of chairs, but obviously that's not nearly enough to stop a hulking mass of metal going at high speeds. Then this left turn comes up and Jyoji uses his water power to stretch out a hand and spin and propel himself right into this other hallway, but the low doorway he passed through wasn't gonna slow him down at all, as Marduk has no trouble smashing though the whole wall there and accelerates his pursuit with another roar, scaring Jyoji into moving even faster than he thought he could.

"HOLY SHIT SNACKS I'M DEAD! Come on dude, you're not a total idiot, try using some shit you learned in school, maybe that could help here! (Looks back at Marduk, who lets out another roar) AAAHHHH! Yeah right, like school's gonna save my ass here! Nothing they teach there could be used against THIS THING! Wait! I got an idea, and this is totally nuts!", shouted Jyoji as he uses his water power to propel himself a few feet further ahead of Marduk, and when far away enough, Jyoji waits a few seconds until Marduk quickly closes the gap between them, and then Jyoji fearfully yet without hesitation, uses the same trick to propel himself straight for Marduk, but since the hulking lancing-beast can't make instant stops or turns, Jyoji was able to slide right underneath Marduk, then once he was behind him, the kid rushes to unleash a special move on the beast while it was still running ahead.

"Alright ya freak! Eat this! MIZU SAIKURON! (Water Cyclone)", yelled Jyoji in Japanese as he spread his legs apart just enough, and outstretched his arms and grasped his hands together as he wastes no time creating and letting off a medium yet fierce looking water cyclone, as the name implied, and it quickly stretches out and towards Marduk with great speed, knocking the beast off his hooves and pushing him right through the big doorway to this big room, tearing down the wall in the process and making a huge mess that covered that whole area in a big dust cloud. Once that was done, the cyclone dissipates and Jyoji, breaking the stance, collapses on the floor, still sitting upright and still conscious, but was extremely drained from all that running and water shooting and stuff, not something a lot of kids would be seen doing in their spare time of course. About five minutes had passed, yet Jyoji was still sitting on the floor recuperating by the time Leo, Zapp, and the rest of Watch-Force eventually finds him and rushes to him.

"Holy smokes Jyoji! You alright?!", shouted Rhys as he and Nora kneel down and check up on their friend.

"(Panting slowly) Well, I'm still kicking, so yeah, more or less, ha", said Jyoji while giving himself time to pull himself together.

"That's a big hole", said Aiko in awe as she stares at the missing space of the wall with the dust cloud still floating around.

"Christ kid, think you could've done something way less messy with your spare time? Just because we don't gotta pay for any damages doesn't mean we can run wild here ya know", said Gandolfo jokingly yet with slight disdain.

"Yeah I gotta call bullshit here too dude, even I wouldn't go this nuts when I'm at my most drunk, and that's ME saying it", said Zapp.

"Oh so I'm the one to blame here?! Look dudes, before you side with Dolfo and pin this on me, I didn't do this, okay well that hole in the wall was kinda my fault, but that's beside the point! That freaky lancing head with legs and spikes from that arcade game we found was here!", shouted Jyoji.

"Wait, Marduk?", asked Rhys upon remembering the creature that fits the description given to him.

"Who else?! That thing came out of nowhere and tried to run me down! I'm amazed I'm still alive here!", shouted Jyoji.

"So you lured him here and knocked him through that hole there?", asked Nora.

"Nah, dude's shell was way too tough and my water attacks barely phased him, like water on a duck's butt or something, I just zipped behind him while he was still running crazy fast and used my Water Cyclone move to trip him up and push him through", explained Jyoji as Nora pulls out a half-empty water bottle for him and takes a drink of the whole thing.

"So what you mean, is that you used the beast's mass and velocity against him by attacking from behind and forced him to lose his balance, that right?", asked Jennifer after she examined the hole from a distance, and her explanation leaves Jyoji a bit dumfounded, since that's the true formal explanation behind his trick.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I did, right", said Jyoji acting cool.

"Gotta say, we've seen loads of bizarre shit dude, but video game monsters popping out of nowhere has gotta be in some top ten list somewhere", said Zapp.

"Definitely, and that reminds me Jyoji, I thought I told you and everyone else to call for help if things get bad", said Leo.

"Yeah wasn't really able to get a minute to make a phone call when a space robot head was trying to kill me man", said Jyoji in response.

"Yeah, sorry, just glad you're safe", said Leo.

"You got a point, for once", said Zapp.

"Dude, now, really?", asked Jyoji.

"Well you look fine to me, so you did great Jyoji, nice", said Rhys as he tried to fist-bump Jyoji, but the kid was too tired for that right now.

"(Scoffs) Yeah right, I look FINE to you all? Yeah I look in one piece on the outside, but on the inside I got seriously scarred for life, let me tell ya", said Jyoji making clear the fact he was greatly traumatized from this brief yet tedious ordeal.

"Sounds like he's fine to me", said Nora gladly as she scratched Sonic on the head.

"I've seen worse", said Sonic.

"Yeah, you'll be fine pal, don't worry", said Rhys in agreement.

"How 'bout you get chased by a killer robot and say it's fine huh?!", demanded Jyoji with Rhys and Nora playfully laughing it off, then this.

"Guess we know what caused those attacks in the first place", said Rhys.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain how that monster can makes changes like that on the creators just by fading in and out and causing serious damage", said Leo thinking hard on this.

"Huh, yeah that's true", said Rhys as he now wonders the same thing.

"Guys, you might wanna see this for yourselves", said Jennifer as she went closer to check out Marduk. When the others get their act together, and Rhys and Nora were helping Jyoji back on his feet, the rest of the group meet up and once the dust from the wreckage settles down, the damage caused opened up this big storage hall, filled with so many known and unknown props, but in this big open space where Marduk should be, he's not.

"Kinda looks like someone wasn't able to make a fake snow angel", said Aiko casually.

"What the heck? How can something that big just disappear?", asked Rhys as he and the others are staring at this big and busted area of the floor where something of great size and mass fell and left a hard-to-cover-up marking.

"I'm with Rhys on this", said Leo.

"I know, that's worrying, but that's not the most disturbing thing I've found", said Jennifer.

"There's more you said?", asked Leo.

"That's right, look over here", said Jennifer as she points out something high on the walls somewhat past the opening, written in messy and bright purple glowing letters, the message left there surprised the group.

 _ **Tomorrow…Lose Your Identity, In The Maze…Of The Space Minotaur**_

"Well that's ominous", said Zapp.

"Not creepy at all", said Gandolfo sarcastically.

"What do you think this means?", asked Rhys __

"Guys, remember back when we first found that arcade game, and I used my God Eyes to scan it?", asked Leo.

"Yeah, you said you saw a black aura surrounding it", said Jennifer.

"Well looking at what Jyoji just went through, and adding to everything that's been going on, I think that arcade game isn't just behind all the attacks, it no doubt was what changed the creators' past in the first place", said Leo.

"That black aura you saw around the game, wasn't just a sign of power?", asked Rhys.

"No, I thought it was, but after seeing this, I jumped back to what Cribbage told us about that thing, how it just showed up out of nowhere, and add to the Equinox existing outside reality, but not really in such a bad way, I'm saying that arcade game is kinda like a cancer to the Equinox, slow acting but the effects are seriously messed up", said explained Leo.

"So what you're saying is that the arcade game is giving off this dark power that's having a negative effect on the entire theatre", said Jennifer to clarify.

"Right, and since the Equinox, again, exists outside reality, that means the game can do more than mess with a power supply or unleash in-game monsters, it can warp the lives of certain people", said Leo to finish that thought, and this really made the rest of the group think on this revelation.

"That includes those creators, whoa", said Nora stunned.

"A reality-warping arcade game, I'd say that's a crock of shit if everything that's gone down didn't say otherwise", said Gandolfo.

"And judging from that message they left us, I'd say they're gonna pull out all the stops and make their big move tomorrow", said Leo grimly.

"The game probably can't go around and mess with the creators and their past again, not with us around since we won't let it stay permanent, so it's gonna go with the next best option: mass chaos", said Jennifer, sending a bad vibe around to the others.

"Well, anyone got any bright ideas on what we oughta do here?", asked Jyoji.

"Beats me, smashing it ain't gonna work, and best guess that thing's not gonna be easy to get close to a second time", said Zapp as he lit a cigar and took a smoke before Rhys took another look at the message on the wall and came to a realization.

"Some help from one of the pros here", said Jyoji rudely.

"Guys, I think we'll have to settle with tomorrow to solve this", said Rhys as he was looking at the message.

"What are you blabbering on about kid?", asked Zapp.

"This message Marduk left, the game's not just declaring some kind of war, it wants a rematch!", shouted Rhys.

"Wait what?", asked Zapp confused.

"A rematch?", asked Nora also confused.

"That's right, call it a hunch, but the game is probably not happy with losing at its highest difficulty, especially to someone like me who doesn't play as many video games as someone like Jyoji here", said Rhys, then Jyoji looks shameful.

"You don't gotta remind me of my losing streak against that thing man, not cool", said Jyoji with shame.

"Kid wasn't even going there ya dumbass", said Zapp as he takes a smoke.

"Still though", said Jyoji shamefully again.

"(Nervous laugh) Anyway, the game really wants to prove to be better than an amateur at games like me, and that it was just plain luck I won the first time. But since it's obviously mad at us, me especially, it doesn't wanna play by any rules we want, so it's making it harder for me to reach it until it feels like the time is right", explained Rhys, as Leo is pretty impressed with the lad's already growing prowess and thinking, same would go with Jyoji and how he handled that beast all on his own, despite being caught off guard.

"So if we wanna put a stop to all this, and make sure this doesn't tear apart the entire theatre, we'll need to beat this at its own game, literally", said Leo finishing that thought.

"Pretty much, I know it's crazy, but it's gotta be our best, probably our only bet at saving the Equinox's big day, and the people here too, I'm sure", said Rhys firmly and Leo was slightly stunned, even a bit more after what the kid just pointed out just a moment ago, then gave his thoughts.

"You're right about that Rhys, this idea is crazy, but that's to be expected working for Libra. Have to say, that was some nice thinking there, it'll be tough, but we'll make sure you give that game the rematch it wants, and beat it again. Good work so far, I'm amazed really", said Leo proudly as Rhys looks joyful about this kind of praise, even though he wasn't at all expecting this idea of his to make sense or be something anyone would even agree upon.

"Yeah, for once so far, you're not half-assing things, so nice work", said Zapp in a slightly uncomfortable manner like he just swallowed his pride as he smokes his cigar again acting like nothing important was said.

"Well I did the heavy lifting here, so I guess I gotta share the credit with Rhys all the same", said Jyoji reluctantly yet with no regret.

"Our little Jyoji's all grown up, and he's right, wat to go Rhys!", shouted Aiko cheerfully.

"Not cool!", shouted Jyoji in distain for that playful yet somewhat hurtful comment.

"Not like he's grown up much to begin with, but I'm with them on this too, nice job short stack", said Gandolfo.

"Quit ganging up on me already!", shouted Jyoji in frustration to these sudden jabs at his ego.

"Joking aside, you did great Rhys, color me impressed and all that", said Jennifer gladly.

"Nice Rhys, I'm happy for you", said Nora as she congratulated Rhys her way, with a hug, to which Rhys responds with a hug as well.

"You did good thinking, noobie", joked Sonic, and Rhys looked utterly proud of himself for instantly settling on the group's next course of action, he was so happy he was on the verge of crying.

"Oh shit, we got a crybaby on the something-ith, floor", said Zapp jokingly yet harshly.

"Easy now, settle down Rhys, and try not to flood this place just in case", said Leo somewhat jokingly as Rhys was able to calm down, not letting loose a single tear.

"Thanks everyone, even you Zapp", said Rhys gratefully.

"Bite me rookie", said Zapp rudely.

"And you too Leo, I'm glad you're the one we've got as a supervisor", said Rhys gratefully as well.

"It's my privilege Rhys, no problem", said Leo gladly.

"Well guys, guess it's game on tomorrow", said Rhys with confidence as Watch-Force is eager to end their first mission with a bang, and Leo and Zapp will be there helping them along the way, ready for the rest of the vile creatures from the game's world that will unintentionally serve the arcade game's will and turn the entire Equinox upside down, and not in the fun way, it's game day now.

Hello there everyone, and thanks for checking out and enjoying part three of this four-part first story in a trilogy set in the world of Blood Blockade Battlefront! I just wanna say that I've enjoyed showcasing the world of The Black Glove in this story and world as well as I have, since the game didn't get the full funding it needed, gathering all the information I needed to really make this set in the world of The Black Glove wasn't a problem, nor was including a few things of my own if you notice them. Though in full honesty, I still would've loved for the game ot have been completed by now so I could've included even more content from there, but I enjoyed what I put together all the same. Hope you're loving these newcomers so far, I know I do, and I can't wait to spend more and more time with them in the very near future. Which reminds me of two important things I need to tell you all: one, I intend on completing and uploading the final chapter of Equinox before February 9th, I feel like I've kept you all waiting for the rest of this crazy and epic trilogy long enough, that and I'm fed up with how long I taken for myself to continue writing this some more. And second, I've got a very important and special announcement to make once this trilogy is done, and you'll not regret it at all, so if I make sure to follow the same pattern with the other two stories finishing part four of Equinox, as well as the second and third stories, then you can hopefully expect it to come near the end of February, until then you'll have to be patient with me if you don't mind, farewell

Story Voice Cast Part 3:

Aaron Dismuke: Leonardo Watch

Ian Sinclair: Zapp Renfro

Monica Rial: Sonic

Robbie Daymond: Rhys Jordan

Apphia Yu: Nora Ni Chorrain

Dallas Reid: Jyoji Nishi

Todd Haberkorn: Gandolfo Montini

Cristina Vee: Jennifer Amy Ford

Christine Marie Cabanos: Aiko Schmadel

Fryda Wolff: Marisol

Kaiji Tang: Many Embers

Bryan Massey: Avery Arnault

Jamie Marchi: Jamie Burns

With

Tara Platt: Hazel

And

Yuri Lowenthal: Cribbage


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond: The Trilogy-Equinox Part 4: Game On

Welcome Back, last we left off the Libra newcomers, the group now calling themselves Watch-Force, visit the reality-bending theatre for creativity known as the Equinox, under the supervision of senior agents Leonardo Watch and Zapp Renfro. Here, they meet the theatre's host duo, the eccentric Cribbage, and his unknown co-host Hazel, who chooses to remain in hiding. Upon touring part of the Equinox, the group is told of the three current creators in residence who've been having serious trouble with their craft as of late, meaning their whole pasts have been dramatically changed, the proof is all too troubling when the group sees their craft for themselves and find it nowhere near good, downright terrible even. Upon some further investigating, they're led to a mysterious and dark-looking arcade game referred to as "Maze Of The Space Minotaur", and once Rhys had completed the game where Aiko and Jyoji had hilariously failed, he's awarded with this strange artifact, a black glove with a hole on the back that allows one to peek through the veils of reality to see what cannot be seen, much like Leo and his All-Seeing Eyes Of The Gods. With the use of this glove and a special changing mirror, Rhys manages to change the past of the creators, and therefore their craft of art, music, and film, into something tremendous, though it was still too soon to celebrate, as the group spent the next few days searching for the actual source of the disturbances, and so far nothing, until Thursday night when Jyoji was walking around on his own, then is suddenly ambushed by what appeared to be one of the creatures from that game, and after some extremely close calls, Jyoji was able ot fend off the beast, which disappeared without any trace at all. Upon finding Jyoji and learning of his ordeal, the rest of the group were in for a rude awakening when they discover a message left behind, a quote from the game, they come to realize the arcade game itself and its sinister power mixed with that of the Equinox are what's causing the series of unfortunate events to the creators and staff of the theatre, and that the game intends to unleash the rest of the beasts upon them to cause more destruction during the main even in the evening. Rhys even comes to the realization that the game itself is challenging him to a rematch on its own terms, determined to prove itself better than Rhys, who's actually not a very experienced gamer kid. So upon agreeing to this challenge, the old and new agents of Libra will rise up and beat that machine at its own game, literally, here goes.

It's around two in the afternoon, and the opening event is supposed to start at six, the group had spent a great chunk of the morning looking of any signs of trouble, but so far things have been quiet, after coming back from their latest search, they all meet up in the main hallway's seating area to discuss the matter properly.

"This is starting to piss me off", said a frustrated Zapp while smoking a cigar.

"On that dude, I'll actually side with you, for once", joked Jyoji.

"Still shaking in your boots after last night kid?", asked Gandolfo jokingly, much to Jyoji's dismay.

"Very funny Dolfo, you'd be traumatized too if you were chased down by a freaking robot head with legs!", shouted Jyoji, very upset with that reminder of the previous night.

"But I wasn't the one who was chased down, so I think I'm good here", said Gandolfo all smug-like.

"Just you wait ya prick", said Jyoji rudely.

"Alright that's enough you two, name calling isn't gonna get us anywhere", said Leo making sure they all stay on track.

"No, but it's kinda fun", said Gandolfo.

"Hey wait!", shouted Jyoji stunned at such an answer.

"Easy guys, Leo's right, we need to keep looking for any sign that the game's gonna start up trouble", said Rhys also trying to keep the peace, I did not mean to rhyme like that, my bad.

"Is there gonna be any trouble at all dude? We've been looking all morning and the show's gonna start in a few more hours, nothing's happened", said Jyoji.

"He's right, it's been quiet this whole time, maybe that message was just a bluff", said Nora petting Sonic.

"You morons, it's never THAT easy in this city, if something like that game is gonna lose to some kid, and pull a shit stunt the way it did last night, no chance in heaven or hell it'll quit without a chance to get some payback. Trust me I'm speaking from experience here", said Zapp bluntly while Nora and Jyoji acknowledge this fact in their own ways.

"Experience from dating so many women you mean", said Leo, which catches Zapp off guard and angry while Rhys, Jyoji, and Nora blush in response to this comment.

"Hey! Not my fault most of those broads can't take a hint when it's literally dangling in front of their bitch-faces!", shouted Zapp defending himself desperately while trying poorly to stay looking cool in front of the rookies.

"Please don't say there's another meaning to what you just said", said Jennifer fearing there's more than what Zapp is saying.

"Yeah, don't think anyone here wants to waste a chunk of their time hearing you whine about acting like some knight in shining armor to your random damsels in distress and trying to show off your Excalibur", said Gandolfo bluntly, and the youngest minus Aiko blush some more understanding what that meant, and Zapp is not pleased.

"Fuck you! If you go off banging hot dames left and right then I won't think twice about roasting you about it!", shouted Zapp angrily in his defense.

"Right, except unlike you, I wouldn't give a shit if I did", said Gandolfo casually as Zapp's blood boils even more while this talk of innuendo makes the youngest among them, minus Aiko, all the more uncomfortable, and leave it to Leo to straighten things out.

"ANYWAY, sex talk aside, I agree this is getting annoying, but it also makes sense that the game isn't going to back down after basically issuing a challenge in a threatening way. We'll rest for another ten or so minutes before we split up and start the search again", said Leo not long before a screeching sound echoes through the Equinox, startling the group.

"Dude what was that?", asked a nervous Jyoji.

"No idea-guys watch out!", Rhys was suddenly cut off when he and the others spot what caused the sound, flying right at the agents, is that flying enemy called The Void, with its sole laser eye already starting to shoot at them

"Everyone get down!", shouted Leo as the others listen, one of the blasts nearly hit Nora, who was too distracted to use her force field power to protect herself, yet Rhys instinctively grabs her by the hand, pulls her toward him and holds her close while shielding her, just as that blast hits the ground form where she stood. Then as The Void starts to make its way back around, Aiko gets up and steps up to the plate.

"My turn! Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, Form 02: SCHROT-SWEISER! (Shot Welder)", shouted Aiko in German as she extends her left arm, grasps it with her other arm, and the little red piece of jewelry on her wristband glows bright and in an instant, a cross shuriken the size of a bucket is formed from the blood and hardened before Aiko tries to aim at The Void and fires, coming close but misses, much to her surprise really, and she and The Void proceed to quickly shoot at each other before The Void flies right over them as goes off, leaving the group alone to think about what just happened.

"The fuck was that?!", shouted Zapp as the others got back up to collect themselves.

"That was The Void, the flying beast from the game", said Rhys as he helps Nora up.

"Looks like that thing's true to its word alright", said Jennifer.

"Looks that way, we need to move fast, it's probably not gonna take long before the game churns out the rest of the monsters", said Leo before the sound of a mechanical yell echoed throughout the Equinox, surprising the group just like before.

"That didn't take at all", said Zapp.

"Let's not waste too much time, Rhys, you need to get to that arcade game and take its challenge already!", shouted Leo.

"Wait, what about you?!", shouted Rhys in a slight panic.

"The rest of us are gonna stay behind and try to keep the damage as low as possible, hold off the monsters until you win", said Leo.

"When you say 'rest of us', does that count me too?", asked Zapp.

"Dammit dude you gonna bail on us now?!", demanded Jyoji.

"I'm kidding! Jesus kid!", shouted Zapp.

"Then can I go with Rhys?", asked Nora.

"Are you for real?!", shouted Zapp.

"Nora, it's just Rhys who has to play, everyone else has gotta fight off these things, that means you too", said Gandolfo.

"But I-", then Nora was cut off.

"Leo, can she come, please?", asked Rhys, knowing full well by now why Nora would want to stay be his side, who was smiling a bit when she heard this.

"Yeah alright, but watch yourselves, we need to make this quick, they open in a few hours and we can't risk letting the time slip from us, let's move", said Leo as the others were starting to pan out and search for the other creatures, while Rhys and Nora know what to do and start to make a beeline for the room where the arcade game was being kept.

"Hey Rhys, I know (Panting) this is a bad time, but thanks for letting me tag along!", shouted Nora as they ran like crazy while Sonic hung on for dear life.

"(Screaming) Hey not so fast you guys!", shouted Sonic.

"Sorry Sonic, can't afford to take our time here. And it's no problem at all Nora, I'm not totally clueless, I figured by now why you'd stick with me!", shouted Rhys as they kept running.

"Thanks again! (Gasp) Rhys!", shouted Nora in response to something she sees while as Rhys also sees it, and it's The Void again, flying right at them while shooting, where Nora gets careless and forgets her power again while Rhys grabs and holds her tight as he leap to the side and hits the floor hard. The Void swings around, ready to make another attempt, before Rhys and Nora get back on their feet.

"You alright?", asked Rhys as he checked Nora for any scratches or other injuries carefully without wasting time.

"I'm good, thanks", said Nora glady, as Rhys acknowledges this with a small smile, before they turn their attention to their enemy.

"I think I have an idea to get The Void off of us, it's crazy though", said Rhys.

"It's better than nothing right? What's the plan?", asked Nora.

"I'll shrink down and leap right at it, you put a force field around me so I won't get shot at, then I'll handle the rest", said Rhys.

"Yeah, that's nuts", said Sonic.

"Pretty much yeah", said Rhys in response, kid's just too painfully earnest.

"If that's the case, let's do it", said Nora firmly as The Void was readying another attack before the kids put their plain into action. Rhys shrinks down and charges at The Void, which wastes no time shooting already, and Rhys dodges before his agility helps in making one literal giant leap right at the creature, then as this was happening, this comes next.

"MBOILGEOG CRUACH! (Steel Bubble)", yelled Nora in Irish as she quickly encases Rhys in a force field bubble and as the name implies, the blasts from The Void bounce off the bubble like they're deflected off a piece of metal, and the bubble slams right into The Void, temporally throwing it off balance as Nora gets rid of the bubble, Rhys climbs on top and leaps high enough to ready a move of his own.

"MINIATURE DROP KICK!", yelled Rhys as he sends himself flying downward right at The Void, which regains its balance long enough to look up and see Rhys coming in fast, no time to counterattack. Rhys comes down hard and his drop kick knocks The Void right into the ground hard, leaving a small crater, where it lays, and upon landing, Rhys grows back to normal size and Nora comes to congratulate him.

"That was amazing! YOU were amazing!", shouted Nora as she hugged Rhys briefly.

"WE were amazing Nora, you and me make an amazing team", said Rhys in which Nora blushes happily before the two exchange a high five, then notice The Void starting to move.

"It's still alive?! But that kick looked like it could've busted two or three walls down easy! And you were tiny when you did it!", shouted Nora in surprise.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing, I don't think these guys can be destroyed at all, we need to go now!", shouted Rhys.

"But what if it tries to go after Leo and the others?", asked Nora worried.

"Yeah good point, but we have something important to deal with right now, so I guess we'll have to trust them", said Rhys with a bit of confidence as Nora realizes this and comes to accept it before they press on, and about twenty seconds after they're out of sight does The Void indeed get back up and flies somewhere else. Took a bit of doing since this place is so big, but the kids found their way to the stairway that leads to the arcade game, but as soon as Rhys rushes in, he hears Nora fall and turns to find she's still outside the stairwell.

"Nora, you okay? What happened?", asked Rhys a bit worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I ran into something….hey wait a second", said Nora as she walked a bit closer, and upon inspection, she has her hand rested against a purple barrier.

"The heck?!", shouted Nora in surprise as she desperately tries to break through, and Rhys tries on his end as well, but to no avail.

"Not good, I don't think the game wants anyone in there except me, probably thinks I'll get desperate and try to cheat my way to winning", said Rhys.

"So now what?", asked Nora.

"I'll go on ahead and beat this game, you go on and help the others", said Rhys.

"But I don't wanna leave you alone", said Nora in denial.

"Me neither, but that game's not gonna listen to me no matter what, we have to do things its way or we lose", said Rhys.

"But how are we gonna know if you're alright?", asked Nora, then an idea clicked in Rhys's head.

"Hang on, let me try something", said Rhys as he pulls out his phone and types something, then ten seconds later Nora's own phone rings and she pulls it out, a text message reads.

 **All clear here?**

"Yeah, all clear", said Nora, this means that the barrier just blocks out any physical or magical interference, but turns out phone signals can still get through.

"Then it's settled, go on and help the others, I'll handle this, don't worry", said Rhys confidentially, which was more than enough to reassure Nora as she runs off to the others. Now, Rhys is alone with the source of their troubles, as he steels himself and slowly goes down the stairs, and once he reaches the bottom, he finds the game sitting there, waiting for him, and as he walks up to it, he slowly places his hands on the controls.

"(Deep breath) Well, here I am, you wanted this right, a rematch? May the best one win, I'd say man but I'm still pretty young, and you're not a person, sorry if I'm rambling, let's go", said Rhys with a mixture of confidence and nervousness, as he starts up the game and then the same into comes up, once that's passed, the same instruction screen shows up, with a slight bump in the road, there's now three of each beast, minus the Space Minotaur himself, and this troubles Rhys a bit more than he'd like.

"That's new, you must really want to beat me huh? I'm sorry that I offended you, but you're a bad influence on this place and the people who want to have a good time and share their passion to create, so I have to win this no matter what", said Rhys steeling himself yet again as the game gets started, and he tries some of the same maneuvers and tactics as before, but with twice the number of enemies, the kid's trying hard to manage by the skin of his teeth.

Things will no doubt fair no better for the others and what they'll all face while they wait on Rhys to save the day. First up is Zapp paired up with Jennifer yet again, as they search this one hallway, and nothing so far.

Hey, anything so far?", asked Zapp.

"Nope, nothing, let's hope Rhys doesn't have too much trouble with that game, no doubt it won't make it easy for him", said Jennifer.

"The kid's naïve, but he's not a total idiot, he beat it once he'll probably have the same luck as before, he'll manage", said Zapp as Jennifer finds this surprising.

"Wow, I'm surprised you care that much for him in such a short time you've known him, didn't really think you had a shred of maturity underneath that snarky outer shell of yours", joked Jennifer, but was genuine about everything else.

"Don't go spouting crap that ain't true lady", said Zapp feigning ignorance, but Jennifer's not buying it.

"Whatever you say tough guy (Chuckles)", said Jennifer but then she and Zapp hear something.

"The hell's that?", asked Zapp.

"Sounds like…galloping", said Jennifer before something about the game comes back to mind, and there coming down the hallway, comes the mecha-steed Nebula, his green eyes burning with anger, as Zapp and Jennifer dive out of the way before Nebula comes back around and stops, ready to charge at them again.

"Great, we get a fricking horse to fight", said Zapp disappointed and frustrated.

"We were gonna run into one of them anyways, so what's the plan?", asked Jennifer.

"Why're you asking me?!", demanded Zapp.

"You are my superior after all, I just thought you'd have some way of dealing with something like this horse", said Jennifer being a bit polite to him, but Zapp even found that irritating.

"Don't put me on the spot like that! I'm your boss, not your keeper! Let's just get in there and see what happens", said Zapp as Jennifer decides to just go with Zapp's way of thinking this time and readies herself along with him, and Nebula readies himself as well. Then Zapp gets ready starting with pulling out his lighter.

"Hey horsey, time to give ya a taste of my Big Dipper Style Blood Technique, Blade One: HOMURAMORU!", yelled Zapp as he used his lighter as the base for the same blood sword he's formed a couple times before, and is in position, then Jennifer follows suit.

"Guess I'm up, Deadly Blood Scourge Style: FLAIL OF WRATH!", yelled Jennifer as she quickly formed her blood whip, this time with a small set of spikes at the end and flicks it a couple times before getting in position.

"Try to keep up rookie", gloated Zapp.

"Don't flatter yourself", joked Jennifer as Nebula raises himself up and whinnies like any other horse and charges at Jennifer first, who rolls out of the way and tries to whip him, but Nebula intercepts with that bladed tail of his, so Jennifer decides to try another approach quickly as she turns to wrapping it around one of his front legs and get a strong grip on it, giving it her all to keep that steed from running off as Nebula tries hard to get loose. Zapp then sees this as he chance as he rushes in and tries to slash at Nebula, who basically engages Zapp in a sword fight as that blood sword and that bladed tail clash multiple times. Having lost his patience after almost twenty seconds of this, Nebula gets Zapp to miss a swing and proceeds to give him a hefty kick with his hind legs and knocks him right into the right wall, then goes wild and jumps and kicks everywhere, eventually sweeping Jennifer off her feet and causing her to lose her grip on the whip as it dissolves and Nebula readies to run off again. And Zapp pulls a dick move as he uses his blood like webbing and ties it around that bladed tail before Nebula pulls the same stunt as before and Zapp finds himself swung around and high into the air.

"SSHHHIIITTT I MADE IT WORSE!", yelled Zapp in terror as Jennifer got back on her feet and thought of another tactic.

"Hang on, I got you! Deadly Scourge Blood Style: MACE OF PAIN!", yelled Jennifer as her blood whip is formed but turns into a flailing mace of pain as the name implied. Nebula spots this during the chaos and tries to make a break for it, but Jennifer swings that mace around and knocks Nebula against the wall hard, also launching Zapp high into the air, who proceeds to form his blood sword again, and strike down hard on his head, shaking the ground a little, before he leaps on over to Jennifer.

"Yep, just like I planned it", gloated Zapp, while Jennifer simply sighs in disappointment.

"In any case, this horse doesn't wanna stay down yet", said Jennifer as Nebula gets back up and shakes off that bout of damage like nothing, yet took it very personally as his eyes glowed with anger like before.

We find Gandolfo on his own, who's been cornered by The Void in the lounge/bar, and is very determined to make a kill.

"So I'm stuck with the flying sword right? Figured as much, well one thing about this mess that works for me, since I'm a baseball guy, and you're up in the air, I can call this 'target practice'. Now give me everything you've got pal", said Gandolfo in a cocky manner, then The Void let out a painful screech that Gandolfo shrugged off despite twitching slightly in response, no doubt it did bother his hearing a little bit.

"You agree with me? Good to know, now let's get started. Power Hitter Blood Art: BATTITORE DI GLORIA! (Glory Hitter)", yelled Gandolfo in Italian as he summoned his blood baseball bat and positioned himself in a baseball player's stance, and The Void starts shooting right away, but this is literally baseball for the guy, as Gandolfo casually swings, hits, and knocks each blast into another direction. Then The Void stops for a moment and produces a low tone noise indicating it's actually laughing at Gandolfo's performance.

"Think that's funny? Come on down and I'll show you what hilarious feels like", said Gandolfo slightly annoyed as The Void takes him up on that challenge and quickly decides to fly straight for the guy, with the blade part aimed right at him, determined to pierce his body, but Gandolfo figured he'd get a chance like that for this.

"(Chuckles) FUORI CAMPO! (Home Run)", yelled Gandolfo in Italian as his baseball bat grows to the size of a trash can but is as long as a coat rack, readies his stance, and waits for the right time for hid target to come in a little closer, and a mighty left swing knocks The Void crashing through the wall with great force, and even a couple walls past that packing quite a punch. Gandolfo lets the bat shrink back to normal size and rests it on his shoulder.

"A pretty decent game, if I do say so myself, and I do", said Gandolfo with confidence as he was about to leave the lounge before The Void comes crashing through the wall from a different spot and is ready for more.

"Guess the game's just getting started, play ball", said Gandolfo ready for more as well, with a small smile on his face.

We find Jyoji, who's already ran into Marduk again, this time in a sort of basement part of The Equinox, and twice as much furious with the kid as he was before. Marduk had already torn a wall down with his dual lances when Jyoji had launched himself out of the way with dual water cyclones and rushes to get back on his feet.

"You still pissed at me from before?! Give me a break, YOU were trying to kill me first buddy, way I see it, you had it coming!", shouted Jyoji as Marduk slowly turns around and lets out a roar in anger, clearly refuses to think about the small stuff, just cares about killing the kid.

"Great, stuck with this freak-show again, not how I'd wanna spend a Friday, well here goes nothing, DABURUFAN'NERU NO KEN! (Double Funnel Fists)", yelled Jyoji in Japanese as he produces a lot of water around his entire arms and they compress and take shape of water funnels, as the name implied, and Marduk stomps the ground rudely in response.

"You should be thanking me fat head! I haven't used this trick in a while, and you get to be the first jerk face in this city I get to pound straight into the ground!", shouted Jyoji with excitement as he and Marduk both charge at each other with such ferocity. Marduk shows no signs of slowing down like before, but it's like he was forced to put on his brakes once Jyoji landed a strong left hook in his face, which made him falter a bit, Jyoji as well since he's punching a giant robot head.

Then the kid goes and unleashes a series of intense punches, so much water splattering all over the place, forcing Marduk to falter backwards, struggling to keep his balance, and Jyoji felt like he was on a roll, but as he was about to land a double combo, Marduk surprises the kid by utilizing a special move, in the form of powerful laser eyes, apparently he'd been saving it for an emergency, which happened to be now, and rather than incinerate the boy, Jyoji was using the water funnels to shield himself, but Marduk had apparently wanted that, as the blast was definitely strong enough to completely evaporate the water funnels, and by the time he'd realized it, Jyoji was a bit dumbfounded, then looks up to Marduk, who was looking down on him with a spark of death in his eyes and a low growl.

(Chuckles nervously) Crap-cakes", said Jyoji simply in disappointment as Marduk moves to quickly knock the kid in the air before he could even use another water attack, and once in the air, he was even too caught up in the moment to use his power to try to stop himself from hitting the ground, and this ran in his mind:

 _Yep, I'm totally screwed now_

Not yet you're not kid! Then Nora suddenly came running into the room, having just witnessed what had happened, and she acted of course.

"Jyoji, hang on! LIATHROID AG LUAS! (Speeding Ball)", yelled Nora in Irish as she surrounds herself in a ball shaped force field while in motion, and rolling it at high speeds, catching Jyoji just as he was about to hit the ground, getting him inside the ball with her, then the ball stops rolling afterwards.

"Whoo! Saved my hide just now Nora, thanks", said Jyoji gratefully.

"No problem, I was already on my way to help any of you guys while Rhys took care of the game and I heard this huge crashing noise, then I look up and see you trying fly like an eagle", joked Nora.

"Don't ruin the mood, so anyways, perfect timing, with your force field ball here, we're sure to leave a gaping hole in that jerk's fat head! Let's go!", shouted Jyoji as he mimicked a pirate on a ship setting sail, and as Marduk was getting ready to charge again, Jyoji was still waiting for something cool, but nothing.

"Say Nora, how come you're not doing the whole rolling ball of death thing right now?", asked Jyoji as he kept the pose, still looking like a total fool.

"Well, thing is, it takes a lot of energy out of me if I try to roll it on its own, it's way easier on me if I get it moving with my own legs", said Nora as Jyoji finally got out of that dumb pose while still a bit dumbfounded.

"Wait what?", asked Jyoji as Nora chuckled a bit in response.

"Don't worry, we'll just start running and we can make this work", said Nora before she and Jyoji find themselves instantly knocked far across the room while spinning before they hit a wall and were able to stop, and try to collect themselves since they're pretty dizzy.

"That's gonna be tricky with that crazy bull-headed head trying to crush us!", shouted Jyoji in panic as Marduk is already on them and proceeds to head-butting the ball, trying to break through, and Nora is giving it her all to keep it from breaking, but that bot is ruthless, if not, determined, he's bashing the ball harder and harder, forcing Nora to struggle so much just to keep it intact, and seeing her put in so much effort, Jyoji, believe it or not, has another idea.

"Hey Nora, think you can open up a small hole in the ball? Just enough so I can get us some space!", shouted Jyoji as Nora struggle to listen while keeping it together.

"(Straining) Yeah…I got it", said Nora while strained, and she does as requested and opens up a hole the size of an apple and Jyoji places his hand against it.

"Okay, hold on to something!", shouted Jyoji as he unleashes a mighty burst of water from his hand out the hole like a water hose, Marduk carelessly smashes the ground instead when Nora and Jyoji find themselves shot far across to the other side of the room, spinning no less, and those kids, even Sonic, were made dizzy once again. Fortunately they find themselves time to recuperate since Marduk got those lances of his stuck in the ground.

"Well, that was fun, you okay Jyoji?", asked Nora as Jyoji looked a little sick.

"(Gags) I think I'm gonna puke if we spin some more", said Jyoji as he fought the urge to lose his breakfast.

"(Laughs) I'll take that as a yes", said Nora gladly.

"Guess he's not so overrated after all", joked Sonic, which was more than enough to get Jyoji to come to his senses again.

"Shut it monkey boy! Well Nora, think we're good over here?", asked Jyoji as he finds Marduk is still trying to break free as quickly as possible, and Nora understood what to do.

"Yeah, I get it, ready when you are!", shouted Nora as she steeled herself.

"Alright ya bull-headed loser, get a taste of this!", shouted Jyoji as he propelled the ball like a rocket right at Marduk, but just enough to literally get the ball rolling and this gives it enough momentum for Nora to have it roll at high speeds, and Marduk finally breaks free but all too late for him, as he turns around just in time for the ball to slam right into his big face with great force, sending him through the wall hard. This type of impact forced the ball to stop in its tracks and lands on the ground, and Nora and Jyoji find themselves somewhat exhausted as the barrier ball goes down and the two kids rest on the floor, thankfully still conscious.

"(Panting) That…was intense, you holding up Nora?", asked Jyoji as he stood up at last.

"(Panting) Yeah, kinda and you?", asked Nora.

"Never better (Gags), still a bit queasy though, I'll be fine", said Jyoji trying to act tough, but Nora's not buying it, young as she is, neither is Sonic for that matter.

"(Chuckles) I believe you alright, can't believe we did that though", said Nora in awe as she looks back on their handiwork.

"I do, we were awesome there! Man I'd wish the others saw that, especially Zapp", said Jyoji with joy.

"Because he's like your role model?", asked Nora.

"Hell no! I just wanted something to rub in that shit-face of his and make sure it really stung his eyes! (Laughs)", shouted Jyoji in a gloating manner.

"No surprise there", said an amused Nora, then this ruins their happy mood.

"Hey guys?", asked Sonic.

"Not now monkey boy, I'm in the middle of bragging about our awesomeness", said Jyoji rudely.

"Probably best to let him go on right now Sonic", said Nora kindly, but Sonic wasn't having any of this at the moment.

"Guys! We got trouble!", shouted Sonic impatiently as he pointed to what Jyoji and Nora needed to see, and to their surprise, it's Marduk already back on his feet, looking much more ferocious than before.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!", shouted Jyoji in an upset manner as he and Nora weren't done here yet.

Next is Aiko, who's playing around the auditorium where Avery Arnault played his movie, and by that, I mean she's the only one in there, watching a showing of the film again, sitting back and taking her time eating a small bucket of popcorn, completely drawn into the film.

"Oh, I love this part!", shouted Aiko with her mouth full of popcorn as the scene focuses on a bunch of Wall Street employees doing a musical number about their next move for that up and coming business while throwing a typical business style pool party, she's even humming along to the damn thing, I'm not gonna sugarcoat this, this kid's seriously too carefree, like one of anime's most silly answers to Dennis The Menace, just be glad she's only a monster to the villains. Anyway, Aiko was humming along to this damn musical, when all of a sudden the crab-like metal beast Pinback, rips right through the screen, and letting out a painful scream, but Aiko isn't too phased by this.

"Hey! I didn't know this was in the movie too!", shouted Aiko with her mouth still full of popcorn as Pinback dashes for her, tearing some of the seats up, while Aiko casually leaps out of her seat, over Pinback, and onto the screen stage and rests her popcorn on the floor.

"Guess this is a plot twist, Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, Form 06: DOPPELKREUZKLINGEN! (Dual Cross Blades)", yelled Aiko in German as her twin demon cross swords formed from her blood and she charges for Pinback, who turns back around in time to intercept a slash from her with his hand alone, and upon dodging a double laser eye attack from him, Aiko and Pinback both proceed to slash at each other and block each other's attacks rapidly, with Pinback growing restless while Aiko looks to be happy here.

Then the tables turn when Pinback suddenly misses an attack but instead of blocking, Aiko leaps up in the air and lands behind the beast, delivering a sturdy right leg kick, pushing Pinback to fall down the rows and back in front of the screen. And Pinback anticipates Aiko running straight at him, but once he turns fast and unleashes a forward laser attack, Aiko is seen running toward him from his left before she brings both her blades together like one and uses the flat ends of them to knock Pinback against the wall with great force, but Aiko shouldn't celebrate yet, since Pinback gets back up, somewhat dazed but still going, and yet Aiko doesn't mind this much.

"Guess this is some super behind-the-scenes stuff huh?", asked Aiko gladly as she readies for the next attack with a big smile on her face, carefree this kid.

Now there's Leo himself, whose time isn't wasted much when the big boss himself finds him in some grand foyer for the Equinox, it's the Space Minotaur himself, ready to charge with all his rage as he lets out a mighty roar, something a bull definitely doesn't do, steam escaping from several small openings around his bulky metal frame, but Leo's not so much nervous as he is taken back in a slightly unsurprising way.

"(Sighs) Great, leave the boss battle for me right? Not surprised I saw this gaming cliché coming, well in any case, let's see just how tough you really are space bull, VISION SHUFFLE!", yelled Leo as he reveals his God Eyes and takes control of the beast's eyes, making him lose control over himself, basically shuffling his vision in a frenzy like a deck of cards at a fast pace, as the name implies. However, after spending about a minute stumbling around in agony bashing into the walls and décor, the Space Minotaur goes and smashes his head against a wall on purpose while fighting for control, eventually breaking the link between him and Leo.

"Okay then, normally that'd be an issue, but since you're all metal, you can take the pain, just my luck. Guess that move's not gonna be of any help, let's try for a more direct approach then big guy, VISION ORB!", yelled Leo as the Space Minotaur stomped in fury in response to such a move on him after Leo surrounds himself in a neon blue ball, then is littered with small spikes.

"Fun fact big guy, I got more moves where THIS came from, but this one takes a lot of me faster than everything else I can do, so let's see if I can't finish you off in say, four to five minutes", said Leo with confidence as his bull-headed opponent takes a regular bull's stance and lets out another mighty roar.

"You're that eager huh? Then let's get this ball rolling, literally", said Leo with a small smile as he has the ball he's in immediately start speeding towards the Space Minotaur, who wastes no time charging in as well, and once the two clash, in ends in a tie with the two bouncing off each other, but then the Space Minotaur rushes in and lands a powerful head-butt on the ball, sending Leo flying to the beast's right high against the ceiling and landing on the upper floor. Despite being slightly dazed, Leo was still kicking, as the beast rushes up the stairs to reach Leo, who had the ball roll right up the wall to his left and as the beast reaches him and tries to punch him, Leo is already on the ceiling right above the beast, who only managed to hit the floor instead, and had no time to react as Leo makes the ball shoot downward as fast as a bullet and smashes into the beast's back with such great force all that force and mass made that part of the upper floor come crashing down and onto the first floor, leaving a great mess.

The beast manages to shrug off the pain and literally shrugs Leo off his back, and Leo uses this chance to make the ball dash and slam into the beast several times, keeping him off balance, and though his armor makes the damage Leo is inflicting on him almost unnoticeable, it is making the raging bull more and more angry than when they got started. By the time Leo stops for a moment, his God Eyes are already starting to heat up, giving off a lot of steam, indicating what he said earlier, that this move of his is indeed more taxing on him than whatever else he's capable of, so once he's a safe enough distance from the Space Minotaur, Leo shuts off the ball and already his eyes are starting to give off much less steam than a moment ago, meaning they're cooling off now. But the beast, after collecting himself after the annoying beating he just got, notices this and tries to backhand Leo, who was able to see it coming and leaped and rolled forward just at the right time before the beast then turns and tries to head-butt the guy, but Leo makes a small leap backwards a few feet, and this happens.

"Now, VISION LIFT!", yelled Leo as he activates his eyes, and all of a sudden there's a big neon blue circle with the same pattern on Leo's God Eyes, right underneath the Space Minotaur, and was too late to react as the circle lifts him up and slams him against the ceiling, faster than one could blink, and then the circle disappears before the beast falls back onto the ground hard.

"You probably thought I was literally all out of steam? I wasted four minutes messing around when I shouldn't have and now I can't use that trick for almost twenty minutes or I'll be putting myself through a world of hurt. But that doesn't mean all my other tricks are off the table, now let's see if you can still keep up, ya raging bull", teased Leo as the Space Minotaur gets back up and once recovered, he has his own eyes give off a fierce red glow, more steam escapes, and starts furiously pounding at the ground more like a wild monkey than a bull, and readies himself for more, as Leo is sure to know.

Not counting Leo and Zapp, the rookies are doing just fine against these beasts, the youngest among them getting reckless and overly confident, but all in all, they're performing well, but these beasts no doubt won't die that easily, and so this falls on Rhys, the de-facto leader of Watch-Force. The odds of the other rookies and the two senior agents all surviving this mission all depends on whether or not Rhys can manage his own against the game that's hell bent on wrecking everything and everyone within the Equinox, so no pressure.

Speaking of which, Rhys isn't losing his calm, but he's practically on the verge with the way he's sweating and keeping from making the most severe slip-up, so far during the fight between the other Libra agents and the game's beasts, Rhys has already made it near the final mark, but the Space Minotaur is much more aggressive than the last time Rhys played, and his character Ryker is lucky to be holding on this far.

"Okay (Deep breath and exhaling), you're almost there Rhys, just need to defeat the Space Minotaur once and for all, and if you mess up, chances are all your friends will probably be in serious trouble, so uh, nothing to worry about", said Rhys, obviously nervous and slightly shaking from head to toe as he has Ryker pull off some redundant and reckless moves that so far seem to be serving in his favor better than too much strategy and cautious thinking, aiding him in turning the Space Minotaur's own extreme aggression and arrogance against him. With his heart slowly yet surely increasing its beat, sweat tickling down his face, and his breath getting slower and heavier, Rhys uses these reckless actions to help him chip away at the beast's health at a rapid pace, even at times almost sacrificing Ryker's own health in the process.

The game looked to be nearing its conclusion on Rhys's end, as the arcade game itself started to growl and its dark aura was shooting in all directions, making so that even people like Rhys can see it without special help, surprising him plenty as the game even tries to throw the kid off his game with some intense shaking, but Rhys knew he'd come too far to back out now. Neck and neck, the kid and the game were in a desperate bid to come out on top, the suspense filled the air instantly as both were pushed to their figurative yet strained limits, but good came out on top over evil in the end, as Rhys had almost accidentally yet gladly delivered the final blow, and as before with Ryker floating by once the screen fades to an empty space, this message of hope appears before the kid.

 _ **Feat Accomplished: Vanquished The Space Minotaur**_

And with that, Rhys's eyes widened with excitement as the game suddenly shakes furiously and lets out a painful roar in denial and defeat, as the game shut off completely, the dark aura suddenly fades away, and then before Rhys could react, an unknown slot on the machine opens up and spits out this apple-sized gold medal, with the same message and Ryker himself engraved on both sides, and at last Rhys snaps out of this and celebrates.

"I-I can't believe it, I won…I WON! (Laughs loudly) WHOO! WE PULLED OFF OUR FIRST MISSION! YYYEESSS!", yelled Rhys with joy as he jumped up and down and cheered like a small child enjoying is birthday like it's the best.

"I can't wait to share this with the others! And-(Groans) that…was mentally exhausting for sure, and a bit physically too", said Rhys pretty exhausted as he collapses on the floor sitting, leaning back against the machine, medal in hand. By the time this was going down, the others were still in the middle of their fights with the beasts, when all of a sudden, one by one, they all vanished, and each of them struggled to stay intact as they slowly yet surely faded to nothing.

"Rhys did it!", cheered Nora as she playfully danced with Sonic.

"WE did it baby!", cheered Jyoji and made a pose.

"Didn't know you mattered water boy", joked Sonic which ticked off the boy a bit.

"Nice one runt", said Gandolfo gladly.

"So the noob actually didn't fuck it up, this time", said Zapp as it seemed to be a complement and an insult.

"Don't deny you're just as proud of him as the next guy", said Jennifer trying to make fun of Zapp, who feigns ignorance the way he always does.

"Go to hell!", shouted Zapp in frustration and denial.

"Neato!", shouted Aiko as she picks up her popcorn and leaps back into her still-intact seat and resumes watching the rest of the movie.

"Way to go Rhys, I knew you had it in you", said Leo proudly as he shuts off his God Eyes, the mission now drawn to a close, the Equinox is now safe at last. Rhys has this to say about everything that happened afterwards.

 _I don't know how, but me and my friends, we were able to complete our first mission as agents of Libra, and at a place as bizarre as the Equinox of all places, we had a crazy time there, that's for sure, though in this city, crazy is almost an understatement (Laughs). Once I got some rest after beating the game, the others found me and congratulated me for helping us push on through the final lap, even grateful for the way Leo was proud of my efforts, I'm proud to call these guys no just my teammates, but my very best friends too. Cribbage and Hazel showed up not long after to congratulate us too, funny thing, you know that woman named Jamie that Zapp met the other day? Believe it or not, it was actually Hazel, not in disguise mind you, it was the real her alright, the voice over those lamps was to hide her real one, and even crazier is that she definitely liked Zapp despite his…problems (Nervous chuckle)._

 _But aside that, the opening event went ahead and on schedule, the works of the three current resident creators, Marisol and her art, Many Embers and his musical act, Avery Arnault and his film, they were all a big hit with the guests and big time critics who visited, some of them were even scouts for a few big name production companies and art galleries, they wanted to hire those three to apply their skill to mainstream media, after what they've been through, they deserve it no doubt. Leo went and told Klaus about everything that happened, and what we rookies did, I wanted to tell him myself, but the guy insisted, even Klaus was twice as much proud of us for our work out there._

 _After that was all done, Libra went ahead and removed the "Maze Of The Space Minotaur" game from the Equinox and locked it up somewhere with other strange items like it, probably the last time I'd ever play that game again, if it wasn't so malevolent, I'd like to have another turn at it some more, but it is what it is. I even got to keep that black glove that I got the first time I played that game, not that I'm complaining, I figured this thing might come in handy in case of a problem that we can't solve without Leo's God Eyes and all._

 _We spent the whole weekend enjoying more of what this city has to offer, but most of our time was spent at Leo's place, we were practically all drained after all that running and fighting and stuff, the usual, oh I almost forgot, Aiko went and picked out some new outfit ideas for Leo and a few of the senior agents just for the fun of it, and they look pretty darn good actually, I might go for something new when I get in a year or two in this job, sounds nice really._

 _Sorry if I'm rambling a bit there, anyway, the weekend was great and all, but it wasn't long before the six of us were picked up for our next big mission, and this one might just be a bit more wild than our first one, and that's saying something alright (Laughs)._

The kid wasn't kidding, it was a Monday morning in HellSalem's Lot, the usual craziness and goodness that comes with it, but there's an electric feeling in the air that's sure to set the whole town on fire, figuratively, and literally I might add. Leo and Zapp lead Watch-Force into this particular building far from the office, and Leo and Zapp are looking good.

Leo ditched what he already had and is now wearing a black and blue waistcoat like Klaus, over a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, no neck tie, but still keeps his goggles around his neck, and sports black pants and these black boots that end just below the knees, with a thick white strip on the top of each boot.

Zapp still keeps his black turtleneck sweater but goes for black skinny jeans instead of white, has a white belt now with the small silver skull belt buckle still intact, and black shoes with three thick white lines pointing toward the tip of the ends, and he's also wearing an open long-coat that bears the same design as the smaller jacket he had before. Anyway, the group was taking the elevator up and while they were on their way, Leo and Zapp go over some important stuff regarding this job.

"I have to say, you two are looking really great in those, same with the others actually", said Rhys kindly.

"Damn straight we look badass", said Zapp acting all high and mighty.

"No surprise that outfit gave you a bigger ego", joked Jyoji.

"I'll leave you bigger scars if you keep that up", threatened Zapp in response, and Rhys and Nora laughed nervously in response as well.

"Regardless, I'm glad Aiko thought of this in the first place, so thanks for this", said Leo gratefully.

"You're very welcome", said Aiko happily.

"Not to be rude, but I've been wondering what is this place, and why we're even here", said Rhys curiously.

"It's about time we told you anyway, this is the HellSalem's Lot branch of the League of High Order Spirituals, you know who they are?", asked Leo, but a few of them haven't the slightest idea, understandably that is.

"I'm afraid I don't, none of us do, sorry", said Rhys.

"They're a society of powerful magic users, they come in various forms and are from various backgrounds as well. If you want a better idea of what they can do, they're the ones who set up the barrier around the city in the first place", explained Jennifer as this stuns the few youngsters among them.

"Seriously?", asked Jyoji in awe.

"So that was them? Amazing", said Nora the same manner.

"I heard talk about how that 'Great Collapse' from five years back was gonna cover the whole world. You're telling me these guys are the reason it stuck here and here only this whole time?", asked Gandolfo to check.

"That's the basic idea, yeah", said Jennifer to clarify.

"Just wanted to be sure", said Gandolfo.

"Sounds good to me, guess we have them to thank for this city. I don't think we'd all ever meet each other if it weren't for this place", said Rhys in a touching moment that'd make any grown man like myself lose their lunch.

"You got a point there", said Leo in response.

"That reminds me, didn't you tell us Black and White were part of something like this?", asked Rhys.

"Yeah, the Caster Association, Black's one of them, they monitor the barrier for anything that sticks out and fix it", said Leo.

"Gotcha, thanks", said Rhys.

"No problem, by the way I need to tell you real quick, we don't know all the details yet, they wanted to make it some kind of surprise, but we're supposed to run an escort mission", said Leo.

"You mean like make a delivery? Are we delivering someone or something?", asked Nora.

"I bet it's bananas", said Sonic in a joyful manner.

"Wrong, piss off monkey, and we don't know WHAT we're delivering ya morons! Just suck it up and wait until we get to the top", said Zapp rudely.

"Might wanna tone down the rage fest pal", said Gandolfo.

"No one asked you Montini", said Zapp rudely.

"Well hotshot? What do you think we're gonna escort?", asked Jyoji being a smart ass.

"Fuck if I know, bet you noobs anything it's some piece of crap-art, or even some goody-goody politician and shit", complained Zapp.

"Right, like that time you dumped me with the job of delivering the literal head of a government ambassador when I had almost every lunatic in the city after my life", said Leo albeit not so subtle about it, though I'm sure that was the idea, and this raises some curiosity from the rookies, with Zapp looking a bit guilty.

"Wait, literal head?", asked Jennifer a bit surprised.

"Of some government ambassador?!", shouted Jyoji in surprise.

"Christ, not so loud ya dunce, we're still in an elevator for crying out loud", said Gandolfo upsettingly.

"My bad dude", said Jyoji in response though it sounded like he didn't really mean it.

"What's that all about?", asked Rhys in surprise.

"Long story, one you don't need to hear right now", said Leo simply, thinking back on some rotten times while working for Libra, most of them thanks to Zapp, still looking pretty guilty obviously.

"Hey, that was a long time ago, forgive and forget and shit, that's beside the point! Look, all I'm saying is that whatever we're 'escorting', I ain't gonna like it", said Zapp firmly.

"I don't know Zapp, can't be as bad as you say it is", said Rhys with confidence as the elevator finally reaches the top floor and once it opens up, it reveals a fancy tech-riddled control room that stuns the rookies, but what really matters is what's on the far side of that room. Gathered around some war table, is a woman the same age as Zapp, named Angelica, a short elderly man in glasses codenamed Elder, cute, and we have Klaus and Starphase in their new outfits as well.

Klaus mainly changed the color scheme of his outfit, replacing the black and red waistcoat with one that's white on the front, gray on the back, all of it over a black dress shirt with thin yellow lines, and a gray necktie instead of red, and he's also sporting white dress pants with white dress shoes with the cross pattern on the tips red.

Starphase ditched the gray get-up, and went for full on deep blue, blue open long-coat, kept the yellow necktie and blue dress shirt but is now wearing blue dress pants and blue dress shoes.

But what's really important is the three standing close to Klaus and Starphase, two males, one who looks to be fourteen like Jyoji and Aiko, short brown hair, red eyes, dressed in some kind of slave garments comprised of a simple tattered red shirt, pants, and shoes, the other one is looking to be the same age of Klaus, red eyes and brown hair as well, but the hair is somewhat long and is tied in a downward ponytail like what Jennifer does with her hair, and he's dressed the same as the teenage boy, both have pale white skin. Then there the little boy hiding behind the two, light blue skin, black hair, red eyes as well, wearing a short-sleeve white shirt with an upside down cross in black on the chest, wearing beige shorts and green sneakers. The group is definitely curious about this escort mission alright, but for one of them, this is on their mind at the moment.

"Kill me right now", said Zapp in utter disdain.

Hello everyone, and I hoped you enjoyed this conclusion to Equinox, the first of this trilogy in the world of Blood Blockade Battlefront! I'm awfully sorry if this appears a tad bit short to some of you, but considering what I did with the previous chapter, and with the direction I was taking this to, I thought it would work out this way, so there you have it. Also, just to remind you all, Equinox will be the only one of these three stories that's containing multiple chapters, thought it best to really treat each of the other two stories like a whole episode of the series, and soon you'll see why it would work so well. Well, that's it for now, wait for anticipation in another week, farewell

Story Voice Cast Part 4:

Aaron Dismuke: Leonardo Watch

Ian Sinclair: Zapp Renfro

Monica Rial: Sonic

Robbie Daymond: Rhys Jordan

Apphia Yu: Nora Ni Chorrain

Dallas Reid: Jyoji Nishi

Todd Haberkorn: Gandolfo Montini

Cristina Vee: Jennifer Amy Ford

Christine Marie Cabanos: Aiko Schmadel


	5. Field Trip

Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond: The Trilogy-Field Trip

Welcome back, last we left off, the rookie group of Libra called Watch-Force, along with senior agents Leo and Zapp, were forced to confront living video game beasts in a bid to stop a sentient arcade game from causing more havoc across the Equinox. While most of the group had to fend off the beasts alone or in teams of two, Rhys, the de-facto leader of Watch-Force, was challenged by the game itself for a rematch, and after an intensive bout of fists, wit, and power, also popcorn, the others were able to fend off the beasts while Rhys had beaten the game yet again, the beasts were called back, and Watch-Force's first mission as Libra agents proved to be a success. But now the rookies move from their first mission, to the next, because these rookies are now assigned a special escort job for the League Of High Order Spirituals, more specifically the HellSalem's Lot branch, and the same people who prevented the Great Collapse from expanding five years prior. And this escort mission will be one for the books for sure, because the rookies will get their first extended look at the chaos of HellSalem's Lot itself, and they'll probably wish they had died before the day was done.

"What in the actual ass is this?! This isn't some escort mission, more like we're being put on babysitting duty, and Leo and me already got a buncha goddamn toddlers to deal with here! They couldn't even tell their own ass from a hole in the ground without us holding their bitch hands!", shouted Zapp in frustration as everyone is already annoyed with his rude behavior, especially the youngest among them, but Jyoji is more annoyed than ashamed compared to Rhys and Nora, Aiko is just her usual self, while Leo, Jennifer, and Gandolfo are also irritated with his attitude towards the younger ones, and the people they're meeting with.

"You wanna go right now tan-man?! Oh I'll show you who the real toddler here is! And spoiler alert: he's too busy sucking on a pacifier to even give a damn about the mess in his diaper!", shouted Jyoji as he and Zapp butt heads furiously.

"In your dreams scrotum face!", shouted Zapp in response, as everyone else stands there awkwardly, waiting for this to just smooth on over.

"HEY! Hey now everyone! Let's all take a breath here! Make peace, not war", declared Angelica, who just popped up out of nowhere between Zapp and Jyoji, and startling Zapp and the rookies in the process.

"Whoa hey lady, where'd you come from?", asked a surprised Jyoji.

"That's simple sweetie, I can teleport!', shouted Angelica casually as she now pops up behind the kid, who's startled from her tapping of his shoulder, "You're a bunch of sweeties aren't you? Nice to know Libra is always willing to recruit such adorable youngsters like you".

"D-don't sneak up on a guy like that lady! I'm not really used to someone getting the jump on me ya know", said Jyoji defensively.

"Oh right, my bad, name's Angelica, and that short fellow over there is Elder, he's the boss of this city's LHOS branch", said Angelica as she introduced her boss.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you, and sorry to ask Ms. Angelica, but what's LHOS stand for?", asked Rhys after he greeted the woman and her boss.

"League of High Order Spirituals ya dumb fuck, we were literally JUST talking about them during the elevator ride up here, Christ you're slow sometimes you know that?", asked Zapp in a douche manner.

"Gah! You're totally right! My bad", said Rhys in an embarrassed manner.

"Damn right it's your bad! And ditching the noob for a second, how ya doing Angelica my lady? You're looking as fine as ever baby cake", flirted Zapp in a perverted manner with Angelica, who seems too airheaded to be seriously offended, unlike most women.

"Hey Zapp, I've been doing alright actually, and I'm sorry to spring this on you, but this reminded me, Chain saw me a few weeks ago, wanted me to warn you something about how she'll lock you in a cage at the zoo like the rotten monkey you are if you try to date me, no idea what that's supposed to mean though", explained Angelica casually as some of the others steer clear of Zapp, who's clearly pissed off with Chain right now.

"Call this loser what you want, but I resent that remark!", shouted Sonic feeling a bit offended.

"There there Sonic, they weren't talking about you", said Nora trying to make the tiny monkey feel better.

"With the way these two make it their everyday goal to annoy the complete shit out of each other, I'm surprised they haven't offed each other yet", said Gandolfo casually yet harshly.

"Work above all else I think", said Jennifer.

"Ha! I'd like to see this guy in a cage, I'd totally pay top dollar for that!", shouted Jyoji in a gloating manner, and Zapp blows his top off now.

"PISS OFF THE WHOLE LOT OF YA! How about we change the fricking subject already! Like why we're escorting losers like these morons!", demanded Zapp impatiently and rudely, and those three individuals feeling offended.

"Does that guy know we're standing right here?", asked the pale teenage boy.

"Guy's got an ego, that's for sure", said the adult pale man, while the little blue-skin boy hides nervously behind the two of them, but for a moment, his eyes met with Nora's, who smiles and waves back at the boy, who remains in hiding but gives off a tiny smile in return, clearly a bond will be formed.

"Alright, settle down everyone, I know you're all wondering what this is all about", said Starphase trying to calm everyone down.

"You bet your ass we are!", shouted Zapp at a bad time, though Starphase simply shrugs it off and resumes.

"But the details are pretty lengthy and even that alone was something we couldn't tell you at the office, and certainly not over the phone, considering they just called us in on this and asked that this briefing take place here", said Starphase.

"Don't ignore me!", shouted Zapp still furious, then Klaus steps in.

"First, allow me to introduce you to the individuals who requested urgent aid. The teenager is named Clyde, and the adult male is Thompson, and the younger boy is named Riskel", said Klaus as he introduced the three, though the little boy called Riskel is still too shy to show himself properly.

"'Sup, nice to meet ya, even if some of you are a bit nuts", said the teenager called Clyde.

"Go to hell!", shouted Zapp in response when he realized he was talking about him.

"Good to meet you guys", said the man called Thompson.

"It's nice to meet you too, sorry if Zapp was being rude" said Rhys awkwardly for the sake of the strange people.

"No prob', let's just say we're used to that kind of treatment", said Clyde casually as Rhys then notices Riskel still in hiding behind them.

"Hey there little fella, don't be afraid, we're nice people", said Rhys trying to get Riskel to lower his guard.

"Eh, most of us anyway", said Jyoji as he was referring to Zapp.

"I'll kill you", threatened Zapp.

"Come on Riskel, say hello to these guys, they're gonna help us after all", said Clyde urging Riskel to give a proper greeting to the others, but he wouldn't budge, and some felt this a bit awkward.

"Sorry about the little guy, he's crazy shy, he doesn't mean it though", said Thompson on Riskel's behalf.

"It's no problem at all, I'm pretty sure a lot of little kids get nervous around older people they just meet", said Rhys as he looked to Riskel with some concern for the little boy, before they all resumed where they left off.

"To keep it simple, they're no ordinary people, as some of you no doubt surmised on your own", said Starphase.

"To start off, Clyde and Thompson are not truly human beings, they're artificially created humans, better known as homunculi", explained Klaus as this surprises the rookies in several ways definitely.

"Artificial humans?!", shouted Jyoji in shock as Clyde and Thompson look a bit sad but mostly just the same.

"I've heard about homunculi, but this is the first time I've ever seen one", said Nora in awe.

"That's something alright, definitely wouldn't be a good idea to talk about it over the phone", said Rhys in awe.

"No big deal, we're not human on the inside, nothing to get excited over", said Clyde like it's nothing.

"We wouldn't be the first after all", said Thompson agreeing.

"N-Not that it was ever a bad thing that is! I mean in the kind of world we live in, it would only make sense", said Rhys trying to be considerate.

"Chill dude, it's really no problem. You're kinda a pansy aren't you?", asked Clyde in which Rhys looked embarrassed in response, not the first time someone's pointed that out.

"Okay so the two posers are fake humans, big deal. So what's the little brat's excuse?", asked Zapp rudely.

He supposed to be a homunculus too?", asked Gandolfo as Riskel looked even more nervous than before, and Clyde and Thompson share the same feeling in their own way.

"Well…not really, you're probably not gonna like it though", said Clyde.

"Is he sick or something?", asked Jyoji.

"Not quite, I believe Leonardo is more suited to tell you since he's surmised the answer for himself", said Klaus as most eyes turn to Leo, who looks pretty calm about this but is a bit concerned for the rookies.

"Leo? What's Klaus talking about?", asked Rhys.

"Basically, Riskel isn't a homunculus for sure, but he's not sick either (Deep breath)…the kid's a Blood-Breed", said Leo calmly as the rookies reacted the way as expected, even Clyde, Thompson, and Riskel himself, were surprised to hear this from him.

"NO WAY! THAT SHRIMP'S A FRICKING BLOOD-BREED?!", yelled Jyoji in surprise, but not terrified surprise though.

"That's nuts", said Gandolfo.

"So cool! I didn't think I'd meet a Blood-Breed yet!", shouted Aiko with joy, typical.

"Neither did I", said Jennifer

"Pretty cool really", said Nora in awe as she and Riskel exchange eye contact again like a bond is forming, and yet Riskel is still very uncomfortable with what Leo revealed with ease.

"That's amazing, so this a Blood-Breed then, I didn't know some of them could be kids", said Rhys in awe.

"No way! How'd that dude with the freaky closed eyes find out?! There's no mirrors or mirror surfaces around us!", shouted Clyde as Leo reveals his God Eyes to the trio, which catches them off guard.

"Blood-Breeds give off this special aura around them, a distinct crimson-blood red, in the shape of wings coming out of their backs, not hard for me to spot", said Leo casually as we can see exactly what he's describing while focusing on Riskel.

"T-That guy, he has the All-Seeing Eyes Of The Gods?! That's crazy!", shouted Clyde in awe yet slight disbelief.

"How'd you even get those eyes in the first place pal?!", demanded Thompson in shock.

"Long story, one I don't wanna share right now, sorry to disappoint you guys", said Leo calmly as he hides his God Eyes again, and before Rhys spoke up, he noticed the slight bit of hesitation from Leo, clearly he really didn't want to talk about his past again, especially at a time like this, and after the first time, he and the rest of Watch-Force understood.

"We're sorry that we caught you off guard there, we were obviously just as surprised of you", said Rhys calmly as the trio were starting to calm down themselves thanks to seeing the rookies treat them kindly despite what they just learned.

"So how do you guys know about Leo's God Eyes?", asked Nora.

"Ha, who doesn't kid? I don't think there ain't a single person who's been at this a long time who's got no idea what those eyes are, they're a universe-level treasure after all", said Thompson.

"Oh right, my bad for not knowing (Chuckles)", said Nora as Riskel sees Nora's openness and seems like he's gonna step up.

"I-It's true, I am a Blood-Breed, something worse than a monster, so why aren't you guys really scared of me?", asked Riskel in a quiet manner, which surprised the others a bit since they thought he'd keep quiet completely.

"Kids don't scare me easily", said Gandolfo as his usual self.

"You're super cute though, I don't think I would wanna hate you", said Aiko gladly.

"Ha, You scary? In your dreams", said Jyoji gloating.

"Says the punk who cried like a little turd just a moment ago", said Zapp.

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!", shouted Jyoji in his defense.

"I am surprised though, but not scared really", said Jennifer.

"You don't seem so bad Riskel, just nervous, nothing wrong with that", said Rhys gladly.

"I kinda like it really, my first meeting with a Blood-Breed and he's younger than me, makes me feel like a big kid right now" said Nora gladly as well as Riskel is a bit taken back seeing their reactions.

"I'd hate to interrupt this little conversation, but we need to get down to business", said Starphase.

"Yeah sorry about that, so now what?", asked Rhys.

"I'd like to start by telling you what these three told us, the job starts with knowing a little more about them. Young man, Rhys I believe, you mentioned earlier about Riskel being a Blood-Breed despite being a child, well the thing is, is that there aren't many Blood-Breed children, there's only a handful from what we believe", explained Elder.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?", asked Rhys as Elder paused for a moment, clearly the facts aren't so good.

"They don't simply give birth to children Blood-Breeds, the few children they have, they were all human, once", said Elder as this shocks the rookies.

"Like, they take them away, and turn them into one of them?", asked Nora nervously as she looked toward Riskel, nervous again.

"I'm afraid so", said Elder simply.

"Those dicks! Why'd they even take kids anyway?", asked Jyoji a bit upset over this reveal.

"Well these are rumors, but given what these three told us, they're pretty much fact at this point. Various Elder Blood-Breeds see a sick interest in the idea of having kids as part of their coven, to either take the lead in their family line, or just for sport. They no doubt go for kids considering plenty of kids, like it or not, they can easily be manipulated or molded into whatever that person wants, but whoever the proud papa is, they didn't count on Riskel being so rebellious despite being so timid", explained Starphase.

"Hmph, some dad that guy is", said Gandolfo.

"Riskel told us about how he first became a Blood-Breed, it happened a few months after the city was born. The poor lad had his parents killed by an Elder Blood-Breed, and was turned into one himself and forced to make a new home out of the Alterworld. The father wasn't around too much all this time, and when he was, he was very hard on the lad, pushing him to embrace not just his vampirism, but also to take his place as part of his line. Since he didn't trust Riskel to behave when he wasn't around, he had Clyde and Thompson created as the lad's attendants", explained Elder.

"So, these two, are slaves to this Elder Blood-Breed", said Jennifer.

"That explains the shitty clothes", said Jyoji rudely.

"We're not offended by the way", said Clyde just to fill in for Jyoji, a dunce as usual.

"I was pretty offended!", shouted an offended Thompson.

"I was kinda glad my dad made these two, they were the only friends I had this whole time", said Riskel as he held Clyde tighter.

"Hey little 'master', we should be thanking you actually. Riskel didn't treat us like mindless slaves unlike his old man, not only that, he wanted to play, read, watch some TV and stuff", said Clyde as he patted Riskel on the head.

"I don't think we ever once felt like we were nothing at all, like we were just some guy's lap-dogs, thanks to this little tike treating us like we actually mattered", said Thompson.

"Sounds like you guys really care a lot about each other", said Rhys genuinely.

"They're like the big brothers I never had, even before I got turned into a Blood-Breed", said Riskel, as this bit makes Nora remember how she's been treating Rhys like a sibling since they met, and vice versa.

"Brother…", said Nora quietly to herself.

"But why now? Why finally decide to leave after all this time?", asked Leo.

"Enough was enough man, we had each other, but that doesn't mean any of us like the idea of spending another minute in that shithole with Riskel's father. Then we heard rumors about Libra, how you guys help out anyone in trouble, even guys like us", said Thompson.

"You morons know a lot of those rumors are probably not the right ones right?", asked Zapp.

"Yeah we know, but it was a hell of a lot better than sitting around in that place. So when Riskel's old man left a couple days ago, that was when we made our move, took a lot of trouble for us to get here, and we uses some of the guy's private books to find out about the LHOS, and here we are", explained Clyde.

"We plan on sending them to stay at the Bradbury Phantom Ward for safety", said Elder.

"Bradbury Phantom Ward…Wait Leo, isn't that where that woman Luciana is working at?", asked Rhys.

"That's right, the Ward's pretty much the best hospital in this and the Alterworld in my opinion, so if these three are going there to find a safe haven, they'll be fine", said Leo with confidence.

"Sounds nice", said Rhys gladly.

"Pardon me, but if it's that simple to send them to his hospital, then why even call Libra to begin with, you seem plenty capable to me", said Jennifer.

"Hey, flattery, I approve", said Angelica with joy.

"That vote of confidence in us is much appreciated miss, but unfortunately that is far easier said than done I'm afraid", said Elder regrettably as the rookies were left a bit confused as to what he meant by that.

"Is there a problem sir?", asked Rhys.

"A couple hours before they called us in, they got a rather unpleasant video message and it was left in their systems, they wanted them to know", said Starphase.

"The message in question…was from the Thirteen Kings", said Klaus simply, as the rookies were the only ones clueless about what he said.

"'The Thirteen Kings?', are they mobsters or something? 'Cause those guys need a cooler name", said Jyoji.

"It's not that simple Jyoji, these guys are the worst of the worst, they're pretty much untouchable, even we can't reach them so easily", said Starphase.

"Wait, guys even fricking Libra can't take down? The hell are these losers?", asked Gandolfo.

"They're not your typical criminals and gang lords. The Thirteen Kings are some of, if not THE, most powerful and dangerous individuals to ever roam our world and the Beyond. Each of them is a literal manifestation of the worst vices of all intelligent beings, most of our many more severe threats comes from their desire to treat all others, humans and non-humans as their playthings, to use and abuse them as they see fit, mainly for their own amusement", explained Klaus as serious as always.

"To put it in a shorter phrase, the Thirteen Kings are gods, the kind that like to do anything and everything they want no matter what happens, and they're seriously big trouble", said Leo simply as Watch-Force tries to comprehend what they just learned.

"We're fighting gods? Oh man", said Rhys stunned.

"IF they're gods, and if even Libra isn't strong enough to beat them, then how is the city still standing?", asked Jennifer.

"Hey, remember, these guys are the kind of gods that want some entertainment, no matter what it is", said Zapp.

"Just for fairness and because it's even more fun for them, they always like to make sure we get some kind of fighting chance because they don't want us to lose way too easily", said Leo.

"(Scoffs) So this whole city's a game to them then? Shit idea if you ask me", said Gandolfo irritated.

"Yeah dude, buncha lowlifes who get a kick out of being dicks while putting a crown on their own fat heads, like Zapp", joked Jyoji before he finds himself on the floor with Zapp's right foot on his face.

"Then if I'M the lowlife, then YOU'RE the bootlicker!", shouted Zapp in anger.

"(Straining) Go whine to your girlfriend, lowlife!", shouted Jyoji while underneath the foot.

"The hell I will bootlicker!", shouted Zapp as he kept his foot planted firmly on the kid's face, and a few are too uncomfortable to do something.

"Figured as much", said Leo simply.

"That looks like fun", said Aiko in awe.

"(Straining) No way this is fun!", shouted Jyoji.

"Not from where I'm standing squirt", said Zapp like a dick.

"(Nervous chuckle) So, the Thirteen Kings, what was the message they left?", asked Rhys as he tried to help get everyone back on track without pushing it, learning what Leo's taught him so far.

"Well brace yourselves, it's kind of a doozy", said Starphase as he signaled Elder to have the message play on the big monitor behind them, and this got Jyoji and Zapp to get their act together and pay attention as well, and not ten seconds go by before the crazy pops up.

"HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS! LIVESTOCK AND VERMIN OF ALL AGES! TAKE HEART, FOR FEMT, THE KING OF DEPRAVITY, HAS RETURNED TO GRACE YOU ALL WITH HIS PRESENCE!", yelled the lunatic calling himself Femt, the King Of Depravity. Dancing around the front of the camera, Fmet is in all his glory for the rookies to see, unfortunately. The guy's a tall, thin human-looking Beyondian with long limbs and blonde hair who wears a steel mask to hide his upper face along with a black suit and white gloves, and wears an expensive white lab coat over that suit. He's seen messing around the front of a long dinner table, with the other Kings there eating to their heart's content no doubt, though the silhouettes are seen along with various colors, it's hard for the rookies to tell at the moment what exactly do they completely look like. This looks to be broadcasted in some grand mansion that appears to have a city in the massive background, though not like any place that would be known so easily.

"King of Depravity?", asked Rhys as he looks on.

"This guy pisses me off, he's the worst and that's me saying it", said Zapp, and a couple of them are even surprised to hear something like that from someone like him.

"I almost forgot, joining me here today along with my posse of godly maniacs, is my dear, lovely co-host, Aligura, the Queen of Monomania!", shouted Femt as a girl suddenly shows up from nowhere on a pogo stick, bouncing all over the place, but stops for a minute to introduce herself to all who watches.

"Hey there morons! Good day so far? Not for long once we get this party started!", shouted Aligura, as she's called, the Queen of Monomania. She's sporting a black dress, with a big bowtie, with a ballerina style short skirt, with the sleeves being short, along with white gloves, black boots, and a long orange brown hair with a pink bow to tie it into an outgoing ponytail. She's also wearing a steel mask to hide her upper face like Femt.

"Queen of Monomania, hold up, I thought they were kings, not kings and queens", said Jyoji.

"Some of them can be called queens since they got a few chicks with them alright, so shut it and watch", said Zapp rudely as the message continues.

"Glad to be back where I belong, on TV of course, but that's beside the point. Things haven't been as lively as they usually are sadly", said Femt as he kicks back in his own chair.

"And we should know, since we always like to stir up the doo-doo", said Aligura as she resumes pogoing.

"So we thought we'd make our own fun again, but instead of the usual monster of the week cliché, amusing as it is, we thought we'd mix it up a bit! Take heart all ye lowlife crooks and scumbags out around all over HellSalem's Lot, this is a once in a lifetime deal! A little birdy of ours told us about these three interesting little playthings, two run-of-the-mill homunculi, and a tike of a Blood-Breed who's all bark and no bite, pathetic sight really, oh just looking at them makes one cringe no doubt", said Femt as mugshots of Riskel, Clyde, and Thompson show up for a full twenty seconds to make sure those who are watching this will actually make sure to remember their faces.

"Dude Thompson, you look way fatter on photo", joked Jyoji.

"Hey", said Thompson shamefully in response as the message goes on.

"Well, can't really blame them for looking so weak and trashy, after all, that's just the way they were made!", shouted Aligura as she was bouncing all over the place.

"Very true Aligura, very true! Now listen up criminal underclass workers of HellSalem's Lot! You're probably be asking/wondering just how the hell does this benefit you in the slightest eh?! Well the answer's quite simple really", said Femt before Aligura jumps in, literally.

"You'd better bring your pubes and go balls deep boys! BECAUSE, we're giving away FIVE BILLION SMACK-A-ROOS for the lucky lowlife or lowlifes to catch that Blood-Breed toddler!", shouted Aligura.

"Wait what?!", shouted Rhys in shock.

"THAT MUCH?", asked Gandolfo in disbelief.

"No way", said Nora stunned.

"I know, I thought it'd be more than that!", shouted Jyoji.

"Not the time Jyoji", said Jennifer keeping her head on straight.

"You're not hallucinating in the slightest people, you heard that right! Five billion dollars to the lone wolf or wolf pack to catch that little Blood-Breed for us, when you catch him, don't worry about trying to contact us, we'll know for sure, and you'll get paid upfront upon retrieval!", shouted Femt.

"And don't worry your pretty little heads about those homunculi the kid's got with him, they ain't worth much anyways so you can go ahead and kill them if you want!", shouted Aligura.

"Yeah that was just too much", said Clyde shamefully.

"Work alone or together, doesn't matter to us, only thing that matters is you tearing the city a new asshole finding that brat and collecting your prize! Good hunting everyone, let the nonsense commence!", shouted Femt as he gives a bow and the other Kings behind him raise their glasses and cheer on before Aligura stops pogoing and lands in front of the camera.

"Have fun losers! Ha!", shouted Aligura as the message ends at last.

"That was funny", said Aiko as herself.

"That was weird", said Jyoji.

"No kidding, so that message was for all the crooks lying around?", asked Gandolfo.

"Yeah it's bad, the bounty they offered up, Femt basically got every goon in the city gearing up to find Riskel", said Starphase.

"But why? Why would the Thirteen Kings want with Riskel?", asked Rhys.

"We have no idea", said Klaus simply.

"This is Femt we're talking about, anything that has to do with him is easily a bad thing, for us, and the city. But even if that wasn't a reason, we'd still keep Riskel safe", said Leo as Rhys and even Riskel himself were stunned with the guy's determination, though Rhys has already seen this and yet it's always so refreshing for him.

"Leo…", said Rhys stunned.

"Hey pale boys, got any idea why Femt wants your little friend there? Since he's looking to be a wuss, I'm guessing he can barely use his powers even though he's had them this whole time", said Zapp as Clyde and Thompson hesitated to answer, fearing Riskel's feelings toward this subject, but given the situation, they need to focus on his safety.

"That isn't it actually", said Clyde.

"It's not that he can't use his powers, he just…he has a hard time controlling how much to use. Once time during a practice session between him and his old man, Riskel was pushed way too hard to use his power and he wiped out half the mansion without trying to", explained Thompson.

"The dude was happy, but he didn't care if this scared Riskel, he didn't want to go nuts with his powers like that on a person", said Clyde.

"But if Femt knows this, he'll use it in his favor for the next time he attacks the city, and it'll probably be much worse than usual", said Jennifer coming to a realization regarding this whole thing.

"Pretty much so", said Starphase to confirm this.

"So what do we do to get them to the, Phantom Ward, right?", asked Nora a bit unsure.

"Yeah that's right, and unfortunately the idea was to take a simple drive to the hospital, but thanks to Femt's bounty offer, a car would make it easier for Clyde Thompson to get killed and Riskel to get caught", said Starphase.

"So we'll need to escort them by foot, we'll be more exposed, but at least we'll have a better chance of survival", said Leo.

"Makes sense yeah, but we ask us to do this?", asked Rhys.

"Not including Leonardo and Zapp since they're your mentors, those of us more experienced to this city will work to clear a path for you, ensure your safe passage on your way to the Bradbury Phantom Ward without any losses on our end", stated Klaus.

"Besides, this'll be another prime opportunity for you rookies to grow some more as agents", said Starphase, which helps motivate Rhys and the other rookies even more so.

"I understand", said Rhys with confidence in his eyes.

"Not to ruin the mood, but something's been bugging me for a bit. You told us the Thirteen Kings like to give people like us a chance to fight back, keep things interesting that way, like how they made sure we saw this message too so that we'd know Riskel would be hunted down while traveling to the Phantom Ward. But what's really got me curious, is how Femt knew the LHOS took in Riskel, Clyde, and Thompson in the first place", explained Jennifer as the other rookies are now wondering about this as well.

"Of that, we have no idea, there are no traitors among us, and no signs of internal or external hacking", said Elder.

"Yeah, our best bet is that someone SNEAKY working for Femt SNEAKY-SNUCK their way in here and stole the information regarding the SNEAKY plan we were SNEAKING to put into SNEAKY action", said Angelica.

"Hey do us a favor and stop with the ninja sneaking puns will ya?", asked Gandolfo irritated.

"Sorry", said Angelica shamefully.

"She's not wrong though, we suspected as much and did a thorough examination, and there was nothing that could be found", said Elder as Leo scans the whole control room with his God Eyes to see for himself.

"Hmm, yeah, the thief was extra careful, moved fast and without making any mistakes, so careful really that the trail's almost nonexistent", said Leo as he found some small signs of ninja-like movements, but it was hard to grasp like a wisp of steam.

"Well that sucks", said Zapp in annoyance.

"Whoever the culprit was behind the theft, is an experienced infiltrations expert. It's a mystery that will have to wait for now, unfortunate as it is that our plans are exposed, our mission remains the same: escort Riskel, Clyde, and Thompson to Bradbury Phantom Ward to ensure their safety", explained Klaus simply as the rookies seem to acknowledge this.

"Hope you guys are ready, this won't be a simple walk in the park, we got people who are counting on us to help them live", said Leo firmly, as the members of this rookie group look to one another and agree.

"Yeah Leo, we'll do our best, Watch-Force won't lose", said Rhys firmly as Leo offered a fist bump, which Rhys didn't expect, but then obliges. As this is going down, Nora suddenly rushes over to Riskel, who tenses up and hides behind Clyde some more, but peeks his head out a little for a better look.

"Hi, my name's Nora Ni Chorrain, and you're Riskel right? Don't worry, me and my friends are tough, we won't let you get caught, promise", said Nora with a smile as Riskel is a bit surprised by this.

"R-Really?", asked Riskel nervously.

"Yeah really, so whaddya say, wanna be friends?", asked Nora as she extended her hand.

"Take it kid, I might bite if you take too long", joked Sonic.

"Don't mind Sonic, he's really nice. Wanna be friends Riskel? Please say you will", said Nora happily as this surprised Riskel some more and he looks to Clyde and Thompson, then Rhys and the others before turning back to Nora, and after about ten seconds, he smiles a little, and the two grab hands.

"Yes please, I wanna be friends", said Riskel gladly, and so the escort mission is still going ahead.

It took about half an hour to prep everything, but it was all set up, and not too long later, Leo, Zapp, and Watch-Force are already sneaking the trio out of the LHOS building, and down this alleyway. The idea was to go in disguise, but by the time everything was prepped, hordes of various crooks, human and Beyondian alike were running through the streets, tearing things up, frantically searching for Riskel. So the hunt had begun already, but the group manages to push on anyway, despite the tension in the air.

"Find that Blood-Breed! Bring me every red-eyed, blue-skinned, nine-year-old brat you see!", shouted a green demon Beyondian in a suit with a revolver in hand, shouting out the order to others like him as they all ran off in various directions, with Jyoji and Aiko looking around the corner to see this big guy with a group of gun-toting scumbags with him.

"What do we do about the homunculi with the kid?", asked one crook.

"I don't care if you wanna take them out for dinner or shit, we don't need them, so just shoot them on sight, ya got it?!", demanded the big guy, as Aiko and Jyoji look to each other with anxiety before returning to the others.

"That was a bit mean", said Aiko.

"Man, those guys really don't care about you two at all", joked Jyoji, but this wasn't the time.

"Crush my spirit why don't ya?", asked Thompson offended shamefully.

"Dude, not the best time if you ask me", said Clyde feeling the same but less.

"I'm just saying what everyone's thinking", said Jyoji.

"Literally no one else here was thinking that except Zapp here", said Gandolfo.

"Yeah he's right, this time at least", said Zapp to get some of the heat off of himself, all the while Riskel is looking a bit anxious about this, and then Nora offers to hold his hand, which surprised him a little.

"Hey relax, we got this", said Nora with confidence.

"Y-Yeah, sure thing", said Riskel, feeling slightly less anxious now, and Rhys couldn't help but smile at that sight as he then turns his focus to Leo for guidance.

"Well Leo, now what? We can't just go through the streets without someone spotting us can we?", asked Rhys.

"Nope, I could take control of every eyeball in our way and we could sneak past them, but on foot, it'd take us about an hour to reach the Phantom Ward, and next to my Vision Orb attack, a trick like this would also push my God Eyes too hard too fast. We'd only be out of their sight for about ten minutes, and since it would take another fifteen minutes before I could use that trick again, there's no telling what we'll run into out there, so we'll just have to use the buildings and alleyways around us to keep out of sight as long as we can", explained Leo.

"Alright then, guess we're doing this the hard way", said Gandolfo.

"Hey, with a plan like this, we'll be able to pull this off and get these three to the Phantom Ward no problem", said Rhys with that painfully positive outlook of his, which motivated some, impressed others, but stuns all. Sadly, as the group was finally moving out albeit discreetly as planned, a wrench was quickly and hilariously thrown into the works, or in this case.

"HEY YOU! YEAH YOU YA TANNED DICK!", yelled a male adult voice from afar, which surprises the group, as they all turned to spot this guy in his late twenties looking pretty angry.

"Ah shit, who the hell is this guy?", asked Gandolfo irritated as the man continues to yell at them like a lunatic.

"Tanned dick? Zapp is he talking about you?", asked Jennifer.

"Even if he is so what? I don't know this guy", said Zapp annoyed.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME ASSHOLE?! WELL MAYBE YOU STILL REMEMBER MARCY! YOU KNOW, THE WOMAN YOU WENT AND BANGED BEHIND MY BACK SATURDAY NIGHT?!", yelled the man as the youngest of the bunch blush over hearing such talk, while Zapp looks like the color was drained from his face.

"Oh fuck me", said Zapp stunned.

"Your words pal, not mine", said Thompson.

"WELL GUESS WHAT PAL! I'M HER HUSBAND BOB! YOU CRASHED OUR PRIVATE HONEYMOON AND SLEPT WITH HER WHEN I PASSED OUT FROM THE BOOZE!", yelled the man called Bob as some certain people look to Zapp with distain.

"Just had to go and sleep with someone so soon", said Leo upsettingly.

"Way to go dumbass", said Gandolfo.

"It wasn't me, this loser can't prove anything", said Zapp feigning ignorance, and a couple certain people almost believed him, until.

"DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?! MARCY WENT AND TOLD ME AAALLLL ABOUT YOUR TIME IN BED! BRAGGED ON ABOUT HOW A NIGHT WITH YOU WAS WORTH WAY MORE THAN THE TIME WE SPENT IN THE LAST SIX MONTHS WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER!", yelled Bob as this confirms Zapp's stupidity, which only gets worse when he looks to be at his limit.

"Does this guy really take everything for granted?", asked Clyde.

"Afraid so, more than it'd be even possible, I should know, he's been my partner this whole time", said Leo with a bit of shame regarding his partner's stupidity, which, again, reaches its limit.

"Well maybe if you were good enough to sleep with a hot babe like her, you wouldn't have had your heart stomped on the way you did! And besides that marriage was DOOMED from the start anyhow! Not my fault you suck at married life ya dime-store lover boy!", shouted Zapp furiously while taunting the guy.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!", yelled Bob as Leo and the others worry about this yelling drawing too much attention.

"Please calm down Mr. Bob! We need to get somewhere and you're making a scene, just lower your voice so we can leave!", shouted Rhys pleading for Zapp and Bob to stop this yelling and calm down before trouble finds them, but it would prove too little too late.

"HELL NO KID! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL THIS DOUCHEBAG PAYS FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!-", yelled Bob before he was cut off from that big guy from earlier suddenly showing up out of nowhere and used his big fists to slam Bob into the ground hard, which then leads to his crew coming in and beating him down no holds barred before the group had time to react.

"I…want a lawyer", said Bob weakly as he lay on the ground a broken mess.

"Let me make this clear, that guy was stupid enough to do this around lowlifes the way he did", said Zapp with some eyes on him in an angry way as the thugs turn their attention towards them, and especially towards Riskel.

"Shit! It's that kid! Looks way weaker than we thought!", shouted the big guy as he cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it chumps!", shouted Jyoji as he readies his Double Funnel Fists before Leo stops him.

"Hold up! If we fight right now, we'll draw more and more of them to us and we'd never get these three out of here!", shouted Leo.

"But dude!", shouted Jyoji hoping to fight right now.

"We're leaving these guys to the others! Let's go now!", shouted Leo as Jyoji reluctantly listens and cancels his move before everyone runs off.

"Nora, keep Riskel close alright? We'll watch your backs", said Rhys as Nora complies.

"Stay close to me okay? You'll be fine!", shouted Nora as she held Riskel's hand tight.

"O-Okay!", shouted a nervous Riskel as they all run off in the opposite direction of the thugs.

"Move it boys! That bounty's as good as ours!", shouted the big guy as he and his crew get after the group, who find themselves now running towards an underpass, with the thugs in hot pursuit, but as they approach this underpass, suddenly Chain leaps from the sky out of nowhere.

Thanks to Aiko, Chain is now sporting a deep purple skin-tight short sleeve shirt, with matching pants with elastic bottoms that end just below the knees, wearing similar colored short boots, and forearm length arm-guards samurai style, along with having her short hair tied into a tiny ponytail, and she's even wearing a holster around her chest for her pistol.

"There you are guys", said Chain casually.

"Perfect timing Chain!", shouted Leo.

"About time wolf-bitch!", shouted Zapp.

"Yo Chain, nice entrance!", shouted Jyoji.

"No worries, just keep going alright?", asked Chain as the group runs past her and continues forward.

"Thanks Chain! Good luck!", shouted Rhys as the distance got bigger, and it wasn't long before the thugs caught up to her, and wasted no time trying to kill her.

"MOVE OUT OF OUR WAY YA TWIGGY SLUT!", yelled the big guy as he was about to swing both his huge fists down hard on Chain, but the invisible werewolf puts on a brief sadistic smile on her face with a deadly gaze before she dodges the attack, and quickly thrusts her hand into the big guy's chest without breaking the skin, and simply squeezes his heart like cookie dough, making him choke in agony for a moment.

"Now I'm no doctor, but here's my best prognosis: SUDDEN MASSIVE HEART ATTACK", said Chain as she steps out of the way for the big guy to fall on his knees, and collapse on the ground much to the other thugs shock, as they try to shoot her down, but she quickly dissipates before their eyes, then reappears behind one of them and pulls the same move on the guy's spinal cord near the brain, basically snapping his neck, and pulling her gun out on the other two and headshots both of them before they could snap out of it.

"Guess I'm done here, on to the next", said Chain casually as she dissipates again, to somewhere else.

Now the group is running through this city park to avoid surprises like that last one.

"Is that chick gonna be alright?", asked Thompson.

"Chain's a first-class bitch to the core, but she's no pushover", said Zapp.

"Sounds like you like her dude", said Clyde.

"Fuck no! I hate her guts, her only saving grace is the fact that she's even useful to us!", shouted Zapp.

"Sounds like something you two jackasses have in common", said Gandolfo.

"Screw you!", shouted Zapp in response.

"Hold up!", shouted Leo as a few of them were wondering what's wrong with him, but then they get their answer when they're forced to stop running and are cornered close to a fountain by these half demon, half robot spider-like stalkers, eight of them to be exact.

"Holy smokes!", shouted Rhys in surprise.

"Not good!", shouted Jyoji in surprise.

"Ha! Enough games losers! Now hand over the little Blood-Breed brat and we'll let you get away with a simple beheading!", shouted the lead stalker with a yellow glow coming off of him, in which Nora holds Riskel close in response, determined not to give him up, and Riskel's eyes sparkle with surprise and some admiration.

"So we get to lose our heads if we give up the kid? That's the shittiest deal I've ever heard", joked Zapp.

"He's got a point, and I hate it when I agree with a jerk like him", said Gandolfo in agreement.

"Hey everyone!", shouted a female voice from one of the biggest buildings close to the park, but fortunately they could all hear her, the group sees the voice came from K.K., on one knee with a huge sniper rifle armed and ready, pointed right at her targets.

Thanks to Aiko, K.K.'s new outfit has her wearing a black tube top, with a red leather jacket over it and the jacket open, with the sleeves ending just below the elbows, with light brown skin tight fingerless gloves that go all the way to the bicep area of the arms, she's also wearing light grey cargo pants with red boots that end just below the knees, and she's also replaced her eyepatch with a red strap instead.

"It's K.K.!", shouted Aiko in awe.

"Nice", said Leo simply.

"I recommend ducking!" shouted K.K. as she readied her rifle.

"Open fire you idiots!", shouted the lead stalker as the robot part of them reveals these gattling guns and unleash a full barrage on K.K. who just sits there amidst the hail of lasers, without a single one of them landing on her, and takes her time with her move before acting.

"These guys should've practiced some more, honestly they're as bad as any Stormtrooper. Oh well, they'll get another chance in their next lives, 954 Blood Bullet Art: STRAFINGVOLT 2000!", yelled K.K. as she lets loose two powerful rounds, charged with two thousand volts of pure electricity at the stalkers and the group ducked down as suggested, the bullets were actually going to hit the ground past the fountain, but as they flew through the air, the bullets had a stream of electricity leaving a trail like shooting stars, and as they flew past the stalkers, they were all instantly hit with a mighty surge of power, which lasted for a painful twenty seconds before they were fried, and fell to the ground dead.

Then the group gets back up and look at K.K.'s handiwork before they turn to her, still on the roof as she rests her rifle.

"Way to go K.K.!", shouted Leo

"Great job!", shouted Rhys in amazement.

"Anytime! Now get moving, you're not out of this yet!", shouted K.K. gladly.

"You got it!", shouted Rhys as they moved on, but then as K.K. was left alone, two more of those stalkers leap form below K.K. and land on the other side of the roof behind her, claws at the ready.

"You took out our boss and the rest of our boys, but that fancy rifle ain't worth much if we're too close for you to aim at, now die!", shouted the stalker on the right as they rushed at K.K., who looks all causal about it as she drops her rifle, stands up straight, and simply pulls out her two special pistols holstered behind her waist, sparkling with electricity and the look in her eye as well.

"Then it's a good thing I don't need it, 954 Blood Bullet Art: ELECTRIGGER 1.25 GIGAWATT!", yelled K.K. as she quickly raises her guns, aims at the two idiot stalkers, and fires a single shot at each of them from both guns in their shoulders, making them stop in confusion about seven feet from her, and then suddenly they erupt in a pillar of electricity, engulfed in it like they've been struck by lightning, lasting about six seconds before they drop dead, fried to a crisp, as K.K. lowers her weapons and relaxes.

"(Chuckles) Damn I'm good", said K.K. with pride as she holsters those pistols, picks up her rifle, and walks off after she takes a minute to admire her own handiwork.

As the group makes their way out of the park, they rush into this construction site five to eight minutes later by accident, well not really.

"Damn it Nishi, now's not the time to go gung-ho like this!", shouted Gandolfo irritated.

"Forget those dickheads! Let's just take a shortcut, they're not gonna expect that!", shouted a cocky Jyoji as the rest of the group was forced to follow the little trouble maker, and as expected, trouble comes knocking again as the unfinished building turns out to be swarming with these green glowing devil monkeys, jumping around all wild and looking to kill.

"Good going genius", said Gandolfo irritated.

"Hey don't worry about it", said Jyoji.

"I really think we should", said Thompson worried.

"That's a lot of primates", said Jennifer.

"Guess Sonic has some new playmates!", shouted Aiko with joy.

"They do seem like his type, the bat-shit crazy type", joked Jyoji.

"Not funny pal!", shouted Sonic annoyed.

"Hey don't ignore me!", shouted Gandolfo.

"And people call me stupid", said Zapp as one monkey in a tribal mask steps up amongst the others.

"Worthless humans! Give us the child or we'll beat you within an inch of your sad little lives!", shouted the lead monkey beating his chest.

"Well at least they don't say shit like killing us if we turn 'em down", said Zapp as Riskel suddenly starts to shiver a bit.

"Hey, you alright Riskel?", asked Nora as she checked her new friend.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just a little cold", said Riskel as he rubs his arms a little, but Leo figures what this sudden cold is.

"Relax, it's not you in case you're wondering son", said Starphase, who was suddenly behind the group be four feet, with a cold chill in the air coming from his feet, as laid back as ever.

"It's Steven, wasn't expecting him here", said Rhys stunned as Leo, glad as he looks, didn't think of anything like this either.

"Have to say I didn't expect you out here Steven, for a second I thought Klaus would be here too", said Leo with a small smile.

"Well Klaus wanted to wait for you guys to arrive, but unlike him, I thought this day was perfect for stretching my legs a bit. Now go on ahead, I'll take it from here", said Starphase with a smile as Leo acknowledges this, along with Rhys when he catches wind of this.

"Let's head out everyone", said Leo firmly as the group makes a break for it.

"Good luck Steven!", shouted Rhys as he and the others run off in the opposite direction, and instead of chasing after them, those devil monkeys decide to focus on other matters first.

"We'll recover the child later, first, we must make this arrogant human choke on his own hubris! KILL HIM!", yelled the monkey leader with so much rage as he and his followers start to descend from the unfinished building to move in for the kill, but Starphase isn't worried in the slightest, as he waits for enough of them to finally reach the ground and rush at him, then he slowly raises his right leg and bends it, ready to kick things up a notch, literally.

"Brace yourselves for a cold day in hell fellas, Esmeralda Blood Freeze: LANZA DEL CERO ABSOLUTO! (Lance Of Absolute Zero)", yelled Starphase in Spanish as his kick fires off a massively thick lance of ice right at the ferocious apes, who had no time to dodge as the ice lance hits and engulfs them all in a huge spikey block of ice, reaching halfway up the unfinished building. Starphase lowers his leg and walks over to the ice block, and sees them up close, still alive, but unable to move or speak, clearly surprised at this kind of power. Starphase could just leave them there to freeze to death, or let Daniel Law arrest them, either way would be fine with him, but he had another idea in mind.

"Hmm, Just in case", said Starphase as he thought of something, and then as he was about to walk away, he quickly turns and lands a right kick at the ice block instantly smashing the whole thing hard enough to reduce it, and the apes, to nothing but snowflakes. Starphase looks back and feels alright with himself as he walks away.

Sadly for the group, trouble indeed was already heading their way again as they were forced to head for the streets.

"Guys? Do you hear that? Almost sounds like running", said Rhys.

"A marathon? A parade? A parade marathon?!", demanded Aiko with joy.

"Is she always this upbeat?", asked Clyde.

"So far, yes, definitely", said Gandolfo with regret.

"Dudes, we got runners, and they're not friendly!", shouted Jyoji as they spot a huge horde of masked scythe wielding lunatics screaming like lunatics, running at them full force like bats out of hell.

"Holy smokes!", shouted Rhys in surprise.

"Is he always this freaked out?", asked Clyde.

"Half the time, thank god for that at least", said Gandolfo with regret again, then suddenly gunfire was heard, not from the lunatics since they're all carrying scythes. Then the group turns and it's Patrick and Neyka, riding in a silver and bulky 4x4 car with dual mounted machine guns where the headlights are, Neyka driving with Patrick riding shotgun, casually driving down the street, the group stays on the sidewalk, and the lunatics are scared out of their minds as the duo shoots a barrage at their feet like crazy, and up the ante as dual machine guns rise up from the rear of the car and fire away as well, forcing them to run away. Once they've all left and scattered, Patrick and Neyka pull up close to the group.

"Sweet! I gotta get me one of these!", shouted Jyoji in excitement.

"I wouldn't recommend this for you even if you were old enough to drive already", joked Jennifer to Jyoji's dismay.

"Be glad we showed up to save your sorry butts", gloated Neyka as she gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks for assist you two", said Leo gratefully.

"Anytime man. Oh hold up a second", said Patrick as the group is surprised to see a deformed Cerberus knock-off belonging to those same lunatics rushing towards them, looking awfully hungry, then Patrick stands up and pulls out this strange big grey gun, aims and fires off this small black ball, seems like nothing, but upon contact the big dog is suddenly sucked right into that small orb like a vacuum leaving nothing behind as the ball itself disappears, and most of the group was stunned in a scared manner, for good reason though.

"W-What's that supposed to be?", asked a frightened Riskel as Nora lets him hold her a bit tighter.

"Nice right? This beauty can fire a miniature black hole that'll suck up any sorry bastard in its way faster than they can say 'oops', and dissipates once that's done. Any requests?", asked Patrick with joy as everyone, in their own way, was pretty silent about this, and Thompson was slowly trying to raise his hand casually.

"Knock it off!", shouted an irritated Gandolfo as he made the dude lower that hand.

"Couldn't resist", said Thompson regrettably.

"Thanks, but we're good here", said Leo on everyone's behalf.

"Whatever you say", said Patrick as he stows the gun and sits back down.

"Better get moving boys and girls, you're not finished here", said Neyka with a smirk before she starts up the car.

"You got it, thanks a lot", said Rhys gratefully as Patrick and Neyka drive off in the opposite direction and the group continues through the streets to find another more conspicuous route.

"This city's crazier than I thought, what else is next?!", demanded Jyoji as they ran down this next corner about six minutes later.

"Let's try not to be so down Jyoji, maybe whatever we run into this time might not be so terrifying!", shouted Rhys trying to be upbeat in his own right.

"Okay now this kid's getting on my nerves" said Zapp irritated as a big muscle-bound grey skinned Beyondian with a Cyclops face plunges in from around the corner down the block, as the group stops in their tracks.

"Fork over that stupid kid and his pals right now! OR I'LL MAKE YOU ALL INTO MY PUNCHING BAGS!", yelled the brute in such a rage as he pounded the ground and flexed like some typical macho man.

"Your positivity is complete bullshit!", shouted Zapp.

"(Nervous chuckle) My bad", said Rhys in some shame as the brute was readying himself, then the brute was suddenly hit with a barrage of bullets that were bouncing off his body yet seemed to sting since he was shielding his face, some thought it was Patrick and Neyka again, but speeding in a luxurious white and silver car that looks to be forged from speed loving angels and demons, appropriately named Visceral Heavy Industry, is Gilbert no less, with Zed and Hummer riding in back.

Thanks to Aiko, Hummer now sports a light black turtleneck sweater, with beige pants and lace less purple shoes.

"Gilbert! Surprise to see you here", said Rhys as the machine guns used on the brute stowed away inside the headlights.

"I tend to make it a point of being punctual son, much to the point it becomes second nature to me (Chuckles)", said Gilbert casually.

"DUDE! This ride is WAY MORE BADASS than that last one we saw! Think I can drive this one day?!", demanded Jyoji with excitement.

"Sounds good to me", said Hummer upbeat as always before Deldro comes out of his arm to speak his mind.

"Ha! This little dork, driving this fine piece of metal? You're getting paranoid these days Hummer", said Deldro.

"You really think so?", asked Hummer being oblivious.

"Shut it ya talking blob!", shouted Jyoji upset.

"Freaky as he is, he's right", said Gandolfo.

"Good to know there are some level headed ones among you after all", said Zed in agreement.

"You're not helping!", shouted Jyoji as the brute blows away the smoke that built up from all that shooting and was even more furious.

"YOU BASTARDS WANNA PLAY?! LET'S PLAY!", yelled the brute as he readied for combat.

"So much for avoiding this one", said Jennifer.

"I suggest you let us handle this one", said Zed kindly.

"Go right ahead you guys", said Leo being courteous as Zed and Hummer waste no time getting out of the car and casually walk toward the brute, waiting for them to come to him.

"Big Dipper Style Blood Technique, Blade Number Five: PIERCING DRAGON SPEAR", said Zed as he summoned his trident from his own blood again, just like last time.

"EXO-CRIMSON", said Hummer as he surrounds himself with a whirlwind of blood before his black and red hulking form is revealed, looking as if Deldro is in control instead and slightly bigger that that other brute, as the two fighters still take their time advancing towards said other brute.

"Bring it on motherfuckers!", shouted the brute as "Blood Hammer" dashes towards his opponent and both throw a strong punch that collide with one another, producing a small shockwave, then they proceed to do the same thing in a flurry of punches that keep colliding with one another rather than landing any blows.

"You're a tough nut to crack pal! But you're still just an amateur!" shouted Deldro as Blood Hammer dodges the next punch instead and uses this chance to push him away a few feet, giving Zed enough space to work his own magic.

"HEAVENLY WINGED BELLOWS!", yelled Zed as he ran past Blood Hammer, close enough to the brute, and swung his trident upward while creating a powerful whirlwind, shredding up the brute while sending him upward into the sky. However this brute tough skin was able to take that type of punishment as he's still intact, though covered in various cuts, but Zed anticipated this, and believes he did enough for Blood Hammer to finish this. The brute was falling down fast, thinking he still had a chance, poor fool, and then Zed leaps backwards and Blood Hammer steps in.

"I'm coming for ya! HUNDRED CRACK FIST OF THE ME!", yelled Hummer as Blood Hammer unleashes an unrelenting barrage of punches at the guy, who couldn't keep up with such force as he was getting pummeled beyond recognition before Blood Hammer finishes up and launches the brute across the city hard, and a big crash could be heard about ten seconds later. Most of the group was astounded with what they've just witnessed.

"Amazing" said Nora and Riskel in awe.

"So cool", said Rhys in awe.

"Totally man", said Jyoji in awe.

"That was amazing!", shouted Aiko with joy.

"Just like that fish-face to show off" said Zapp irritated.

"Seems like there's someone else Zapp hates just as much as Chain from the looks of it", said Jennifer.

"Yeah it's annoying, but we make do with what we have", said Leo as Zed walks over to them.

"We'll investigate and make sure that big brute is actually dead, and deal with any other problems along the way", said Zed firmly.

"Indeed, continue on with your mission good fellows", said Gilbert as he briefly bowed.

Okay, thanks for the help too", said Rhys gladly.

"Think nothing of it Master Rhys, carry on", said Gilbert kindly as Zed returns to the car.

"Hey Deldro, let's head out and grab some shawarma when we're done here cool?", asked Hummer as he sticks his head out from the torso.

"I'm down with that", said Deldro.

"Nice! Later guys, and good luck with the rest!", shouted Hummer as he returns inside the hulked-out body and Blood Hammer leaps off with great force with Gilbert and Zed driving hard and fast behind them, leaving the group alone for a bit.

"That was fun, now what?", asked Clyde.

"We still need to find a way off the streets for a little bit, make it somewhat easier to get to the hospital", said Leo as he thought about the situation.

"That's a good idea and all…but ya might wanna tell those guys", said Thompson nervously as the others notice what's gotten him nervous, and coming in hot down the street is a lizard-scorpion biker gang gun blazing.

"Oh give me a break already!", shouted an irritated Gandolfo before this happens.

"Finally found you!", shouted Blitz, who surprised the group as he was across the street, and Leo and Zapp got a bit uneasy.

"Not now", said the both of them in unison.

"Think the whole luck thing might be serious this time?", asked Rhys.

"Just watch and see what happens next", said Leo following a sigh as Blitz keeps his eyes on them and takes his time walking towards them, and suddenly a screw from one of the biker's bikes came off and fell apart on him, which then leads to a huge chain reaction of the biker gang literally collapsing before the group's eyes. Many motorcycle parts and their owners flew by Blitz and into street stuff or into other buildings while a few pedestrians still around got pummeled by it all, and Blitz is completely oblivious to how this all happened while again, most of the group was uneasy with this type of chaos when the guy didn't have to do anything at all.

"Good grief, no matter where I go, trouble always seems to follow me", said Blitz slightly annoyed as he reached the others at last.

"Gee ya think?!", shouted Jyoji.

"Again again!", shouted Aiko joyfully like a toddler.

"Yeah I don't think so", said Gandolfo.

"U-Uh so Blitz, if you don't mind me asking, why were you looking for us again?", asked Rhys uncomfortable after what just happened.

"Just thought I'd check on you all myself, see how things were going, though to be honest I wasn't really trying to hard", said Blitz.

"Were you using some spell to track Riskel here?", asked Rhys as Riskel seems a bit nervous around Blitz.

"No I decided to walk around and follow the carnage, since this young Blood-Breed is being targeted by Femt for whatever reasons, nice to see I was right", said Blitz as the others took another look at this mess.

"Yeah, it was nice alright", said Leo casually yet sarcastically.

"Well I did what I had to, try to watch out and get off the streets for a while", said Blitz.

"Actually we were just looking for a way", said Rhys.

"In that case, go down this next block and up the scaffolding of this church that's being remodeled, then you'll find the closest way to this suspended walkway that stretches on for about a total of five or so blocks, which should help you find another means of getting to the Phantom Ward from there", explained Blitz.

"Thanks a lot Blitz, we owe you", said Rhys gratefully.

"If you wanna owe me, you'll get that kid and his personal 'entourage' to the Phantom Ward in one piece, and try to keep yourselves from making a bigger mess than you already have", said Blitz as the group looks at the destruction again with a bit of unease for most of them.

"Except it was your own damn fault old dude", said Jyoji quietly yet Jennifer jabs him in the gut to shut him up.

"(Nervous chuckle) Yeah, we'll try, thanks again", said Rhys nervously yet gratefully again.

"No worries, now get going, I'm gonna go grab some coffee or something", said Blitz as he rubbed his neck in exhaustion while he walks by them, and at the same time one of the wrecked bikes blows up and a spoiler flew right at them and hits Thompson right in the head knocking him to the ground to the surprise of some, clearly intended to hit Blitz if Thompson wasn't standing there at that exact time.

"That guy's a walking death wish!", shouted Clyde.

"Trust me, we know", said Zapp regrettably.

"It's a long story, just steer clear of him 99% of the time", said Leo simply.

"I'm guessing you all don't have too much faith in the other 1% of the time right?", asked Jennifer.

"(Sighs) Yeah", said Leo regrettably.

"Uh guys, I'm in pain right now, some help please?", asked Thompson in agony as he lay on the ground reeling from the blow he took before a few others realized it.

"Gah! So sorry Thompson! Here let me get you", said Rhys as he and Gandolfo helped him on his feet and checked his head.

"That was a serious hit you took guy, surprised you can still talk", said Gandolfo not showing much concern somehow.

"I'm getting better thanks for asking", said Thompson a bit annoyed Gandolfo acted like it was nothing at all.

"Yeah, glad you're not too hurt pal", said Rhys gladly as he checked Thompson's head, which turns out he got a swollen bump on the side of his head from where the spoiler hit him.

"Glad someone asked, ow", said Thompson as he clutched his wound.

"You alright?", asked Nora.

"I'll be fine kid, just need some rest and maybe an ice pack", said Thompson trying to hold it together.

"In case you're wondering, homunculi like me and Thompson were made pretty sturdy, it'll take more than a flying bike spoiler in the head to kill us", said Clyde proudly.

"For all the good it does, seriously", said Thompson as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Then let's get off the streets first and find a decent place to rest for a little", said Leo firmly.

"Yeah, sounds good", said Rhys in agreement as the group works to follow the directions Blitz left them and take that suspended city walkway close to their destination, took them about ten minutes by running, a little slower since Gandolfo had to help Thompson keep his balance thanks to his head injury. After all that, Leo spots a not-so decrepit building up ahead.

"Let's go in there, now, before someone spots us", said Leo as the others listened and climbed through a broken window, making sure not to cut themselves while they're at it. Once inside, they take the stairs to the top floor, which seems to house some typical offices but the majority of this floor is taken up by this big penthouse, a clear glass window that engulfs the whole room, a bar, some furniture, a kitchen, and such, but most of it was showing signs of negligence and decay, this place was clearly abandoned not too long ago, long enough for this place to become a mess though.

The group finally settles down here, with Gandolfo helping Thompson settle down on the couch along with Nora and Riskel, Jyoji just sits back and goofs off, while everyone else was inspecting the place.

"Hope you're doing a bit better", said Nora.

"Yeah, don't push yourself Thompson", said Riskel showing concern.

"I'll manage squirt, just needed to sit down and get my thoughts together", said Thompson trying to act tough.

"Save it, I'll look around and maybe I can find an ice pack or something in the fridge here", said Gandolfo.

"Don't bother, the place is practically stripped clean, you won't find anything here", said Zapp messing around himself.

"Says the guy rummaging through the bar when there's no liquor around", said Gandolfo irritated in response.

"BAM! Premium scotch whiskey!", shouted Zapp with joy as he found a still intact bottle of whiskey underneath one of the tiles for the bar.

"Lucky bastard", said Gandolfo with jealousy and irritancy.

"This isn't the time to drink Zapp", said Jennifer.

"It's always time to drink bitch! Anyone want some? Ain't cold but the taste is worth it", said Zapp as he tempted everyone with a drink.

"You wanna share a drink with everyone when half of us are kids?", asked Gandolfo expecting a dumb answer.

"Well, maybe", said Zapp feigning ignorance.

"I actually want some of that", said Thompson.

"Piss off", said Zapp harshly.

"I hate to say it, but he has a point, you do have a head injury Thompson, even though it's not anything serious, probably not the best time to drink some alcohol", said Jennifer.

"Shit", said Thompson in disappointment as Aiko approaches and pats him on the shoulder.

"More for me then", said Zapp without regret as he pops the bottle open and starts taking sips from it but not huge gulps so he'll savor it all.

"Oh boy, so Leo, hate to ask this now, but what's with this place, do you know?", asked Rhys.

"I read about it actually, this place was a private business building for a rich business owner, the guy got arrested for accounts of fraud and conspiracy and this place was left abandoned. There's talk about turning this place into a special nightclub sometime next summer, until then this place is an empty husk", explained Leo.

"The guy should've done a better job hiding his personal shit, and his booze to boot", said Zapp as he kept drinking to the others' dismay.

"Ha, sucks to be that guy", said Jyoji jokingly, then he spots something outside the window which blows him away, as Rhys and a couple others notice as well. Resting on top of a massive column of stone suspended over a raging waterfall high above a huge lake, and surrounded by a small expressway, with a humanoid figure sticking out the building's front with a blue cross on the faceless head, is their destination, the Bradbury Phantom Ward.

"So that's it, the Phantom Ward?", asked Rhys in awe.

"That's it alright, we're at the homestretch mark if we can already see it so clearly. Riskel, you, Clyde, and Thompson, are looking at your new home right now", said Leo gladly.

"So pretty", said Aiko with joy as they looked on.

"Sweet, almost there now Riskel, our freedom's so close now", said Clyde proudly.

"Damn right, about time", said Thompson, then Riskel's expression goes from joy, to sadness as he stops looking and returns to the couch.

"Huh, Riskel, you okay?", asked Rhys.

"Aren't you happy you're finally gonna live out a life that doesn't force you to do what you don't like?", asked Jennifer as Riskel tensed up a bit.

"No, I am happy, but I'm really nervous too", said Riskel as he huddled on the couch.

"How come?", asked Leo.

"W-Well the thing is…I don't know if I deserve it", said Riskel which surprised quite a few of them.

"You can't be fricking serious kid! After all the trouble we went through just to get you this far! You got some nerve…", said Zapp frustrated with Riskel, looking much more sad right now.

"Cool it Zapp, that's not helping", said Leo firmly.

"Dude, we're so close to living a real life! What's gotten into you?", asked Clyde.

"It's just, do I really deserve to live? I'm a Blood-Breed after all, and a lot of people hate Blood-Breeds more than anything else right? Maybe I won't get to be happy over there, sure I had Clyde and Thompson with me that whole time, but I never thought I'd really get to live a happy life. To a lot of other people, I'm the worst monster there is, that I don't get to be happy, if I go over there, everyone might hate me, they'd want me to suffer, to die, to leave them alone. Maybe I'd be better off if I WERE dead instead", explained Riskel sadly as he was on the verge of crying and even Nora when she was about to say something to him, even Leo, looking calm about this in a way, was gonna step in and talk to the kid, as this moment of sad silence fell upon the group and the whole room, until Rhys quickly gets on his knees in front of Riskel and grasps him by the shoulders, looking pretty serious with him.

"That's not true Riskel, you can't think like that! You aren't alone, like you said, you had Clyde and Thompson this whole time! But if you did suddenly die, you'd be leaving them alone, they'd lose the first person to ever treat them like they weren't just tools! And not just them, you've got us too! We're you're friends now Riskel, we'd be sad if you left us like that! You're not a regular monster sure, but anyone can see you're still a little kid, a kid who lost everything he had before, who's scared and isn't sure what to do in this world with what he is now! You're not mindless, you're not evil! You got a heart, a soul, you care about other people, and you're amazing! So please, don't say you're not allowed to live, because you are", explained Rhys to Riskel desperately while bearing that big heart of his for everyone in the room to witness, Leo was impressed by how the kid handled this, despite being so dramatic about it all, and the others could agree with him as well. Riskel then appears moved by this intense act of kindness given to him with such force, as that he slowly starts crying with this small smile on his face, as if he needed someone other than Clyde and Thompson to help him realize he has value after all, as Rhys releases his hold on his shoulders and Riskel instantly gets ahold of him to give him a big hug.

"T-Thanks Rhys…I mean it, thanks a lot", said Riskel without wailing about it.

"No problem, happy to help a friend out", said Rhys as he happily hugs Riskel back.

"Same here guys", said Nora happily as she joined in, filling the atmosphere with some much needed joy.

However, after about twenty seconds of this joy, it would soon fade to dread.

"Fucking hell I'm gonna be sick. Do me a favor and stop spitting out all that mushiness kid, it's starting to annoy me", said a deep male voice with a feel of hate behind it, making everyone in the room tense, especially Riskel and the two homunculi, who seem too familiar with this presence.

"Not good", said Clyde with nervousness.

"It's him, not now" said Thompson feeling the same, as suddenly standing in front of the door to the penthouse without anyone seeing anything except Leo of course, is a humanoid being, with light blue skin like Riskel, sporting a black tank top with matching pants and boots, medium length black hair tied into a small ponytail, and squinted eyes with a piercing red glow behind them, and a mean scowl to match.

Leo, Zapp, and Watch-Force waste no time getting into position as they cover Riskel, Clyde, and Thompson, with Riskel shaking with absolute fear.

"Those eyes, Leo, is he?", asked Rhys as Leo was about to answer after scanning the guy with his God Eyes, which shows him the same unique crimson red aura Riskel has.

"Yeah, he's a Blood-Breed too, and an Elder class to boot", said Leo grimly.

"Elder class? This means…", said Jennifer as she didn't really want to finish that thought herself.

"Yep, this guy's way too tough for us to kill no matter what we throw at him. We need the chief here to take care of him", said Zapp grimly as well.

"That sealing move you told us about right?", asked Rhys.

"Exactly, I can get this guy's name, but it's pointless if we don't have the right skill to deal with him", explained Leo.

"But isn't Klaus waiting at the hospital? He doesn't know where we are", said Nora.

"Yo Aiko, you got the same blood technique as the old man right? Can't you do it instead?", asked Jyoji.

"I haven't gotten that far in my training though, my bad", said Aiko like it's nothing to worry over.

"Some help you are", said Jyoji regrettably as the Blood-Breed, not paying attention to what they're talking about, noticed Leo's God Eyes before he closes them.

"So one of you guys has the All Seeing Eyes Of The Gods huh? I'd say that's too much of a problem, but from the looks on your faces, you don't have the means to put me away, so I'm not too worried", said the Blood-Breed man.

"Yeah, but we'll manage somehow, you're Riskel's father I'm guessing?', asked Leo.

"That's right pal, since you don't wanna go and share my real name with your friends here, considering it's a hell of a mouthful, you can all call me Crimson Wing. Not the most original name I know, but it's not like I give a damn", explained the Blood-Breed calling himself Crimson Wing as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah that sounds lame man", said Jyoji jokingly before Crimson Wing turns a fierce gaze to the kid, filling him with dread in a heartbeat.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT BRAT! I only wanna talk to the God Eyes bearer right now, you wanna say something? YOU'LL GROW SOME BALLS AND WAIT FOR ME TO TALK TO YOU FIRST!" yelled Crimson Wing with such fury that the building shook for a bit, and this definitely scared Jyoji in his place.

"N-No problem man!", shouted Jyoji in terror, looking as if he's gonna wet his pants quickly.

"Ha, pussy", said Gandolfo making fun of Jyoji.

"And I thought Zapp had anger problems", stated Jennifer to Zapp's dismay.

"Hey!", shouted Zapp in disapproval.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, Crimson Wing, but how'd you find us in the first place?", asked Leo as he was able to signal Rhys to use his phone to contact Klaus via message.

"Well it looks like my son neglected to tell you losers about the connection one Blood-Breed and one they turn themselves share, I always know where he is. Just because I'm not home most of the time doesn't mean I don't keep track of my stuff. And in case you're wondering, the reason they never told you my name in the first place was because I never shared it with them, I had a feeling Riskel and those worthless homunculi would try to turn on me someday, so I was careful enough to keep that a secret above all else", explained Crimson Wing as Clyde and Thompson feel like idiots for not revealing this truth to Libra sooner, and Riskel feels the same, but he's filled with much more fear than regret as he's been unable to utter a word so far, his gaze kept on his father, basically paralyzed with fear.

"Yeah makes sense", said Zapp rudely.

"Really Zapp?", asked Jennifer before Crimson Wing tensed up again.

"I SAID I ONLY WANNA TALK TO THE GOD EYES BEARER RIGHT NOW! SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!", yelled Crimson Wing at Zapp, who got frightened a bit in response.

"This guy's fricking insane", said Zapp in terror.

"Serious control freak", said Jyoji in agreement as Crimson Wing calms down a little and notices something before he speaks again.

"There's no point in dragging this out pal, I know that punk in the orange shirt sent a message on his phone just now. If I had to guess, it's someone who can use my name to get rid of me", said Crimson Wing as Rhys tensed up a bit before he had finally tucked his phone away, but he remained steadfast.

"Then you know once our backup gets here, there's no chance you'll escape", stated Leo.

"You think I don't know that? All I have to do is off the homunculi and get out of here with my kid, that's if I don't finish you off first that is", stated Crimson Wing.

"So you really don't see Riskel as a person then? He's not a real son to you?", asked Leo.

"That's a stupid question buddy, but if you really wanna hear it, then yes. I stumbled upon this brat when he and his old parents were in a car accident, they were both dead in the crash by the way. Hell I did this kid a favor taking him in this way, giving him this power even though he has shit clue how to bend it to his will. The least he could've done was stop the whining and deal with my rules like a man, and accept his place among the best of the best in the Beyond", explained Crimson Wing with little patience in him now, as this looked to be getting to Riskel, who seemed to be trying to get something out of him.

"N-No, dad, I don't wanna leave", said Riskel as Crimson Wing turns his gaze back to the kid with such hate now, clearly doesn't like what he said.

"I don't think I heard you right, what was that?", asked Crimson Wing in anger as Riskel puts his game face on.

"I said I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna live a life always hurting other people just because they're not like us! I don't wanna live like that anymore! I wanna stay with my friends more than anything!", shouted Riskel with all his heart, and Rhys was amazed with this kind of resolve from the kid, but Crimson Wing begged to differ.

"Finally showing some resolve, good. But here's the thing son: I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT YOU WANT, BRAT!", yelled Crimson Wing with such fury as he stomped the ground shaking the building a little, and the others tensed up a bit, ready to fight, while Riskel was a bit startled, but tried to remain steadfast.

"That's enough! Riskel is your son! You should be supporting him, loving him, not treating him like he has no choice, and that he doesn't matter at all! If he wants to have a happy life, you should let him grow and experience it himself!", shouted Rhys actually angry for the first time so for, which blew away the others definitely, even Riskel, but Crimson Wing looks like he's had enough of this.

"You're starting to annoy me now kid, and since you're the one who got my kid to come to his senses, I THINK I'LL KILL YOU LAST", stated Crimson Wing with great rage behind his tone as his arms suddenly encase themselves in his own blood, hardening and fusing with them as if he's wearing some kind of skin-tight armor around them and his eyes glowed the same way, and as he starts walking towards them, things heat up.

"Nora, hold him!", shouted Leo as Nora listens.

"Oh right! MBOILGEOG CRUACH! (Steel Bubble)", yelled Nora in Irish as she wraps both of Crimson Wing's hands in force field bubbles and kept them spread out.

"Didn't see this coming", said Crimson Wing in frustration as the others acted.

"Big Dipper Style Blood Technique, Blade One: HOMURAMORU!", yelled Zapp as he summoned his slick blood sword.

"Power Hitter Blood Art: BATTITORE DI GLORIA! (Glory Hitter)", yelled Gandolfo in Italian as he summoned his blood baseball bat.

"Deadly Blood Scourge Style: FLAIL OF WRATH!" yelled Jennifer as she summoned her spiked whip.

"DABURUFAN'NERU NO KEN! (Double Funnel Fists)", yelled Jyoji in Japanese as he surrounded his arms in those water funnels.

"Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, Form 06: DOPPELKREUZKLINGEN! (Dual Cross Blades)", yelled Aiko in German as she summoned her dual demon cross swords.

"Now then, VISION SHUFFLE!", yelled Leo as he activates his God Eyes and is able to hack into Crimson Wing's eyes, making him lose extreme focus, but Blood-Breeds are nearly immune to most forms of control, and those God Eyes are surprisingly no different, so this will only last at least a minute, but they don't need just a minute.

"Here I come!", shouted Aiko joyfully as she rushes Crimson Wing and tries to slash at him, but this guy's fiercely determined to get what's his, and even though he couldn't hurt her, he was surprisingly able to break free his right arm from one of Nora's force field bubbles and deflect the attack as Aiko tried to slash at him a few more times.

"Let's see what you're really made of tough guy", said Gandolfo as he rushes at Crimson Wing and lands a heavy hit in his left knee with his bat, forcing him on one knee.

"We need to keep him away from Riskel and the others!", shouted Rhys.

"My thoughts exactly Rhys, I'm open to suggestions if you have any!", shouted Leo as he did his best to keep Crimson Wing from regaining focus right away.

"I do actually!", shouted Rhys.

"Then go for it! He's off balance right now, this is your chance!", shouted Leo.

"You got it! Dolfo, I need some space!", shouted Rhys.

"Whatever you're gonna do Jordan, make it count", said Gandolfo as he moved aside and even Aiko caught wind of this and backed off as Rhys shrinks down, runs to the couch to give himself even more space, and sprints right at the guy.

"MINIATURE RAM!", yelled Rhys as he raises his arms to shield his head, and once close enough, leaps at Crimson Wing head on and literally rams him with such force that it sends him flying in the air and he lands on the fancy dance floor high behind him.

"Dude you guys are hardcore", said Clyde as he, Thompson, and Riskel are in awe.

"Didn't expect some serious badassery from you all, no offense", said Thompson.

"Amazing", said Riskel as Nora turns back and smiles in gratefulness before regaining her focus, at last, Riskel he gotten to see his guardians in action, and proves they really are trustworthy.

"We're not done yet, we need to buy Klaus some time until he gets here. Go full throttle on him without bringing this place crashing down on all of us", stated Leo firmly as the others listened. We quickly turn to Crimson Wing, just recovering from that attack, which made him land hard on the dance floor.

(Groans) THOSE SONS OF BITCHES, they'll regret this", said Crimson Wing in fury as he finally gets back on his feet, the impact mark on his torso from Rhys's attack healing up already. Just in time as he spots Rhys, still in mini form, leap from the railing high to the ceiling and shoots himself right at Crimson Wing trying to land a tiny yet powerful punch, but Crimson Wing intends to return the favor as he attempts to punch back and their fists collide, producing a small shockwave in an awkward manner given Rhys's mini form, as Rhys jumps back a few feet and lands on the railing.

Then Nora comes up the stairs and throws a force field bubble at Crimson Wing to throw him off his game, who used both hands to shatter hit with ease before he finds Nora's now done the same trap with his feet, like they're seriously tapped to the floor, and was too late to react as Leo pulls off another move once he shows up as well.

"VISION BEAM!", yelled Leo as he activates his God Eyes again and fires a single yet strong beam of energy from both of them, hitting Crimson Wing right in the face, leaving a serious burning sensation as he spent six seconds clutching his face in agony.

"ARGH! GOD DAMMIT ALL!", yelled Crimson Wing in pain before he healed up already, and then Aiko comes flying in, slinging both swords at the Blood-Breed, who knocks them aside with ease as Aiko then has herself pulled to the side by Zapp, who's also in the air ready to make a move of his own.

"Dodge this ya dickhead! SERPENT SLAYER!", yelled Zapp as he shoots himself like a bullet past Crimson Wing while literally cutting the guy clean in half in the process, thanks to his blood sword. Crimson Wing's upper body floats there for about ten seconds before it reconnects with his lower half, and is also able to break free from Nora's bubbles.

"NICE ONE, good one fang hunters! Pissed off as I am, you're showing me you're not just a bunch of rank amateurs!", shouted Crimson Wing in both anger and excitement with hints of gratitude.

"Then you're gonna love this prick, payback time!", shouted Jyoji as he comes in hot and his water funnel fists collide with Crimson Wing's hardened blood fists, Jyoji trying hard to dodge the Blood-Breed's punches, knowing he might not survive a single one of them, but each blow he lands on Crimson Wing just heals up a split second later, this seems like a stalemate.

"Move it Nishi!" shouted Gandolfo as Jyoji reluctantly complies and Jennifer swings her whip at Crimson Wing a few times, leaving some serious gashes that heal up right away before she decides to go for the legs like Nora, quickly ties them up and makes him fall to the floor hard before Gandolfo moves in and viciously starts bashing the guy in the head several times until it becomes a mashed-up mess, but not three seconds go by before the body springs up, knocks Gandolfo back, who was able to keep the attack minimum thanks to his bat, and the head grows back quick and clean, good as new, and Crimson Wing looking very annoyed here.

"This bastard's fixing himself up way too fast", said Gandolfo irritated.

"No kidding, I don't think I can keep up with him for long", said Nora surprised.

"We warned you how tough these guys are you morons!", shouted an annoyed Zapp as Jyoji made his next move.

"Rhys back me up!", shouted Jyoji.

"Right!", shouted Rhys in response as he grew back to size.

"Rhys, Jyoji hold up!", shouted Leo trying to keep those two from going too far.

"Coming at ya!", shouted Jyoji as he and Rhys rush at Crimson Wing from both side and attempt to throw a punch at him, but despite the force behind those attacks, Crimson Wing extended his arms to both sides and intercepted the kids' attacks, and both are stunned by this easy block.

"You're not bad, but you fang hunters are still fighting a battle you've got no chance of winning…the same reason NOTHING'S GONNA STOP ME FROM TAKING BACK WHAT'S MINE!", yelled Crimson Wing as he pushed Jyoji back and tried to strike Rhys, who leapt and shrunk down to avoid the attack and uses his fist as a platform to leap back to Leo and Nora before returning to his normal size. But before they could react, Crimson Wing made his next move and sped right past Riskel, and he's got his back against the glass window as he's got Clyde and Thompson by the necks, slowly applying pressure, surprising the group.

"Clyde! Thompson!", shouted Rhys in surprise and tried to run to them before Leo stops him.

"No don't! Stay here Rhys, I mean it", said Leo firmly as Rhys was too stunned to answer.

"Better listen to your friend kid! I wanna take my time with these defective sacks of meat and slowly strangle the life out of them! But if you come any closer I'LL RIP THEIR HEADS OFF RIGHT AWAY! YOUR CHOICE!", yelled Crimson Wing as Rhys reluctantly complies to his demands, and the others force themselves to stand down for a moment and find a way past him, but then this happens.

"Put them down!", shouted Riskel as he took a few anxious yet determined steps towards his father, surprising everyone in the room.

"Riskel wait!", shouted Rhys.

"Get away from him Riskel!", shouted Nora.

"The hell do you think you're doing son? Back off! I've been wanting to get rid of these walking tools for a while now, don't think I'll let them live in exchange for you agreeing to come back home with me!", shouted Crimson Wing.

"I said I'm not going back! But I'm not gonna let you take away Clyde and Thompson either!", shouted Riskel looking upset while trying not to cry in fear.

"Riskel…", said Nora as she was gripped in fear for her new friend.

"Please Leo we have to help him" pleaded Rhys to Leo, who looks a bit anxious about this but not as much as the others are.

"Trust me", said Leo simply as this stuns Rhys a little before returning his focus to this standoff.

"If that's the case, then what the fuck are you gonna do about it kid?! You talk big with no action behind those words! All bark and no bite and shit like that! Show me what you'll do to stop me!", demanded Crimson Wing as Riskel wastes no time using his own blood to morph into a big scythe over his right hand, further stunning the group.

"Put. Them. Down. Now", demanded Riskel with bravery despite being on the verge of crying, and yet Crimson Wing doesn't seem to take this seriously.

"(Straining) Riskel don't, just leave us", said Clyde struggling to get those words out as the pressure gets harder on his and Thompson's necks.

"(Scoffs) Some act Riskel, now put that away. You've made some progress in your training, but we both know you're too much of a crybaby. You're not gonna make good on this threat after all, ridiculous",, said Crimson Wing simply as he really started to put the squeeze on the homunculis' necks, forcing Riskel to really push on.

"WWAAAGGGHH!", yelled Riskel with some sign of rage as he instinctively leaps right for Crimson Wing, who stands there casually as Riskel slashes at him hard, cutting him down from the left shoulder down to his stomach, catching him off guard and forcing him to drop the two homunculi and Riskel then quickly drags them six feet away from Crimson Wing, who's reeling in agony as this type of attack from a fellow Blood-Breed makes him take about a minute to recover instead of a mere second.

"Yay Riskel!" cheered Aiko.

"Sweet one man!", shouted Jyoji in agreement.

"Holy shit", said Gandolfo.

"You can say that again", said Zapp.

"That's something else for sure", said Jennifer.

"That was amazing, I didn't know he had that in him", said Nora in awe.

"Same here, was this what you were talking about Leo?", asked Rhys.

"No, I didn't know about this, it's something else entirely, just hold on", said Leo simply.

"What do you mean?", asked Rhys but he'll have to wait a bit for his answer, this isn't over yet.

"That was crazy little guy, you know that right?', asked Thompson as he and Clyde were trying to regain their strength as they sat up straight.

"Yeah dude, first time going all out like that huh? Must be good", said Clyde jokingly.

"(Chuckles) Yeah kinda", said Riskel happily before the mood's ruined with Crimson Wing finally healed up, looking furious.

"Not good", said Thompson nervously.

"Well…that was actually impressive Riskel, I honestly thought you were bluffing. Still though, that hurt way more than I was expecting, and you struck me, your old man. You're seriously gonna regret that, YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT!", yelled Crimson Wing with great fury as he slowly advanced towards the trio, ready to dish out some punishment.

"Riskel!", shouted Rhys and Nora in shock as there was no time for anyone to reach them in time, then as Crimson Wing was about to land a devastating blow, powerful enough to kill the homunculi and incapacitate Riskel, suddenly a bright flash of light engulfed the area, and inn an instant the punch makes contact and the aftershock blew away the entire glass window, exposing the room and everyone to the winds. By the time the others were able to see again, they're stunned to see the trio still alive, unharmed no less, but they're amazed by what's standing between them and Crimson Wing.

"Hey chief", said Zapp simply.

"Good to have you here Klaus", said Leo casually as it's revealed to be Klaus himself, with determination on his face as he's hunched over a little, his knuckle guard on his left hand in use and shining bright, and his special black and red glove on his right hand, both arms raised in a certain manner as Crimson Wing's punch is held off by a glowing paper-thin white cross with a thin red aura surrounding it.

"The boss?", asked Gandolfo stunned.

"The old man?!", shouted Jyoji in shock.

"Amazing!", shouted Nora.

"Klaus, you're here!", shouted Rhys in surprise.

"I'm deeply sorry for not arriving sooner than expected Rhys. I received your message and traveled to your location as quickly as possible", said Klaus casually like this is nothing, and Rhys blushes in embarrassment a little before facing Leo.

"Leo, you knew he'd show up in time", stated Rhys gladly as Leo faces him.

"These eyes are all-seeing after all", joked Leo in response.

"(Laughs) Good one, sorry if I doubted you a tiny bit, pun intended", said Rhys as Leo rests his hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"It's no problem, thanks anyway", said Leo gratefully as he lowers his hand and Rhys smiles in response before things heat up.

"Mr. Klaus, you're here", said Riskel in awe as Klaus kept his focus on Crimson Wing, who's still in the same position as before, and speaks to Riskel.

"Indeed I am, I can assess that you've all fought admirably, I'm proud of you, even you Watch-Force. Riskel, take Clyde and Thompson to safety, I'll see to your father", stated Klaus.

"Y-Yeah sure, thank you", said Riskel gratefully as he helped Clyde and Thompson over to Leo and the others before Crimson Wing speaks at last, though looking way more furious than before.

"So you're their leader", said Crimson Wing simply.

"Indeed I am, and as Rhys said of you in his message, you're called Crimson Wing", said Klaus politely.

"That's right, and nice to meet a brute like you with manners, finally someone who knows respect. Gotta say those guys were impressive, but even they can't hold a candle to you, must be annoying having to look after a bunch of weak-ass fools", insulted Crimson Wing, ticking off a couple certain individuals while concerning a couple certain others.

"I've never considered those under my command as a burden in the slightest, if that's what you're implying", stated Klaus amazing a few others, even Crimson Wing.

"Honest to a fault too, that's way more annoying that weakness", said Crimson Wing.

"I hope you understand that I came here with the intention to aid my friends and subordinates by putting you out of commission", stated Klaus.

"I figured as much, don't think I'll stop just like that. One way or another, I'm taking my kid back", stated Crimson Wing.

"I understand your intentions, however I'm afraid that's unacceptable. Your son and his two friends came to us seeking a safe haven, and we intend to do just that", stated Klaus.

"We'll see about that, well then, win or lose, think you'll give me a challenge?", asked Crimson Wing.

"Of course, for the sake of your son, I will", stated Klaus firmly.

"Good to hear, now then…BRING IT ON FANG HUNTER!", yelled Crimson Wing as throws another punch, but then that cross disappears and one appears where Crimson Wing was trying to punch, then this process is repeated at a slow rate for almost twenty seconds before Klaus back away a bit and raises both hands indicating proper fisticuffs, which Crimson Wing happily yet furiously obliges.

As the two walked close enough to each other, Klaus throws a left punch while Crimson Wing does the same, and their fists collide hard, no signs of the two of them faltering even when they do it again with their right fists, and repeat this in a flurry of punches colliding at rapid speed, Crimson Wing looking very angry while Klaus remains expressionless yet determined all the same.

Then Klaus stops this punching when a dodges and leaps back a couple feet for some space, then Crimson Wing rushes for him and winds up smashing the ground when Klaus jumps up to the railing of the upper part of the penthouse behind him and uses his strength to launch himself high enough in the air and uses a glowing cross to keep himself afloat as he then readies to shoot himself right at Crimson Wing, who anticipates this and extends his arms forward at the guy to fire long hardened blood spike projectiles right at Klaus, but then Klaus finally launches himself at Crimson Wing like a bullet fired out of a gun, easily smashing the spike projectiles with his right arm before he's surrounded in a mass of blood from his knuckle guard, making a move.

"Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, Form 32: STECHENDE BLITZATTACKE! (Lightning Speed Lancing Attack)", yelled Klaus in German as he shot past Crimson Wing and landing, impaling the Blood-Breed with a massive fusion between a demon cross and a lance, leaving him there for almost ten seconds before the lance returns to blood form and goes back to the knuckle guard.

"RRAAGHH! DAMN YOU! JUST BECAUSE THIS FIGHT'S GETTING GOOD, DOESN'T MEAN I'LL STAND FOR THIS ABUSE!", yelled Crimson Wing with such fury as he was already able to recover and just go straight to trying to stab Klaus with his blood wrapped arms now in blade form. Too bad for Crimson Wing, because as he made rapid slicing and stabbing attempts at Klaus, the leader of Libra utilized his right arm's special glove by having a glowing cross appear in the manner of a shield pressed against his arm, keeping up a constant defense with it while he uses the knuckle guard on his left fist to deliver hard blows towards his opponent whenever he left an opening, lasting for almost a hundred seconds.

Annoying and somewhat painful as this was, Crimson Wing was furiously desperate to kill off Klaus, but then Klaus makes another move and dodges one stab move of his, wraps his left arm around his neck, spins around a little, throws himself into the air about six feet as he summons another glowing cross to launch himself downward onto Crimson Wing, again like a bullet, and using that glowing cross pressed against his right arm to slam Crimson Wing flat into the floor hard, then leaps back two feet to make another move before he could recover, fast as it is.

"Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, Form 111: KREUZVERNICHTERLANZE! (Cross Annihilator Lance)", yelled Klaus in German as he punches the floor with his knuckle guard with some blood around it, then in a flash Crimson Wing is painfully launched into the air by a massive blood demon cross, and Crimson Wing was able to recover from those injuries as well and suspends himself in the air high above the penthouse.

"Fuck! I'm not done yet! The kid's coming back with me!", shouted Crimson Wing at Klaus as the massive demon cross returns to its blood form and back into the knuckle guard, with Klaus still looking to finish this. But things were already coming to an end, because Crimson Wing just notices this now, since he was too busy with the fight, but he had this nagging feeling someone was really watching him, the feeling was intense, which then led him to a realization.

"You lousy fucker!", shouted Crimson Wing as he throws another blood spike at this target, Leo of course, with his phone in hand and had brought up a glowing circle to block and shatter the spike, and Rhys and the others, who were too drawn into the fight to notice until just now, and most are stunned except Zapp for obvious reasons. Rhys and the others were stunned with this as Leo stood there casually, looking up at Crimson Wing with his eyes literally full of determination and again, phone in hand.

"You're finished Crimson Wing, goodbye", said Leo firmly as he tapped his phone, sending some message, then a few seconds later a ringing sound was heard, and then Klaus pulls out his phone to read what was sent to him, about seven seconds had passed and then Klaus stows his phone back in his pocket before looking back to Crimson Wing with a look in his eye that read this was over for him, but as furious as he was at them for messing with him, and himself for getting carried away, he was smart enough to know he couldn't get away. He looks to Riskel, huddled with Nora, with disdain one more time before turning back to Klaus.

"Fine then, guess my number's up already. You can have the kid, I never really loved him anyway, that's the way it's gonna stay with me, always. But still though, just because I'm done for, DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T TRY TO TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME ANYWAY!", yelled Crimson Wing with all his hate as he readied himself and flies right at Klaus, standing tall and strong as he prepares the final blow.

"Asteroth Ar'onoz Kastras Drorrazith!", shouted Klaus as his knuckle guard glowed bright and as Crimson Wing rushes in and tried to punch at Klaus, who dodges, spins, and thrusts his left fist at the Blood-Breed's chest, which resulted in a brighter red-white glow. Crimson Wing froze in place as Klaus was just about done.

"Here it comes guys!", shouted Aiko in excitement.

"So this is it then, the sealing move", said Rhys in awe.

"Yeah, the strongest move in this technique, the one that seals away Blood-Breeds", stated Leo as this goes on and Klaus speaks something to Crimson Wing.

"Despise me, forgive me, resign yourself…I only commit such brutality, to protect mankind", stated Klaus with such kindness and determination.

"(Scoffs) I'm at a loss of words, good one", said Crimson Wing simply as he started floating high above the penthouse with his arms spread out and his legs together as these glowing hoops appeared around his whole body.

"Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, Form 999: EWIGKEIT GEFÄNGNIS! (Eternal Prison)", yelled Klaus in German as he positioned himself and a small swirling vortex of blood is emitted from his knuckle guard as Crimson Wing is rapidly engulfed in a series of glowing funnels, and in his final moments, he looks to Riskel one more time, and in a big flash, there's nothing left but a fist-sized purple demon cross made of hardened blood, as all the noise and flashing stopped and the cross drops to the floor. At last this struggle was over, and as the others head for Klaus as he relaxes himself, he looks to the others proudly yet expressionless, as he also looks to Riskel, who, like most of the others, looks to Klaus in amazement.

"Let's take you home now, Riskel", stated Klaus as Riskel happily acknowledges this, and Rhys spots Leo picking up the cross where Crimson Wing was sealed away in, and thinks to himself.

 _So this is what Libra can do, amazing Leo_

About eight more minutes later, after going through some serious hell, Watch-Force, under the supervision of Leo and Zapp, had managed to complete their first escort mission, and had arrived at the Bradbury Phantom Ward safely with Riskel, Clyde, and Thompson in tow, with back-up from Libra's other veterans as well. The rookies and the protected trio look to the hospital in awe as it's even more impressive up close than expected.

"Hey boss, shouldn't we worry some of those thugs from earlier are gonna figure out where we are and try to snatch Riskel again?", asked Gandolfo as they all took their time walking to the entrance.

"That won't be a problem Gandolfo, before Rhys notified me of your predicament, I received word from the League of High Order Spirituals, and apparently Femt had called off the bounty on Riskel", explained Klaus.

"Was there a reason behind that? Doesn't sound like something a person like Femt would do for no reason", said Jennifer.

"And I agree Jennifer, unfortunately Femt never revealed his motive behind ending the hunt, nor did he reveal why he was after Riskel to begin with", said Klaus.

"It couldn't be for Crimson Wing's sake, the very last thing Femt would do would be to help someone else unless he'd get something out of it", said Leo.

"Maybe for the money then?", asked Nora.

"If it was, I'd buy all the bananas in the city, and pig out until Nora here grows old and shrivels up like a prune", joked Sonic.

"That's not nice Sonic", said Nora playfully.

"Ha, good luck with that ya tiny primate", insulted Zapp.

"So it was the money maybe?", asked Aiko.

"No way, that dude was an Elder Blood-Breed right? Aren't they loaded enough?", asked Jyoji.

"Indeed, so I'm afraid we may never know the reason behind this hunt", said Klaus simply, and Rhys had something to ask but hesitated first for Riskel's sake.

"So um…speaking of Crimson Wing, what's going to happen to him now?", asked Rhys as Leo and Klaus looked to each other before answering him.

"There are very few methods of releasing a Blood-Breed from their imprisonment, the best is if the one who originally sealed the Blood-Breed destroyed the crucifix, but there are other ways as I mentioned", explained Klaus, though Leo gives Rhys the answer he wants.

"In other words, Crimson Wing is gonna go to Blitz, who's gonna lock him away with all the other Elder Blood-Breeds we've taken down all this time", explained Leo.

"Right, I'm just worried for Riskel's sake", said Rhys, and Leo understood what he meant, but before he could say something, Riskel, who would overhear this talk, stepped in to say his piece.

"I'll be fine Rhys, I know my dad never really loved me, but I made up my mind, and I wanna stay here, where I belong", said Riskel proudly as this impressed the others.

"Way to go Riskel", said Nora happily as she hugged Riskel briefly.

"Yeah dude, nice", said Clyde proudly as he patted the little guy's head.

"What they said", said Thompson as he did the same, and Riskel blushes in response.

"Agreed, now that the bounty is lifted, Riskel, Clyde, and Thompson can live in peace here now", stated Klaus.

"That's good to hear", said Rhys gladly as Leo pats him on the shoulder, reminding him of what went down back at that penthouse, which made him gladder to have him by his side. As they neared the entrance, three figures stepped outside to greet them, a peculiar trio to be sure.

One was a short elderly man, looks to be in his sixties, blue eyes, short and spikey light brown hair with white at the temples, and a strange blood blob on his left shoulder with one end stretching across his back and in the form of a three clawed hand on his right shoulder.

The second, was stranger, a girl looking to be twelve, with big glasses that sort of hid her big green eyes, with short dark green hair with one big strand sticking out from the top. She's also wearing a dark purple short sleeve shirt, with matching skirt that ends just above the knees, and shoes, and a lab coat with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow over it all.

The third was the strangest to boot, he was a strange-looking open book with a deformed silver faceplate with no eyes but teeth, and not simply floating as there was some walking stick attached to him.

"We were wondering when you'd return Klaus, considering you left so suddenly", said the book.

"My apologies Director, there was an urgent matter regarding the escort party and I needed to act swiftly", said Klaus.

"I understand, and those accompanying Leonardo and Zapp, they must be your new recruits, and our newest companions. Allow me to extend my hand and greet the lot of you, pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm the Director of the Bradbury Phantom Ward, my name is Magra De Grana", said the book calling himself Magra as Rhys steps out on behalf of his team.

"Pleasure to meet you too, kinda strange talking to a book, no offense of course", said Rhys greeting him.

"None taken son, now allow me to introduce you to two other primary staff members of this hospital, the man on my right, is Dr. Gunther", said Magra introducing the elderly man called Dr. Gunther.

"Hello there youngsters, welcome", said Dr. Gunther as he greeted Rhys and the other rookies.

"Thanks for having us doctor", said Rhys kindly.

"Don't mention it", said Dr. Gunter gladly.

"And this young lady here, is our finest doctor, Luciana Estevez", said Magra as he introduced the young girl called Luciana, which struck something in Rhys and the other rookies.

"Good to have you all here", greeted Luciana as Rhys is a bit stunned about this.

"Yeah, same here, uh, Ms, Luciana, you wouldn't happen to be with Libra too would you?", asked Rhys.

"Luci please, and to answer your question, yes I am", answered Luciana which surprised the rookies.

"Whoa what?! You're not even old enough to drive, let alone actually do any doctor stuff!", shouted Jyoji in surprise.

"Sure I am, what's your point?", asked Luciana as the rookies were a bit dumbfounded.

"I got nothing here", said Gandolfo simply.

"Trust me, I was wondering the same thing when I first met her", said Leo.

"Hold that thought", said Luciana as another her walks out of her right before the rookies' eyes, an exact copy no less.

"AMAZING!", shouted Aiko with joy.

"What's up?", asked the clone.

"I almost forgot about the patient in room four, floor three, they suffered a fractured femur upon a collision course with a dump truck and they're having trouble sleeping through the pain. Go give them three CCs morphine, four if it's not enough", ordered the real Luciana.

"Got it!", shouted the clone as she ran back inside, with the rookies wondering just what the fuck was going on here.

"Dude what was that?", asked a surprised Jyoji.

"No idea", said Jennifer simply.

"I can split myself up into a great number of other Lucianas so I can perform multiple operations at once. Drawback is that after I split into ten different mes, I turn back into a twelve year old until I bring them all back together, I'm actually the same age of Leo. But since all my clones are equipped with their own minds while still being a part of me, they can do the job just fine", explained Luciana.

"Okay, got it makes sense now. So Luci, how'd you end up with a power like that I the first place, if you don't mind me asking", said Rhys before Leo steps in.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later", stated Leo as Rhys got the idea and left it alone for now without complaint.

"Now then, young Riskel, if you still harbor doubts about this facility, fret not, I can assure you, you and your homunculi compatriots, that you'll be quite safe and well taken care of", explained Magra.

"Thank you sir", said Riskel gladly while a bit nervous.

"If it helps son, you haven't met the rest of the main staff yet, not to mention your fellow soon-to-be roommates", said Dr. Gunther, which caught the attention of Riskel and Watch-Force.

"Other staff members?", asked Rhys.

"Roommates?", asked Riskel and the two homunculi in unison.

"Follow us and we'll introduce you", said Luciana as everyone heads inside the Phantom Ward. Once inside, the first thing the rookies spot is a huge waiting room with practically all the seats taken, filled with various people human and Beyondian alike, with all sorts of injuries, but so far the place looks like your typical hospital to them, but they haven't gotten to the good stuff yet.

They all take two elevators to reach the top floor, which turns out to be a special floor meant especially for extremely unique patients. Upon exiting the elevators, the group was greeted by Starphase, standing by these specially designed double doors.

"Hey Steven", said Leo.

"Steven, surprised to see you here", said Rhys as they reached the doors.

"Well I did say Klaus and I were planning on staying here waiting for you guys until we had a change of heart for different reasons", said Starphase.

"Oh yeah, he did say that", said Nora.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you're gonna meet the others right? Let me warn you right now, things could be weird", said Starphase as the rookies looked to one another.

"Really? With all the shit we've been through since we showed up a week ago? I'll bet", said Gandolfo.

"Dolfo kinda has a point Steven, what else is there to startle us?", asked Rhys kindly.

"See for yourself", said Luciana as she opens the doors for the rest of the group, and once they've fully opened, they're treated to a glorious sight: a huge lounge that looks crossed between a residential area and a botanical garden, thankfully it's not overgrown or else it would be hard to move around in. The real kicker is what near the center of the huge area that's fitted to be some kind of resting/play spot, we find a Luciana clone tending to this eight year old little girl, light red hair tied into a ponytail, light brown eyes, wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with matching shorts, barefoot although her teal colored slippers are lying around close to her. The thing that catches the rookies off guard, is this kid, with a small smile on her face, sitting on the floor and looking upwards and it appears that there's a bunch of different kids toys floating high above her, including this strange silver metal ball with four round green marks scattered around it, and it would seem she's moving all of it with her mind with ease.

"Okay, that's weird alright", said Gandolfo simply.

Hello everyone and I hope you've all enjoyed the second story in this special trilogy in the world of Blood Blockade Battlefront! That was some ride right? I said things would be as crazy if not more so than in the anime right? Exactly! Now I bet some of you have a few burning questions regarding this story, namely who was it that stole that info from the League of High Order Spirituals, who's that little girl who seems to have psychic powers, and above all else, just what the hell is gonna happen in the next story. You'll have to wait until next week to find out, so please be patient, and farewell for now

Field Trip Voice Cast:

Aaron Dismuke: Leonardo Watch

Ian Sinclair: Zapp Renfro

Monica Rial: Sonic

Robbie Daymond: Rhys Jordan

Apphia Yu: Nora Ni Chorrain

Dallas Reid: Jyoji Nishi

Todd Haberkorn: Gandolfo Montini

Cristina Vee: Jennifer Amy Ford

Christine Marie Cabanos: Aiko Schmadel

Phil Parsons: Klaus Von Reinherz

J. Michael Tatum: Steven Alan Starphase

Stephanie Young: K.K.

Trina Nishimura: Chain Sumeragi

Francis Henry: Gilbert Frank Altstein

Mike McFarland: Deldro Brody

Orion Pitts: Dog Hummer

Ray Hurd: Patrick

Alexis Tipton: Neyka

Mark Stoddard: Blitz T. "Lucky" Abrams

Chris Wekhamp: Zed O'Brien

Jeannie Tirado: Luciana Estevez

Josh Grelle: Femt

Tia Ballard: Aligura

Mark Oristano: Magra De Grana

Bill Jenkins: Dr. Gunther

Jamie Marchi: Angelica

Duncan Brannan: Elder

Maxey Whitehead: Riskel

Bryce Papenbrook: Clyde

Keith Silverstein: Thompson

Crispin Freeman: Crimson Wing/Asteroth


	6. Family Squabble

Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond: The Trilogy-Family Squabble

Hello there again, last time we left off, not long after Watch-Force, the group of new Libra recruits, had completed their first mission to great success with the help of senior agents Leo and Zapp, and had saved the Equinox from the bad kind of mayhem. A few days later, they were given a new task, to escort the child Blood-Breed Riskel, along with his two homunculi friends Clyde and Thompson, to the Bradbury Phantom Ward to provide a safe haven for them. Sadly even something as simple as this wouldn't be without its downsides, as the League Of High Order Spirituals received an intentional message from The Thirteen Kings, godly criminals and self-proclaimed rulers of HellSalem's Lot, that they were able to find out about this escort mission and put out a massive bounty out on Riskel, basically calling out to almost every thug in the city to bring him in for them. It didn't take long for many class of crook to chase down Watch-Force, Leo, and Zapp as they were forced to run through the streets while most of Libra's other veterans stepped in to fend off those criminals while they did their best to get these three to their new home. Things got worse when they try to hide out and rest in this abandoned building, the place's top floor huge penthouse to be exact, only to be tracked down by Crimson Wing, the Elder Blood-Breed father of Riskel, looking very furious with his son for running away. The Libra agents put up a valiant fight against this guy, even Riskel showed some courage and struck at his father, but the Elder Blood-Breed just wouldn't stay down. But thanks to a text message for help from Rhys, and learning the true name with the aid of Leo's God Eyes, Klaus showed up in time to engage Crimson Wing in combat, and seal him away for good, ensuring Riskel's freedom from his father. Although, as the escort party finally arrives at the hospital, and meets with some of the main staff, including fellow Libra agent, veteran Luciana Estevez, they're taken to the top floor of the hospital, a special private Eden for those who are the most unique of patients. Upon entering, the most peculiar sight to the rookies, was this little girl who seemed to be having a bunch of toys float above her head with just her mind, but there's a sinister force watching this whole thing, and they intend to cause some trouble and watch the sparks fly.

"AAWWW! So cute!", shouted Aiko with joy as she gushed over the little girl, who's too focused on the toys to notice them yet, as she and the others watched on from a distance. The rest of the rookies were stunned and curious as to what this was.

"This girl, she has Psy-Powers right? Just like Black?", asked Jennifer.

"You're right, but she's on a whole other level than him", said Leo simply.

"That's nuts dude", said Clyde stunned.

"NO kidding here either", said Thompson.

"She's amazing", said Riskel in awe.

"Definitely, so guys, who is she anyway?", asked Rhys kindly.

"Allow me Rhys, this young lady is Abigail Robinson, one of the utmost powerful Psy-Users known to us", stated Klaus as he introduced the girl called Abigail to the rookies.

"She's way younger than me", said Nora.

"That's not saying much pipsqueak", teased Jyoji.

"Hey, don't tease me like that", said Nora slightly offended.

"Actually from where I'm standing, the both of you are way too scrawny and puny", insulted Zapp to the kids' dismay.

"That's not nice", said Nora slightly more offended.

"When I get to your age you're gonna be sorry ass-hat!", shouted Jyoji angrily.

"In your dreams Captain Pubes!", shouted Zapp as they butt heads, creating an awkward moment.

"So much for peace and quiet up here", said Jennifer sadly.

"Sad thing, is that you guys will get used to this no matter how much you don't want to", said Leo regrettably as Rhys and Nora give off a nervous chuckle while Jyoji and Zapp keep this feud going.

"So how strong is that kid anyway? You said she was one of the strongest you've met", said Gandolfo.

"Well, one way to put it, is that if she had no control over her psychic powers whatsoever at all, she'd be able to obliterate this whole building in six seconds if she literally cried over spilled milk", said Starphase simply as this stunned the rookies minus Jyoji, who was too busy with Zapp until Leo pulled him away from the kid with his God Eyes briefly.

"Holy smokes, Abigail is THAT powerful?", asked Rhys stunned.

"That's right, fortunately she was always a polite one, so control wasn't too hard at first regarding negative emotions. The trick was to make sure those powers didn't spiral out of control if she got too happy, which is why we employ exercises like this, keeping her toys afloat for an extended period of time without losing focus", explained Luciana as the clone with Abigail observes this exercise and jots down anything relevant on her clipboard.

"Sounds like this spike-back toad I found this one time, a bunch of hobgoblins were teasing it but that wasn't enough to make it angry, the spikes didn't shoot up to show it, so it was actually happy. The proof was when it let out a huge burp and blew them away into a mud puddle", explained Nora as she briefly pulled out her scrapbook, opened it up and pointed at a picture of what she described, a red and lime green toad, with spikes on its back and about the size of a basketball.

"Huh, that's a nice shot Nora, learn something new every day", said Rhys gladly as Nora blushes with joy when he pats her on the head.

"Well that's one way to look at it sure", said Luciana.

"Funny thing, Abigail's older brother, who's also a patient, is sort of the opposite of her, he's not as powerful, but control for him isn't a problem", explained Leo.

"Then why is he here in the first place, if you don't mind me asking", said Rhys as Leo seemed to tune out for a moment before he answered him.

"I'll explain later, don't worry", said Leo in a serious manner, seems like something not worth bringing up yet, and Rhys was able to acknowledge this and agrees to wait a little. Then Abigail finally takes her focus off her toys, still floating for a time, as she finally notices the group and upon making eye contact with Leo, her eyes widened with joy and smiled big as her control over the toys seemed to vary as most of them fell to the floor unscathed while a few of them flew off in a few directions, most notably that strange metal ball as it incidentally shot like a bullet right into Zapp's crotch with such force he fell to the floor along with the ball, clutching his regions and writhing in agony.

"(Groans) Right in the coconuts!", shouted Zapp in pain as he lay there, the others watching on in various ways.

"Dude that look like it hurt, ha", said Jyoji gloatingly.

"No surprise really", said Gandolfo harshly.

"Uncle Leo!", shouted Abigail with joy as she got up and ran to Leo, who took a few steps forward closer to the play area/resting area, separating himself from the others briefly.

"Hey there Abby, look at you, you've grown an extra half-inch since last I saw you guys", said Leo happily as he inspected Abigail once she got close enough.

"You haven't seen us in two months!", shouted Abigail jokingly.

"(Chuckles) Busted, sorry about that, well I'm here now, that's all that matters", said Leo gladly as the sound of a wheelchair can be heard closing in on them.

"Abigail! Are you alright?! I heard some loud noises!", shouted a young male voice.

"I'm fine Joseph! Uncle Leo's here!", shouted Abigail joyfully as her older brother called Joseph shows up in a wheelchair pushed by another Luciana clone. The lad was fourteen, same age as Jyoji and Aiko, short hair, red like Abigail's, along with the light brown eyes, but his attire is a bit unexpected, the boy's wearing a white dress shirt, black waistcoat, black dress pants, all of it slightly baggy as if it would better fit Rhys since he's a year older, and barefoot if he ditches the teal colored slippers he's wearing right now. However, the boy seems to be a bit frail considering he could easily move the wheelchair on his own. Once he showed up, Joseph stared at Leo stunned for a moment, not recognizing him right away thanks to his new outfit.

"Leo…", said Joseph in awe, as if he hasn't seen him in a long time, which is sort of true here.

"Hey Joseph, glad to see you're still so lively as usual", said Leo gladly as Joseph looks to be on the verge of crying for a few seconds before he leaps out of the wheelchair, rushes to Leo, and proceeds to give the guy a big hug, surprising the rookies a bit.

"We missed you", said Joseph happily as he had his eyes closed while he hugged a bit tighter.

"Don't forget about me!", shouted Abigail happily as she joined in and gave Leo a hug as well.

"Bet it feels good", said Rhys gladly.

"Save the sap fest for later Jordan", said Gandolfo maintaining his composure.

"Whoa there, easy you two, almost lost my balance there", joked Leo as the siblings stopped their hugging and he patted them both on the head.

"Sorry! Sorry, we've just been wondering when you'd come visit again. You're looking good", said Joseph complementing the new attire Leo has on.

"Yeah, super cool too!", shouted Abigail with joy as she and Joseph look over Leo's new attire.

"Well I owe it to Aiko, one of our newest recruits. I'll get to them in a bit, I want Li Gado and Philip to meet them too. Speaking of which, you can drop the act now Li Gado", said Leo first to Joseph and Abigail before turning to Zapp, still writhing in pain from that metal ball that was launched at his crotch to hilarious effect.

"Terribly sorry for my rudeness, I thought it best to study up on Abigail's latest developments up close, and no better way for someone in my case than to literally be a part of the exercise itself", said a male voice, spoken through a speaker, coming from the metal ball, which caught the rookies off guard a bit as the ball scans Zapp briefly.

"Hmm, well Zapp there seems to be some major bruising on both of your testicles, I'd recommend getting an ice pack to ease the pain and reduce the swelling", said the ball casually.

"Oh, ya think so?!", shouted Zapp irritated yet still trying to recover from the injury.

"IS that ball, talking to us?", asked Jennifer.

"Neat", said Aiko curiously as the ball grows pencil thin and crazy long limbs and jumps over to Joseph's wheelchair for proper footing.

"Greetings my new gigantic friends, the name's Li Gado, a mechanized physician who normally works to hunt down terrorist microbes, of course upon meeting Leonardo here, I now spend a majority of my time as part of the Phantom Ward's main staff, and also a member of Libra to boot", explained the metal ball called Li Gado.

"Wait, you're with Libra too Dr. Li Gado?!", asked Rhys kindly yet surprised.

"OF course, but enough of that for the moment, allow me to properly greet you all face to face", said Li Gado gladly.

"In case you didn't notice pal, we're already meeting face to face", stated Gandolfo.

"Oh no this form is just my mobile laboratory, I'm actually up here on this platform here, take a look", said Li Gado as a tiny point the size of a grain of rice popped up from the top of the ball, and Rhys and the other rookies are a bit dumbfounded with what this even means.

"I'm not seeing anything at all", said Nora simply.

"Yeah same here", said Rhys agreeing.

"Hang on a second, this'll help", said Leo as he activated his God Eyes and hacks the eyes of the rookies, even Riskel and the two homunculi, which gets them off guard a bit before they adjusted to this sensation and reverted their eyes to the ball, where Leo helps their vision zoom in on that tiny platform, and to their surprise, they're making eye contact…with a strange looking flea. The rookies are left speechless for a moment after Leo closes his God Eyes and cuts off the connection.

"Dude, are we talking to a fricking flea?", asked Jyoji stunned.

"I guess we are, no doubt the weirdest thing we've seen so far in this city", said Jennifer stunned.

"Believe me, I was just as surprised as you guys when I first met him, even though that meeting started off with him hitting me in the head when I was distracted", stated Leo.

"He hit you in the head?", asked Thompson.

"That must've sucked", said Clyde.

"Don't get me started pal, and just to clarify for you guys, Li Gado's not really a flea, that's just a fancy exo-suit that shields him from our atmosphere", said Leo.

"Whoa hold on, you're saying he's even SMALLER than this?", asked Rhys in surprise.

"MUCH SMALLER, I'm a microbe too you know", said Li Gado as the tiny platform goes back inside the ball.

"Must be tough finding out your shoe size buddy", joked Jyoji.

"Very funny young man", said Li Gado sarcastically as they all hear someone speed-walking towards them.

"Joseph, where are you?", asked a man who sounds like he's in a hurry as he arrives to see this little gathering. This man was a year older than Zapp and Chain, with medium length black hair that ends just at his shoulders, dressed in a butler's attire like Gilbert, light blue eye color, I say eye, because he left eye, along with most of the left part of his face, is covered by this silver metal eye-patch fashioned in the manner of an opera theatre mask.

"Philip, something wrong?", asked Joseph.

"I was worried when I lost track of you after I had left to use the restroom for a quick moment. You shouldn't overexert yourself, or risk your body giving out on you", explained the man called Philip with concern and seriousness.

"I'm sorry", said Joseph with regret as he rubbed his arm a bit.

"Don't be mad at him Philip, he was happy to see Uncle Leo stop by", said Abigail in defense of her elder brother as Philip now notices Leo and the others.

"Hey Philip", said Leo casually.

"Oh, terribly sorry Leo, we weren't expecting you to pay a visit today", said Philip.

"No sweat, now that you're here, maybe you can introduce yourself to the new guys", said Leo.

"Hold up, this guy's with Libra too?", asked Gandolfo.

"That I am good sir, Combat Butler Philip Lenore of the Reinherz Family Special Butler Corps and member of the Phantom Ward's main staff, and also an agent of Libra, it's an honor to meet you", stated Philip with pride as he placed his right hand against his chest and bowed slightly for a moment.

"Nice to meet you Philip, wait did you say Combat Butler? Like what Gilbert does?", asked Rhys kindly.

"That I am, and I already was informed of you recruits same as Li Gado", said Philip politely.

"That reminds me, I'm surprised we weren't told of you and Dr. Li Gado when we arrived about a week ago Mr. Lenore", said Jennifer.

"Just Li Gado will do", said Li Gado.

"And please just call me Philip ma'am, and I'm aware you were probably not informed of the two of us. Though it'll never come to be, this hospital and anyone and anything related to it are kept unofficial from Libra's records for good measure in the event of a security breach, I'm sure you can understand", explained Philip.

"I can actually, thanks", said Jennifer gratefully.

"Dude what's with that weird eyepatch?", asked Jyoji stupidly as he earned a hit in the gut from Gandolfo for that.

"Don't just blurt stuff like that out loud you dumbass", said Gandolfo strongly.

"(Groans) I'm just saying what everyone's thinking!", shouted Jyoji in response while in a bit of pain.

"Sorry about Jyoji there Philip, he didn't mean anything bad", said Nora.

"Hmm, oh you mean this? Ah, it's nothing, this happened very shortly after my arrival in HellSalem's Lot almost two years ago. Long story short, let's just say I got careless and had to pay the price (Chuckles)", said Philip with little concern as he rubbed the eyepatch a little bit, reminiscing about old times, which made Rhys wonder what happened exactly, but he knew better than to pry into other people's business, especially people he'd just met up with, so he was able to keep it to himself for now.

"Well now that we got that that out of the way, Joseph, I've noticed you're having less trouble moving around on your own than usual", stated Leo as Joseph blushes a bit in embarrassment.

"Yeah he's doing really good now!", shouted Abigail with joy.

"It's true, about a few weeks ago, Joseph has been showing much more significant improvement in his motor function exercises", stated Li Gado.

"Add to the fact that his muscle tissue's about 72% healed up now, with proper rest and nutrition to help, and I'd say Joseph's road to recovery is going very smoothly", said Luciana happily.

"Provided he doesn't push himself too hard at times when he shouldn't, as I've stated on several occasions", added Philip like a concerned parent.

"Really, I wasn't able to get this far without you all helping me out this whole time", said Joseph gratefully.

"You played a part in your own recovery as well Joseph, everything we've done would've been pointless without the effort you've been putting in", stated Philip gladly, as Joseph then turns to Abigail for a moment with a quick, sad look on his face, like he thought back to a bad memory before turning back to Philip.

"Yeah, sure", said Joseph slightly sad, which also caught Rhys's attention, as Abigail moves a bit closer to her brother.

"You're doing amazing Joseph, way to go", said Abigail proudly as this was about enough to put a small smile on the lad's face.

"Now that that's out of the way, Joseph and Abigail, meet our newest agents here, and like you've no doubt overheard just now, they've been with us for the past week already, and they've done pretty good so far", said Leo as he introduced the siblings to Watch-Force, who introduce themselves one at a time.

"Pleasure to meet the two of you", said Rhys on behalf of the others once they were done.

"Yeah same here!", shouted Abigail with joy.

"Me too, so you guys named your group after Leo right?", asked Joseph.

"Yeah, you could say me really left an impression on all of us when he was asked to look after us", said Rhys gladly.

"Not that we need a babysitter or anything", bragged Jyoji.

"Look who's talking runt", said Gandolfo rudely which ticked off Jyoji a bit.

"Not only that, Uncle Leo is super amazing and fun, and he almost always comes to see us, almost", joked Abigail at that last part.

"'Almost?' You're not gonna let me live that down are ya Abby?", asked Leo jokingly.

"That's right", said Abigail while playfully pouting.

"Doesn't look like you'll get off easy Leo", said Nora playfully.

"No it doesn't", said Leo in response.

"Huh, sounds like you guys have a lot of respect for Leo then", said Rhys.

"The lot of us were able to pay these two a visit every now and then but our work makes it a bit hard to squeeze them in", said Starphase.

"Fortunately, despite his extensive achievements and tasks, Leonardo has always been able to make time to visit Joseph and Abigail and spend some time with them", stated Klaus as Joseph and Abigail look over to him and Starphase, and look happily surprised as if they somehow didn't notice them at all until just now, considering everything that's happened so far.

"Klaus, Steven, sorry we didn't see you there, we got distracted", said Joseph with some regret as he and Abigail walk up to them in a slight hurry.

"Uncle Klaus! Uncle Steven! You came!", shouted Abigail with joy as the siblings receive a hug from the two men.

"Nice to see you two youngsters still full of energy", said Starphase.

"Thanks a lot! Is Aunt K.K. here too?!", shouted Abigail joyfully.

"I'm afraid not, she and the others had pressing matters to attend to", stated Klaus.

"Oh, that's too bad, n-not that we're not happy you two and Leo came by though, really", said Joseph worriedly for their sake.

"Think nothing of it Joseph, your concern is appreciated as always", said Klaus as Joseph blushes a bit happily.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt this visit, but I believe the meet-and-greet isn't quite finished yet. Joseph and Abigail, meet Blood-Breed child Riskel, and his homunculi companions, Clyde and Thompson. From here on out, they'll be your newest roommates", said Magra gladly as introductions are further made.

"Wait, a Blood-Breed child?", asked Joseph confused as Riskel hides behind Clyde fearing they'll hate him.

"You forgot his 'homunculi companions' kid, I kinda feel left out now", said Thompson feeling silly.

"Sorry about Riskel here, he's still getting used to dealing with other people who aren't trying to push him around", said Clyde simply.

"Why would anyone wanna push him around? He looks cute", said Abigail, which made Riskel blush a bit in response as she runs up to him.

"Hi there, my name's Abigail, but you can call me Abby if you want. You're Riskel right?", asked Abigail kindly.

"Y-Yeah, I am, nice to meet you, Abby", said Riskel with some hesitance.

"(Gasps) You called me Abby already! Yes! Let's be friends Riskel, very best friends!", shouted Abigail with joy as she reached out and grabbed Riskel by the hands with love, which surprises Riskel a bit, before he changes his tune.

"Yeah, I like that", said Riskel happily.

"Brings a tear to my eye, if only you all could actually see it", said Li Gado in response to this scene.

"Glad we can't see your crotch dude", joked Jyoji.

"Not funny punk!", shouted Zapp angrily not long after he had recovered somewhat from his regional injury. Though it wasn't long before Joseph looks to be in some severe pain before he collapses to the ground surprising everyone, but thankfully Philip was fast enough to catch him in his arms like some falling damsel scene in a classic movie, but less romantic.

"Joseph, are you okay?!", shouted Abigail startled at this scene.

"(Grunts) I'm-I'm fine Abigail, just a bit winded is all", said Joseph straining while trying to shake it off, but the lad's not fooling anyone here.

"But the dude was doing good just now, how's he drained now?", asked Clyde as Li Gado runs a scan on Joseph.

"Hmm, you're not wrong young Clyde, Joseph should've been able to have his body last about another hour or two, three tops. Sadly his still-healing muscles were put through too much exertion when he moved at an accelerated rate", said Li Gado.

"In other words, his already strained muscles gave in when he jumped and ran out the wheelchair the way he did moments ago", said Luciana finishing that statement.

"I did warn you about pushing yourself too hard Joseph", said Philip in a scolding yet polite manner, which made Joseph look a little guilty.

"Sorry to worry you guys, I was just excited that Leo came to visit", said Joseph with sincerity, which Philip seems to acknowledge.

"I acknowledge your excitement Joseph, but we are talking about your well-being here, no need to make it much worse than it already is. Hang on while I get you back in your wheelchair", said Philip casually while Li Gado jumps out of the wheelchair and Philip helps Joseph back in there with ease, and the others rest easy.

"You'll be fine Joseph, rest assured", said Philip simply after he was done.

"Thank you Philip", said Joseph kindly after he got adjusted in the wheelchair.

"You're gonna be fine Joseph, no worries", said Abigail joyfully, which brought this unease to the boy, but had to put on a brave face for his little sister.

"Yeah, you can count on it. Say Klaus, now that you're here, I was hoping we could play some chess again?", asked Joseph to Klaus's interest.

"It has been a while since our previous match took place. Very well Joseph, I accept your challenge", said Klaus gladly to Joseph's joy.

"Thanks a lot! Just, think we can play in private?", asked Joseph, which made a few curious, while those more familiar to this scenario know full well where this will go.

"I see no issue with that, very well", said Klaus simply.

"If it's in private, I'll at least escort you to an unoccupied room, would your own room suffice?", asked Philip.

"Sure, sounds good", said Joseph in response as Philip nods.

"Abigail, why don't you stay here and play with Riskel while I'm with Klaus for a while?", asked Joseph.

"I don't mind, I wanna play with Riskel, he's nice", said Abigail, which made Riskel blush a bit.

"Dude, you're already hitting on a chick? Nice", whispered Clyde close to Riskel, which made him blush a bit more.

"That's not it", said Riskel in denial.

"Deny it all you want kiddo, it's in the genes, you can't help it even if you wanted to", joked Thompson in a whisper, which really made Riskel all flustered.

"I SAID IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!", yelled Riskel in embarrassment as this startled everyone, and there was an awkward silence for about twenty seconds.

"Sorry", said Riskel in his regular voice kindly.

"Well if that's that, I'm gonna go and grab some coffee", said Starphase as he walks off.

"Sounds fine with me, I'll tag along", said Dr. Gunther as he joins him.

"I need to resume my duties, so you all have a good time", said Magra as he takes off as well.

"Clyde, Thompson, would you like a tour of the Eden area to familiarize yourself with your new surroundings?", asked Philip.

"Sure, why not?", asked Clyde as Thompson nods in agreement.

"Excellent, I'll be with you as soon as I escort Joseph and Klaus to Joseph's room for their chess game", said Philip simply.

"Yo, if Abby and Riskel are gonna be playing around, then they'll need their new 'big bro' to show them the ropes", bragged Jyoji.

"I wanna play with them too!", shouted Aiko joyfully.

"Same here please!", shouted Nora joyfully.

"I got nothing else to do", said Sonic simply

"I don't mind, more friends to play with, the better", said Abigail joyfully.

"Nope uh-uh, no chance in hell I'm trusting Nishi not to get too rough with a bunch of couple little kids, and by rough, I obviously meant get them killed", said Gandolfo which ticked off Jyoji.

"Hey don't go making decisions for me pasta-man!" shouted Jyoji.

"Too bad runt, because I'll stick around and keep an eye on you, wouldn't want you to go too far", said Gandolfo simply.

"Why I oughta!", shouted Jyoji irritated.

"If it makes you feel any better, Jyoji I believe, you won't have Gandolfo here watching, my two clones here and Li Gado will stay here and monitor Abigail's status", stated Luciana.

"Count on it", said the two clones in unison.

"That necessary doc?", asked Gandolfo.

"Indeed so, we've yet to study how well Abigail can control her power around other children. Since Leonardo was already nineteen when he first met Abigail and Joseph, now turned twenty one, he doesn't count. Considering a majority of you new recruits are so young, this works well in our favor", explained Li Gado standing on Luciana's shoulder now.

"Alright, least I won't be alone to watch over these ankle biters", joked Gandolfo while keeping his composure.

"I'd like to join you guys, but I've been wondering about having a look around here. This building's architecture seems mostly average outside, but it's almost another story in here", said Jennifer.

"Sure thing, just be sure you don't lose track of where you are, this place is no maze but it's easy for first timers to get lost here", stated Luciana.

"I understand, thanks, be right back", said Jennifer as she goes off.

"Well Joseph, shall we?", asked Klaus.

"Y-yeah, let's do it", said Joseph gladly as Philip knows his cue.

"This way please", said Philip as he goes off with Klaus and Joseph, with Clyde and Thompson following them to get started on their tour shortly after. Rhys was wondering about joining the other kids and play with them as well, but a hand on his shoulder from Leo stopped that fast.

"Hey Rhys, mind if I borrow you for a bit?", asked Leo.

"Uh, no, something wrong Leo?", asked Rhys.

"Not really, but we need to talk", said Leo firmly, and Rhys was actually able to realize what this meant.

"Hey, you guys go on and have fun, I need to talk to Leo about a few things", said Rhys casually.

"If you say so Rhys, see you in a bit", said Nora gladly for Rhys as Leo leads him to this separate room so the others don't accidentally overhear them. With Luciana's clones, Li Gado, and Gandolfo watching on as Abigail and Riskel utilize their powers with the toys Abigail has, while Aiko gets Jyoji in a stranglehold as they agreed to do some wrestling, and Jyoji is obviously losing miserably. Nora was also letting Abigail and Riskel get some time to get acquainted with Sonic as well, making sure not to traumatize the little monkey while they were at it of course.

Zapp was all grumpy as he found a window far away from everyone to smoke a cigar in peace.

"Come on Zapp, you're still mad about earlier? Let's be reasonable already", said Li Gado.

"Go stand around long enough to let some metal ball crumble your cookies without a warning, then say I'm being unreasonable!", shouted Zapp as he kept smoking.

"Fair enough", said Li Gado casually.

Meanwhile, Rhys and Leo are alone in this other room, where the air is a bit thick with anticipation.

"I'm guessing you've been wondering about Joseph and Abigail right?", asked Leo getting right to the point, which stunned Rhys a little.

"Y-yeah actually, but I figured it wasn't my place to ask, me being so new and all", said Rhys simply.

"Good to hear, you can share what I'm about to tell you to the others later when we get home, for now, best if you hear this first", said Leo.

"It's that serious?", asked Rhys.

"Afraid so, and it's not too pretty. This all started five years ago, during the night of The Great Collapse", said Leo simply, which surprised Rhys a bit.

"Seriously?!", asked Rhys shocked.

"That's right, surprisingly, this happened the same night Klaus and Steven met Luciana and Dr. Gunther, but more on that later. Pay attention, I was able to talk to everyone involved, so I wouldn't be missing any details in case I needed to tell this to someone one day for any reason" explained Leo firmly, as Rhys understood the severity of this kind of story, as we're taken back to that powerful night half a decade prior to now.

 **Five Years Ago. New York City. The Night Of The Great Collapse. Fifteen Hours In.**

This event is pretty much unexplainable, all that can be described is that New York City had to endure almost a full day of chaos as it had been engulfed in an unknown fog that appeared to be slowly spreading outward. Inside, the simplest way to put it, is practically most buildings torn right from the ground, either staying afloat, or dropping back to the ground and onto other buildings like it's a giant LEGO playset, same things with many civilians and other objects, casually floating all over the place like nothing, not to mention some places now appearing in places where they don't belong. If that weren't enough, various beings from the Beyond were showing up out of nowhere, adding to the chaos on purpose or by accident, trying to make sense of it all, or using this as an excuse to have some twisted fun.

But enough of that, our focus is drawn to a rather unsettling scene, with a family under attack, and on the verge of dying out.

"Abby!", shouted a young lad, nine years old, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, with sandals as well, this would be young Joseph, who's figuratively backed into a corner in this open patch of barren terrain with some debris from the buildings scattered around, as this group of four biker-gang style Beyondians are ganging up on him with one of them is starting to gang up on a three-year-old and curious little girl, Abigail in fact, who's the type of kid who's clearly more confused than scared about this whole thing, yet remains in danger all the same. Joseph, reluctantly yet regrettably, tries to get back up, and rushes towards his sister, but is casually pushed back hard by one of the thugs.

"(Laughs loudly) Wow, a brat who can't get past a few of us to save his kid sister, that's rich!", shouted the lead thug like he's hot stuff, and his fellow thugs join in to laugh as well. Joseph is on his bottom, covered in dirt and looking up at these ruffians with some anger and fear in his eyes.

"Get away from my sister you jerks!", demanded Joseph, but the thugs clearly still didn't take him seriously.

"HA! OR ELSE WHAT?! You gonna start biting at my ankles or something? Don't kid yourself kid", said the lead thug laid back as he is ruthless, and Joseph felt pathetic at the moment, but that left quickly when he spots the fourth thug trying to make a move on Abigail.

"Abby no!", shouted Joseph, but couldn't force himself to run after her since the thugs surrounding him would just push him back again.

"Relax punk, alls I'm gonna do to your sister is pet her and love her…and STOMP HER INTO THE GROUND IS ALL! (Laughs)", shouted the thug as he was extending his hand out to Abigail, who just looks on curiously before this happens.

"(Giggles) Look at the cute turtle!", shouted Abigail playfully as the thug assaulting her suddenly finds his right hand pointed back at him, due to his forearm snapping in two as easily as snapping a toothpick, then sent flying back seven feet and falls to the ground, much to the others' surprise. Once he gets back up, it didn't take long for the thug to react to the pain.

"ARGH! MY FUCKING HAND!", yelled the thug in agony as he clutched his arm trying to fight the pain.

"How the hell did that brat do that?! She's as dumb as a sack of hammers!", shouted one thug.

"She's gotta be one of those Psy-Users boss!", shouted the other thug as the lead thug looks down on Joseph, even more scared that they know what he and his sister can do now.

"Hmm, probably her chicken-shit brother here too, what do you think about this old man?", asked the lead thug as a pale-blue near-humanoid looking Beyondian who's dressed in a red hooded robe, nearly skin and bones, shows up out of nowhere and ends up near the lead thug to further inspect Joseph, paralyzed with fear.

"If I had to guess, they were both born with this power, quite remarkable they both be so powerful at this age with no formal training whatsoever, the girl even more so. Shame the same couldn't be said about their elder brother, poor fool had no trace of it at all no matter how hard I pressed his mind for answers, he should be grateful the impact killed him otherwise he'd have spent who-knows-exactly-how-long suffering in agonizing pain from the process. As for these two, it appears only the boy here actually has real control over his abilities, the girl however, looks to be using them subconsciously when overly joyful. How do you wish to proceed?", asked the humanoid after his explanation, and the lead thug wastes no time with his thinking and gives a twisted answer.

"Ain't it obvious? We'll take them with us! And find someone to sell them off to, a lot of lunatics will pay big time for having a couple Psy-Users as strong as these to mess with! But just to make sure they don't bother us on the way back home, wanna have some fun with them a bit?", asked the lead thug as Joseph is gripped with fear over this whole thing, considering he's well aware of what they intend to do with them, and it's not pretty.

"Of course, why not? And I have just the thing in mind", said the humanoid joyfully as he reveals to be a Psy-User himself as he lifts Joseph about five feet off the ground with ease. Joseph could try to break free with his own power, but between his overbearing fear of the situation, and his deep instinct to lessen the use of his power for any violent reasons, the lad just couldn't force himself to act, and he'd truly regret this choice as he finds himself in immediate agony.

"AAAAHHHHH!", yelled the Joseph with all his might in such a screeching manner, as all the muscles in his limbs and parts of his torso, are being slowly yet forcefully torn like string cheese, if this keeps up much longer, he may never recover his motor functions.

"(Chuckles) Oh I always love this sound, sheer agony, a lovely melody. Once we're done with this boy, we'll go and do the same with the girl, without killing her of course, broken merchandise is no merchandise at all", said the humanoid with little regard and more enjoyment seeing Joseph suffer like this, and once he heard what they intend to do next, he struggled with any strength he has in him.

(Straining) NO PLEASE! HURT ME IF YOU WANT! JUST LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE, I'M BEGGING YOU!", yelled Joseph through the pain bearing his wounded heart, but alas, it fell on deaf ears.

"Shut your hole kid! We're letting you stay awake for this! So you'll get to watch every last second of this show and you'll love it! (Laughs)", shouted the lead thug like this is some sick game, and as the others laugh along with him, Joseph was able to look back at Abigail, who's staring curiously at this whole thing, oblivious as to what's really happening here. As those innocent eyes of hers delve into his very soul, Joseph was on the verge of giving up all hope, for his own life, and his little sister. Suddenly, the humanoid stops laughing as he senses some kind of presence very close by, and it fills him with so much fear he drops Joseph quickly, who's on the ground writhing in agony, yet still able to see and hear everything that's happening right now.

"What the hell's with you?", asked the lead thug with ignorance.

"Dear God…we have to leave. WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!", yelled the humanoid in utter fear as he was too late to act when he caught a glimpse of something. Suddenly, a demon cross made of hardened blood, and the size of a dresser, flies right past the thugs and into the humanoid, meant to impale him, but due to its mass and shape, not to mention his own body issues, the cross basically crushed him with ease, killing him upon impact.

By the time the thugs finally realize this, as they look over to the mushy bloody mess underneath that cross, they were already dead. The two closest to the lead thug were backing away from their boss automatically in fear, and before they knew it, they were suddenly encase in a huge spiked ice prison, which shattered into nothing four seconds later.

Then the thug who got his hand broken by Abigail was panicking, looking for something to hit with since the use of one of his hands was out of the question, then he finds a shard of ice in his chest, shot at him most likely, before three more hit him in the torso, and one more right between the eyes for good measure, and casually falls on his back, dead, thankfully Abigail wasn't dumb enough to be messing with something like a corpse.

Now it was the lead thug left all on his own against an unknown assailant.

"Who the fuck are you?! Show yourselves you pieces of shit!", shouted the lead thug desperately with a hint of fear in his voice as he looked to where the attacks came from, and spotted something, two figures from the looks of it, and moved past Joseph, trying to confront them head on, pointless really. Joseph struggled to be able to get a better look at what was happening despite the splitting pain in his whole body, and as the lead thug was shaking a little, he was attempting to make a move against the attackers.

This would truly prove pointless as the lead thug quickly finds himself pummeled all over by a fast series of punches, and before he could react when he assumed that was all, about five seconds passed as he's suddenly engulfed in fire, crying out in pain as Joseph watches on in horror, Abigail though, would see this as a funny light show. The lead thug would be crying out in pain, still ablaze for almost fifteen seconds before an unknown force knocks him aside hard, both the fire and the hit killed him easily.

Joseph then looks up to see his and his sister's savior, it was Klaus, in his old attire, looking stern as usual, with his knuckle guard out and no doubt furious, not with those thugs, but for not showing up a lot sooner once he took a look at this mess, and Joseph looks to Klaus in awe and amazement, like some superhero straight out of a comic book.

"Relax son, you're safe now, you and your younger sister", said Klaus simply as Joseph's eyes widened with more awe, before he winces in pain severely once he realized what had just happened to him. Klaus then kneels down slowly to check on him.

"Please try not to push yourself son, I'm sure you're well aware, but you've undergone a terrible predicament", said Klaus.

"My…name's Joseph Robinson, please mister, help my sister Abigail, she's over there", said Joseph in pain, thinking about his sister even now, how noble. Then we find Starphase walking by, in his old attire as well, though without the proper suit he wore before, just lacking the suit jacket is all, and no neck tie.

"Your sister's safe Joseph, fear not, my friend and I will help you. Can you tell us what happened here? I understand this may be difficult for you, but we'd appreciate it", said Klaus kindly as Joseph complies as he looked to be ready to cry.

"My parents, my little sister, and my big brother, we were trying to find a safe place, then the car broke down, Mom and Dad, they were trying to fix it, told us to stay inside…then these big bits of stone hit the ground, and they were gone. Then these things showed up, our big brother tried to fight them but they say he's dead, and we saw h-his bracelet, something Abby made for the three of us, covered in a little blood. Then they said they were gonna take me and Abby, and they were hurting me, and laughing about it, then you two came, and fought them, and saved us", explained Joseph very close to crying as he relieved it all bit by bit before Klaus gives him a hug, patting his back slowly.

"There there Joseph, you've done well", said Klaus simply as he stopped hugging the lad.

"(Sobbing) I couldn't do it…I couldn't keep my sister safe", said Joseph through some tears coming down his face as Klaus wiped them away.

"You've done all you could son", said Klaus simply as Starphase showed up.

"Just confirmed it, I found their parents, both dead, car's wrecked too, no point in salvaging for anything useful", said Starphase simply.

"And their elder brother?", asked Klaus.

"No sign of his body, we can't waste any more time than we have Klaus, we need to keep moving or this fog's gonna get us too if we're not careful", said Starphase simply as Klaus was well aware of what's going on around them.

"I'm well aware Steven, let's take these children with us then", said Klaus firmly.

"Sounds good to me", said Starphase simply with no complaint.

"You're, called Klaus?", asked Joseph.

"Indeed I am, pleasure to meet you Joseph, Klaus Von Reinherz, at your service, my friend here is named Steven Alan Starphase", said Klaus with a smile as he introduced himself and his friend.

"You can just call us Klaus and Steven if you want, no misters necessary kiddo", said Starphase with a small smile.

"Don't worry, we'll find a safe place for you and your sister Abigail. Would you like that Joseph?", asked Klaus as Joseph found himself crying automatically before giving his answer.

"(Crying) Yes please, thank you Klaus", said Joseph through watery eyes as Klaus but on a small smile himself for a moment before getting serious again.

"Very well, Steven, take Abigail, I'll handle Joseph myself", said Klaus firmly.

"You got it pal", said Starphase casually as he walks over to Abigail, playfully saying hello to him, before he lifts her up and carries her piggyback style, while Klaus lifts Joseph with ease and carries him the old fashioned way, like he's laying back. As the two men walk toward their jeep with these kids in tow, Joseph looks to Abigail, looking to be having the time of her life, yet unaware of what happened today, as he looks with eyes of sadness before be buried himself in Klaus's chest a little, thinking to himself.

 _I'm sorry Abby, I don't deserve to be your brother_

Leo didn't take too long with what came afterwards, how Klaus and Starphase wound up at the Phantom Ward, originally known as the Bradbury General Hospital, a couple hours later with Joseph and Abigail in tow, checking them in while meeting Luciana and Dr. Gunther not long before the hospital was attacked by an Elder class Blood-Breed named Zamedle, along with his demon dog.

Klaus and Starphase were in a losing fight with Zamedle while the dog was tearing the hospital apart, severely wounding Luciana and Dr. Gunther in the process, which would then lead to their new looks/powers. Before things got worse, the collapse stopped when the casters got together and formed the barrier around the whole city, keeping it from spreading to the rest of the planet.

It would be three years later, not long after Leo joined Libra, that Klaus and Starphase would get to reunite with the two doctors, and the kids to boot, while meeting with Magra De Grana, the hospital's otherworldly director, and Leo was a big help when Zamedle and his dog showed up again, looking to finish the job, and this fight wasn't so one-sided thanks to Leo's God Eyes, helping Klaus seal away the Blood-Breed for good, saving the hospital, the rest is current events.

But I digress, Leo made sure Rhys got what's really important in this conversation/story.

"Wow, I can't believe they had to go through all that, and they were so young too. Must've been tough for them", said Rhys sadly as he took this all in.

"It was, it's miraculous they were even able to survive all that at all. Even though Abby never made as much of a deal about it as Joseph, she was a bit sad about it herself", said Leo simply.

"Speaking of Joseph, does he really feel that way about himself?", asked Rhys.

"Let me ask you first Rhys, I know this might be strange for you, but you've ever felt like you were nothing worth living if you failed to help someone you care about in a tough spot, whether they choice to get involved or not?", asked Leo, and Rhys took almost twenty seconds to think of something.

"Not really, sorry", said Rhys simply yet a bit confused.

"Well that's how I felt when I got these eyes, at the cost of the sight of my little sister, Michella, even though she stepped up and offered it up herself", said Leo simply as this brings Rhys back to what they were told back when they first arrived in the city.

"Oh right, almost forgot, and this must mean Joseph is the same", said Rhys simply.

"Exactly, well not exactly, problem is, he was so young when this happened, so he doesn't simply just dislike himself and his own weakness, I talked to him about it a few times before, and he didn't hesitate to confess that he absolutely hates himself, so much more than I used to. I tried to reason with him about it before, but while he says he's grateful for understanding where he's coming from, he just won't budge, won't let go of his self-hate. And just now I had an idea, and this might be a long shot in a sense, but I think there's a chance of Joseph finally coming to his senses, if you were to try to talk to him", explained Leo as Rhys took this all in, feeling some serious sympathy for this boy only a year younger than him, yet suffering so much because of his guilt over his failures a long time ago. Then came that last part and that threw him off a little.

"Wait what? Leo, are you sure I'm the best one to help Joseph out of his rut? I wanna help him sure, but I don't know how, I mean the closest I could come to relating in terms of having a sibling…would be Nora I guess", said Rhys frantically as he tried to speak with Leo about this idea.

"Yeah, I figured as much, I've seen the way you two act with each other, you've grown close in such a short time right?", asked Leo, which stunned Rhys a bit, but he's extremely earnest as mentioned before, so he didn't know how to really lie even if he wanted to.

"(Chuckles) Yeah, I'm sure I mentioned before I didn't really have anyone growing up, except my uncle that is, and she told me she grew up almost the same way, even though she already had parents. When I first met Nora when we were all getting picked up for this job, I can't explain, something just…clicked, I think the same went with her too. Nora and me, we felt like naturals, as if we've always known each other this whole time, guess I'm the brother she's always wanted, and she's the sister I've always wanted", explained Rhys with a genuine smile and sincerity in his voice as Leo was glad to hear this from this recruit, kinda reminds him of himself in a sense.

"Good to know, despite that, you two haven't been through what they've been through. Sure it doesn't make sense, but in this city, almost nothing makes sense, doesn't mean it's always so wrong. I've tried being rational with Joseph about his feelings regarding Abby and he still won't move an inch, and I'd say it's better to wait until the time feels right to make the move. But maybe if someone like you came along and did the opposite in some way, then there's a decent chance Joseph will come to his senses, and finally be the brother Abby needs more than anything. Because if there's one thing she doesn't deserve more than a dead brother, it's a brother who thinks he can't do the job", explained Leo with a mix of sincerity and firmness, which awed Rhys even more so, especially when he figured out that last part was referencing himself and his struggles before now, that further cemented his respect for the man even more so than before.

"I got it Leo, thanks", said Rhys gratefully.

"Anything for you guys", said Leo in response as the two exchanged a fist bump.

As this conversation was going on, at the exact same time, Klaus and Joseph were in the middle of their chess game, with Joseph using his power to move the pieces himself, since his injuries make it difficult to use his hands. Both players seemed even at first, but Klaus proved to be more superior by a fair-enough margin, despite Joseph's own skill demonstrated.

"Well done, you've been improving since the last I saw you, our last match ended when I had made about twelve moves, this time it took me seventeen moves to win", said Klaus simply and gladly as he looked to Joseph after the game was won, who looked a bit more sad than earlier, and Klaus could easily understand what this is.

"Is something the matter Joseph?", asked Klaus simply.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about a few things. I forgot that you got a new style too, same with Zapp and Steven", said Joseph kindly.

"Indeed, as Leonardo mentioned earlier, Aiko, one of our newest agents, she came to us not long after Watch-Force's first mission, and offered a new attire for a select few of us that were undoubtedly due a new appearance, even K.K., Chain, and Hummer were given new attire as well", explained Klaus.

"Sounds like they're really great to have", said Joseph gladly.

"That they are my old friend, Leonardo seems to have taking a liking to Rhys especially, that young boy with the orange shirt", said Klaus.

"Yeah I know, he seems really nice", said Joseph kindly.

"I believe Leonardo sees some of himself in Rhys, but much more youthful and full of energy, yet aware of what goes on around him, so he'll not easily let himself fall prey to any dangerous temptations" stated Klaus, as Joseph now looks more sad than before.

"Sounds nice, bet Rhys is glad he's not living a weak life like mine right now, I know I wouldn't blame him, or expect much of myself either", said Joseph sadly, looking to be self-pitying himself, and like some of the other veterans, Klaus has seen this before, and knows it's almost pointless to reason with Joseph and his self-hatred, but yet unaware of Leo's suggestion for Rhys to take action in an unorthodox manner, the leader of Libra proceeds to try to reassure the broken lad anyway.

"Listen Joseph, I understand it must be very difficult for you to conquer your doubts, even after all this time, but you're sister, Abigail, she needs a strong elder brother right now. After all, despite the brave face she puts on for your sake, she no doubt worries for your wellbeing, both in body and soul, more so than the rest of us put together", explained Klaus with the utmost sincerity, but the look on Joseph's face seemed like it's not going to hold well.

"I'm well aware of that Klaus, I know Abigail needs me right now, but that strong elder brother you mentioned? That's not me, you saved her back then, all I did was get pushed around and beaten up by a bunch of heartless thugs from another world. I'm grateful for what you're trying to do for me, but let's face the facts, I'm just no good in the slightest, I'm no knight, I'm just a useless pawn, always will be", said Joseph sadly as he lifted a knight and a pawn from the chess board, and focused his attention to the pawn, with that look of defeat in his eyes worse off than before, and this makes Klaus worry for the boy, but is well aware nothing can be done for his spirit, not yet anyway.

This visit lasted about a total of three hours, and this was well spent in many ways. Leo, Zapp, Klaus, Starphase, and Watch-Force all waved off the Phantom Ward's main staff, along with Riskel, Clyde, and Thompson, ready to settle into their new home. Abigail and Joseph waved them off as well, though Joseph had to put some more effort into it so a few certain others don't worry too much, but that can't be helped, despite the matters Leo discussed with Rhys during this visit.

However, this would be the start of another new predicament, because two figures were watching from a distance, paying close attention as Watch-Force and the few veterans took off in a bus, headed back to the Office. Watching from the rooftop of the building closest to the huge body of water that the Phantom Ward floats over, are two mercenaries, both teenagers, male, one is thirteen, the other is seventeen.

They looked rather peculiar for mercenaries though.

The thirteen-year-old was somewhat with pale skin, with short jet-black hair, light-blue eyes the size of golf balls, though they had a half-dead look in them as the boy seemed unhappy, very unhappy. He wore an oversized black raincoat, which looks to be weathered and torn up from years of overexposure to the weather, and abuse as well, the sleeves were rolled up just a little bit, and carried a Japanese kodachi (short sword) on his back. The boy also wore deep grey loose pants that were meant to end just below the knees, and wore short, black open-toed boots with the heels exposed as well. His name was Eichiro Wakita.

The other lad, the seventeen-year-old one was somewhat even more peculiar than the other kid. He wore a full body neon red suit with silver combat boots and gloves, along with black and white military grade armor on his chest area, forearms, and calves, with signs of tear, experience in many fights as well no doubt, just like the damage on Eichiro's coat. He also had medium length, deep orange hair, with a silver bandana over it, regular sized, piercing yellow eyes and a face that looks like he's really furious right now, compared to Eichiro who looks just plain moody. The weirdest thing about him though, is that he's got this slightly crude skull painted red on the chest, as if it were some tribute to Marvel's The Punisher. This boy's name was unknown, he just called himself Mark, like he always gets his mark or something.

"They're leaving, finally, let's make our move already Wakita", said Mark impatiently as he was looking through these binoculars he's got on him, while Eichiro looked to be watching with just his own eyesight, as if he's got the literal eyes of a hawk, or an eagle, not on par with Leo's God Eyes, but still impressive for a human to train themselves in that sort of craft all the same.

"No, it's too soon, we'll wait until the next day, when they'll least expect it", declared Eichiro without giving it a second thought, which annoyed Mark a little bit.

"You damn ninjas just love to piss people off with this waiting game you all love so much", said Mark irritated as he lowered the binoculars.

"Well you can't blame us for your shortcomings and anger problems Mark, that's you, not me", declared Eichiro rudely.

"Don't push me Wakita, you don't wanna end up on the wrong side of my fists if I land a punch on that loser face of yours", threatened Mark as he faced the young ninja with some serious hate right now.

"What do you think is faster you brute, your fists, or my decapitation jutsu?", asked Eichiro with a deadly tone in his voice as he slowly moves his left hand behind his back.

"Only one way to find out ya damn ninja", mocked Mark as he cracked his knuckles while Eichiro reaches for his short sword and grasps tight, ready to pull it out quick.

"Alright hold your horses and calm that hot blood of yours kiddies. You can slaughter each other another time, don't forget what I hired you for", said an adult male voice behind the boys, and stepping in, is a sharply dressed man, dressed in and ice-blue dress suit with light lines on it, with a similar colored neck tie and fedora, and a pair of dress shoes, pale skin, with a buzz-cut hair style, though his eyes were hidden by the shadow produced by his hat, and was grinning like he heard a good joke.

Just like that, the two boys rested easy and backed off, albeit reluctantly.

"Don't go sneaking up on us like that, John Doe", demanded Mark.

"I actually agree with Mark on this, and you don't need to remind us of our task. Honestly though, I wish I'd have left the city after I stole that information on that escort mission regarding that little Blood-Breed from the League Of High Order Spirituals, rotten luck", said Eichiro regrettably.

"Too bad you hesitated, and last I checked ninjas usually don't hesitate with almost anything at all. Besides, no one else around here could pull off what our directly aggressive friend here couldn't and that's bust into the LHOS HQ and steal info like that", stated "John Doe".

"Fuck you, ya creep", said Mark irritated in response.

"Although it'd be a doozy if you'd manage to swipe that info from Libra, they'd have so much more info on that job than the League ever did, but then again what we got was better than nothing", said John Doe simply.

"That would've been expecting too much, my only salvation with that job was that it wasn't Libra at all that I stole from. I looked over some of their forces and security with the best reconnaissance jutsu at my disposal, and I doubt even all the very best masters of the ninja arts could get anything out of them", explained Eichiro regrettably.

"(Chuckles) Then you're admitting how worthless you are as a true master of your craft, some kids today give up too easily", joked John Doe to Eichiro's dismay.

"(Grunts) Anyways, I wanna know what the point in even attacking this place is, John Doe. You said Femt no longer wanted the Blood-Breed, and from what I learned, it's not like he tends to attack them directly, simply antagonize them is all. More importantly, why abduct those sibling Psy-Users you told us about if you don't even want them for any reason? It doesn't make sense, YOU don't make sense", stated Eichiro irritated as John Doe simply stood there and smirked at this chatter, further annoying Eichiro.

"Who cares what the reasons are? We go in, shake things up, and we get to kill some Libra goons while we're at it!", shouted Mark, impatiently waiting for these two to wrap things up.

"Why are you so angry anyway? Do you hold some grudge with Libra or something?", asked Eichiro.

"Something like that, that's all I'll say on the damn subject, so quit your bitching you punk", demanded Mark losing his calm even more so.

"Well I'm not done yet, it's bad enough that potentially killing some Libra agents will guarantee our execution at their hands in response to this crime, not to mention attacking a place that's under their protection, but you're expecting us to attack a hospital of all places! I'll make this clear John Doe, it doesn't matter to me that you're my client, I won't stand for you ordering me to hurt any patients just trying to rest and heal up", declared Eichiro firmly.

"I'm actually with the bitching ninja on this too, I just want those Libra agents in there dead, the other people in there aren't on my list, no point in whooping their asses along the way", stated Mark firmly as well, which surprised Eichiro a little bit, secretly grateful for this brutish boy siding with him, and sharing his beliefs, albeit in a different manner. John Doe simply stood there a full half a minute, still smirking, as he spoke again.

"Ha, I don't really care how it's done, so long as you get those psychic brats out of there, then all's fair, in love and war, shit like that. You can take off now, I'll be looking forward to watching the show tomorrow, don't be late", said John Doe casually.

"Fine I guess", said Eichiro simply.

"Before we spilt, there's something I wanna know, about you. You're friends with those Thirteen Kings, and not just anyone can manage that, and the fact you got a name like 'John Doe' says a lot ain't frigging right about this. So I'll ask you, who the fuck are you, really?", demanded Mark as John Doe wasted no time with an answer, an ambiguous one in fact.

"That my boy, along with the ninja's questions he asked me, is on a simple need-to-know-basis, and you DEFINITELY don't need to know. But I'll say this, you mess this up, and you're still alive, you're on your own, no help from me whatsoever, now run along", said John Doe casually, as Mark wasn't satisfied at all with this answer.

"(Scoffs) What an ass-clown this guy", said Mark irritated as he leaped right out of there and into the distance Hulk style, while Eichiro makes a few hand gestures ninja style and simply vanishes, leaving John Doe all alone there, his eyes still hidden from his hat's shadow, as he looked down at the Phantom Ward, still smiling.

"This'll be fun alright", said John Doe joyfully as he walks off.

Hours pass by, and it's late at night already, and Leo is off, at the Office, discussing recent events with Klaus, while Watch-Force are gathered in his apartment's living room, as Rhys spent a fair amount of time sharing with them what Leo told him regarding the psychic siblings, and they're rightfully upset in various ways.

"WHAT'S THAT DUDE THINKING?! Doesn't he give a damn about his sister or something?! If he did, he outta pull his head out of his ass and get it back on straight!", shouted Jyoji furiously.

"Throttle back Nishi, you'll make a scene with any neighbors on this floor", said Gandolfo casually.

"SO WHAT?! THIS STUFF ABOUT THOSE TWO PISSES ME OFF! I got a right to say what I'm thinking here!", shouted Jyoji in response.

"This is a special circumstance kid, LET IT GO. Don't think you're the only one who's not happy hearing this shit in the slightest", said Gandolfo firmly as Jyoji looks a bit dumbfounded as he slowly cools down.

"Trust us Jyoji, we're just as upset as you here, you just happen to be, extra vocal than the rest of us", said Jennifer.

"I wonder if a party would cheer him up a bit? It's helped a few people I know back home in the kingdom", said Aiko wondering about it all.

"Geez this girl's airheaded, but she's thinking at least, so that's something", said Gandolfo.

"Honestly, it was hard to stomach all that, poor Joseph, the way he thinks and acts is as if he doesn't want to live anymore", said Jennifer.

"(Sighs) My bad you guys, just doesn't sit right with me ya know?", asked Jyoji, still frustrated although thinking with a much cooler head.

"I wish we could help him get better, but it sounds like he won't listen to anyone, not even Leo of all people", said Nora sadly as she was fiddling with Sonic, who had fallen asleep already.

"Speaking of Leo, I'm not even sure if I can get through to Joseph my way like he said I could", said Rhys a bit unsure.

"But you're gonna try it anyway right?", asked Gandolfo.

"Exactly, I mean Leo's been so supportive of us since we first got here, even when he didn't have to be. If he thinks I can help Joseph and Abigail my own way, then it won't hurt for me to try", said Rhys firm with determination, then Nora moves up to him and clasps his hands.

"We'll back you up Rhys, not like you're alone in this", said Nora gladly, as Rhys could see the others in agreement with her on this.

"I'd like that, thanks Nora", said Rhys gladly in response with a pat on the little one's head.

"Okay I'm ready to hit the hay before things get anymore mushy dudes", said Jyoji in a silly manner as everyone decided to call it a night.

As this was going on, we turn back to the Phantom Ward. Practically the whole place was now silent, with few patients being tended to, and we find Joseph, slowly moving through the hallways in his wheelchair like he's on a stroll, looking a bit miserable as well. But after that excitement earlier in the day, he doesn't have enough strength in him to move at the pace he wants to, and he doesn't want to rely on his powers for this either, so the lad's pushing himself too hard, until a familiar face shows up out of nowhere behind him. It's none other than Philip of course.

"Caught you Joseph, thought you could go out on a stroll this late at night when no one was looking did you?", asked Philip in a slightly joking manner as Joseph looked a bit embarrassed for this as he stop pushing.

"Oh, sorry about that Philip, I just needed to clear my head a bit", said Joseph in an apologetic manner.

"Be that as it may, you still need proper rest, as I'm sure I don't need to remind you. Now let's get you to bed right away", said Philip a bit firmly as he walked over to Joseph.

"Yeah I know", said Joseph a little embarrassed again as Philip proceeds to push him all the way back to the Eden, which was on the top floor and they were on the eighth floor. After about five minutes, they reach Joseph's room in Eden, which surprises Joseph a bit to find Abigail in his bed, cuddling with Riskel no less, both fast asleep as well.

"Huh, what's Riskel doing in my bed, and with Abigail too?", asked Joseph while keeping his voice down enough not to wake them up.

"Adorable isn't it, those two have grown so close with one another in such a short time it's as if Riskel was always with you. Before I went looking for you, they insisted on sharing the bed with you, and I happily obliged to their request", said Philip happily in the same low tone.

"Oh, that's nice", said Joseph gladly, yet a bit sad as this makes him think about himself some more, and about that talk he had with Klaus earlier in the day. It didn't take long for Philip to easily get Joseph in bed, no joke that kid's somehow as light as an empty bottle, and properly tuck him in right next to the two little ones.

"Sleep well Joseph", said Philip simply as he bowed and was about to leave, but as he turns his back to Joseph, the lad speaks his mind yet again.

"Hey Philip?", asked Joseph without moving in his bed much other than turning his head.

"Yes Joseph, something wrong?", asked Philip without turning at all.

"Well, I've been wondering, just how pathetic am I? I mean it's bad enough I can't move around on my own just yet, but I can't even hold my own alongside you, or Klaus, Leo, the others, even that new agent Rhys sounds like he's got the right stuff, and he's only a year older than me. No way can a guy like me protect Abigail if it comes to it. I'm sorry if you have to put up with such a weakling like me", said Joseph with guilt and shame that it'd be too much for some to hear, as there was a single tear slowly running down the lad's face. Philip looked a bit upset hearing such things, worse than usual, from Joseph, but sad as he felt for the boy, the combat butler quickly regained his composure, and spoke again as he turned to face him.

"Come now Joseph, after all this time I've tended to you and Abigail, do you honestly believe I see you as nothing more than a burden?", asked Philip kindly he kneels down close enough to wipe that tear from Joseph's face, with the lad being a bit stunned to realize what he'd just said about the man.

"I-I didn't mean that part, I just…please forgive me", said Joseph sadly, as Philip simply rests his hand on the boy's forehead for a few seconds, before removing it from there.

"There's nothing to forgive, you're just frustrated with yourself is all, wanting to do so much more, remember I told you two about how I was like that once", said Philip as he gets back up, and briefly touches his metal eyepatch, which made Joseph remember that story Philip told him and Abigail not long after they first met.

"Yeah, I remember, at least you found your way after all that", said Joseph.

"True, so if I can find my way, you can do the same, I know you're not going to change your mind so easily, but I felt it needed to be said regardless", said Philip kindly as Joseph definitely felt grateful to this man.

"Thanks Philip, really", said Joseph gratefully.

"No problem at all my friend, sleep well", said Philip gladly as she shut off the lights, leaving the three kids alone at last. Joseph lay there wide awake about a full minute before he finally fell asleep himself, and so quickly as well, thinking this.

 _I really hate myself so much right now_

The next day had finally arrived, same old same old. It's about nine in the morning, and Rhys and the rest of Watch-Force were already awake, had breakfast and were getting ready to enjoy the day in any way.

"Hey where'd Leo go again?", asked Jyoji stupidly.

"He went downstairs to check his mailbox genius", mocked Gandolfo.

"Alright just asking", said Jyoji offended.

"Now if only Jyoji could do some more thinking while he was at it", teased Jennifer to Jyoji's dismay.

"Oh burn!", shouted Aiko playfully.

"Screw you guys!", shouted Jyoji in response.

"(Laughs) So Rhys, what do you wanna do today?", asked Nora as she fiddled with Sonic.

"Buy me some bananas by the truckload! I'm feeling something fierce in my gut!", shouted Sonic.

"You're gonna get lazier than usual if you eat too many", said Nora joyfully.

"I was thinking of asking Leo if he'd come us to the Phantom Ward, I feel like I really need to talk to Joseph as soon as I can", said Rhys simply.

"Sounds good, I'll go with you then", said Nora gladly before Rhys gets a phone call from Leo, which is no doubt weird considering he's still in the building and left to check his mailbox.

"Hey Leo, something come up?", asked Rhys as the others quickly notice this.

" _Can you put me on speaker Rhys, it's urgent_ ", said Leo over the phone as Rhys was confused for a moment as he did what was asked.

"Alright Leo, we're all listening, what's going on?", asked Rhys.

"Serious trouble you guys, it's the Phantom Ward, and it just came under attack about twenty minutes ago by an unknown superhuman", said Leo seriously as this stuns the rookies.

"Wait what?!", shouted Jyoji surprised.

"That's not good", said Gandolfo worried.

"Our friends are in trouble!", shouted Nora.

"It'll take some time for us to get there, the cars aren't here just yet, but I got in touch with Philip, he and the staff will buy some time until we get there", said Leo.

"But what if those dudes get creamed?!", shouted Jyoji.

"They're not amateurs at what they do, besides they're Libra, they won't die so easily. Now get down here so we'll be ready to head out once Zapp shows up with our rides", said Leo firmly, as Rhys looked just as worried as the others, even more so, but he intends to help Joseph find his way again, so he won't quit on him.

"Yeah sure Leo, we're on our way. Let's go guys!", shouted Rhys with determination as he hung up his phone, and the others nod in agreement as they rush out the apartment door and downstairs to meet up with Leo to be ready to rush to the Phantom Ward to help out.

We turn to the Phantom Ward right away, signs of damage are serious but not extensive, as it's been contained to the first two floors only, and thankfully it wasn't hard to have most of the patients evacuated to the safest areas of the hospital.

Inside causing some real havoc was Mark, looking like he's got little patience going through him already, and true to his word, he's been making sure the patients don't get hurt in the slightest, as he no doubt made this mess to scare the patients into seeking shelter to avoid the chaos.

The regular staff of the hospital, besides Luciana's clones, these big four armed guys in hazmat suits that look like they've come straight out of that Monsters Inc. movie, wouldn't exactly get the same treatment, as they'll soon find out in their attempts to slow down or stop Mark.

"Out of my way you ass-hats! Be glad that you probably not really working for Libra is the only reason I don't paint the walls of this place with your blood and guts right about now!", shouted Mark angrily as he casually knocked several of those guys out of his way and way slowly making his way from the bottom, straight to the top.

A certain ninja partner of his, who's yet to make an appearance so far, suggested Mark not only avoid the elevators in case it's rigged, but to also search every floor for any surprises, like making sure the Robinsons are really on the top floor despite the reconnaissance put into this.

By the time Mark makes his way to the third floor, he's met with some different company halfway down this one hallway, Luciana, with Li Gado on her shoulder, in kid form and full of determination.

"Well this is quite the mess he's made so far", said Li Gado.

"You, you're not like those hazmat guys, you and that little talking ball are real Libra agents right?", asked Mark impatiently.

"That's right, as well as one of the best doctors here, and coming to that, I've got a favor to ask of you young man. You clearly have some conscience in you if you didn't try to hurt the patients and kill our regular staff, so I ask you to leave right now before you make any truly rash decisions, do that and I'll overlook this easily", stated Luciana standing strong, but her opponent wasn't too impressed.

"Thanks for the compliment 'lady', but we both know it's way too late to back down now, so you can keep your favor!", shouted Mark as he effortlessly picked up empty extra-sized gurney close to him and hurls it right at Luciana, who casually stands there as seven of her clones come charging out two rooms on either side of her, all with scalpels in hand, and got to work.

"PHARDEM TRIGA! (Phantom Surgery)", yelled Luciana as she and her clones easily work in unison and instantly slice up the gurney into little bits as they merged into one form, but Luciana, for the moment, now looked to be the same height and age as K.K., with long flowing dark green hair instead. Mark is a bit stunned as Luciana looks over to the lad.

"Well I'll be damned", said Mark in slight awe.

"I know! I was quite 'blown away' myself when I first laid eyes on this move, as you kids would say these days", said Li Gado casually.

"I strongly suggest you back out now, otherwise there'll really be no turning back", said Luciana firmly.

"Yeah? Well me and my partner think otherwise", said Mark with a hint of arrogance as a panel from the ceiling fell down, and by the time Luciana and Li Gado notice, a shuriken was thrown right at them, only to get knocked aside by a serving tray tossed in its direction. As the one who threw the serving tray was none other than Philip, looking pretty serious here. A few seconds go by before Eichiro finally steps in as he comes out the ceiling right next to Mark, looking as moody as before.

"So much for stealth, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised with the thick-headed partner I got, rotten luck", said Eichiro sadly as he stood up and pulled two kunai from his coat.

"Save the bitching for someone who gives a crap ya damn ninja, let's waste these guys already", said Mark rudely as Philip approaches Luciana and Li Gado.

"Not just anyone can knock one of my shuriken off course like that, and with something as dumb as a serving tray no less. We need to be careful, I sense that butler is a lot stronger than that doctor with the clones", warned Eichiro as he readied himself.

"Don't worry, that guy's gonna be no problem when I break him in two", said Mark arrogantly as he readied himself as well.

"That was a close call you two", said Philip casually.

"I'll say, certainly wasn't expecting a second intruder here", said Li Gado.

"Thanks for the assist", said Luciana gratefully.

"This chick almost lost her head, and she's talking with that butler guy like nothing happened?", asked Mark a bit dumbfounded as this was going on.

"I don't understand these people either", said Eichiro just as curious as Mark.

"Go and protect the others, I'll deal with this", stated Philip as Luciana reverts to her real form, which is just with her usual short hair, and just a bit shorter than Philip, same height as Leo specifically.

"If you say so, good luck", said Luciana casually as she runs off with Li Gado in tow. By the time they're out of sight, Philip is left all alone with these two troublesome teenagers, as he maintains his butler-like composure, standing tall while those two are pretty tense.

"Before we begin, I'd like to suggest introductions first, my name is Philip Lenore, Combat Butler of the Bradbury Phantom Ward, and the hospital's chief of security", said Philip firmly as he bowed in accordance, which caught the two mercenaries off guard a bit, before they indulged him their way.

"I'm called Eichiro Wakita, master ninja and mercenary, it's an honor to meet you Mr. Lenore", said Eichiro respectfully.

"I go by Mark, real name's none of your concern, pro-brawler and mercenary, hey there pretty boy", teased Mark while showing some restraint here.

"Pleasure to meet you young gentlemen, and if it means anything, we need not any formalities, so we should refer to our first names, does that work for you, Eichiro, Mark?", asked Philip politely.

"I don't mind at all, Philip", said Eichiro.

"Works for me, Philly", mocked Mark.

"Lovely, now to business, I'm aware that our kind Dr. Estevez warned you twice already to leave the premises while you still can, twice in fact, and both times you've chosen to disregard her warning and attempted to assault her. Now I'm the kind of man who doesn't really condone violence, but in this city, and especially as a Combat Butler, it's undoubtedly necessary", explained Philip kindly.

"Skip the spiel and get on with it pretty boy!", shouted Mark annoyed by this prolonging.

"This is your final warning, leave now and live freely, or stay and face imprisonment. In addition, should you choose to ignore me as well, I will take action. Though I refuse to kill, I dislike the idea of attacking children, but considering you're no doubt masters of your craft, as well as brandishing yourselves as mercenaries, it appears I don't need to hold back against you entirely", explained Philip while keeping his composure, and Eichiro sheathes his kunai and readies his first move.

"Your kindness is accepted Philip, but I'm with what Mark said when he was talking to Dr. Estevez moments ago, and declare we've no intention of backing down now. Here I go, Duplication Jutsu: RIZUMUEKŌ! (Rhythm Echo)", yelled Eichiro in Japanese as he stood tall, made some quick hand gestures and in a split second, a dozen exacts copies of him come rushing out and quickly surround Philip, and ready themselves for combat as they each pull out a single kunai to arm themselves with. Philip doesn't looked too moved in the slightest.

"You ninjas and you way of thinking annoy me, but ya gotta love the tricks you can pull off", said Mark a bit impressed.

"Now's not the time for you to start praising me Mark", said Eichiro as he lowered his hands once he finished.

"Impressive technique young man, let me ask, are these clones of yours merely hard-like empty masses, or are they each with their own life source like Luciana's clones?", asked Philip as he stood still, unmoved by this at all.

"They're just a manifestation of my mind and my aura, they act only through the orders I give them by thought, so they're not truly alive", said Eichiro simply, which made Philip smile a bit in response.

"Hmph, that's reassuring, means I can let loose here instead", said Philip casually as he uses his right hand to pull this hefty silver and white polished handgun from his suit, and it looks beautiful.

Dubbed "Silver Judgement", with the name engraved on the side, not much is exactly known about this gun and its specifications or ammunition, but it turns out it was custom ordered and made by Patrick and Neyka, so it's guaranteed to be a hit, literally. Though considering Philip has no intention of using the gun on Eichiro and Mark, we'll have to wait another time to see what's so special about it, and it's not simply killing or stunning.

The clones waste no time as one leaps right at Philip from above, who simply aims and shoots it between the eyes, making it fade into smoke before it could hit the ground. The others decide to rush Philip, as they all engage in various attacks and Philip effortlessly evades them all, taking his time gunning them down with one bullet per clone. Eichiro and Mark are a bit stunned as Philip shoots the last clone, throws away the empty clip and reloads before he stows the gun and faces them once again.

"Who would like to go next? I'll wait if you need to prepare some more", said Philip casually.

"DAMN YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!", yelled Mark feeling as if that was to mock the two boys as he charges at Philip at normal speeds yet wasting no time.

"Mark wait!", shouted Eichiro trying to get through his thick-headed partner to no avail as Mark rushes towards Philip, who's just standing there like his usual self.

"I won't hurt ya so bad you'll die right away! Just close!", shouted Mark as he attempted to land a strong right hook at Philip, who effortlessly dodges, and throws Mark over his shoulder and slams him into the ground hard.

"Try to show some emotional restraint son, too much anger in a fight won't always work in your favor", said Philip simply as Eichiro quickly performs a wall run towards Philip and attempts a forward dive kick, but Philip casually ducks, Eichiro just barely missing him and he lands and turns to face Philip, who's suddenly in front of him now, and was able to intercept a punch meant for the gut, but wasn't able to react to the hard backhand in the face before Philip then pushes him back a few feet.

"And you could work on your expectations of your opponent, if you did, then you would've been able to avoid both attacks", said Philip speaking to Eichiro, who's refusing to falter despite this show of strength.

"You're good alright, but don't you dare underestimate me", declared Eichiro as he recovered.

"You have it wrong son, in truth, you're overestimating what you can and can't do. It's not that you can't just understand your limitations, you also refuse to do so", stated Philip simply as this seemed to shock Eichiro a bit before he got a bit upset.

"Shut up you!", shouted Eichiro as he now chooses to utilize his ninja martial arts to combat Philip as he rushes him and begins attacking him, but Philip easily avoided them and was able to land several blows on the young ninja whenever he left an opening. Eichiro was slowly having a little trouble keeping up but he wouldn't quit.

Just now, Mark gets back up after that fall to the ground and sees Philip handling Eichiro with such ease, which really ticks him off.

"(Grunts) THAT'S IT!", yelled Mark as he rushes at Philip and attacks using his own brand of boxing moves, but Philip seemed too good for the both of them, as the Combat Butler quickly noticed and sent Eichiro flying about four feet before he turned his attention to Mark, desperately and furiously trying to land a fatal punch on Philip, but like Eichiro, he was able to avoid and slightly knock aside every attack, and whenever he spotted an opening, which was more so than the young ninja, Philip proceeded to land several blows as well, much to Mark's dismay.

Eichiro didn't take long to close the distance between those two and himself, as he was about to engage in combat again, but Philip seemed to be treating this like a dance as he was able to swiftly and easily switch between both the brute and the ninja, avoiding and somewhat blocking their attacks while landing many blows.

Things really take a turn when Philip blocks a double kick from Eichiro, who leaps backwards and flings three more shuriken at him, then Philip counters this by kicking up that serving tray from earlier and intercepts the shuriken.

Then as Eichiro lands, Mark sees his chance as he tries to land a quick left hook on Philip from behind, but Philip anticipated this as he spins and uses the other side of the tray and bangs it against Mark's head, shaking those shuriken off in the process, and pushes him back a few feet with a palm hill strike to the torso before he threw the tray aside.

Mark is much more furious than before as Philip just stands there with his left arm raised in a blocking position as Mark now dashes right for him, accepting his invitation, and sends Philip flying through the door to a room behind him with one serious blow.

"HA! HOW DO YA LIKE THAT YA SMUG BASTARD?! That's how it's done!", shouted Mark joyfully as the dust starts to settle and no signs of Philip and Eichiro walks up to Mark, a bit concerned about this kind of silence.

"Something's not right here, there's no way he'd just take blow like that for no reason", said Eichiro worried.

"Quit your bitching already Wakita, he's gotta be dead after the power I put behind that punch. And even if he's still alive I still shattered his arm and his back's probably mangled to hell! That pretty boy ain't gonna be getting up from that for a while", said Mark proudly and arrogantly as he and Eichiro back away from that room right away when they hear the sounds of scuffling and rummaging and can faintly spot Philip through the settling dust cloud, surprising them a little.

"No way, there's no fucking way YOU'D STILL BE KICKING SO FAST!", yelled Mark in fury and denial as footsteps are slowly approaching them.

"DON'T GLOAT YOU VULGAR, HIRED GUN, it takes much more than a punch like that to kill me. The most damage you've inflicted on me, is the pain of having to repair parts of my uniform torn so forcefully", said Philip firmly as he steps out the room at last, with a little bit of the lower pant leg of his right leg torn, but what's more stunning is that most of the sleeve covering Philip's left arm is blown away, but the arm itself is in one piece, as if it never took that punch.

Philip then raises his left arm in a defensive position again, but then the skin on it changes color, pure silver with faint lines on it, same can be said about what can be seen of his right leg, both Eichiro and Mark are stunned by this as it wasn't too hard to figure out what this meant.

"Those are…metal", said Eichiro almost at a loss for words.

"Take heart you two, you'll have more than enough time to regret challenging a cybernetic-enhanced Combat Butler…WHEN YOU'RE LOCKED AWAY IN PRISON", said Philip with such seriousness as the round part for his metal eyepatch opens up to reveal a black hole which in truth is a black eye with nothing there except a penny-sized lime-green open circle that served as an iris, which looked cut in half to match the seriousness in the real eye.

Then Philip extends his left arm and the forearm instantly shifts into a single barrel blaster, and blasts at Eichiro and Mark, intentionally hitting the floor, leaving a small scorch mark, but despite that it's no doubt set to stun only, the two boys get out of the way all the same.

"You're a cyborg, definitely didn't see this coming", said Eichiro in awe.

"A fricking cyborg?! Are you serious?!", shouted Mark in a bit of awe himself, but more annoyed than in awe though.

"Quite serious son, now let's continue shall we?", asked Philip casually as he readied his blaster, but then as Eichiro and Mark find themselves at an even more disadvantage, the unexpected happens. Mark rushes for Philip and tries to punch him, but Philip punches back with his blaster like a fist, which collides with his fist hard, before Mark runs right past him, surprising Philip a little.

"To hell with this! I'm going after our targets Wakita! Don't fuck this up!", shouted Mark as he rushed down the hallway far enough to just throw caution out the window and start swiftly yet carefully leaps and bashes through the ceiling to reach the very top floor, where Eden is.

"Damn, I can't let that happen", said Philip frustrated as he was about to chase after Mark, only for Eichiro to attempt a spinning kick in the face that gets blocked anyway, then proceeds to flipping back close to the end of this hallway.

"Figures he'd leave me with the half-mechanical butler, now I'm half annoyed", said Eichiro irritated, yet it seemed like he was almost making a joke there, then proceeds to flinging about six kunai at Philip.

Philip then extends his right leg in a kicking pose, as the calf area opens up and shifts into an eight-barrel Gatling Gun, and proceeds to shoot at the kunai, one blast per blade. Once this was done, Eichiro rushes right after Philip, who deactivates his Gatling Gun leg and lowers his leg.

"Kodachi Jutsu: KYŪJŌSHŌ! (Soaring Strike)", yelled Eichiro in Japanese after he pulls out his kodachi, leaps high close to the ceiling, and moves at the speed of a bullet right at Philip to slice him up, only for the Combat Butler to mimic a left hook with his blaster to try to knock out the young ninja, blade and blaster colliding fast and hard, as Eichiro lands and quickly gets back up to see his handiwork, only to find the material used for Philip's cybernetics are much too tough for his best cutting techniques to render it useless.

"This is getting us nowhere", said Eichiro annoyed as he readied his blade.

"On that, we can agree in earnest, now I need to attend to your partner post haste", said Philip simply as he stood tall as well.

"That I won't allow", said Eichiro firmly as he rushes Philip and tries to cut him up with that short sword of his multiple times, with Philip using his blaster in place of a sword, both on serious equal footing here, and Mark closing in on his targets.

As this was going down, up at Eden, in the back of this part of the whole top floor, we find Luciana at the ready with a few of her clones on standby, while Li Gado looks after the kids with Thompson volunteering, albeit a bit nervous.

"Why's the building rumbling? It's scary", said a nervous Riskel as Clyde keeps him close.

"Easy there little dude, we'll be fine, Philip's fighting those chuckle heads right now, and I don't think he'll lose", said Clyde with confidence as Riskel looks a bit reassured.

"Indeed, Philip isn't going to lose here, but he won't be able to win either, even with help from his cybernetic parts", stated Li Gado.

"Oh great, we're probably screwed-did you just say Philip's a cyborg?", asked Thompson, who's just as stunned as Clyde and Riskel.

"Only his left eye and arm, along with his right leg, everything else is still flesh and bone of course, but to answer simply, yes he is", said Li Gado casually.

"Learn something new every day", said Clyde.

"Anyways, that rumbling sounds like it's getting closer and closer at a steady pace, so we can only assume one of the assailants is heading straight for us. We need to be ready for when that happens", stated Luciana as the others agree in some way, Joseph looks especially worried for the sake of Abigail, thinking he might not do enough for her this time.

Not ten seconds go by when Luciana finished speaking, that the floor right in front of the double doors to the area is busted through by Mark, looking determined as when he ran off in the first place, and this startles a few of the hiding party.

"Well that was fast", said Li Gado casually.

"You and me gotta have a serious talk about that casual shit you give off pal", said Thompson slightly nervous as Mark slowly starts making his way through Eden.

"HEY BITCH! I KNOW THEY'RE HERE! HAND THEM OVER NOW AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE QUICK!", yelled Mark as impatiently as usual, and the others flinched a bit. Luciana wastes no time stepping out to face Mark against a few warnings from the others besides Li Gado.

"Tempting as your offer is, I simply can't accept since that'd mean I would be abandoning the patients under my care here", said Luciana clearly as the acoustics in this place were good enough so speaking normally is equal to shouting.

"You ain't the only doctor in the world, get the fuck over yourself. And I don't see what you're gonna do next, looks to me that pretty boy butler's the only one in here who actually knows how to kick ass, so even if you come at me with those clones of yours, I'll just pulverize them all, you included", threatened Mark as Luciana knew full well the stakes, but then Joseph and Abigail run out there to be with Luciana.

"Leave Doctor Luci alone you jerk!", shouted Abigail as she hugged Luciana in the process.

"Please don't hurt her! We'll do anything!", shouted Joseph desperately as Mark's eyes widen a bit in awe once he laid eyes on the siblings.

"Holy shit they've changed a lot", said Mark in awe, as Joseph and Abigail look confused by this.

"What are you talking about?", asked Joseph as Mark looks a little stunned by this question.

"(Grunts) Figures it'd be that way", said Mark annoyed as Joseph is even more confused by this, then before anything else, Philip comes in, flying out of that hole Mark made using thrusters in his two metal limbs and as he lands, Eichiro pops out the hole as well and tries to swing that blade down on Philip, who manages to knock it aside quickly before Eichiro lands.

Then Mark tries punching Philip again, but then he elbows him in the gut and pulls a palm hill strike from below and into his chin, sending him flying a few feet hard. Once Mark hits the ground, the impact was hard enough to knock something out of his chest piece and is about a couple feet away from him. Philip, Eichiro, Joseph, Abigail, and Luciana quickly spot this object, and it shocks Joseph to his core, something he thought was gone for good, he was staring at this small see-through plastic case, and within it, was a crude-looking bracelet, made from typical household material, and part of it was caked in dried-up blood. One thought was running through his head upon seeing this, and Joseph was slightly in denial, yet he knew it was real enough.

"T-that bracelet…where did you get it? Tell me please", said Joseph almost at a loss for words, as Mark notices this, and he keeps his calm long enough to get back on his feet, pick up the case, and stand there as everyone was silent for a moment.

"Hey Wakita, earlier I told you my identity didn't mean shit right? Well it did once, until everything was taken from me five years ago the day this bat-shit crazy city was born. I went through my own hell all this time, getting used to this power, making it my own, making a living as a mercenary, pounding the living daylights out of scumbags until their hearts stopped beating, all for this day. Joseph and Abby are my little brother and sister after all, my name is Michael Robinson, and I'm here to take my family back you sons of bitches!", shouted Mark with utter fury as this sends waves towards everyone present, especially towards his siblings Joseph and Abigail. Though Abigail was surprised by this, she wasn't really extremely sad about it, just stunned, while her brother Joseph was even more so, considering the elder sibling he and Abigail thought long dead is now standing before them as a power-fueled mercenary with some serious hate clinging to him.

"Big brother Michael's back", said Abigail in awe as Luciana made sure she didn't try to run in that direction.

"Michael…when, h-how are you here? Why didn't you come back…sooner?", asked Joseph as he was too stunned to really get anything out.

"First things first, you're wondering how I'm still kicking. These doctors found me no long after, and I did some things, things I know I couldn't do before. We were all born with this psychic power from the start, but you two got to unlock it first without having to do anything, my power was locked away. But that day, that freak with psychic powers too, he was screwing with my head, trying to see what I had to show, but the dumbass quit and tossed me aside before he could find out I unlocked my power. It turned out I was way stronger than both of you combined, and since I always got into fights and loved watching those boxing matches, they said my power acted differently, said it only works to amplify what I'm doing, like packing enough strength behind a punch to bring down a whole building. Once I figured it out, I put in some practice and afterwards, I went to work as a mercenary just to have something to do", explained Mark while keeping himself as restrained as possible, despite what's going on.

"But, that doesn't answer what happened when Abigail and I were saved that day. If you were still alive, why didn't you let us know after it all happened, or at least why you didn't come find us sooner? I mean…we thought you were dead", said Joseph sadly as Abigail can see this is really hurting him, and all she can do was stand close to him, and Mark, although looking annoyed with this sad moment, obliged his younger brother with an answer.

"You can blame Libra for that. Those ass-hats who helped you that day, that tall guy with the under bite, and his pal with the scar on his face, those two left me there to rot, they didn't even try to look for me when you told them about me, just because I was buried under some rubble. You two were gone, along with our parents, I was all alone, and not the way I wanted to be, and about a few months after I got into this business, I heard rumors about Libra, some morons were talking about this tall guy with an under bite being one of them. Even though they just shrugged it off and called it bullshit, I knew he was involved in splitting us up, then a while later, I could feel you guys, like us being family connected me to you through our psychic power or something, but you guys had your power from the start, so you obviously couldn't feel anything at all since I was late to the party. I wasn't stupid enough to just go crashing into this place to get you out of here without knowing what I'm up against, since this fucking organization is on a whole other level than a bunch of other places I've wasted before. So I thought I'd go nuts, waiting for a decent excuse, then I was given this job, along with this damn ninja Wakita here, and I knew this was my chance, to bring us together again, the way it should be", explained Mark further in a somber yet still angry tone, while looking down at the bracelet before stowing it, as things became clearer to everyone, he thinks Libra ruined their lives by separating them, so all this.

"All this chaos and panic here, the lad's just trying to reunite with his family, or what he has left of them at least", said Philip simply.

"But Michael, all of this? You could've hurt the patients here, and you're trying to kill Philip, and Luciana, and Li Gado, you turned to being a criminal, killing criminals for other criminals, come on brother, you know none of this is right!", shouted Joseph with such sorrow, much as he'd love to have himself and Abigail be embraced in his arms, he knew well enough Mark was crossing the line, then Mark regrettably yet non-hesitatingly snaps at this argument to make clear his position.

"WHAT OTHER CHOICE DID I HAVE HUH?! You and Abby were all that was left, I knew that way too well! We could've been able to make something else, we could've stayed a family! And then THEY came along, LIBRA came along and ruined it all! They took you from me! They took everything from me! All I had to keep me going through this shit-town was how much I hated Libra for taking you from me, and how much I've wanted to be with you guys again!", shouted Mark upset as more guests show up at the party, but it's not Watch-Force, not yet anyway, it's revealed to be Klaus and Starphase, which surprised everyone, even those who somehow didn't see them coming in at all.

"Reinforcements at last", said Philip.

"How'd those two come all this way and wind up behind us? I didn't sense any signs of aura at all", said Eichiro a little stunned.

"Klaus, Steven? How'd you two get here?", asked Joseph surprised.

"Well we would've taken the elevator, but considering the damage done so far, Klaus insisted on taking this shortcut that was made in advance", said Starphase casually.

"How long have you two been here exactly?", asked Eichiro.

"Since Mark, or I should say Michael, got knocked down and dropped that bracelet Joseph and Abigail made for him when they were younger, so we get what's going on here", said Starphase casually as Mark looked much more furious than he's been this whole time, as he tries to keep himself from going overboard just yet.

"Finally…we meet face to face, now it's time to make you pay for what you did to us you fang-faced bastard!", shouted Mark furiously, as Klaus looks as calm and collected as always.

"Michael, I understand your anger, and you have every right to despise us the way you do, so I deeply apologize for failing to recover you the day of the Great Collapse", said Klaus sincerely as he bowed briefly, but Mark wasn't having any of this.

"YOU CAN KEEP YOUR FUCKING APOLOGIES OLD MAN! You think I'll forget what happened back then, JUST LIKE THAT?! You left me to die and worse, you took my family from me when I had nothing else left in this damn world!", shouted Mark with utter disdain, yet Klaus remains the same as always.

"Be that as it may there's no need for this type of action, there's already been enough sorrow and collateral damage as is", stated Klaus kindly, but Mark really doesn't want to listen to him here.

"I came here to kill any Libra agents I can find, and bring my family back with me, and that's what I'm gonna do. And since you're no doubt the motherfucking boss, I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!", yelled Mark as he rushes for Klaus, who quickly summons his knuckle guard, and both warriors throw a powerful punch that have both fists collide and result in a mini shockwave.

EIchiro, then tries to slash at Starphase, who uses his ice power to slide right past the young ninja before they both ready themselves again.

"Looks like you're set on finishing this right?", asked Starphase casually with his hands still in his pockets.

"It's not just the job, now that I know Mark's reasoning for his hate for Libra, and why he was so intent on coming here in the first place, I figured I might as well help him out and see how far this will go", said Eichiro firmly as he readied his kodachi and Starphase his ice power. Speaking of which, those two, and Klaus and Mark, all realize their fight could risk hurting Joseph and Abigail since they're so close, so Mark goes and makes a powerful leap through the ceiling and the other three follow suit in their own way. It wasn't long after that, that Joseph and Abigail try to follow them there before Luciana and Philip get in their way.

"Where do you think you're going you two?", asked Luciana firmly.

"The roof, to watch the fight and see if Michael will be fine", said Abigail.

"That's out of the question, you two are under our care and those young boys are hired guns, there's no simple way around it I'm afraid. Besides, they were trying to kill the two of us, along with Li Gado, and now they're trying to kill Klaus and Steven up there", argued Luciana.

"We know that, but Michael's our brother after all, we just got him back, we wanna see how this goes! Please you two, and let us see how things will turn out, we don't wanna lose him again", said Joseph in a slightly pleading manner. And before Luciana could say something, Philip places his hand on his shoulder for a moment to let him say his piece.

"I understand this is very important to the two of you, and although we won't let you go off on your own, we'll let you observe the fight all the same, stated Philip casually.

"Philip that's insane and you know it", said Luciana protesting this idea.

"If this bubbles up as an issue, I'll take full responsibility for this, after all they are in a sense, my children as well", said Philip kindly, as this awes Joseph and Abigail.

"Joseph…thanks", said Joseph gratefully and in awe, to which Philip nods in approval, then suddenly his smartphone starts ringing, and he awkwardly takes the call.

"Hello? (Pause) Yes we're all in Eden right now, everyone is safe and sound for now, and Klaus and Steven have already taken the fight to the rooftop. (Pause) Very well, I'll inform you of what's transpired so far swiftly and thoroughly, hurry on now", said Philip as he hangs up before turning to the others.

"Who was it?", asked Joseph.

"Reinforcements", said Philip simply as the two siblings wonder who exactly.

Now we turn to the rooftops, where the fight goes on. Both duels take place on both areas since the whole building is pretty much shaped like a really thick arrow. The plain side of the rooftop, Starphase is engaged with Eichiro, who keeps trying to slice him up with his kodachi either directly, or through a sneak attack, all to no avail.

"This is a losing strategy ice-user, you can't avoid my attacks forever!", shouted Eichiro as he chased after Starphase all over the place, who keeps sliding and ducking past that blade with his ice like he's skating or sliding on a slick surface.

"Actually I can son, but I can't say this whole hospital will stay intact if we make this dance last longer than it has to. So I'll oblige you and go on the offensive, Esmeralda Blood Freeze: ARMADURA DEL CERO ABSOLUTO (Armor Of Absolute Zero)", said Starphase in Spanish as ice starts to form and cover his legs, leading up to just below the knees, as if he's wearing boots made of solid ice, which mold to the exact shape of his lower legs and feet.

"Honestly it's like everyone in this city has a gimmick or something", said Eichiro both stunned and annoyed as his opponent looks at him with a laid-back expression, and he charges at Starphase and swings his blade, but Starphase intercepts with a kick, colliding with the blade and forcing Eichiro to get back a bit.

"I know we haven't been at this long, but do you feel like you've had enough yet?", asked Starphase casually which pisses the young ninja a bit, he clearly can't stand someone being so casual and playful during a battle.

"Not on your life!", shouted Eichiro irritated as he and Starphase proceed to attack each other full force, neither one landing any real blows, Eichiro's kodachi and Starphase's ice-coated legs clashing at rapid speeds with so much swinging and kicking involved.

On the other side of the rooftop that offers the helipad for incoming helicopters, Klaus and Mark are in the midst of their bout, with both brutes punching at rapid speeds with their fists colliding with such force, Klaus remains expressionless while Mark is really angry, yelling out with such intensity, yet neither are able to hurt one another, then this lasts almost half a minute before they push each other back to opposite sides of the pad. Both remain serious and silent for a moment before Mark has his say.

"Hey, tell me when I think back just earlier, I noticed Joseph was practically dressed just like you besides the color, that's gotta mean he sees you like you're his role model! Did you have something to do with that?!", demanded Mark with utter disdain.

"It was Joseph's own decision to mimic my attire, not mine. I wasn't in any position to deny him whatever helped comfort his fragile heart", stated Klaus simply as he remained ready for the next move, and apparently this statement only further pissed off Mark.

"(Growls) That so? Then it REALLY pisses the fucking shit out of me to see my little brother dress like THE FANG-FACED BASTARD WHO TOOK HIM FROM ME!", yelled Mark as he looks like he's really losing his calm, as he charges straight for Klaus, who's already got something in mind.

"Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, Form 39: KEIL BARRIKADE! (Wedge Barricade)", yelled Klaus in German as he hit the ground with his knuckle guard, blood coursing through the helipad, before a group of four human-sized demon crosses shoot out from the ground, blocking Mark's path.

"This ain't gonna be enough to stop me from ripping your damn head off!", shouted Mark as he tried to plow through the cross barricade, but once he moves just past them, chains shoot out from each of them, trapping Mark in there. Then Klaus leaps into the air and attempts a punch from above as he summons a glowing cross, and launches himself right at Mark, who pushes himself hard enough to push those chains off of him and leap right at Klaus, both throwing a stronger punch than before, their fists collide and produce a mighty shockwave. The two brutes land back at the opposite sides of the pad again, and the cross barricade becomes liquid blood again and returns to the knuckle guard.

Then Eichiro and Starphase come flying in, still slicing and kicking at each other before they landed and returned to their respective partners.

"Giving you a hard time huh? Gotta say these boys aren't really there just yet, but they sure as hell know what they're doing", said Starphase casually.

"I'll agree with that assessment", stated Klaus simply.

"I see you're still having trouble?", asked Eichiro.

"The hell do you think?", asked Mark rudely and rhetorically.

"I'd say we're seriously outmatched here, Philip was bad enough, but these two must've really perfected their craft to such a level the likes of you or me might never reach", stated Eichiro regrettably.

"Annoys the shit out of me. Hey, you should get out of here", said Mark slightly somber as this stunned Eichiro a bit.

"What?", asked Eichiro.

"You heard me, you'd be able to give them the slip with those damn ninja skills you got under your belt right? Ditch this place and this city and don't look back, you got no real reason here, and you already know why I wanted to do this in the first place", said Mark firmly, as Eichiro looked a bit touched, but he clearly refuses to show or admit such feelings.

"Concern for my safety, even after we got off to a bad start? Maybe you aren't so bad after all, Michael", teased Eichiro a little while still serious.

"I just don't wanna slip in any of your blood if they off ya here, or have any bitching from you if they arrest ya too, either way would be a pain for me", stated Mark rudely.

"(Sighs) I expected as much, but aside from my obligation to my word as a fellow mercenary, I decided to see this through as well, after that very revealing backstory of yours downstairs", said Eichiro.

"Fine whatever", said Mark rudely as Klaus and Starphase stood ready to go at it again.

"Ready?", asked Eichiro with his kodachi ready.

"All fucking in", said Mark firmly as he cracked his neck, waited a few more seconds, and he and Eichiro advance, rushing for their more experienced opponents, who stood ready as well. But then we find Rhys and Gandolfo suddenly entering the fray, intercepting Eichiro and Mark.

"Power Hitter Blood Art: BATTITORE DI GLORIA! (Glory Hitter)", yelled Gandolfo in Italian as he quickly summons his blood baseball bat and swings hard, but it collides with Eichiro's kodachi when he intercepts the swing, and the two back off from one another.

"MINIATURE ROUNDHOUSE PUNCH!", yelled Rhys as his and Mark's fists collide hard when Rhys shrinks down, leaps at Mark and as suggested, spins around a little to put more horsepower behind that punch, and then the two back away from one another once that was done. Not long after, Klaus and Starphase, a bit surprised about this, then realize Leo and Zapp are here as well, along with the rest of Watch-Force, even Joseph and Abigail, watching on from afar, and Mark gets pissed a bit more for them bringing those two so close to a fight this intense.

It'd probably not be a really smart idea to have someone soft like Rhys fight someone as hardened as Mark, but obviously Philip had already told them all of everything regarding Mark, and Leo suspected he knows what Rhys would do in this situation, which will no doubt resolve two serious issues in one fell swoop, as he's been thinking of. Leo evens signal Klaus and Starphase to leave this to them, and they comply without hesitation.

"More trouble to handle, can't believe I'm crossing swords with a baseball player", said Eichiro surprised and annoyed.

"Go to hell", said Gandolfo irritated in response.

"All the more to kill, so this is fine with me!", shouted Mark annoyed.

"Dolfo, I'll take care of this, think you'll be fine with him?", asked Rhys.

"Sure you get the punch-happy walking anger problem, and I'll fight the fricking ninja! Yeah great idea Jordan", said Gandolfo as Eichiro closes the gap and tries to behead him, but Gandolfo is able to knock the blade aside, and Eichiro makes this move multiple times, moving too fast for Gandolfo, but he persists and is able to deflect several attacks with his bat, others forced him to dodge roll out of the way.

Meanwhile Mark quickly rushes at Rhys and throws various rapid punches, and Rhys is barely able to keep up with avoiding them in a panic, he is at least able to block a few of them. Then Rhys uses a chance to shrink down after one punch is thrown, runs atop Mark's arm and grabs hold and swings it behind his back before growing back to normal size and applies enough pressure to keep him in that hold.

"Please stop this, I don't wanna fight you! You don't have to do this!", shouted Rhys desperately as he tries to keep Mark in that position.

"As if you know anything about me pal!", shouted Mark angrily as he breaks free, grabs Rhys by the shirt, spins and throws him across the helipad, and once Rhys notices Mark coming to curb-stomp his face, Rhys shrinks down and gets out of the way as Mark leaves a small yet slightly deep crater in the helipad once he put a lot of strength into that move.

"We talked to Philip before we came up here, we know who you are Michael, what you've been through these past five years!", shouted Rhys after he had rolled out of the way and reverts to normal size.

"So what?! Think I care that the pretty boy shared my life story with you and your pals here?!", shouted Mark as he stood there.

"I think I should tell you, what you've gone through, I'll be honest, I can't relate, I know I can't. I have a friend who I've known for a little while, and she's like family to me already, and me her, we both love each other so much already, and we haven't been through what you've been through this whole time", explained Rhys sadly as this was enough to make Eichiro and Gandolfo seize their combat to see how this goes.

"If you're trying to talk me down, then you suck at this pep talk buddy! You just admitted it yourself, you don't really know what I've had to go through, the shit I've dealt with when my family was taken from me! This annoying feeling that's been tearing me apart from the inside out these last five fucking years! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!", yelled Mark with a hint of sadness in his fury as he once again bears his broken heart for all to see here, and this really upsets Joseph even more, thinking to how he wasn't really able to help Abigail and truly considers himself to be worth nothing at all, then this next bit starts to tug at his heartstrings as what Rhys says would even make him go on the verge of crying.

"Yeah, I don't know what that's like, but still, that doesn't mean I won't try to help you! Sure, you hate Libra more, but you still hate yourself right? You didn't think of yourself as anyone who'd mean anything at all, that you'd be nothing but dirt, just like Joseph when he felt he failed to help Abby himself! Again I know I haven't been through what you've been through, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from saying this isn't the way! I know you feel like just quitting on yourself, but there's always gonna be a reason to live, and one of the best is to live for someone else, because no one's gonna love you as much as them! So live! If you won't do it for your sake, THEN DO IT FOR THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT!", yelled Rhys standing tall, with his heart, and with some pride in there, and no regret.

Joseph stares in awe of this valiance, Abigail sees this as well and is amazed as well, but this means even more for the boy, who looks to be on the verge of crying himself, as somehow, what Rhys said, and the way he did it, that was exactly what he needed to hear these past five years, he clearly wanted someone to say something like that, whether they knew his pain from experience or not. For the first time since that day, he finally feels free, free from the chains of guilt and self-hatred that's been dragging him down into the bottomless abyss of darkness this whole time.

Mark was stunned a bit as well, but then that awe turns back to raw hate.

"You son of a bitch, you think you can lecture me like that, AS IF I'LL BUY THAT GARBAGE?!", yelled Mark with rage as he shook with it, and nervous as he is right now seeing this, Rhys stands his ground.

"I told you, I'm not gonna fight you anymore Michael, I'm not moving here", declared Rhys calmly as he just stood there, freely taking whatever Mark will throw at him, which stuns everyone a bit.

"Rhys no! Leo we gotta do something, he's gonna kill him if we don't help!", shouted Nora frantically as she was desperate to help the friend she considered a brother, but Leo stood firm.

"Just wait, Rhys is gonna be fine", said Leo simply.

"But we don't know that! Please Leo!", shouted Nora as she's a bit scared for Rhys now.

"Trust me, trust him", said Leo simply as he turns his gaze back to this confrontation, and the others, to Nora's surprise, reluctantly yet without hesitation, stay put to see how this will turn out. Nora reluctantly complies as well, shaking a bit in fear for her brother figure, as Mark furiously sees this as a form of mockery, and looks to be winding up for a serious attack that'll surely be lethal.

"That does it, you asked for it now ya ass-hat, I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!", yelled Mark with such ferocity as he charges for Rhys, still standing there, nervous but refuses to falter from his choice, and closes his eyes tight to brace himself should things do go bad. But the truly unexpected happens, as Mark was inches away from his punch landing on Rhys, Rhys quickly opens his eyes in surprise to find Mark tackled by Joseph, who seemed to shoot himself out of his wheelchair using his psychic powers, like a bullet from a gun, and he and Mark hit the ground hard.

"Leo, did you know?", asked Nora stunned.

"I've helped Joseph with this trick before, although this is the first time he's pulled it off this well, he just needed some real motivation is all", stated Leo as this unexpected turn goes on.

"Joseph what the hell?! Get off of me so I can bury his ass already!", shouted Mark annoyed as he was carefully yet desperately trying to push Joseph off of him without breaking anything, then the lad, who had his head buried in him, looks up and Mark is stunned to see Joseph crying so much.

"(Crying) Please Michael, that's enough, just stop this already, don't hurt them, they're our friends", said Joseph as he cried his eyes out while basically hugging Mark.

"'Friends' huh?! Some friends they turned out to be! Even after you learned what happened to me, you'd still back them up, just like that?!", demanded Mark as he stopped a bit.

"(Crying) Of course I would! They saved me and Abigail remember? They loved us and kept us safe, I don't ever wanna turn on them! But even after everything, I still hated myself way too much, and I was stupid, stupid to forget that I gotta keep Abigail safe form anything that would hurt her! Rhys is right, I wanna live for her! I wanna live f-for my little sister! And, I want you to live for us too Michael! Please, I want us to be together again, like before", said Joseph as he opens up his broken heart for them all to see as well, but not of sadness and hate, just sadness and hope.

Mark was stunned with this request, as Joseph lets go of him, and the both of them sit up, and after a few moments of this, Mark quickly looks frustrated, with guilt and shame.

"(Grunts) FFFUUUCCCKKK!", yelled Mark loud enough to echo all around the Phantom Ward as he slammed both fists into the helipad hard, startling Joseph a bit, but not enough to scare him senseless. Mark just sits there, curled up a bit and facing the ground, fists still in those craters, then as Joseph stares confused, Mark speaks at last.

"Hey, Joseph, you're crying your eyes out over this right?", asked Mark in a somber tone.

"Wha-, of course I am, none of this would make me feel otherwise", said Joseph in a somber tone as he still sat there, tears still going down his face.

"Funny, because I honestly feel like joining you in that, but I cried over what happened that day more than anyone would, and could, and all my tears have been dried up since. So, think it counts if I cried on the inside?", asked Mark sadly as he looks up, and as he said, despite retaining his angry look, he's not showing any tears at all, although that hate in his eyes seems to be half gone, suggesting he truly is breaking down in tears on the inside. Joseph chokes up a bit and wastes no time lunging at Mark as he hugs him again, while Mark simply rest his hand on his shoulder.

"We missed you, so much", said Joseph still sad but relieved at the same time.

"Figured as much", said Mark simply as Abigail suddenly runs up to the both of them and gives them a big hug, which caught them off guard a little.

"It's great that we're back together again, this is like old times, even though my big brothers weren't big crybabies (Laughs)", said Abigail happily, which stunned Mark and Joseph a bit.

"Shit she's way more different than I thought she'd be. Crazy she's our sister at all", said Mark jokingly.

"(Chuckles) Yeah, that's Abby for you, makes it look like she's the one taking care of me instead of the other way around", said Joseph joyfully.

"Joseph, you haven't called me 'Abby' in five years!", shouted Abigail joyfully.

"Guess I wasn't in the right mind to think about it that way", said Joseph gladly as Mark rested his hands on both their shoulders, smiling a bit. Then Starphase turns to Eichiro and asks him something.

"I'm guessing you're not gonna run, since from the looks of it your partner doesn't seem interested in finishing the job anymore", said Starphase.

"No, honestly I didn't expect this either, and I think I'm finally tired of this mercenary life too, best for me to quit now than live to die some other time", said Eichiro gladly as he sheathes his kodachi while Gandolfo turns his bat back into blood.

"Sounds about right", said Starphase simply.

"Pardon me, I need to make a call", said Klaus kindly as he steps aside and makes a call on his phone, and Starphase figured who Klaus was calling to begin with.

Rhys then falls to the ground on his butt, exhausted emotionally and physically.

"(Sighs) Well we made it, that's something", said Rhys gladly right before Nora ambushed him with a hug.

"I'm so happy you're not dead Rhys!", shouted Nora happily as Rhys was a bit uneasy with that bit, morbid in fact.

"Hugs all around!", shouted Aiko joyfully as she hugs the both of them quickly and the other Watch-Force members, along with Leo and Zapp, join them.

"Dude that was sick! I doubt even I got balls like that!", shouted Jyoji joyfully as well as he slapped Rhys on the back after Nora and Aiko let go of him.

"I honestly didn't think you'd get out of that mess alive Jordan", said Gandolfo casually, which made Rhys feel a little awkward.

"But we're glad you survived all the same Rhys", said Jennifer simply.

"Congratulations, you're not dead, don't let it go to your head alright?", asked Zapp rudely as he lit a cigar.

"I won't Zapp, don't worry", said Rhys gladly.

"And you're doing it again rookie, nice", said Zapp sarcastically.

"Hey, you helped those three in a way that none of us thought of at all, I'm proud of you Rhys", said Leo gladly, which really made Rhys feel proud of himself as the kid gets back on his feet along with Nora and Aiko.

"Thanks Leo, I'm glad we helped them out, now they can be happy together", said Rhys kindly as he looked back on Joseph, Abigail, and Mark, just sitting there enjoying the moment.

At last this situation was resolved, but it wasn't over just yet. About fifteen minutes later, as the regular staff of the Phantom Ward was busy repairing the place, with some help from Magra, and helping the patients back into their rooms, and most of the others were getting comfortable and trying to make the most out of the rest of the day, a fleet of police vehicles come swarming in and surround the front of the hospital. Leo, Klaus, and Starphase lead Watch-Force, Eichiro, and the three siblings down there, and they're met by Daniel Law, and some strange company

Hummer was there as well, who waves at the group happily, standing alongside this weird looking woman, with makeup like that of a clown, cranky thin face, white hair standing on end like a stack but flat on top, dressed in a standard dress suit with her hands behind her back.

"Lieutenant Law, nice to see you again, but why are you here, and how come Hummer came along?", asked Rhys in a naïve manner.

"Kid, you don't look the part of an absolute moron, but you're still far from being the sharpest knife in the drawer. We got a call from Klaus there, telling us the whole story that went down here, we're here to arrest those two punk-ass troublemakers standing there", stated Law firmly, which stunned Watch-Force, the kids among them of course, along with Joseph while Abigail just looks simply sad.

"But Lieutenant Law, everything's fine now! Eichiro and Michael haven't killed anyone, the patients weren't hurt, they even quit as mercenaries!", shouted Rhys frantically defending those two boys.

"That doesn't matter kid, they still tore this place apart and people almost died regardless. And if the fact that they've racked up a decent body count from the few records we found on them through research isn't enough somehow, the fact they were able to make this big of a mess with the power and skills they got on them should definitely be more than enough reason", explained Law.

"In other words, we're a threat to anyone in this city", said Eichiro simply.

"Even so, these two feel terrible about what they've done, and they just want to get away from it all, they can't just go to jail!", shouted Rhys as he continues to try to defend those lads.

"Would ya just hang on a goddamn second already kid?! I said Klaus told us everything, and yeah, I mean everything including the sappy shit, so we got an offer here", said Law slightly irritated with this naiveté here.

"I don't understand, what offer?", asked Rhys confused.

"That's where I come in young man, Warden Alice of the Pandorum Asylum, HellSalem's Lot's largest prison, pleasure to meet you. We're well aware of the gravity of what transpired here, but Klaus was very detailed on this whole endeavor, and he also at first suggested what you're asking us of, but it simply couldn't be done, but going with what happened, he suggested a compromise to it", explained the strange woman named Alice.

"What kind of compromise?", asked Rhys further confused.

"Simply put, we'll allow the ninja, Eichiro Wakita, to remain behind and work as part of the Phantom Ward's security staff alongside Philip Lenore to make up for the mess he's made, and to atone for his past transgressions. The special Psy-User, Michael 'Mark' Robinson, however, will still be put under arrest", explained Alice casually as this stuns certain individuals.

"Wait why me?! As you said I played a role in this mess alongside Michael, I can't just be pardoned for this like it never happened! I need to pay for what I've done before and now the only way I know, and that's in prison!", shouted Eichiro denying this offer.

"If it means anything to ya kid, neither of us were crazy about this idea either. But compared to Michael here, you're a fricking ninja for crying out loud. You're trouble sure, but a walking time bomb like that kid there can be way worse. Besides you were given recommendations to back up your welcoming here, Klaus, Starphase, Leo, Philip, Luci, Li Gado, Gunther, Magra, hell even Renfro, they all vouched for ya", explained Law as certain others were surprised to hear this.

"Ya don't have to say it like I give a damn, just don't wanna hear any bitching later on", declared Zapp looking a bit nervous yet irritated.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence but this isn't necessary! I can't be given special treatment through strength and support alone!", shouted Eichiro further rejecting this offer, until Mark immediately steps in.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! I'm going anyway", declared Mark much to the surprise of certain people.

"Michael you can't! I don't hate Eichiro or anything, but we just got you back in our lives. Abby and me, we don't wanna see you go off to jail for a long time", said Joseph sadly as he rolled up his wheelchair close to Mark, pleading him not to simply go off.

"It's fine Joseph, they ain't wrong about me, I calmed down a bit sure, but Wakita is a far cry from what I am, I'm a literal walking nuke on steroids, I can't risk staying here if I go off on purpose, or by accident. Besides, I'm sure I've been way worse as a merc, so it's better if I go to jail instead", said Mark firmly.

"Michael…", said Joseph sadly while slighty in awe.

"If you're concerned with a potentially long sentence young man, you'd have a better chance to work it off in a matter of time provided you maintain good behavior, and take part in certain acts of community service. Hummer here is a fine example of what a good prisoner should be, he's been somewhat of a role model back at the prison due to how well he gets along with many inmates, despite being branded as a Double S class prisoner. If you perform and behave as well, if not, more so than Hummer, you should possibly be allowed for release sometime next summer or fall the latest", explained Alice.

"Yeah, trust me Michael, with my help, you'll be out and about in no time at all, just like me, even though it took a few years before I was allowed to really leave", said Hummer joyfully.

"Oh crap…", said Mark to himself as he thought he'll be put through serious hell dealing with someone as positive as Hummer, even though the reward is his early freedom.

"Hold up a sec, I forgot you were in jail, but you're way too nice dude, how'd you get locked up again?", asked Jyoji out of nowhere before Deldro comes out from Hummer's right arm.

"He has me to thank for that, I did do a lot of fucked up shit back when I had my own body after all", gloated Deldro.

"Great, we can blame the talking blood blob for that, kinda wished Blitz off him already", said Gandolfo rudely.

"Up yours ya jerk!", shouted Deldro in response.

"Like I said, I'll go for it", said Mark simply.

"It's a deal then", said Alice simply.

"Well I'm off you two, I'll try to work hard enough to get the hell out of there and come straight back to ya, so wait for me a bit longer alright?", asked Mark as he knelt down to Joseph's level, then the latter reached out and hugged him.

"We'll miss you Michael", said Joseph sadly yet glad for his elder brother, who hugged back.

"Yeah, same here pal", said Mark simply as he then receives a hug from Abigail.

"Be really careful over there Michael", said Abigail joyfully while teasing Mark a little.

"That's how I'm still alive squirt (Chuckles)", said Mark gladly as he embraced what's coming next and walks over to Alice and Law, with some of Watch-Force wanting to try to talk him out of this somehow, especially Rhys, but he knew better, and decided to support Mark's own way of redemption. As Law slaps on these power-draining handcuffs onto Mark and starts walking him to an armored truck, he turns one more time to Eichiro, who looks a bit guilty over this kind of decision, then speaks.

"Hey Wakita, let me ask you to be sure, you really wanna make up for what you've done?", asked Mark as this caught Eichiro's attention.

"Of course I do, more than anything", said Eichiro sadly.

"Then you're better off here, jail's where I belong, you'll do better here instead. Just try to live, for my sake, and maybe yours too", said Mark casually as this stuns Eichiro a bit.

"I don't need any advice from a temperamental brute like you", joked Eichiro.

"Whatever, I said what I had to say, see ya, you damn ninja", said Mark gladly as he entered the armored truck with everyone waving him off, and it wasn't long before that huge force has already left, except Deldro and Hummer, who stayed behind for the hell of it.

"Hey Leo, I'm surprised you'd vouch for Eichiro like that", said Rhys.

"Well it was better than nothing, we all figured his place was here, so we did our best to make sure he got a chance to make something here", said Leo casually.

"(Chuckles) Right, when you put it that way I guess it was dumb of me to say that, sorry", said Rhys gladly.

"Don't be, it's fine", said Leo.

"Hey guys, wanna go check the view on the roof, we really didn't get to enjoy it when we were up there earlier", said Nora gladly.

"I'm not too good with heights really", said Sonic simply while feeling a bit uneasy.

"In case you forgot kid we were dealing with some life or death shit up there. But I don't mind taking it in, kinda felt nice", said Gandolfo.

"We'd love to join you, but there's some matter we need to deal with back at the office, you go on ahead", said Starphase.

"Indeed, excellent work Watch-Force, enjoy this victory", said Klaus simply.

"Yeah sure thing, later", said Rhys as Klaus and Starphase hop into their ride and take off.

"We'd like to join you guys, but we gotta tell the others about what just happened", said Joseph gladly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Riskel about our brother!", shouted Abigail joyfully.

"Alright, you be careful on your way up guys", said Rhys as the two siblings agree and they worked together to rush off inside the building.

"Damn, those two can move when they want to huh?", asked Jyoji.

"It's almost frightening to say the least", said Jennifer.

"So then, a view from the roof right? Let's go then", said Rhys gladly as Leo notices something and hesitates.

"You guys go on ahead, I wanna talk to Eichiro here and give him some pointers about this place", said Leo as the others wondered about this but had no arguments.

"Sure thing Leo, we'll see you up there, come on guys", said Rhys gladly as he and the rest of Watch-Force move on to the roof. Once they're alone, Leo and Eichiro have an important conversation.

"I was able to spot that signal you gave me, which you knew I'd see when the others couldn't thanks to my God Eyes, since you must've seen me use them before, you wanted to talk in private right? Well I'm all ears kiddo", said Leo simply as Eichiro was a tad hesitant but felt like Leo had to know even though this was his final task as a hired gun.

"I needed to talk to you, about the job me and Michael took, we were hired by this strange man dressed in blue and wearing a fedora, called himself John Doe, like he's nothing at all", said Eichiro.

"That so? Well whoever this guy is, he's gotta be pretty good if he was able to point you two in the direction of this place", said Leo.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that, something Michael never knew about, John Doe approached me three days ago, he hired me before Michael, but there was more to it than that. He said he came to me first because it'd make it easier to have me carry out a 'very special' task depending on how this job went, he no doubt somehow knew things would turn out this way, which makes it all the more unsettling", said Eichiro uncomfortably.

"Just what is this special task exactly?", asked Leo, now curious as to where this is going.

"It's regarding his identity, he shared it with me, and said he had a message for you", said Eichiro as the suspense built up a little more.

"I can tell this isn't gonna be good, but I'll hear what this guy had to say, go ahead", said Leo firmly as he'd surly regret this in a sense, and Eichiro delivers the message word by word without making it sound the way John Doe would've wanted.

"'Hey there buddy boy, it's been a hell of a long time huh? I bet you still hate my guts after all this time, thinking about me when you least expect it and stuff. I mean how could you manage forget me anyway? Considering the ride I took those two worthless twins on since this hellhole of a city was born, their lives were going fine and I threw a monkey wrench in it bigtime and almost had them killed, would've laughed my ass off for hours on end for sure. I'd tell you to quit wasting your energy hating me and thinking some super serious garbage, but you've done so damn well these last two years I don't see you as the same spineless, timid loser I met back then, so kudos to you and all. Anyways, I'm looking forward to the day you finally get me all to yourself and go through with killing me when no one else can or will, thanks to those special peepers of yours. Until next time, yours truly'", explained Eichiro thoroughly while a bit uncomfortable himself.

But not as much as Leo for certain, although he looked to keep his calm this whole time without going ballistic, the fact that his God Eyes shot open without activating them throughout that whole message like he'd seen a ghost he'd wish he'd never met, is more than enough to show he's not at all happy about this. And even though that last part where the name is supposed to be is intentionally left out, he knew now all too well who that man really is now.

"It's him, that bastard's back, The King Of Despair", said Leo seriously and with firmness as well.

"I know, I was surprised as you were to be meeting a god like him", said Eichiro.

"I knew he'd be back, since I didn't really take him out the last time I faced him, but I was so caught up on watching over Rhys and his group, I didn't realize he'd been spying on me from a distance, that he was so close this whole time", said Leo slightly mad as he shuts his God Eyes.

"So what are you gonna do now? Tell the others?', asked Eichiro.

"(Deep breath) Yeah I will, but later though, if I know that guy well enough, he's more direct than the rest of the Thirteen Kings, but even though he's the worst, he still likes to watch from afar, like all the worlds are TV shows to him, just getting his endless dose of entertainment, from everyone", said Leo grimly as Eichiro was wondering what else is going through that head of his.

"So he'll keep his distance rather than face you and possibly risk meeting his end at your hand", said Eichiro to figure out that point.

"That's right, the ball's in my court, not his, all he can do for now, is tease me into practically handing him that ball, and give him a shot at winning", said Leo firmly.

"I understand, I'm sorry to hear how he treated these twins you call friends, must've been hard", said Eichiro sadly.

"Yeah, more than you know kiddo", said Leo sadly as well, then they spot Philip coming to them, his green eye hidden now, and the sleeve and pant-leg of his left arm and right leg still torn up a bit, given he hasn't had time to fix them up yet.

"Ah gentlemen! Rhys told me you'd be out here, thought I'd come to speak with Eichiro about his new position here as a fellow security guard", said Philip as he approached those two.

"Speak about my position?", asked Eichiro.

"That's correct, since this hospital is under Libra care, it means that essentially makes you another new agent. I'm sorry to spring this on you Leo, but do you mind if I borrow Eichiro for a moment so we can further discuss his role here? Not to mention matters such as his own sleeping quarters, along with personal finances and such", explained Philip kindly.

"Actually I was already done talking with Eichiro myself, you can take your time with him if you need to", said Leo gladly.

"Good to hear then, thanks", said Philip gratefully.

"You sure we're done here?" asked Eichiro as Leo rests his hand on his shoulder briefly.

"I'm sure, I gotta get going and join the others anyhow, you'd better not fall asleep on Philip, the guy's pretty thorough", said Leo jokingly.

"Alright then, I'll catch you later I guess", said Eichiro as Leo runs off, leaving him with Philip, kind of awkward for some who tried to kill that person they're with at the moment.

"So Philip, where do we start?", asked Eichiro as the two of them take their time heading inside.

"With the basics of course, ninja or not, best not to overlook every least detail", said Philip.

"I get it, and now that we're on the same team, I'm sorry for trying to kill you earlier", said Eichiro embarrassed.

"Think nothing of it, all a part of the profession after all", said Philip gladly as their discussion kept going.

Meanwhile, by the time Leo had caught up and reached the roof, he'd spot Zapp and Watch-Force admiring the view much better than last time, with Zapp keeping his distance so he can smoke a cigar in peace. Thankfully he wasn't loud, so no one noticed yet.

"The view's pretty amazing here", said Nora gladly.

"Just don't drop me, I don't wanna go splat", said Sonic nervously as Nora pets him a bit.

"Come on Sonic, have a little faith", said Nora in response.

"Man I feel like king of the world here", said Jyoji with pride.

"Then I'm queen of the world! This is our castle!", shouted Aiko joyfully.

"Kids like you coming up with dumb shit like that ain't nothing more than a frigging dream within a dream", mocked Zapp rudely.

"Aw too bad then", said Aiko casually like it's not offensive, Jyoji begs to differ.

"Shut up ya chain-smoking wannabe squire!", shouted Jyoji in defense.

"I ain't no squire, jester, I'm a goddamn knight!', shouted Zapp annoyed.

"If that's true then the kingdom's screwed for sure", said Gandolfo casually joining in.

"Hey!", shouted Zapp.

"It probably wasn't meant to be", teased Jennifer.

"Knock it off!", shouted Zapp as Rhys is really enjoying this kind of bonding.

"(Laughs) It's crazy right guys? We'd just show up about over a week ago to be Libra's newest agents, and we've already seen and done a lot of incredible stuff here, more in such a short time than I'd have thought at all", said Rhys gladly.

"(Chuckles) I'll say, even though it was way crazier than we'd think, it was fun right?", asked Nora gladly.

"Yeah, it really was, I'm looking forward to more of this crazy city", said Rhys gladly as the others agreed with him.

Clearly anyone can see that Rhys here is a top notch agent of Libra, even Leo, who sees in front of him the most whole hearted kid he's ever met, as overly idealistic as he is, it turns out to be not his strongest weakness, but his greatest strength, he didn't even need his God Eyes to see that truth, and he's glad to be his mentor in a sense.

Leo now finally steps in and everyone finally notices.

"Took ya long enough jackass, we've been waiting this whole time ya know", said Zapp rudely as he took a smoke.

"We were wondering when you'd show", said Gandolfo.

"Good thing this view's not going anywhere, otherwise it'd be a waste", said Jennifer.

"Dude we've been waiting for you! You're kinda worse than Zapp and that ain't saying much", joked Jyoji.

"I'll fucking murder you punk", said Zapp irritated.

"I was queen of the world for a few seconds, so that's something", said Aiko cheerfully.

"(Laughs) It was something alright", said Nora happily.

"Something lame and cliché", said Sonic rudely as Nora pets him further.

"Nice of you to join us Leo, we wanted to share this view with you, since you've been backing us up and showing us the ropes, we kinda figured it's the least we can do, to show how much we appreciate you and your help", said Rhys gratefully, as Leo looked to have had his mind on something else for a moment, something he'll discuss with the others later, but for now he made sure they wouldn't figure it out so soon, he got his head back in the game.

"It's no problem Rhys, glad I can help you noobies, and I look forward to working with you some more", said Leo proudly as this thing stuns Rhys a bit, and he looks really happy to hear something like that at all.

"Thanks, same here, we won't let you down!", shouted Rhys happily.

"I know you won't pal", said Leo gladly as everyone else was getting comfortable, but before Leo joined them, he was still standing, and then he looks back behind him, staring at this set of buildings far off in the distance on the opposite side of the lake, like someone's watching him. Seems like he's looking at nothing sure, but then he utilizes his God Eyes, and on the roof of one of the buildings, he's looking right at a man dressed in blue, who we recognize as John Doe, but Leo now knows who's really watching him, as the man, with his eyes still hidden by his fedora to us but not Leo of course, seems to be smirking and waving back at Leo, who just looks at him with utter disdain, ready to finish the scumbag off one day.

This went on for almost twenty seconds before Leo finally joins up with the others and gets comfortable, and he sits there, with Libra's newest agents, enjoying a beautiful view on a rooftop, ready to take on further beasts and threats, and teaching some new guys the ups and downs of an organization that lives to fight from the shadows, the insanity of HellSalem's Lot truly knows no bounds.

As this closes out, we're treated to being with John Doe on that rooftop, who watches on for a full two minutes before he lifts his head enough so we get a clear look at the rest of his face, which hid a piercing demonic red-eyed gaze filled with madness and joy, as this being smiles some more and gets ready to make his leave of this show.

"(Chuckles) Guess I'll be catching you later then, Ol' God Eyes", said John Doe, truly known as The King Of Despair, as he turns right around and walks off, whistling an eerie and dead tune as he disappeared into nothingness.

Hello everyone, and congratulations on reading all the way through this trilogy set in the world of Blood Blockade Battlefront. It's been quite the ride I know, and I'm sure you've all enjoyed reading this epic trilogy of stories that basically continues the adventures of Libra, just as much as I've truly enjoyed writing every bit of it. Speaking of which, I bet some of you were wondering why didn't I post it last week, well I've been busy, so better late than never and all that, and I'm really sorry for that show of tardiness regardless. Also I'm sure those of you who was aware that John Doe really was The King Of Despair in a new form all along, if so, kudos, if not, bet you were shocked as hell.

Now then onto business, because of how I closed it off, you're all wondering what I've no doubt you're all wondering, and even more so since I promised a special announcement at the end of Equinox back then, thanks for waiting this long, as I am proud to announce that there'll be not one, not two, but SIX NEW STORIES! That's right, a new collection of epic insanity in HellSalem's Lot!

I deeply love these new characters I created to be Libra's newest members, and I also enjoyed the way they worked on B3&B, with each episode centered on a different cast member to show some background of who they really are in and out of work.

And that's what I'm gonna do while mixing it up, each story will center around a rookie agent of Watch-Force, going on their own adventures, and to spice it up, they're each having a veteran agent partner up with them for more action, bonding, and craziness big time!

I also intend on revealing some other new Libra agents in those stories as well, another six that will follow the same structure as what I've chosen for the first six, basically going further and putting out AN ADDITIONAL SIX STORIES AFTER THAT! And once that's done, I'll wrap up this collection with a special story, one that'll change everything, but I'll say nothing on the plot of that one for a long time.

Sadly, I'll be busy with other personal and work-related manners so I'll be taking a two-to-three week break for now, I understand that long wait may be frustrating, but here's something to keep you all somewhat satisfied until then:

Order of the First Six Stories, Main Characters and Partners:

A Real Venetian Slugger-Gandolfo and K.K.

Spelunking Jams-Jennifer and Starphase

Downtrodden Guardian: Aiko and Zapp

Watery Bonding Time: Jyoji and Klaus

An Endangered Operation: Nora and Deldro/Hummer

Shrinking Problems: Rhys and Leo

Hope that's enough for you all, be patient, and farewell for now

Family Squabble Voice Cast:

Aaron Dismuke: Leonardo Watch

Ian Sinclair: Zapp Renfro

Monica Rial: Sonic

Robbie Daymond: Rhys Jordan

Apphia Yu: Nora Ni Chorrain

Dallas Reid: Jyoji Nishi

Todd Haberkorn: Gandolfo Montini

Cristina Vee: Jennifer Amy Ford

Christine Marie Cabanos: Aiko Schmadel

Phil Parsons: Klaus Von Reinherz

J. Michael Tatum: Steven Alan Starphase

Mike McFarland: Deldro Brody

Orion Pitts: Dog Hummer

Jeannie Tirado: Luciana Estevez

Jerry Jewell: Li Gado

John Burgmeier: Philip Lenore

Mark Oristano: Magra De Grana

Bill Jenkins: Dr. Gunther

Maxey Whitehead: Riskel

Bryce Papenbrook: Clyde

Keith Silverstein: Thompson

Zach Aguilar: Joseph Robinson

Cassandra Lee Morris: Abigail Robinson

Shannon Emerick: Eichiro Wakita

Clifford Chapin: Michael "Mark" Robinson

Justin Cook: Daniel Law

Wendy Powell: Alice

Kent Williams: John Doe/The King Of Despair


End file.
